A Pocket of Drabbles
by AllicaIsm
Summary: Colección de drabbles y one-shots KakaSaku. El género y la clasificación pueden variar con cada uno. Traducción autorizada de la obra "A Pocket of Drabbles" por serenity-touched.
1. Día 1: Animales de globo

**¡Hola a todos!** Soy nueva dentro del fandom de Naruto y me he dado a la tarea (aunque todavía no acabo -risas-) de traducir al español un fanfic que me encanta. La obra es original de **serenity-touched** quien amablemente me ha dado el permiso de hacerlo, así que estoy muy agradecida por ello. En mi perfil encontrarán el link hacia la historia original y su perfil. De la misma forma, me ha permitido ocupar su dibujo para la portada de la traducción.

Ahora, como su nombre lo dice, _**A Pocket of Drabbles**_ es una colección de drabbles de diferente temática sobre Kakashi y Sakura. Algunos tienen conexión y otros son independientes, pero se indica en cada caso. Está clasificado como T, pero algunos de los escritos tienen lime. Así que están advertidos.

Tengo planeado subir un nuevo drabble cada dos/tres días, dependiendo de mi carga de trabajo (ya que estoy en la universidad).

Si tienen algún mensaje o review para la autora me encargaré de traducirlo al inglés (aunque si quieren escribirlo directamente así, no hay problema).

Sin más que agregar, espero le puedan dar una oportunidad a esta obra maravillosa, ¡En serio! Apuesto a que les van a encantar cada uno de los drabbles.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Día 1: Animales de globo**

—Esto es tan estúpido. —Murmuró Kakashi. Miraba hacia el montón de globos desinflados extendidos frente a él en la mesa de madera.

—Bueno, vamos Sensei. Hazme algo. —Sakura dijo mientras trataba de contener una risa. Estaba vestido en un mono de parches multicolores, complementado por una esponjosa peluca roja. A pesar de la feliz máscara de madera de payaso que estaba usando, su voz sonaba completamente miserable.

Kakashi dejó salir un suspiro de hastío. No solamente Tsunade-Sama le ordenó participar en el Festival Infantil de Konoha que se celebraría toda la semana, sino que se vio forzado a vestirse con aquel ridículo traje. Había decidido pasar su semana escondiéndose detrás de una mesa con un letrero que clamaba que podía hacer animales de globo. No tenía idea de cómo hacer alguno, pero la mayoría de los niños parecían creerse cualquier cosa que él les dijera que era. Nadie sabía que estaba ahí… además de Sakura. Ella se apareció en la habitación cuando comenzó con esta tarea ridícula de ser un payaso. Si alguien más lo sabía… nunca dejaría de escuchar las burlas.

Tomando un globo con dos dedos, él le dio una mirada final antes de colocar la abertura del globo en su boca escondida. Con cada soplido que daba, el globo comenzaba a tornarse largo y cilíndrico. Torció el final para mantener el aire dentro y extendió su brazo hacia Sakura. Arrojó el globo frente a ella, quedando a la deriva sobre la mesa.

—Una serpiente.

—Haz algo más.

Kakashi tomó otro globo e hizo exactamente lo mismo que antes. Sostuvo el globo hasta ponerlo frente a ella y dijo:

—Una serpiente durmiendo.

—…

—¿Qué?

—Haz algo más que serpientes. —Dijo con una mirada feroz.

—Bien. —Tomó dos globos y los infló con la misma cantidad de aire antes de atar el final de cada uno. Una vez que terminó, los retorció juntos y sostuvo su creación frente a ella y dijo: —Una serpiente enroscada al tronco de un árbol.

—…Kakashi.

—¿Sí?

—Si haces otra maldita serpiente, voy a decirles a todos qué es lo que realmente estás haciendo aquí.

—Bien, de acuerdo. —Replicó con un tono cortante.

—Hazme algún animal más grande que una serpiente.

Tronando sus nudillos como si realmente fuera a hacer algo complejo, tomó un solo globo y comenzó a soplar dentro de él. Continuó soplando hasta que el globo se hizo realmente largo. Ató un nudo al final y se lo ofreció.

—Una boa.

—¡Kakashi! —Ella casi molía su mano envuelta en chakra en la mesa antes de detenerse gracias a una familia que pasaba.

—¡Shhh! —Murmuró con fuerza por gritar su nombre. —Mira, no sé cómo hacer otra cosa.

—Entonces haz algo más por mí.

—¿Qué?

—Bésame.

—…

La semana de Kakashi no terminó tan mal después de todo.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Nunca he hecho un drabble antes. _–Ojos ensombrecidos-_

Este es por el reto de 30 días de drabbles Kakasaku que habrá en la Comunidad DW. No lo iba a hacer porque he estado ocupada con mi otra historia, pero sólo necesitan ser de 100-500 palabras.

No estoy muy segura de poder continuar con esto por treinta días, pero veamos qué pasa. Con suerte, esto ayudará erm… ¿a que fluya mi creatividad?

Siéntanse libres de comentar si gustan. Serán drabbles tontos. Géneros y clasificación pueden variar en las futuras propuestas.

* * *

 **Nota de traducción:**

¡Ah! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? El siguiente es más divertido, igual y no los dejo esperando tanto y lo público mañana.

¿Gustan dejar un comentario? **Serenity-touched** y yo seremos felices de leerlo ~

Nos leemos ~


	2. Día 2: Ooh, La La

NdT: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y reviews! De verdad se agradecen ^^

Les dejo el siguiente drabble, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Día 2: Ooh, La La.**

—Ooh, la la. —Sakura murmuró a sí misma. Había estado observado intensamente a un muy buen par de bollos prácticamente bailando en frente suyo, de rama a rama.

Viajar era, probablemente, su parte favorita de las misiones cuando él era el líder de equipo. Podía observar secretamente desde atrás mientras su Sensei movía sin esfuerzo su tonificado cuerpo. Ella trataba de pensar en formas de " _accidentalmente"_ tocar su firme trasero, pero nunca llevaba a cabo ninguna. Hoy, sin embargo, estaba determinada.

La oportunidad por la que estaba deseando se presentó mientras él detenía su camino abruptamente. Naruto y Sai cayeron inmediatamente de espaldas, pero Sakura decidió _"deslizarse"_ en una rama, asegurándose de caer justo en Kakashi. Sus manos preparándose para el impacto.

Él se volteó en el último momento, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa mientras Sakura chocaba con él. Ambos cayeron de espaldas hacia el suelo con una caída corta.

—Um. —Dijo mientras se clavaba en el suelo del bosque. Sakura estaba sonriendo por su éxito al conseguir que las manos se hubieran adherido a su trasero. Él la miró con una ceja alzada.

La sonrisa se desvaneció por un momento. —Oh, um… me resbalé. Lo siento.

Titubeando, él dijo: —Estas tocando mi trasero a propósito, ¿No es así?

—Para evitar mi caída.

Sakura no se dio cuenta antes, pero había un par de manos que estaban apretando también su trasero. —¿Estás apretando el mío a propósito…? —Preguntó.

—Para evitar mi caída. —Respondió con una sonrisa escondida tras la máscara.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Estoy sorprendida de mí misma por haber escrito un drabble corto de 240 palabras _. –Choca 5 con una persona aleatoria por haber conseguido escribir algo corto por una vez-_ xD

* * *

NdT: Creo que los que son consecutivos podré subirlos de la misma manera. Cualquier cosa, no se olviden de comentar.


	3. Día 3: Cara adorable

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Día 3: Cara adorable**

Sakura se movió con lentitud fuera de su futón, asegurándose de checar, una vez más, que sus compañeros de equipo estaban lo suficientemente lejos en la habitación mientras dormían. Vio la cama que estaba sólo a unos pocos pasos de ella, deslizó sus rodillas con suavidad contra el piso de madera hacia un Kakashi que roncaba levemente.

Observando su pecho respirar con suavidad, llevó las puntas de los dedos hacia donde la máscara comenzaba. Tenía un montón de excusas del por qué estaba tratando de echar un vistazo, pero era mayormente su curiosidad que la estaba matando. Desde el primer día en que lo vio, se había propuesto en secreto, como misión personal, ver su rostro. Esto era, sin embargo, la más baja forma de hacerlo, pero después de todos esos años tratando sus ideas se estaban acabando.

¿De verdad tendría dientes de conejo? ¿Un lunar gigante? ¿O sólo era tan guapo como los rumores decían que era, según las pocas mujeres que habían conseguido echar un vistazo? Ella estaba determinada a saberlo.

Conteniendo la respiración, deslizó su máscara hacia abajo… la cual reveló otra máscara. Sabía que eso iba a suceder, como cuando él lo mostró al Equipo Siete en el pasado. Conteniendo su respiración una vez más, empujó la segunda máscara… la cual reveló otra máscara más. Excepto porque esta tenía algo extraño en ella.

Se acercó con rapidez para ver mejor en la oscuridad, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba viendo. Había un par de ojos saltones… atados a su máscara. Llevó una mano a su boca para contener una risita.

— _¿Qué demonios…?_ —Pensó, tratando de contener una serie de risas sofocadas que querían escapar con desesperación de su garganta. Él se movió mientras continuaba durmiendo, lo que hizo que las pupilas de los ojos saltones se movieran.

—JAJA. —Ella estrelló una mano sobre su boca para detener la repentina explosión. El corazón de Sakura se aceleró observando a Kakashi dar una bocanada que le pudo haber despertado. Se deslizó con apuro hacia su futón antes de detenerse abruptamente en su camino. Sintió una mano callosa agarrar sin fuerza su desnudo tobillo. Asustada de voltearse, jaló su pierna, esperando tener alguna oportunidad de liberarse. En lugar de eso, fue arrastrada hacia atrás.

Sakura se giró con lentitud para ver dos pares de ojos mirándola. Uno era el par de ojos saltones, y los otros estaban mirándola con reproche. —¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Preguntó.

—Mira, no voy a preguntar por qué estás usando eso… pero tengo que decir que tienes una cara adorable.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** No estoy segura de poder explicar cómo vino esto. LOL _–se esconde-_

* * *

NdT: Gracias por las alertas nuevas~ Nos leemos mañana.


	4. Día 4: Cataglotismo

Bueno, mientras veo los Oscars estoy revisando esto. Así que al grano, ¡Gracias por las nuevas alertas! Este capítulo les va a gustar mucho, estoy segura y el de mañana... ¡Ni se diga!

¡En fin!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Día 4: Cataglotismo (*)**

El corazón de Sakura no sólo estaba acelerado debido a la exhaustiva sesión de entrenamiento, pero en medio del intento desesperado por defenderse, tuvo que usar su chakra para aumentar su fuerza y empujar al gran Copy Ninja hacia los altos pastizales.

Ahora, ella se había congelado, incómoda, a horcajadas sobre él que estaba en el suelo, mirándola con sus ojos impares. De alguna manera la había jalado con él por la cintura. No estaba segura de por qué no podría moverse. Quizá porque no quería. No podía romper la mirada que le estaba dando. Había algo en esos ojos, la manera en que la estaba viendo. Le hacía sentir la necesidad de acercarse a él todavía más.

Titubeante, comenzó a avanzar. Cada nervio en su cuerpo se tensaba cuanto más se aproximaba, temerosa de ser empujada en un instante. Se detuvo apenas unos centímetros lejos de sus labios. El corazón se le estrujó cuando su mano terrosa acarició al lado de su mejilla.

En lugar de detenerla como ella temía, la acercó hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los suyos que estaban enmascarados. Una vez que su beso estuvo roto, su corazón continuó martilleando en su pecho mientras sentía la tela de su máscara enrollarse contra su piel. Sus labios estaban de nuevo contra los suyos, excepto que esta vez podía sentir que tan cálidos y suaves eran. En el momento en que su lengua se deslizó contra sus labios para explorarlos más, estuvo contenta de saber que él no tenía intensión de negarse a cumplir a su deseo. No fue hasta que un par de segundos después, el calor de su beso desapareció por completo con el sonido de un puff. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente ¿Había sido un clon de sustitución?

La vergüenza se extendió dentro de ella por darse cuenta de que el real Copy Ninja estaba en algún lugar del espeso bosque. Si él no había sido capaz de ver qué pasaba gracias al alto pasto, seguramente vería imágenes y tendría las sensaciones del clon que había desaparecido.

Mientras seguía escondida en el pasto, ella trató de no entrar en pánico por lo que le diría una vez que estuvieran cara a cara. Todos los instintos dentro de ella querían soltarse y emprender una huida sin mirar atrás. Abrazándose a sí misma, se preparaba para hacer aquello, hasta que escuchó el crujido del pasto detrás de ella. Ligeros pasos a través del pastizal hasta que el sonido se detuvo por completo. No quería girarse y ver tras de ella. Estaba muy asustada. ¿Qué haría él? ¿Qué le diría?

—Sakura… —Kakashi dijo casi en un susurro.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Lo sé, soy mala. -_-

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

 _ **(*)Cataglotismo:** _ Si bien según su etimología griega ( _catá_ , "buscar", y _glotta_ , "lengua") cataglotismo podría significar el uso de palabras rebuscadas (y eso significó antiguamente), hoy se usa como un término técnico para definir un beso de lengua, al "estilo francés".


	5. Día 5: Krukolibidinoso

¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias a los nuevos subscriptores~ ¡Les traigo el nuevo drabble! Este es continuación del anterior, así que, supongo que lo disfrutarán...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Día 5: Krukolibidinoso** (*)

—Sakura —Repitió, provocando que se tensara una vez más ante el llamado de su nombre.

Lentamente, se levantó en el pasto y se giró para encarar lo que no quería. Evitando sus ojos, concentró una persistente mirada en su entrepierna, antes de mover lentamente los ojos a través de su estómago hasta su pecho. Cuando finalmente encontró su mirada, ella deseó nunca haber visto directo a sus ojos. Podría ver que algo se estacaba en su mirada fija. Era arrepentimiento. Su garganta quemaba. Se sentía tan estúpida. ¿Por qué pensó que estaba bien besar a su Sensei? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Dando la vuelta para irse, sintió rápidamente una mano en su hombro que la jalaba de vuelta. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle eso a ella? Los nervios en su hombro se sentían como si estuvieran incendiándose justo donde estaban las puntas de sus dedos.

—No entiendo… ¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué me besaste?

—Porque yo…yo…

—¿Sabes por qué mi clon te besó?

Ella se volteó para enfrentarlo. —No.

—Porque… era algo que había estado deseando por un largo tiempo, pero sabía que por ninguna razón debía. Nunca me había atrevido a hacer algo así, pero no detuve a mi clon. Deseaba… podría haberlo experimentado por mí mismo.

—Entonces bésame ahora.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos por un momento. Él se movió para acercarse a su cuerpo, dando toqueteos dudosos a cada lado de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Jalando la orilla de su máscara con una mano, sus labios descendieron sobre los suyos en un beso que ninguno de los dos podría olvidar.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Me sentí muy malvada por dejarlo donde lo dejé en la propuesta pasada. Así que aquí hay un agradable final para ustedes. xD

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

 _ **(*)**_ **Krukolibidinoso** (En inglés, _krukolibidinous_ ) es un término de jerga. Consiste en el acto de ver la entrepierna de alguien. Um, ahora, no sé si hay un término en español para eso (más allá del vulgar mexicano " _andar de taquera_ "), así que sólo españolicé el término que Serenity ocupó.

Nos leemos mañana^^


	6. Día 6: Lengua Extranjera

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Día 6: Lengua extranjera**

Kakashi decidió dar una vuelta, simplemente para conseguir una mejor idea de la ciudad. Mientras caminaba a través de la fresca humedad, en las calles entabicadas, sus ojos inspeccionaron las desenfocadas señales y los sonidos alrededor de él. No tenía una idea de hacia donde estaba yendo, no podía leer ninguna de las señales de la calle, pero esa era la parte divertida de explorar un país diferente. No había lazos ahí. Sin amigos. Sin familias. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera y sólo perderse, sólo porque quería hacerlo.

Caminó, por lo que parecía haber sido una eternidad, a través de pequeños callejones dentro de los rincones y recovecos de la antigua ciudad. Deteniendo con lentitud sus pasos, paró a ver a través de una ventana de un pequeño café bistró. Parecía viejo, pero no había duda de que tenía delicadeza dentro, conocida sólo por los locales. Enfocando su mirada hacia el interior, observó a una joven mujer que removía algo dentro de su taza antes de dar un trago. Sus ojos miraron directo a los suyos por un breve momento. Nunca había visto a alguien con ojos de tan increíble tono de verde. Una sonrisa intrigante tiró de sus labios mientras los bajaba a su taza. Se preguntó por un momento si esa sonrisa era por él.

Dándose la vuelta para irse, dio un paso al frente. Tenía toda la intensión de continuar por la desconocida calle, pero mientras sus ojos miraban a su reflejo en la ventana, no pudo evitar querer ir adentro. Así que lo hizo.

En la barra, él apuntó hacia cualquier lado del menú de bebidas. No tenía idea de qué era y tampoco le importaba. Mientras esperaba de pie por su bebida, su mirada se movió, buscando a la mujer que había visto a través de la ventana. Ella deslizó una mano dentro de los mechones caídos de su cabello rosado, como si fuera a agacharse para recoger algo del piso. Ella dirigió otra mirada hacia donde él estaba, todavía tenía esa sonrisa que le intrigaba en los labios. Todavía quería saber más de esa sonrisa.

Con la bebida en su mano, se movió a través del grupo de sillas y mesas del café, hasta que se detuvo al lado de la razón que hizo que entrara en primer lugar. Ella sonrió y golpeteó un asiento a su lado. Debido al dulce sonido de sus palabras hacia él, quiso poder descifrarlas. De manera breve habló sobre su lugar de origen y sobre lo hermosa que pensaba que era ella, aunque probablemente no importaba lo que había dicho. Era claro que ninguno de ellos podía entender la lengua extranjera del otro. No sería hasta después, que ellos aprendieron los nombres del otro a través de los gemidos en el calor de la pasión.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno, este fue uno divertido.


	7. Día 7: Bueno, eso es diferente

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Día 7: Bueno, eso es diferente.**

Bueno, eso es diferente. Kakashi bajó su libro mientras observaba el top del bikini puesto sobre la kunoichi pelirrosada que caminaba más allá del árbol sobre el que estaba descansando. Estuvo cerca de arrojar su libro al ver la caída de su escote por un momento mientras ella caminaba. Sus ojos observaban atentos hacia abajo, a la toalla que ella se había puesto alrededor de las caderas. Estaba claro que estaba a punto de sumergirse en el lago para nadar.

Era verano en Konoha y ese año apuntaba a ser el más caluroso de los veranos que ellos hubieran experimentado. Incluso él cambió su usual traje de Jounin por sólo una playera sin mangas con una máscara incluida. Mirando su caminata, él trató de imaginar por un momento el tipo de _panties_ que estaría usando, ¿Tendrían tiritas a los lados? Esas que se pueden jalar con facilidad…

—¡Kakashi-Sensei!

Él saltó asustado por el repentino llamado. Ahora sí que había arrojado su libro. Cayó entre las ramas del árbol hasta que dio con el suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Sakura tomó su libro, revelando ese maravilloso escote de nuevo, y le quitó la tierra. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Puedes arrojarme mi libro? —Preguntó, dos dedos moviéndose hacia arriba haciéndole señas para que lo hiciera.

—Ven a nadar conmigo y te lo regresaré. —Sakura respondió con una sonrisa.

—Está bien. —Respondió sonriendo y provocando una arruga en su ojo. Él no tenía necesidad de pensarlo dos veces, quería verla nadar.

Saltó hacia abajo desde el árbol y caminó al lado de ella hasta el lago. Casualmente, lanzó una mirada hacia ella, admirando la textura impresa de fresas en su bikini. Sí, la textura… y no la manera en que la tela fallaba en cubrir el contorno de sus pezones.

Una vez que estuvieron en el lago, él alzó una mano para alcanzar el libro que ella seguía cargando. Ella de un tirón lo alejó y dijo: —Tienes que nadar conmigo primero.

A él no le emocionaba nadar. No cuando significaba mojarse la máscara, haciendo difícil el respirar a través de la tela mojada. —Mm, sólo te miraré. —Respondió mientras hacia otro intento de recuperar su libro.

Ella volvió a alejarlo una vez más. —Nope, nada conmigo un poquito.

—Pero… odio nadar.

—¿Entonces por qué viniste?

—Um…

—Vamos, no eres divertido.

—No me gusta nadar con mi máscara.

—Entonces quitátela.

—…

—No le diré a nadie, Sensei.

Ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes. Él abrió la boca para decir "no", pero repentinamente ella tiró de la toalla que estaba en sus caderas, revelando que sus _panties_ realmente _tenían_ esas tiritas que podían ser jaladas con facilidad, de forma muy parecida a deshacer el lazo de un regalo.

—De acuerdo —Respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Mmm. Una travesura implicada. XD

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Uff, tuve un problema con este ¿Cómo demonios iba a traducir _bikini bottom_ sin que quedara raro? _La parte de abajo (o inferior) de su bikini_ realmente era largo y siento que casi nadie habla así, además de que quedaban frases raras ¿ _Calzones, bragas? ¿_ Son para ropa interior solamente? Y me quedaba con _pantaletas_ y _panties,_ la última me ganó porque suena más divertido. Esa es la explicación de porqué aparece ese término.

Nos leemos mañana ~


	8. Día 8: Luciérnaga

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Día 8: Luciérnaga**

El corazón de Sakura martilleaba mezclándose con el sonido de los grillos alrededor de ellos. Sentía dedos viajar contra la parte de arriba de su mano, haciendo que cada nervio dentro de ella brillara como una luciérnaga. Deseó poder capturar ese momento. Era siempre raro que él le tocara de esa forma.

Kakashi observó sus dedos, pasando el pulgar sobre cada uno de ellos, inspeccionado de cerca. Colocó la punta de un dedo sobre dos marcas rojas producto de una mordida, colocados lado a lado en el valle de sus nudillos. —No creo que haya sido venenosa. Parece la mordida de una serpiente normal.

—O-Oh, bien. —Pronunció de vuelta.

Él volteó su mano y sintió el interior de su palma. Tocando con ligereza los callos de su mano, sus dedos exploraron hacia el comienzo de su muñeca. La volteó a ver casi con sorpresa. —Tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido.

Sintiendo los nervios dentro de ella tensarse, arrancó la mano de su agarre con vergüenza. —Estoy… estoy bien.

—Déjame estar seguro.

—No, está bien. Estoy bien.

Ignorando su seguridad, jaló su mano con la suya. Buscó con ligeros toques de nuevo, sin encontrar algo fuera de lugar. Checando su pulso de nuevo, con lentitud la miró, causando que ella lo evitara, buscando la luna en la distancia. —Está latiendo incluso con más rapidez ahora… ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. —Respondió, tratando de jalar su mano una vez más. El cuero de su guante chirrió mientras él tensaba su agarre alrededor de la palma de su mano.

—Mírame, Sakura.

Ella contuvo el aliento. El fuego dentro de su corazón se incrementó, sintiéndose como si fuera a quemarlo hasta reducirlo a cenizas. No podría admitirlo. No a él.

—Mírame. —Reiteró.

Sintiendo que la culpa se infiltraba por ignorar su petición, trató de incorporarse, probando inútilmente con la mano de él aun sosteniendo la suya. Él la jaló hacia abajo.

—Sakura… ¿Tú sientes algo por mí, no es así?

Ella permaneció en silencio ¿Por qué no podía decirle? ¿Por qué era tan duro? De alguna manera, ella encontró el coraje para asentir una vez.

—Yo no… no tenía idea. —Comenzó a decir.

Fue duro ignorar el shock en su voz. Ella siempre lo supo. Era un sueño estúpido, ¿Por qué alguien como él se molestaría en corresponder a alguien como ella?

—…no tenía idea de que te sintieras de la misma forma.

Sus ojos se fijaron con rapidez en los suyos con sorpresa.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Tengo que darle crédito a una canción llamada: _Euphoria (Firefly)_ de **Delerium**. Es una gran canción con una línea que dice: _"Cada nervio como una luciérnaga"_. Esa maldita frase siempre está atorada en mi cabeza. Tenía que usarla de alguna manera o mi cabeza quizás hubiese explotado tratando de _no_ pensar sobre ella. xD


	9. Día 9: WTF

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Día 9: WTF**

—¿Qué maldito tipo de reto es ese? —Sakura preguntó con una voz llena de enojo.

—No veo nada de malo con que te pares en ropa interior, a la mitad del camino, por cinco minutos con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Y si los bandidos vienen?

—Ellos estarán distraídos, lo que hará más fácil que los capturemos. —Kakashi respondió con una sonrisa.

Sakura clavó la mirada en él. —No hay manera de que haga eso.

—Vamos, escogiste reto. Ahora tienes que hacerlo. —Kakashi dijo con el ojo entrecerrado.

—Tú ni siquiera te quitaste tu maldita máscara por mi reto. —Escupió de regreso.

—Sí que lo hice.

—Para revelar otra máscara, lo cual no es lo que quería, idiota.

—Detalles, detalles.

Sakura suspiró. —Odio jugar contigo.

—Bueno, ¿Y si en lugar de eso… te vendas los ojos y besas tres cosas de mi elección?

—No confío exactamente en lo que me vayas a poner en la boca. —Sakura dijo mientras se asomaba sobre el arbusto en el que estaban escondidos.

—Es eso o la otra opción.

—Bien… —De mala gana, Sakura deshizo el nudo de su protector y lo colocó en sus ojos. Después de atarlo de nuevo, juntó los labios con el ceño fruncido. Escuchó el sonido de una hoja siendo arrancada y ella supo que esa era la primera cosa que estaba besando gracias a la textura suave. El segundo objeto fue algo metálico, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

Estaba comenzando a impacientarse por lo que fuera la tercera cosa que tardaba. —Kakashi… qu-

Su corazón saltó al sentir cálidos labios contra los suyos.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Pienso que voy a fallar el concurso de drabbles, pero estoy haciendo lo mejor para presionarme. No sé si realmente pueda con 30 días seguidos haciendo esto T_T

* * *

Nota de traducción: Muchas gracias por leer los drabbles y los comentarios, sé que debo respuestas, pero me pasó algo y no tengo mucho ánimo de responder (ni siquiera iba a subir el drabble de hoy). Mañana respondo los MPs y reviews.


	10. Día 10: Caja Musical

¡Hola de nuevo! Disculpen que suba tan tarde el drabble de hoy, pero me quedé dormida durante un buen rato. Como ya quiero que lean cosas que no les dejen con la emoción, **hoy he subido los tres drabbles restantes del reto y el último drabble que está en el fic** (este último fue una pieza que no entraba en el reto, pero es minúsculo como para ponerlo mañana). Desgraciadamente, Serenity se rindió en el número 12, así que las siguientes historias son one-shots (y algunas historias con continuación). Realmente no tienen desperdicio.

Sobre los one-shots, ya tengo avanzados al menos 8, así que los puedo subir seguidos (o al menos con un día entre uno y otro). Me estoy apresurando a traducir los restantes para no dejarlos esperando tanto.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por leer los drabbles, supongo que no debe ser tan bonito leer algo tan cortito cada día, pero realmente han tenido su encanto ¿No? No sean lectores anónimos, por favor! Me agrada leer un montón sus opiniones, pero bueno, si siguen en el anonimato, entonces recomienden el fic para que sean muchos más los que conozcan las historias de Serenity ^^.

Ah, los dejo, que esta introducción ya ha sido más larga que el drabble xD

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Día 10: Caja musical**

La canción terminó.

No importaba cuantas veces ella giraba la manivela. Ella podría rebobinar y volvería a tocar. Su mente repasaba cada tic de los engranajes mientras la suave melodía avanzaba. Era un falso consuelo. Su pulgar trazó los elementos decorativos que estaban tallados en la caja mientras miraba a la distancia.

La canción terminó de nuevo.

De nuevo, ella rebobinó ¿Por qué no podía tocar para siempre? Pero sabía que no existía una cosa tal como el _por siempre._ Siempre había un fin. Todo tenía un fin. Sólo no quería aceptarlo.

¿Por qué habría de importar? No cambiaba nada.

La canción terminó una vez más.

Excepto que esta vez la tapa de la caja fue cerrada por el rose de su pulgar. La última nota de la melodía resonó, resonaba débilmente en sus oídos. De la misma forma. Se había ido. De la misma manera en que él se había ido abruptamente de su vida.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora** : ¿Lo ven? Soy capaz de escribir cosas tristes – _mirada sin brillo-._


	11. Día 11: El lado bueno

Como las alertas de FF siempre son una broma, les aviso de nuevo que subí cuatro drabbles hoy. Este es el segundo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Día 11: El lado bueno**

Sakura rodó los ojos. —Mira el lado bueno, ahora puedes iniciar algo llamado _conversación._

—No hay lado bueno. Sólo un oscuro y deprimente hoyo de miseria. —Kakashi replicó con amargura.

—No sé por qué le das tanta importancia. Tienes un millón de copias en casa.

—Pero no conmigo… _justo ahora._

—Puedes vivir un par de días sin leer tu porno.

Kakashi suspiró. Metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, trató de pelear contra el impulso de llevarlas a donde usualmente guardaba su libro. Acababan de terminar con una misión larga que involucraba una prolongada batalla en el País del Agua. Para cuando se dio cuenta, su libro había caído dentro del océano durante la pelea, seguro había sido arrastrado a la deriva hacia nadie sabía dónde.

No era de ayuda que Naruto y Sai le estuvieran irritando más con sus constantes parloteos, así que tuvo que arreglarlo forzándolos a explorar más adelante. Sería un largo camino de vuelta a Konoha. Al menos sería uno callado por un rato. A Sakura le gustaba hablar, pero a él nunca le importaba. De hecho, se había acostumbrado bastante a ella con el pasar de los años. Quizás un poquito más de lo que un ex maestro debía. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

—¿Te gusto, Sensei?

Cerca de detener su paso por la pregunta, él se preguntó si estaría leyendo su mente. Crípticamente, él respondió.

—Por supuesto… me gustas.

—¿Si tuvieras que escoger entre tu libro y yo, qué escogerías?

—El libro.

Ella golpeó su brazo y resopló. —Idiota.

—Bromeo, bromeo.

—¿Qué harías para recuperar tu libro?

Inseguro de adónde quería llegar ella con eso, él respondió. —Um, no sé… ¿Cualquier cosa?

—¿Besarías por él?

—Seguro…

Sakura alcanzó su mochila a su espalda y jaló el familiar libro de cubiertas naranjas. Kakashi parpadeó en sorpresa y paró su andar repentinamente su andar. —¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

—Lo tomé cuando se cayó de tu bolsillo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste horas antes…?

—Quería ver qué harías por él. Así que, bésame. —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Parecía que después de todo, realmente había un lado bueno en perder su libro.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** No tengo nada que comentar, así que en lugar de eso hay un baile: - _hace un baile con un épico final de manos de jazz-_


	12. Día 12: Cacoethes

Como las alertas de FF siempre son una broma, les aviso de nuevo que subí cuatro drabbles hoy. Este es el tercero.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Día 12: Cacoethes** (*)

Kakashi observaba mientras la distancia entre su rostro y el pescado se reducía. El tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Debatía sus oportunidades de sobrevivir. No era cualquier tipo de objeto lanzado hacia él. No cuando había sido lanzado con una monstruosa fuerza que pocos habían sentido físicamente y vivido para contarlo. Mientras sus ojos seguían el proyectil, podía jurar que le estaba sonriendo. Esa sonrisa se desvaneció tan pronto como su cara enmascarada y el pescado se convirtieron en uno. Un ruidoso golpe resonó en el bosque mientras las tripas del pescado caían al suelo… y en su chaleco.

—¡HAZLO TÚ ENTONCES! ¡TÚ, MALDITO IDIOTA! —Gritó una muy irritada kunoichi de cabello rosa. Si las miradas mataran, entonces él probablemente hubiera muerto antes de que el pescado lo hubiera golpeado.

Él se secó la cara y suspiró. —No me dejaste acabar.

—…

—Quiero decir… los pájaros caen del cielo cada vez que tú cocinas… porque el olor es tan _delicioso._

Sus ojos terminaron en el pescado en frente de él y se sonrojó. —Oh.

Él rechinó los dientes por su mentira. Originalmente había intentado decir que los pájaros se caían del cielo por lo malo que era, pero no pensó que se ofendería por _eso._ —Mira… Yo… haré algo.

—No, no. No lo hagas. Ahora me siento realmente mal… cocinaré el otro pescado para nosotros.

Maldición. Ahora se arrepentía de haber mentido. Clavó los ojos para ver a Sakura desenterrar algo de su mochila de viaje. Ella jaló una toalla y caminó hacia él.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró, arrodillándose para pasar la toalla por su chaleco.

—No es gran cosa.

—No, sólo golpee a mi líder de equipo en la cara con un pescado.

—Es mejor a que de hecho tú me hubieras golpeado.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y colocó una mano contra su mejilla para sostener su rostro y mantenerlo quieto. Quitó el resto del pescado que había quedado en su máscara, mirando dubitativamente a sus ojos. Kakashi no pudo evitar amar la sensación de su cálida mano contra él. Había un extraño tinte de deseo moviéndose dentro suyo con el toque. Cualquiera que hubiera sido el sentimiento que se había despertado en él, parecía afectarla también. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Entonces, él hizo algo realmente estúpido sin pensarlo. Se inclinó y la besó.

Kakashi no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo sus labios enmascarados estuvieron presionados contra los de ella. Temía ser empujado y encontrarse con un puño contra su cara. Ella podía golpearlo en ese mismo instante si quería, pero permaneció quieta por un momento. Él se relajó al sentir que ella respondía. Decidió que haber sido golpeado antes por el pescado parecía haberlo valido.

Separándose, contuvo el aliento a la espera de lo que ella diría ¿Qué podía decir él ahora? Había cambiado su relación completamente en cuestión de segundos.

—Um… —Sakura dijo con lentitud. Miró hacia abajo por un momento, entonces, volvió la vista a sus ojos.

Estaba agradecido de escuchar a Sakura hablar primero. Trató de prepararse para responder cualquier pregunta seria sobre lo que acababa de pasar entre los dos.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. —Apestas a pescado.

—…

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno, caí ante la competición del _Último Fan en Pie_ y me debatía en si poner los otros drabbles de los días en que no participé (Seguiré haciéndolos). Pero por ahora voy a convertir _A Pocket of Drabbles_ en un basurero de drabbles.

Si alguno de ustedes los entretuve de alguna manera, un review aquí será apreciado. Okay. Me voy a escribir el resto de mis historias. xD

* * *

 **Nota de traducción:**

(*) **Cacoethes:** La irresistible urgencia de hacer algo, ya sea por tradición, manía, deseo... Término latín.


	13. Drabble

Como las alertas de FF siempre son una broma, les aviso de nuevo que subí cuatro drabbles hoy. Este es el último.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Drabble**

Kakashi se aclaró la garganta. —Okay, clase. Entonces, hoy vamos a hacer un rápido ejercicio de escritura llamado drabble. —Él suspiró. —Bajen las manos y déjenme terminar de explicar esto primero. Se trata de crear un pequeño pasaje con exactamente cien palabras, pero seré indulgente. Dije que bajaran las manos.

Camino frente a la pizarra y escribió dos temas. —Aquí están los temas sugeridos: _Icha Icha: Paraíso,_ o, _Icha Icha: Tácticas._ —Su clase comenzó a murmurar. —Sólo pueden elegir _uno_ para escribir. Escojan el que quieran. Okay ¿Preguntas? ¿Sí?

—¿Por qué esos son… nuestros temas? —Preguntó una chica.

—Porque soy un pervertido, ¿Otra pregunta? —Él ignoró a la docena de manos que se levantaron. Okay, bien, ahora tienen cinco minutos para escribir. Vamos.

Caminó de vuelta a su escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla frente a la computadora. Tomó su libro _Icha Icha_ y comenzó a hojearlo. No podía evitar imaginarse al personaje principal como cierta mujer de cabello rosa que siempre estaba en su mente.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Un drabble inspirado por otro drabble (100 Words of Love - _100 palabras de amor-_ DE SunMoonNeko)

* * *

Nota de traducción: _Porque soy un pervertido._ La mejor frase, oigan.

Ah, espero que hayan disfrutado de la ronda final de drabbles *cara sonriente* Mañana empezaré a subir los one-shots del fic. Les dejaré el título para que se hagan a la idea de lo que les espera (digo, para quienes no hayan leído ya el original): _El internet._


	14. El Internet

¡Hola de nuevo! Les dejo el primer one-shot de A Pocket of Drabbles.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **El Internet**

Hatake Kakashi no era un entendido de la tecnología por donde se le viera. Era un ninja después de todo. Su estilo de vida consistía principalmente en entrenar e ir a misiones. Cuando tenía tiempo y se quedaba en casa, a veces veía televisión. Su TV era la única pieza de tecnología que él tenía. Era raro que tuviera mucho tiempo libre como para que él considerara comprar algo más, por lo que eso explicaba el por qué siempre tenía un libro a la mano. Aparte del hecho de que era un fan ávido del recientemente fallecido Jiraiya, siempre podía dar una leída rápida y sencilla mientras tuviera un momento libre, sin importar donde estuviera.

Con las nuevas generaciones de Konoha, la propagación del internet era como fuego en un campo abierto, y no sólo en Konoha, también en las bien pobladas villas que comenzaban a acceder a la tecnología. Todo lo que sabía era que era sumamente fácil buscar información sobre cualquier cosa debajo del sol, y que también hacía que mensajear fuera increíblemente rápido y conveniente. La información importante entre países seguía siendo transmitida por palomas mensajeras por los centros de mensajeo oficial, pero existían rumores de que, tarde o temprano, se volverían obsoletos.

La primera vez que él trató de utilizar una computadora, fue en una de las bibliotecas públicas que ampliaban su usualmente estrecha selección de material de lectura. Se sintió completamente incómodo usando solamente el dedo índice para lentamente tratar de escribir los géneros en que estaba interesado para reducir su búsqueda de libros sugeridos. Encontró gracioso poder manejar cualquier arma con facilidad en sus manos, pero que un simple teclado le hiciera sentir completamente fuera de su elemento. No tenía idea de cómo es que trabajaba la computadora, pero estaba asombrado por el cómo resultaba de simple localizar libros dentro de la enorme biblioteca. Era preferible porque realmente odiaba hablar con las bibliotecarias al frente de un escritorio que generalmente y con descaro se la pasaban adulándolo. No entendía la atención que recibía a veces. Seguro, seguía siendo uno de los solteros más codiciados en Konoha y se había hecho de un nombre por sí mismo en el mundo ninja, pero la manera en que algunas mujeres o incluso _hombres_ le miraban a veces lo hacían sentir como si fuera un trozo de carne. A veces era simple adulación, pero otras veces resultaba embarazoso.

El día de hoy no había sido diferente al resto. Quiso encontrar algo nuevo que leer ocasionalmente entre un Icha Icha y otro. Después de escribir en el teclado de la computadora, se dio cuenta de que, de alguna manera, había conseguido –accidentalmente- usar el buscador de internet. Nunca lo había usado antes, así que estaba asombrado de encontrar nuevos artículos relacionados al libro en el que estaba interesado, pero también le mostró opiniones que personas desconocidas habían escrito. Las pobres críticas le hicieron considerar dos veces sobre si debía leerlo.

No seguro de cómo hacer la búsqueda en la base de datos de la biblioteca, comenzó a hacer búsquedas al azar sólo por curiosidad. Estaba completamente intrigado por todo el contenido que había sobre cualquier cosa que venía a su cabeza. Entonces, cometió el peor error de su vida. Buscó su propio nombre.

Al principio todo era indefenso. Había múltiples artículos e incluso una corta biografía con datos generales. Eso parecía ser bastante normal, algo de conocimiento general, pero entonces bajó y dio click en los resultados de búsqueda que capturaron su atención. Era una imagen. Se parecía a él… dio click para hacerla más grande y verla en toda su resolución.

—Qué demonios… —Murmuró.

Estuvo cerca de saltar fuera de su silla debido a lo que estaba viendo. Era un dibujo de él, pero estaba vistiendo _nada,_ sólo la máscara. Sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse, rápidamente cerró por si alguien pasaba detrás de él. No sabía qué demonios acababa de ver o por qué existía. Con certeza nunca había posado para algo como _eso_ en su vida. Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, abrió la imagen de nuevo y entonces encontró de donde venía. Parecía ser un tipo de sitio de fans… de él.

No era la única imagen que venía de ahí. Para su horror, mientras más bajaba en la lista, más encontraba, dándose cuenta de que eran cientos. Todos ellos tenían un tema adulto de alguna manera u otra. No podía creerlo. No estaba seguro si debía sentirse halagado o completamente perturbado. En cualquier caso, no tenía idea de que tenía una base de fans… al menos… no como esa.

Únicamente por hacer una búsqueda de imágenes suyas, su corazón saltó al ver la cantidad de fotografías y dibujos que estaban enlistados. Había más de medio millón de imágenes. Contempló el número. Estaba aturdido.

Clicando de manera aleatoria en las vistas previas, comenzó a tropezarse con muchas imágenes de él con otras personas… haciendo… _cosas_ con otras personas. Cosas explicitas. Comenzó a frotar el tabique de su nariz, comenzando a sentir que un dolor de cabeza venía ¿Desde cuándo cosas así -sobre él- estaban circulando?

La siguiente imagen que vio le hizo retroceder. —Santo… Dios. —Murmuró. Rápidamente se giró para checar si alguien estaba viendo en su dirección.

Su corazón comenzó a martillear al encontrar una representación de él y Haruno Sakura juntos. No podía creerlo. Ella. Él. Haciendo cosas que hacían que su boca se pusiera completamente seca ¿Por qué alguien haría algo como eso? Ella era su antigua alumna y pese a que debía sentirse disgustado, no lo hizo. Las piernas de ella estaban envolviéndole… con su libro marca caído a un lado de ellos. Al menos, quien sea que haya hecho eso, estaba en lo correcto, él definitivamente dejaría de leer si estuviera teniendo sexo con su antigua estudiante…

Miró de lejos la imagen, no podía detenerse de volver a verla ¿Por qué no le importaba verla? Ese pensamiento le provocó un bucle. Habiendo olvidado por qué había ido a la biblioteca en primer lugar, rápidamente cerró el buscador y se fue. Se sentía como si estuviera en el borde de la humillación. No sólo por todo el contenido pornográfico que había sobre él, sino porque a él de hecho le había _gustado_ ver una imagen de él y Sakura juntos.

Jalando su Icha Icha de su bolsillo trasero, se detuvo. Docenas de imágenes se presentaron en su memoria, imágenes de él desnudo con nada más que su libro escondiendo su entrepierna. De mala gana, guardó el libro dentro de su bolsillo. Probablemente no habría manera alguna de que pudiera volver a leer Icha Icha sin esa imagen quemando dentro de su mente.

Mientras caminaba a través de las polvorosas calles de Konoha, se preguntó si podría volver a ver a Sakura de la misma manera.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Sólo un pensamiento que tuve y que no podía sacar de mi cabeza por un comentario de LJ ¿Qué haría si viera todos los fanarts y obscenidades que hay sobre él? xD

¡Cómo sea! Sólo quería escribir algo por el placer de hacerlo. Esto es como un drabble largo.

* * *

Nota de traducción: ¿Qué les pareció? Debo de decir que, es una propuesta interesante. Digo, ¿Quién no se ha googleado alguna vez? (Yo sí, varias, pero no hay nada interesante sobre mí) Por cierto... realmente hay una cantidad considerable de fan art _del duro_ de Kakashi...


	15. Bastardo borracho

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Bastardo borracho**

— _Ssss-s-sakura._ —Él arrastró las palabras después de un hipo.

—¿Qué? —Respondió, sosteniéndolo más arriba de sus hombros mientras ascendían con lentitud las escaleras hacia su departamento.

—Lo s-siento.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de enojo. —¿Qué parte? ¿El forzarme a prácticamente cargarte o por pagar tu cuenta?

—Soy un bastardo. —Murmuró con brusquedad. —Lo sé y-y lo _ssiento_ , siento, ¿Sí?

—No entiendo por qué haces esto cada año en el mismo día.

Él se dejó caer el silencio.

Ella suspiró de nuevo. —Oh, bueno. Nunca quieres decirme, pero disfrutas de hacer una porquería y un tonto de ti cada vez.

—Y-yo nunca te pedí que me _re-recogieras_. —Replicó.

Ella volvió más rápidos sus pasos. —Sí, bueno, odio verte de esta forma. Es desagradable.

—Gacias, g-gracias. —Respondió afectuosamente.

—Sólo cállate. —Murmuró.

Sakura buscó sus llaves dentro de su bolsillo y con rapidez abrió la puerta. Después de arrojarlo contra el sofá, las echó en la mesita para el café con un fuerte ruido, haciéndolo gemir.

—Qué bebé. —Murmuró.

Dejó la sala y se internó en su dormitorio. Después de robar la manta verde de su cama y una almohada, volvió a donde él estaba y con gentileza levantó su cabeza para colocar debajo la almohada. Una vez que arrojó la manta sobre él, suspiró ante la mirada que él le estaba dando.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó gruñona.

Él parpadeó. —¿P-por qué?

Ella cruzó los brazos impaciente. —¿Por qué, qué?

—¿P-por qué me estás ayudando?

—Porque te amo, estúpido. —Se quejó.

—¿…Qué? —Preguntó, inseguro de si había escuchado bien.

—Y te lo he dicho antes, el año pasado, cuando estabas así. —Se giró y apagó la luz de la habitación. A través de la puerta del frente que estaba abierta, la plateada luz de luna se deslizó dentro de la habitación. Ella agregó. —Y en ninguna ocasión lo recuerdas.

La puerta cerró con un ruido fuerte detrás de ella, haciéndolo contraerse de dolor por el sonido. Repentinamente se sintió muy solitario en la oscuridad. Su mente procesaba con lentitud lo que ella le acababa de decir ¿Lo amaba? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué era siempre ella quien lo llevaba a casa cada año cuando él sólo quería olvidar? Olvidar a todos los que él había perdido. El dolor y la tristeza que sentía. Siempre trataba de beberse todo, pero siempre fallaba miserablemente. Sólo lo hacía sentir más miserable.

Se acomodó en el sofá, agarrando la manta con fuerza contra su pecho. Su mente vagó entre el revoltijo de pensamientos, hasta que cayó en la oscuridad. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, tenía un gusto vil en la boca y la cabeza le palpitaba como si alguien acabara de martillar contra ella repetidamente.

Levantando con lentitud su peso para incorporarse, deslizó una mano a través de su despeinado cabello y suspiró. No podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. El rostro de Sakura saltó a su mente, pero no estaba seguro del porqué. De alguna manera, sintió que era importante. Pero no podía recordar qué.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Este era uno de los drabbles que dejé cuando estaba haciendo el reto de los 30 días.


	16. Último Adiós

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Último adiós.**

La visión de Sakura se volvió borrosa mientras agarraba tensamente la camisa de él manchada de sangre. En todos lados había mucha sangre. Podía sentirlo mientras frotaba su cara conforme lo abrazaba, llorando desesperadamente. No podía detener sus sollozos. No importaba que tan duro lo intentara. No podía detenerse.

—No llores. —Susurró contra su oreja. —Por favor… por mí.

Contuvo con fuerza la respiración. Su labio temblaba mientras miraba a sus ojos impares. —Kakashi. —Tartamudeó.

Él alzó una temblorosa mano y permitió a sus dedos enredarse en su cabello de manera consoladora. —Yo… me iré por un rato, pero estaremos juntos pronto.

Agitando la cabeza, comenzó a llorar más. —¡No! No puedo dejarte… No puedes morir frente a mí, Kakashi. No ahora.

—Todo va a estar bien. —Aseguró, agarrando con debilidad su cintura para empujarla a un abrazo. —La muerte no es el final. Es el comienzo. Siempre voy a estar aquí contigo. Justo aquí. —Retiró un brazo de su cintura para colocar la palma sobre su corazón.

Entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, sollozó. —¡N-no es lo mismo! No puedo permitirlo… _Te amo,_ Kakashi.

Sus ojos se abrieron. —Sakura. —Exhaló.

—Quise decírtelo durante todos estos años… pero… sólo… no encontraba el coraje y ahora esto… —Miró a sus heridas con arrepentimiento. —Soy una gran idiota…

—También soy un gran idiota, Sakura… Siempre te he amado también. —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Su corazón latió al oír eso. No podía creerlo a la primera. Él la _amaba._

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia su pecho y lloró. —A-ahora es… muy…muy tarde.

—Shhh, no lo es. Estaré- —Una tos densa cortó su oración.

Más sangre escapó de sus labios mientras trataba de detener más toses. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era llorar mientras miraba sus ojos. Sentía mucho dolor de no poder salvarlo. Se estaba muriendo enfrente de ella y no podía hacer nada. Absolutamente nada. Se sentía igual de inútil que en sus días de Genin. Su pecho dolió por el pensamiento de que él la amaba también… después de todos esos años. Era una felicidad amarga la que sentía por saber eso, pero su corazón estaba lleno de un pesado arrepentimiento. Había mucho tiempo desperdiciado de un amor que pudo haber existido entre ellos.

Sakura se empujó con cuidado sobre él para cernirse sobre sus labios cubiertos. Con lentitud bajó la máscara, revelando sus heridos labios. Con lentitud presionó sus labios contra los de él, sintiendo que él respondía el beso. Cuando se alejó, débilmente lo escuchó susurrar. —Te… amo.

Y entonces sintió que su pecho dejaba de moverse. No estaba respirando. Se dejó caer cuando se dio cuenta de ello y con lentitud alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de él. La estaba mirando, pero no había señal de vida en ellos. Se había ido. Cerrando sus ojos con la mano, lloró tan fuerte que no podía respirar ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar eso? ¿Por qué? ¿ _Por qué_?

—Sakura…

Se detuvo ante el llamado de su nombre, pero no podía entender de donde venía.

—¡Sakura!

Incorporándose en su saco de dormir, se sorprendió de ver a Kakashi sosteniendo sus hombros con firmeza. La manera en que la estaba viendo… parecía asustado hasta la muerte. Instantáneamente comenzó a llorar con fuerza al verlo y preguntó: —¿E-esto es un sueño?

—No, Sakura… Estabas dormida y comenzaste a llorar ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella se arrojó a sus brazos y sollozó. —¿Esto no es un sueño? ¿Estás seguro? Santo Dios… por favor, dime que esto no es un sueño. —Dijo histéricamente.

—Sakura… ve a tu alrededor. —Replicó con la voz calmada. —Establecimos un campamento antes de continuar nuestra misión mañana ¿Ves?

Ella retrocedió y vio que todos los que estaban en la habitación. Los rostros de Naruto y Yamato parecían pálidos mientras la veía con incredulidad.

Kakashi le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a verle. —Comenzaste a llorar en tus sueños ¿Estás enferma? —Quitándose el guante, colocó el dorso de la mano contra su frente. Ella podía sentir el sudor corriendo en su nuca. —Estás ardiendo. Vamos afuera por un minuto, ¿De acuerdo?

—D-de acuerdo. —Asintió, respirando repetidamente para tratar de calmarse. Levantándose con lentitud, se sintió mareada por un momento, pero Kakashi sostuvo su cintura contra él.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera, él le sentó en el frío pasto. La luna arriba de ellos estaba llena y brillaba entre las estrellas. Todo alrededor de ellos parecía tan pacifico comparándolo con su sueño. Su sueño se había sentido tan real.

Kakashi dejó salir un pesado suspiro. —Sakura… estabas gritando en tu sueño y… estabas diciendo que me amabas.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras evitaba su mirada. —¿Lo dije en voz alta? —Preguntó en silencio.

—Sí… ¿Eso es verdad?

—Yo…

Los vividos recuerdos de su sueño se presentaron ante ella. Recordaba cómo se sentía… como estaba tan arrepentida por nunca decirle una palabra a él antes de que muriera.

—Sí, lo es. —Confirmó.

Después de un momento de silencio, él respondió con suavidad. —Yo también te amo.

Su cabeza se movió para mirarlo a los ojos. —¿De verdad?

Él se arrodilló a un lado de ella y talló las manchas de las lágrimas que corrían en sus mejillas. —Sí, y mucho. Así que, no te preocupes. Estoy aquí… no es tan tarde.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo aliviada. Se sentía tan infantil, rompiéndose así enfrente de él, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía tan feliz de que no fuera un sueño. Él se inclinó hacia ella y presionó sus labios cubiertos contra su frente.

Después de besar su cabeza, la jaló para abrazarla mientras ella continuaba llorando. —Todo va a estar bien. Estoy aquí. Este no es nuestro último adiós. —Susurró.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Este escrito… uh… es triste que me haya hecho sentir triste cuando lo escribía, ¿Saben?

Tenía un final diferente que no lo hacía un final muy feliz, pero me la paso mal cuando tengo que lidiar con la muerte de algún personaje del KakaSaku. Puedo felizmente matar a otro personaje, excepto a ellos. Me hace muy malditamente triste, lol. Debería ampliarme como escritora en ese sentido, pero creo que di un buen paso de manera emocionalmente sana en clavarme en ello. Es una buena práctica para mis historias largas. :)

También, ¡aprecio los comentarios que han llegado a mis drabbles! Me inspiraron a desvelarme con esto (y lo siento si es un poquito triste… eh-heh)

* * *

Nota de traducción: Le enviaré mañana los reviews y MPs que han mandado a Serenity, si tienen algo que decirle, aprovechen :)

Gracias por leer.


	17. Lamida

Nota de traducción: ¡Hola de nuevo! Disculpen que no haya subido esto antes, realmente mi semana ha sido asquerosa y ayer toqué fondo, así que no podía con esto. Pero bueno.

Le he enviado a **Serenity** sus comentarios, además de los nombres de quienes hayan puesto en alerta o en favoritos la historia, también los contadores. Espero que tenga una respuesta. ¡Ah! **Lexia Hatake** , especialmente para ti: le he pasado a Serenity tu comentario sobre _Reason_ ,y sobre la posibilidad de que me deje traducirlo, pero como sigo sin respuesta... A mí me encantaría, las historias de ellas son muy bonitas, pero finalmente ella tiene la decisión.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Lamida**

Lamida, lamida, lamida, lamida, lamida.

Silencio.

Lamida, lamida, lamida, lamida, lamida.

Más silencio.

Kakashi dejó salir un pesado suspiro y con la mano temblorosa pasó la página de su libro naranja. Cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de las lamidas, se estremecía internamente. Tratando de mantenerse concentrado en cualquiera que fuera la página en la que estaba pretendiendo leer, continuó comportándose como siempre por fuera, pero por dentro quería arrojar su libro y agitar a la maldita pelirrosa para detenerla.

Estaba tratando lo más que podía de no dejar a su imaginación correr cada vez que ella hacía ese sonido. Cada vez que lo escuchaba, su mente vagaba pensando en los muchos lugares en que su boca caliente _podría_ estar lamiendo en vez de al helado.

Lamida, lamida, lamida, lamida, lamida, _sorbido._

Sus cejas se torcieron. Esto estaba siendo demencial.

Titubeando, Kakashi miró por encima de su libro. No podía apartar los ojos de sus hinchados, rojos y helados labios. La manera en que el helado manchaba la esquina de su boca le hizo lamer de manera involuntaria sus propios labios detrás de la máscara. Quería chupar el helado y luego seguir chupando sus labios hasta que no quedará nada en ellos, enlazándose con dulzura a ellos.

Suspiró ¿Por qué demonios no dejaba de pensar en ella de esa forma? No estaba seguro de a quién o qué culpar ¿Al calor de Konoha? ¿El estúpido puesto de helados? ¿Tenía que sentarse al lado de él, felizmente inconsciente de que lo estaba volviéndolo loco?

 _Sorrrrrrrrrbido._

La espina de Kakashi tembló mientras observaba el blanco camino de helado derretido deslizándose hasta su barbilla. El corazón se le detuvo cuando sus ojos verdes le atraparon.

Sakura sostenía un medio comido cono de helado hacía a él y preguntó: —¿Quieres un poco, Sensei? No creo poder terminarlo. Es demasiado grande.

—…

Con lentitud, él se deslizó sobre la banca para alcanzar el cono. Ella retiró su mirada, sabiendo que él comería solamente si nadie estaba viendo para poder quitarse la máscara. Él le quitó el postre de la mano y la movió para poder deslizarse y acercarse todavía más. Bajando su máscara, jaló su barbilla hacia él con un solo dedo.

Sus ojos se abrieron y gritó en sorpresa al sentir la lengua de él lamer desde la base de su cuello, y entonces subir hasta su barbilla para alcanzar su boca. Antes de que ella tuviera una oportunidad de decir o hacer algo, él ya había comenzado a pellizcar sus dulces labios con sabor a vainilla con los suyos, lentamente pidiéndole que abriera la boca un poquito más.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se derritió en la banca mientras él le besaba concienzudamente. Se sentía completamente abrumada y aturdida por lo que él le estaba haciendo, pero no hizo ninguna acción para detenerlo. Cuando él se separó, jaló la máscara hacia arriba y colocó el cono de helado de vuelta en su mano.

Ella lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas, todavía aturdida. —Uh… —Comenzó a decir.

—Sabe delicioso. —Murmuró.

Observó el cono en su mano, seguía intacto. Lo arrojó al suelo y repentinamente jaló a él contra ella, tirando la máscara hacia abajo para obtener otro dulce beso sabor vainilla.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Ahora quiero algo de helado.

¡Gracias a aquellos que me han dejado un review la ocasión pasada! Me alegra que disfruten mis drabbles aquí y allá.

* * *

Nota de traducción: Yo también quiero helado.

Por cierto, hay muchos fics del KakaSaku en inglés que son jodidamente buenos y quisiera involucrarme en la traducción de ellos, pero ya veremos...

Muchas gracias por leernos, espero tener el próximo one-shot (que es cursi, cursi, cursi) pronto ^^~


	18. Cauteloso

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejo el capítulo y retiro mis palabras de que era cursi-cursi, lo confundí con el siguiente pero éste también es cursi, así que no hay tanto problema.

Además, **Serenity** me ha respondido y hay probabilidades de que pueda traducir _Reason_ (una vez que la acabe), así que... puede tardar un poco, ya que ella ha expresado en tumblr que los planes de su boda la están manteniendo ocupada (ya que nunca había tardado tanto en actualizar sus historias). Por cierto, para quienes no sepan, _A Pocket of Drabbles_ está entre sus historias pausadas, así que es posible que incluso tengamos un par de drabbles y/o one-shots nuevos.

Serenity dice que está muy agradecida por los comentarios y se alegra de que la historia haya sido recibida. Y manda saludos especiales para quienes nos hayan dejado en alertas y se han tomado el tiempo para comentar.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Cauteloso**

Sakura se inclinó casualmente contra el firme hombro de Kakashi mientras disimulaba una risa observando a Naruto reír tan fuerte que el ramen comenzó a salírsele por la nariz.

—E-eso es tan asqueroso. —Se rió.

Cosas como esas probablemente le hubieran puesto realmente enojada cuando era más joven, pero se había acostumbrado a que los chicos (principalmente Naruto) en la villa actuaran de forma estúpida y desagradable de vez en cuando.

Agitando la cabeza en desapruebo a las payasadas de su amigo, volvió a fijarse en su propio plato de ramen, pero su brazo seguía presionado contra Kakashi que estaba sentado al lado de ella. Por alguna razón le gustaba estar ahí. Él le dio un codazo con suavidad, incitándola a regresarlo con una sonrisa escondida. Secretamente habían estado jugando ida y vuelta mientras todos los demás comían.

No estaba segura de ello al principio, pero cada vez que su piel desnuda permanecía contra el hombro de él, sentía algo parecido a un escalofrío bajar a su espina ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? Se acomodó sobre la silla alta en la que estaba para esconder un repentino sonrojo que se regaba a través de sus mejillas, se preguntó si técnicamente ella también estaba coqueteando. O parecía que estaba leyendo demasiado dentro de ello. Quizás era un inofensivo juego entre su ex maestro y ella, pero se sorprendió a sí misma deseando que significara algo más.

La velocidad en la que estaba comiendo descendió mientras pensaba ¿Qué tal si le gustaba ella de esa manera? ¿Podría ser eso siquiera posible? Ella le miró para darse cuenta de que él le estaba viendo con esa sonrisa que provocaba que su ojo marcara sus arrugas. Volvió con rapidez la vista a su plato, otro sonrojo quemó en sus mejillas. Lentamente volvió la vista a él, pero ya se había volteado.

Como su hombro seguía contra el de él, decidió probar exactamente qué tanto significaba para ellos. Después de tomarse un momento para ganar confianza, bajó su mano izquierda de la mesa para arrastrarse con lentitud por debajo. Sus dedos oscilaron sobre su destino con miedo al principio, antes de bajar con lentitud y colocar la mano sobre su rodilla.

Su corazón entró en pánico cuando ella lo tocó y estaba tratando de dar lo mejor de ella para seguir pretendiendo que estaba comiendo con el par de palillos que tenía en la otra mano, pero claramente se estaba engañando. Estaba tan jodidamente nerviosa e inmediatamente comenzó a arrepentirse de su decisión de tocarlo en primer lugar.

Congelada como un bloque de hielo, se sintió muy avergonzada incluso de quitar su mano en ese punto. Repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron al sentir una mano enguantada que enlazaba los dedos entre los suyos con lentitud.

Su corazón comenzó a latir ferozmente contra su pecho. Se sentía como si se hubiera colocado en su garganta por la forma en que latía con fuerza. Lo miró mientras él hacía lo mismo. Sólo por verlo, sabía que era verdad.

A Kakashi también le gustaba ella.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Otra intento de drabble del concurso al que renuncié _años_ atrás. Es divertido hacer esto. Lo he extrañado ˆ_ ˆ

* * *

Nota de traducción:

Muchas gracias, nos leemos mañana ^^


	19. Algo maravilloso

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Algo maravilloso**

Sakura presionó la cabeza contra la fría ventana de su habitación mientras observaba una pesada ráfaga de nieve caer afuera. Todo estaba completamente muerto durante la noche en Konoha. Podía incluso oír los débiles crujidos de su propia casa mientras la nieve caía sobre el techo.

Suspiró, empañando la ventana por un momento con su aliento. Apenas podía distinguir el grueso de la nieve que caía de las brumosas lámparas en la calle, pero el suelo ya estaba cubierto en nieve al menos 30 centímetros. Era hermoso y todo, pero quería mucho ver a Kakashi esa noche. Viendo al reloj cerca de su cama, se movió con lentitud de la ventana con el ceño fruncido. Eran las 4 de la mañana. Quizás él no podría ir debido al clima.

Habían estado viéndose en secreto desde semanas atrás. Por mucho que odiara escabullirse, tenía que ser un secreto. Seguía siendo dos años menor para que la empezaran a considerar como adulta en el País del Fuego. Una relación como la suya estaba técnicamente fuera de la ley. Para ella, ese hecho parecía realmente estúpido. Era una shinobi y estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida para proteger su villa ¿Cómo su edad podría hacerla menos que un adulto en el tipo de mundo en que los shinobi vivían? Con la constante y delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte, tenías que crecer rápidamente.

Era arriesgado para ellos estar juntos y Kakashi casi no les daba la oportunidad. Ella había logrado que cambiara su opinión gracias a su persistente necedad. Él le había hecho prometer a ella que únicamente se verían si era fuera de las prácticas o misiones. Era lo mejor si querían evitar cualquier tipo de posibles complicaciones. Sin embargo, quería estar todo el tiempo con él, así que era duro mantener la distancia algunos días. Pretender que no se estaba enamorando lentamente de su líder de equipo. Deseaba que pudieran ser como una pareja de verdad y salir juntos, pero algún día podrían hacerlo –sólo que no en un día cercano.

Generalmente él iría a visitarla en la noche cuando las calles estuvieran vacías como en ese momento. Así que, todavía tenía la esperanza de que tal vez él fuera, pero parecía que esa noche no sería la noche. Dio la espalda a la ventana para caminar rumbo a su cama antes de escuchar un suave golpe.

Una sonrisa se formó rápidamente en sus labios mientras se giraba. En silencio, él alzó una mano como saludo mientras ella abría el pestillo de la ventana.

—Pensé que no vendrías. —Susurró.

—Perdón, sé que es tarde. Alguien de la guardia se reportó enfermo y me obligaron a cubrirlo. Tengo el presentimiento de que probablemente sólo quería evitar el clima. —Suspiró.

—Está bien, estás aquí ahora. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kakashi se inclinó y le dio un casto beso con los labios cubiertos. Ella sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Se sentía muy frío, pero a ella no le importaba. Mientras más se quedaba en sus brazos, más calor sentía.

—Vamos afuera, si estás de humor para eso. —Sugirió él.

Ella le observó desde su posición en su pecho, sorprendida.—Pero pensé que habías dicho que no podíamos estar juntos afuera a menos que fuera por una misión o entrenamiento.

—Esta noche es la única excepción. No hay nadie afuera en la villa. Además, es oficialmente Víspera de Navidad. Podemos hacer algo especial. Incluso si es solamente caminar un poquito afuera en la nieve, ¿Mm?

Haciendo una mueca, ella corrió inmediatamente hacia su closet para vestirse abrigadamente. —¡Date vuelta! —Dijo en voz baja.

Él suspiró y lentamente se giró hacia la ventana. —No hay nada que no haya visto antes.

—Sí, pero te arrimaste a mí en la cálida primavera ¡Es diferente!

—Tú te arrimaste a _mí,_ ¿Recuerdas? No es mi culpa que hayas tirado tu toalla mientras corrías…

—Cállate. —Respondió.

Él se río en silencio y esperó a que ella terminara. Sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, la levantó en su espalda y saltó hacia al balcón. Después de escuchar que cerraba la ventana, saltó del balcón hasta los árboles para encaminarse a un lugar que él sabía estaría lejos de cualquier par de ojos curiosos.

Una vez que llegaron a ese lugar, él la bajó en la nieve, provocando el crujido distintivo con sus botas.

—La nieve fresca siempre es tan bonita. —Sakura comentó, admirando la resplandeciente nieve debajo del brillo ambarino de la lámpara de la calle.

—No tan bonita como tú. —Reflexionó.

Ella se sonrojó. —No tan bonita como tú eres debajo de esa máscara. —Se burló.

Él suspiró y pretendió estar incómodo mientras se ajustaba la máscara. —No me digas bonito. Es vergonzoso ¿Qué tal guapo?

Ella sonrió tímidamente y repitió: —Bonito.

—…

Kakashi se agachó en el suelo y le lanzó una bola de nieve. Ella resopló e inmediatamente tomó acciones para regresársela. De alguna manera u otra comenzaron seriamente con una pelea de bolas de nieve uno contra el otro. La nieve estaba congelada, pero parecía no importarles. Estaban teniendo mucha diversión como para que así fuera.

En un último recurso para ganar la batalla, Sakura se arrojó sobre él, haciéndolo caer de espaldas dentro de la profunda nieve. Ella sonrió mientras se colocaba sobre su pecho y con lentitud bajaba su máscara con ambas manos.

—Bonito.

—Te odio. —Masculló juguetonamente.

Su respuesta fue un gentil y lento beso en sus labios. Ella estaba estremeciéndose del frío en ese punto, pero no quería irse todavía, y comenzó a besarlo con más profundidad. Pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de estar afuera de esa manera.

Amaba estar con él y no tenía duda de que él sentía lo mismo. Cada vez que estaban juntos, todo parecía algo maravilloso.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno, todos ustedes amaron la cursilería del último drabble, así que aquí está otra cucharada de azúcar

Esto está ubicado mientras ella tiene _–resuello-_ dieciséis. Normalmente los junto como si ella tuviera dieciocho o así, pero dieciséis suena posible dentro del mundo de Naruto (para mí, en todo caso). En un UA, no tanto. No puedo razonar bien con ello. El mundo Shinobi, no hay más.

* * *

Nota de traducción: Ahora sí, este es el cursi, cursi 3


	20. Hipnotizar

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Hipnotizar**

El mundo parecía haberse derrumbado alrededor de él, mientras Kakashi observaba al cielo punteado con blanco. Cuando su ojo se fijó en una estrella en particular que parecía haberse movido repentinamente con lentitud a través del cielo. Sabía que estaba engañándose, ahí acostado en su saco de dormir, pero no podía dejar de fijar su único ojo en la bóveda celeste.

Porque sabía, _sabía_ que si miraba hacia cierta kunoichi pelirrosa durmiendo sólo a unos metros lejos de él, no sería capaz de quitar su vista de ella. Cada noche fijaba su cara en ella hasta que él cayera dormido. Entonces tendría un gran sueño erótico sobre ella que le volaría la mente. Realmente hacían que todas las obscenidades de su novela palidecieran en comparación de lo que su imaginación podía invocar.

No estaba seguro de cómo sus sentimientos habían derivado en que a él le gustara su antigua estudiante, pero sabía que necesitaba dejar de fantasear sobre ella. Esta misión suya con el Equipo Kakashi le estaba matando lentamente. Era verdad que la ausencia hacía que el corazón se hiciera más profundo y estar lejos de Sakura por meses le había hecho eso. De alguna forma, ella parecía una persona diferente. Ella era más fuerte, más madura y más habilidosa con sus talentos médicos y combativos ¿Cómo había podido obviar todos esos cambios antes? Sabía que había cambiado, pero no en una forma que le hiciera ver más mujer que antes ¿Por qué se había dado cuenta repentinamente ahora?

Encontraba insano que incluso decirle algo tan simple como un ' _buenos días'_ hiciera que su corazón desfalleciera. Era como si regresara a ser un adolescente con las rodillas temblorosas. Hacia lo mejor para lucir indiferente tanto dentro como fuera, pero cuando nadie miraba él suspiraba en silencio ¿Cuánto más podría seguir fingiendo?

—Kakashi. —Susurró una voz femenina.

Apartando la mirada del cielo por el sonido de su nombre, encontró a la chica de cabello rosa a la que había tratado de evitar observándolo.

—¿Mm? —Gruñó con suavidad.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —Preguntó, dándole una sonrisa de lado mientras empujaba mechones de su cabello lejos de sus ojos esmeralda.

—Supongo que no. —Respondió, mirando hacia otro lado, pero no podía seguir haciéndolo por mucho.

Sakura hizo un "Umm" de regreso y miró por un momento a sus otros sus otros compañeros que dormían. —¿Quieres jugar algo?

—Um… seguro. —Respondió, aunque estaba titubeando.

Teniendo respuesta, se levantó y movió su saco de dormir al lado de él. Por dentro, una alarma sonó mientras pensaba en lo mala que era la idea. Cuando ella se tendió al lado de él, fue como si su brazo se hubiera quemado en los lugares en que sus había tenido que poner sus dedos cuando jaló las mantas para cubrirse.

Fue agonizante para Kakashi, pero se las arregló para quedarse rígido en su lugar mientras comenzaban a jugar con las formaciones de las estrellas. Comenzaba a ser un poco divertido mientras ellos empezaron a formular las cosas más extrañas en las que podían pensar.

—¿No lo ves? —Susurró.

—Eres un gran mentiroso. —Contestó en silencio, sonriendo.

Él apuntó hacia el cielo y comenzó a hacer un contorno con su dedo índice. —Mira, tiene la cabeza de una cabra, el cuerpo de una ballena, la cola de un gallo y los diminutos brazos de un T-rex.

Ella sofocó una risa. —No veo del todo lo del t-rex.

—Están curveadas hacia el interior, así. —Encogió sus brazos para imitar dos diminutos brazos con dos dedos moviéndose como si fueran garras en cada mano.

Sakura reprimió una risa más escandalosa. —Luces como un t-rex muerto, así tirado como estás.

Repentinamente, elevó levemente sus rodillas como si fuera una creatura muerta, provocando que ella se riera incluso más. Ella colocó una mano en su boca para mantenerse callada hasta que él se detuvo.

Kakashi se río y observó el largo brazo de ella, extendido hacia el cielo, nombrado una igualmente ridícula criatura. Pretendió no ver nada hasta que ella alzó la mano para alcanzar la suya enguantada que estaba encajada entre los dos.

—¿Lo ves? —Ella lo hizo apuntar con el dedo mientras movía su mano en el aire para hacerle ver lo que ella aparentemente estaba viendo.

—Ohhh, lo veo. —Mintió, estaba enfocándose en su mano todo el tiempo, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Ella bajó su brazo, pero no dejó escapar su mano una vez que estuvo entre ellos de nuevo. Apretó sus nudillos ligeramente, sin una palabra.

Su corazón comenzó a agitarse de nuevo, preguntándose por qué ella no lo había soltado. Lentamente, él sintió los dedos de ella moverse dentro de su palma, y luego entre sus propios dedos.

Permanecieron de esa forma por el resto de la noche, hasta que ella a regañadientes se alejó para dormir algo. No sería hasta la mañana que él entendió lo que significaba todo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Chicos. Me hacen escribir los drabbles más cursis y esponjosos. Tan esponjosos, como si hubieran sido cubiertos con suavizante de telas. Gah.

* * *

Notas de la traductora: Ah, chicos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y las alertas. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Por cierto, las chicas que han mandado reviews como invitados, lamento no poder contestarles por otro medio más que por acá :C

A propósito, hice un dibujo de Kakashi y Sakura y está colgado en mi tumblr, por si quieren verlo es _allicaj. tumblr. com_ (de cualquier manera está en mi perfil), quería ponerlo como portada, pero sentiría raro quitar el trabajo de Serenity D:

Anyway, gracias por leer y espero subir mañana el nuevo capítulo. Pista: **_Demasiado tentador._**


	21. Demasiado Tentador

¡Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo las historias de Serenity ^^

 **Tengo un anuncio:** Como voy a estar toda la semana fuera por vacaciones y no voy a poder actualizar desde mi nuevo punto, les dejaré 5 historias. Más o menos la siguiente actualización sería el próximo domingo.

Creo que es todo...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Demasiado tentador.**

Kakashi suspiró, relajando sus músculos mientras flotaba en la superficie del agua. Era un día realmente caliente en Konoha y por su día libre decidió tomar un baño relajante en uno de los lagos cercanos a la villa. Sus ojos se cerraron, simplemente disfrutando de los pacíficos sonidos alrededor de él. El viento sonando a través de los árboles le hacían sentir un ligero frío hasta que la briza se desvaneció.

Repentinamente, el sonido de un spash provocó que abriera los ojos. Miró hacia abajo para encontrar a una kunoichi de pelo rosa vestida en un bikini.

—¿Sakura? —La nombró en voz alta, preguntándose si no estaba imaginando cosas.

—¿Sí, _Sensei?_ —Respondió con la voz seductora.

Su corazón latió con fuerza. La manera en que ella había dicho _Sensei_ con un ligero gruñido en su garganta le hizo salir instantáneamente del agua.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo mientras observaba que ella se sumergía dentro del agua. No era cualquier tipo de bikini el que estaba usando. Era exactamente uno sacado de las páginas de uno de los libros Icha Icha. Quizá le había mencionado al Sannin de cabello blanco que tenía un crush secreto por su antigua alumna, pero no creía que admitir eso haría que Jiraiya escribiera una novela entera con dibujos que representaban a una muy parecida mujer de cabello rosado. Había dedicado el libro a su ' _fan número uno'_ haciendo más que obvio en quién estaba basado el personaje. Diferente nombre y la mayoría de su personalidad, pero podría fácilmente poner el nombre de Sakura en el libro para juguetear con su fantasía secreta.

Ahora, con lentitud se aproximó a él con un brillo travieso en su ojo. Era una mirada que dudaba de creer que seriamente le estaba dando a él. _Nunca_ en su vida ella le había visto así. Dio un vistazo rápido alrededor preguntándose si parecía que le estaba dando esa mirada seductora a alguien más. ¿Era a ese árbol de atrás? O… ¿Quizás a ese arbusto?

Ella se sumergió en el lago y nadó hacia él, emergiendo del agua apenas unos centímetros lejos de él. Kakashi contuvo el aliento mientras ella ponía hacia atrás los mechones mojados de su cabellera rosa, haciendo que el sol brillara en su piel de una manera que le hacía parecer una diosa brillante.

—Um… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Su voz se partió a mitad de la oración.

—¿No pensaste que me daría cuenta? —Preguntó, ondeando un libro de tapas naranjas en su mano que él no se había dado cuenta –hasta ese momento- tenía. Su dedo hacía de separador, mostrando a la mujer que se parecía a ella en ese bikini que le hacía agua la boca.

Kakashi miró al libro, dubitativamente a ella. —Um…

Un millón de preguntas corrieron en su mente, pero no podía mantener un simple pensamiento en su cabeza para siquiera preguntar ¿Por qué estaba usando ese bikini? ¿Por qué comenzaba a tocar su pecho? ¿Por qué sus dedos estaban moviéndose hacia abajo para pasar la cintilla de su traje de baño?

—S-Sakura. —Él se contoneó, empujándola un poco por los hombros.

—¿No quieres esto? —Ella preguntó, dándole una mirada lacrimosa mientras volvía a acercarse para que sus dedos arrancaran la máscara.

—No es eso, es-

Se interrumpió, inseguro de cómo terminar la frase. Quería eso, pero no parecía real ¿Por qué ella había ido de manera repentina a él? ¿Tenía también sentimientos por él, luego de todo ese tiempo? ¿Ella se enteró del libro y quería jugar con la fantasía sobre la que él había estado soñando cada vez que lo leía?

—Te quiero. —Susurró, bajando el resto de la máscara y robándole un beso de sus aturdidos labios.

—Sakura. —Gimió, haciendo a un lado todas las preocupaciones que llovían dentro de él por un momento y respondiendo a su tentador beso.

Kakashi repentinamente sintió frío. Increíble frío. No sabía por qué, pero sus pulmones se sentían como si estuvieran incendiándose. A pesar de la sensación ardiente en su pecho, no quería dejar de besarla. Siempre se había imaginado este momento y no quería empujarlo. No ahora. Ni nunca.

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente para percatarse de que estaba debajo del agua, rápidamente hundiéndose hacia el fondo del lago. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba ahogando prácticamente, nadó hacia la superficie y tosió pesadamente, luchando para llevar algo del aire caliente alrededor hacia sus pulmones.

Dejando salir un suspiro de alivio una vez que recuperó el aliento, miró alrededor suyo. No había señal de Sakura, no había nadie más en todo caso.

¿Había sido seriamente todo un sueño?

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Este es un drabble inspirado por el trabajo de nishthap90 en deviantART llamado "Too tempting" ¡Chequen su arte! Es ardiente y delicioso. Nom.

Estoy comenzando a preguntarme si me detendré a colgar un drabble prácticamente terminado en un par de días. T_T

Supongo que estoy sobre inspirada. – _así que debería trabajar en mis historias principales._


	22. Impacto

**ADVERTENCIA:** Clasificación del drabble M. Incluye el tema de la violación.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Impacto**

El Copy Ninja caminaba a lo largo del maltratado camino cerca de los campos de entrenamiento para de esta forma agudizar sus habilidades. El sol de media tarde estaba moviéndose detrás de los altos árboles, haciendo un buen tiempo para entrenar y no sufrir del amargo calor de Konoha.

Sus ojos miraron por encima de su libro para encontrar a uno de sus estudiantes, agazapado dentro del pasto cerca de un árbol. Se asustó por un momento porque algo estuviera seriamente mal.

Corriendo, se detuvo cuando ella se giró para evitarlo, pero no con sus ojos. Parecía agitada y ligeramente cansada, pero no seriamente lastimada lo que le hizo soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, ella no dijo ni una palabra, pero seguía posicionada hacia su dirección, haciéndose consiente de su presencia.

—¿Sakura, qué pasó? —Preguntó.

—Nada. —Pronunció con la voz tensa.

Ella cometió el error de mirar hacia él cuando permaneció callado, haciendo que él se diera cuenta del pequeño brillo en las esquinas de sus ojos esmeralda.

Kakashi no estaba seguro de qué decir primero. Ella había estado llorando –obviamente- antes de que él la encontrara, pero ¿Por qué? Abandonó su libro dentro de su bolsillo, acercándose para arrodillarse a una distancia corta de ella. La manera en que reaccionó comenzó a empujar un profundo miedo dentro de su pecho. Su vestido estaba ligeramente torcido y los lados de sus piernas estaban rasguñados… parecía que gracias a uñas ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

—Sakura… puedes decirme cualquier cosa. —Dijo con preocupación. Seguro, ella sabía que era más que un maestro, su amigo también, ¿No? Se sentía como si lo fueran. En todas las misiones habían estado juntos, en las altas y las bajas… ellos eran amigos.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando se acercó más, girando su cabeza para esconder su expresión. Abruptamente se paró, pero se tropezó con las raíces del árbol mientras jalaba los bajos de su vestido. No estaba segura de si podría decir algo sin romper a llorar. Dolía. Todo dolía tanto.

Antes de que él pudiera preguntar algo más, ella comenzó a correr. Las lágrimas corrían en su rostro mientras estaba concentrándose sólo en correr. Correr tan rápido como sus piernas pudieran llevarla. Lo ignoró cuando él le gritaba de nuevo, esta vez, con más miedo en su voz.

Luchando para moverse detrás de ella con desconfianza, Kakashi finalmente comenzó a correr detrás de ella usando las ramas de los árboles para caer justo frente a ella. La forzó a detenerse, rodeándola con los brazos. Ella protestó entre sollozos hasta que finalmente se derrumbó en el suelo con él.

—S-Sakura. —Murmuró casi sin poder hacer nada. Se sentía petrificado mientras ella lloraba contra él ¿Por qué era justo ahora el único momento en que se sentía tan jodidamente asustado? Él no le temía a nada. Ni siquiera a la muerte, pero sí a esto.

 _A esto._

Esto era demasiado. Un miedo atrapante le rodeaba con tanta fuerza que no sabía qué hacer. Qué decir ¿Por qué le aterrorizaba tanto que ella estuviera en sus brazos? O era que estaba demasiado asustado de saber la verdad. La verdad que de hecho parecía ya saber por la forma en que ella lloraba. Sólo que no quería creerlo. Era imposible. No a Sakura.

—Dime. —Pidió finalmente, deslizando una mano en sus enredados mechones. —¿Qué pasó?

Ella agitó la cabeza contra su pecho, apretando los lados de su chaleco con fuerza. —N-no puedo. No puedo.

Su peor miedo comenzó a formarse al darse cuenta de sus palabras. Contuvo el aliento. —¿Alguien… alguien trató…?

—S-sí. —Sus palabras sofocadas. —Pero… pero lo empujé. Sólo… me asustó hasta la muerte. Se suponía que era mi novio. Confié en él. —Sollozó. —Confié en él.

Repitió como si fuera un mantra, una y otra vez hasta que su voz comenzó a hacerse débil.

Kakashi sintió como si una tonelada de ladrillos se hubiera estrellado en su pecho, sacándole el aire. Cada nervio de su cuerpo ardía con una repentina flama de ira. No podía creerlo. Sabía exactamente de quién estaba hablando y el hecho de que hubiera tratado de forzarla estaba más allá de cualquier palabra por cómo de enojado se sentía. Por mucho que quisiera correr y dejarla para golpear al imbécil sin valor en frágiles piezas de hueso, ella necesitaba alguien que estuviera con ella. Justo en ese momento.

—Lo siento tanto, Sakura. —Suspiró.

De nuevo no sabía que decir ¿Qué podría decir? No había nada que pudiera hacer que el dolor que sentía en su corazón se arreglara. Todo lo que podía hacer era sostenerla. Él suspiró contra ella. No podía hacer una maldita cosa, más que sostenerla, haciéndolo sentir débil. Por ser tan viejo y experimentado como él era… esto lo hacía sentir tan absolutamente desesperanzado.

¿Cómo podría alguien hacerle algo así a ella? Ella era increíble, hermosa, muy… fuerte. Incluso si estaba llorando contra él, era fuerte. Esto estaba mal. Nada de eso estaba bien para que ella tuviera que lidiar con algo así. El amor se suponía que no era así entre dos personas. Ahora, ella nunca volvería a ver a otro hombre de la misma manera.

Era injusto. Era todavía tan joven. Merecía mucho más que eso.

Mientras seguían arrodillados en el arenoso suelo, los tonos naranjas del sol comenzaron a quemarse dentro del horizonte. Los graznidos de aves negras comenzaron a sonar, como si se estuvieran diciendo que se aproximaba la caída de la noche. Su llanto se había detenido tiempo atrás, haciéndolo sentir ligeramente mejor, pero no completamente. Sus pensamientos seguían circulando entre el dolor, el arrepentimiento, tristeza, ira, pero sobre todo… incredulidad.

Él sintió un tirón al frente de su chaleco y dejó de observar el horizonte para dirigir su mirada a ella.

—Gracias. —Susurró. —Por estar aquí. Significa mucho para mí, Kakashi.

Su corazón dolió con sus palabras. Sabía sólo con verla a los ojos, que las cosas nunca serían igual de nuevo… para los dos.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Está basada en la propuesta de FlameOfAFriend94 y mezclada con el título de sugerencia del reto de 30 días de drabbles.

Estoy abierta a ideas o palabras que envíen (aunque no puedo prometer que las usaré), pero mis interpretaciones realmente varían. Tampoco puedo prometer que serán buenos, pero es por eso que escribo los drabbles. Para tratar de mejorar –poco a poco.

Gracias por leer∽ y si alguien siente que debería poner una advertencia por éste debido al contenido implicado, háganmelo saber. He tenido malos momentos calibrando si a veces paso la línea.


	23. Leche

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Leche**

Sakura bostezó, bajando las escaleras rumbo al corredor con pasos chirriantes, abotonándose con lentitud la blusa de cuello negro que era muy grande para quedarle. Al principio cuando abrió sus ojos esta mañana, no recordó donde estaba por una fracción de segundo. El techo era completamente extraño, y las sábanas verdes estaban completamente arrancadas de la cama. Cuando originalmente había dado esos pasos seguía oscuro y había sido conducida por una mano –la mano de un hombre de cabello plateado para ser exactos. Su nombre era Hatake Kakashi, quien era un compañero de trabajo con una poquito afilada… no… confirmó la noche anterior que realmente tenía una _talentosa_ lengua.

Una cosa llevó a otra antes de que decidieran escabullirse de su aburrido trabajo y terminaron pasando un buen rato en un bar cualquiera a unas calles de ahí. Con un poquito de coraje líquido, ella terminó admitiéndole que había tenido un crush por él desde algunos meses atrás. Él compartió una confesión similar, pero había pensado que ' _una cosita joven'_ como ella no podría estar interesada jamás. Ella nunca pensó que alguien como él estaría atraído por una chica como ella, pero las apariencias ciertamente podían ser engañosas.

Su pie repentinamente pisó un juguete para perro, creando un agudo chillido que la sacó de sus pensamientos. —¡Ah! Maldición. —Dijo, sosteniendo su corazón por un momento.

Un pequeño pug con una bandana alrededor de su cabeza se apareció en el corredor inmediatamente, corriendo hacia ella con una velocidad sorprendente. El perro ladró ansioso, tomando con el hocico su juguete y corrió hacia las escaleras para saltar sobre ella.

—Ah…L-lindo perro. —Murmuró, colgándose del pasamanos de las escaleras, tratando de no deslizarse mientras el pequeño pug comenzó a lamer sus piernas mientras brincaba entusiasmadamente arriba y abajo. No tenía idea de que Kakashi tuviera un perro cuando habían entrado a su departamento en la noche.

—Pakkun, abajo. —Una voz habló desde la sala.

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrar a Kakashi usando nada más que un adorable mandil y un par de calcetines blancos –parecía que no estaba usando nada más debajo, lo que la hizo sonreír. Cuando bajó al pequeño perro, ella frunció el ceño internamente cuando finalmente se giró. Estaba usando boxers, pero eran de esos que se ajustaban bastante bien y casi le habían engañado con que no llevaba nada.

—Buenos días, Sakura. —Dijo con voz cálida.

Ella sonrió y se aproximó a él para darle un tierno beso en los labios. —Buenos días, ¿Haciendo el desayuno?

Sus ojos se abrieron por lo que había dicho y repentinamente corrió hacia el lugar de donde había salido, lo que ella creía era la cocina. Siguiéndolo, ella aspiró. Oh, lo que fuera ya olía como carbón.

—Maldición. —Murmuró. —Me voy cinco segundos y ya está quemado.

—¿Qué era eso? —Preguntó, mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Huevos y tocino. —Él colocó la espátula en otra sartén. —Y las croquetas de patata están muertas también.

Sakura se río. —Wow, lograste quemar tres cosas muy rápido.

Ella quemó completa una cena de Día de Acción de Gracias antes, pero él no sabía todavía que ella apestaba en la cocina.

De pronto, un par de piezas de pan totalmente quemadas saltaron del tostador al final de la barra de la cocina, haciendo que él se quejara.

—Anota 4 cosas. —Agregó, pensando en cómo alguien podría quemar tanto una tostada para que obtuviera ese rico negro.

—Soy asombroso. —Dijo secamente, claramente descorazonado.

Ella le golpeó con suavidad la espalda y se compadeció de él. —Está bien, vamos ¿Qué otra cosa tienes que no puedas quemar?

—Um… —Sus ojos miraron a los gabinetes y luego al refrigerador. —Leche.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Escrito por el dibujo de deviantART _Milk_ de foxyx.

Quería contribuir con algo para la Comunidad KakaSaku de LJ, pero sentía que no podía hacer más con esto. Oh, bueno, hasta el siguiente drabble.


	24. Justicia

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Justicia**

—Hazlo entonces. —Sakura demandó con convicción, cruzando los brazos a través del pecho.

Kakashi tragó duro mientras su mano comenzaba a temblar ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Era injusto. Era inhumano, poco ético y jodidamente cruel.

Ella suspiró. —No tengo todo el día. Podrías solamente-

—No, no. —Le cortó, llevando el dorso de su enguantada mano para limpiarse el sudor de la ceja.

Simplemente rodó los ojos, golpeando los dedos con impaciencia contra sus brazos mientras lo miraba.

Lentamente, él miró por encima del puente a las aguas que corrían debajo de sus pies. Observó al libro naranja en su mano y removió cada tembloroso dedo del lomo hasta que solamente su dedo índice y el pulgar quedaban.

Una briza hizo que se abriera, haciendo que su corazón se hundiera con el pensamiento de lo que iba a hacer. Apretando los ojos, dejó caer el libro. Una vez que escuchó el splash, abrió los ojos para observar como el libro era llevado a la deriva.

—Mi bebé. —Murmuró, sus dedos instintivamente moviéndose, siguiendo la trayectoria de su libro flotando mientras se alejaba en la distancia. Se cayó de rodillas y parecía que estaba a nada de llorar.

—¡Tienes la misma maldita copia en tu bolsillo trasero justo ahora! —Sakura exclamó, apuntando al libro en su bolsa. Sus mejillas estaban pintadas con una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza al darse cuenta de que era testigo de ver como un hombre lloraba por un libro, del cual tenía _diez_ copias en su casa. Las había contado personalmente.

—Pero es como ver a un niño morir, Sakura. —Dijo con la voz rota. —Esto es…esto es tu culpa. —Agregó a través de callados sollozos.

—¡Tú escogiste esto! ¡No me culpes! Pensé que estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que preferías arrojar tu libro por encima de un puente. —Sakura suspiró, comenzando a sentirse peor y peor por lo que le había forzado más o menos a hacer.

Su respuesta fueron solamente más sollozos.

—Agh, maldita sea, te odio, Kakashi. —Escupió, inmediatamente moviéndose para saltar encima del puente y hundirse en el agua con sus pies inyectados con chakra.

Kakashi observó cómo perseguía su libro a través del río y detuvo su falso llanto una vez que ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Sonrió a través de su máscara y se paró a ver por la barandilla. Al menos de esa forma él podría obtener una pequeña parte de justicia ya que Sakura estaba tratando de ganar sin vergüenza alguna la tan larga apuesta sobre cómo él lucía.

Pensó que había escuchado toda la docena de excusas y mentiras con las que la gente trataba de atraparlo para que bajara su máscara. Esa mañana, Sakura trató diciéndole que lo amaba y preguntándole si él sentía lo mismo.

Naturalmente, él respondió que no le creía y pese a que casi lucía sincera debido al sonrojo que le había cruzado las mejillas, claramente era una mentira. Ella era demasiado joven para saber lo que era el amor en su opinión, mucho más para proclamarlo a alguien que era 14 años más grande que ella.

Entonces ella quiso probárselo con un beso –lo cual significaba que tenía que bajarse la máscara. Esa petición no era más que una alarma de que ella estaba tratando de dar un vistazo de su cara. Él le dijo que prefería arrojar su Icha Icha en un río, lo que provocó que ella le dijera que era un mentiroso que prefería hacer eso en lugar de aceptar un beso de ella.

Guardó las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a bajar hacia el final del puente. Sakura apareció poco después apenas a unos 30 cm frente a él, jadeando y mojada con un libro naranja empapado en la mano.

—Aquí está tu estúpido libro. —Dijo, arrojándole el libro al pecho con un _plop_ mojado. —No sé por qué no pudiste dejarme besarte en lugar de eso.

—No voy a mostrarte mi cara. —Kakashi masculló, bajando sus ojos hacia los enojados ojos verdes.

Ella suspiró y lo empujó por el pecho con un gruñido. —¿Quién dijo algo de mostrarme tu rostro? Pude haberte besado con tu máscara puesta. —Farfulló.

Él se tensó. —Oh.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Este es por una palabra propuesta por Rawrgoesdadino. Espero que le haya hecho _justicia…_ lololol –vieron lo que hice. Agh, okay, todo a las 2 am me parece divertido.

Como sea, ¡Aprécienlo! Si ustedes tienen más palabras para darme ideas, siéntanse libres de arrojarlas a mi camino.


	25. Amo de casa

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Amo de casa**

—No debería ser así de duro caminar. —Sakura se quejó con un suspiro pesado, caminaba como pato rumbo a la sala, acariciando la parte baja de su muy embarazado vientre.

Podría dar a luz entre esa semana o la siguiente, pero estaba tan enorme que era dificultoso moverse (o incluso ver debajo de su estómago). Amaba la idea de ser madre por primera vez, pero el dolor y la rápida subida de peso por varios meses habían empujado su usual humor agradable y lo habían convertido en un humor horrible. No importaba lo que su esposo le dijera en los pasados meses, ella no se sentía muy hermosa justo ahora, ¿Cómo podría? Se sentía como una ballena preñada que era demasiado enorme para encajar en el océano.

Kakashi se apareció frente a ella de repente, poniendo un brazo cariñosamente alrededor de ella y comenzó a girarla. —No deberías levantarte. —Le dijo con el ceño fruncido. —Dije que haría todo por ti y era en serio.

Ella gruñó. —No tienes que hacer _todo_ por mí. Puedo al menos ir a la cocina por un refrigerio si quiero.

A pesar de sus continuas protestas, él la hizo sentarse con lentitud en el sofá. Entendía completamente que se sintiera un poquito loca por no poder hacer mucho en su estado. Demonios, ella solía ser su estudiante después de todo. Sabía que cada vez que se sentía inútil se tocaba un punto sensible dentro de ella, recordándole sus primeros días de Genin. Ahora, ella había crecido en una independiente y fuerte mujer, pero así como sabía que su esposa era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, también sabía que necesitaba calmarse hasta el gran día.

El embarazo era una cosa difícil para la mayoría de las kunoichis. Entrenamiento, misiones y todo lo demás que te convertían en ninja, prácticamente se borraban. Él tampoco quería que atravesara un gran cambio en su estilo de vida por beneficio suyo, pero después de que se casaran la pasada primavera habían decidido que tener una familia era algo que los dos querían. Francamente, él no se estaba haciendo más joven y no quería estar seis pies debajo de la tierra una vez que sus hijos crecieran. Sabían que sería duro, porque ambos eran nuevos con lo de la paternidad, pero él quería ayudar a su esposa de cualquier manera posible en la lenta transformación de su nueva vida como una familia.

Por los pasados meses cuando ella no se podía mover con facilidad, él comenzó a hacerse cargo de la limpieza, de hacer la comida y todo lo demás que necesitara ser hecho en la casa, así que ella no tenía que levantar ni un solo dedo. Ciertamente estaban emocionados por su nueva vida una vez que sus bebés nacieran.

—Cariño, te haré algo. —Kakashi ofreció, apartando un mechón rebelde de cabello rosa fuera de su cara mientras ella hacia un puchero.

—Puedo hacer una maldita galleta para mí. —Masculló, clavando sus ojos verdes.

—¿Cuántas quieres? —Preguntó, arrodillándose a un lado de ella con la mano amablemente puesta en su rodilla.

Suspirando, cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago y murmuró. —¡Quiero hacerlas yo! Las galletas son notablemente más dulces cuando son horneadas con frustración y odio desenfrenado.

—…

Él sofocó una risa y movió la mano para acariciar su cabello. —Dices las cosas más dulces. —Dijo con una sonrisa que arrugó su ojo. —Ahora, ¿Cuántas?

—Tres.

—Quieres decir cinco.

Ella le miró. — _Tres._

—Bien, tres. —Él le besó la mejilla y caminó rumbo a la cocina.

El haría una docena, desde que tendía a decir menos de lo que en realidad quería para sentir que se estaba cuidando. Ella se estaba alimentando por tres, después de todo y él no sabía por qué hacía eso, pero era divertido cuando ella no decía nada cada vez que él hacía más de lo que ella había pedido.

Una vez en la cocina, buscó entre los gabinetes una hoja para cocinar. Se divertía mientras daba vueltas expertas a través de la cocina, secretamente disfrutando de hornear.

—¡Kakashi!

Él detuvo sus movimientos, notando la urgencia en su voz y respondió. —¿Sí?

—T-tiempo.

Él suspiró. —Um… Serán como 45 minutos hasta que las galletas estén listas…

—¡No! ¡E-es tiempo!

—Uh…

—¡Acabo de romper fuentes! —Gritó.

El ojo visible de Kakashi se abrió. —¿¡Qué?¡

Arrojó inmediatamente todos los objetos que tenía en la mano, corriendo a la sala para encontrar a Sakura agarrando el fondo de su vestido. Ahora, ellos tenían un plan sobre lo que tenían que hacer cuando el momento llegara, pero repentinamente todo la lógica abandonó su cerebro ¡Iba a ser papá!

—Kakashi. —Masculló, lentamente levantándose.

Él se le quedó viendo como un venado a la luz.

—¡Hospital! ¡Ahora! —Dijo a través de sus dientes.

—B-bien. —Tartamudeó.

Inmediatamente corrió a la puerta.

—Oh, mi Dios, Kakashi. —Sakura gruñó, golpeándose la frente con la mano ¿Por qué se le había olvidado llevarla con él?

Repentinamente, él corrió hacia adentro, mirándola con completa vergüenza. —Mi culpa. —Murmuró pasándose una mano a través del cabello plateado de manera poco sofisticada.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y dijo. —Lo pasaré por alto porque te amo.

—Lo aprecio mucho. —Dijo, gruñendo mientras la sujetaba.

—Le diré a todos después, sin embargo. —Reflexionó.

—…

Él comenzó a dejarla caer.

—¡Kakashi! —Gritó.

Alzándola de nuevo, dijo. —¡Estoy bromeando!

Una vez que estuvieron en la puerta, él corrió tan rápido como pudo al hospital. No tenía idea de lo que el futuro les traería, pero él estaba esperando por ello. Mientras Sakura estuviera a su lado, podían conquistar cualquier cosa. No importaba si eran enemigos ninja o una pareja de gemelos.

No fue hasta que ella dio a luz más tarde ese día, que descubrieron que ella había estado cargando con trillizos todo ese tiempo el lugar de sólo gemelos.

La vida siempre encontraba cómo ponerse interesante.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Usualmente no hago cosas relacionadas ocn niños, pero tengo que admitir que este fue divertido de escribir.

La palabra fue propuesta por nmmi-nut.

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Muy bien, hasta aquí llego. Nos leemos la próxima semana ^^


	26. Carey

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Les gustaron los nuevos one-shots? ¿Y sus vacaciones?

Regresé antes y por eso les dejo algo nuevo...

Y antes de pasar a lo interesante, quiero quejarme de algo. Un anónimo dejó un montón de reviews pidiendo que Serenity y yo nos suicidáramos (entre tras linduras). He borrado todos los reviews. Si quieren dejar críticas constructivas, adelante, pueden hacerlo, si no les gustan las historias, también pueden expresar su descontento. Pero si la pareja no les gusta, ¿POR QUÉ LEEN DE ELLOS? Además, no ganan nada dejando mensajes así, sólo conseguir dejarse en rídiculo. En serio, gente, maduren.

Como sea, sólo tenía que expresar eso.

Gracias por los reviews y a quienes nos tengan en alertas. Son amor.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Carey (*)**

—¿Qué dem-? —Sakura dijo, pestañeando mientras abría la puerta de su departamento para encontrar a Kakashi del otro lado, completamente empapado. Su –generalmente- cabello anti-gravedad estaba caído a cada lado de su enmascarada cara.

Estaba lloviendo con fuerza, pero no era porque estaba todo empapado que ella había hecho la pausa. Era porque estaba cargando un pequeño gatito de pelaje carey.

Él con gentileza lo sostuvo frente a ella. El gatito hizo un indefenso meow mientras colgaba en el aire. —Sakura, tómalo, por favor.

—¿Huh? ¿Q-qué, por qué? —Preguntó, retrocediendo para no ser tocada por el mojado pero adorable gato.

Él suspiró. —Mis ninken se comerán a esta jodida cosa. Está lloviendo y no podía abandonarlo.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en su suplicante ojo visible. Él parecía realmente serio sobre ayudar al gato. No tenía idea de que le gustaran los gatos, pero parecía que tenía cariño por los animales en general. Internamente, se había conmovido por la escena frente a ella. Ahora sabiendo algo más sobre su antiguo maestro que antes desconocía. Él realmente era una persona amable debajo de todo ese cabello mojado y colgante y su máscara.

—¿Por favor? —Pidió débilmente, acercándole el gato hacia su pecho. —Mira sus pequeños ojos saltones. ¿Es bonito, verdad?

El gato maulló una vez más, como si estuviera de acuerdo.

Sakura suspiró. —Bien, pero sólo un rato. Será mejor que me ayudes a encontrar comida para él.

—De hecho tengo todo lo que necesitas. —Kakashi dijo casi alegre, haciéndole notar la mochila que estaba colgando en su hombro. Jalando al gatito de vuelta a su propio pecho, la rodeó para entrar a la casa. —¿Tienes una toalla?

Cerrando la puerta, ella dijo que sí mientras corría a su baño. Una vez que estuvo de vuelta en la sala, le ofreció dos toallas –una para él, otra para el pobre gatito remojado. Ella observó cómo secaba al gato, haciendo maullidos de descontento por tener su pelaje carey todo despeinado.

Una vez que terminó, bajó al gato, mientras usaba la otra toalla para secarse el cabello. —¿Te importa si me quito la camisa? —Preguntó de pronto.

—Uh… —Ella lo miró con duda, preguntándose si también se quitaría la máscara. Qué no daría ella para ver su rostro después de todos esos años. —Seguro, no me importa.

Bajando el cierre de su chaleco, éste terminó cayendo torpemente en el suelo. Sakura no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón saltaba ante la vista de él quitándose su playera de mangas largas mojada, revelando sus bien definidos músculos en su playera sin mangas negra con su máscara incorporada. Para su mucha decepción, él no hizo señal alguna de quitársela.

Jugando con su cabello, ella sugirió. —Um, si tú quieres… puedes quitarte todo y lo arrojaré a la secadora. —En seguida se arrepintió de decir eso, sintiendo que su estómago caía ante la mirada de sorpresa que él le estaba dando. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un brillante rojo.

—Oh, ¿Tratando de verme desnudo? —Preguntó con una voz ronca y juguetona.

Sus mejillas encontraron la manera de quemarla mientras sentía su espina cosquillear con el tono de su voz. —N-no ¡Por supuesto que no!

Él se río. —Bueno, si tienes algo que me pueda poner mientras, entonces tomaré la oferta.

—Um… —Pensó por un momento. —Debería tener algo que te quede. Un segundo.

Ella caminó a su habitación, feliz de escaparse del sentimiento de vergüenza por haberle propuesto que _se quitara todo._ Su mente invocó imágenes de cómo es que probablemente él lucía debajo de todo, haciéndola sonrojarse con fuerza ¿Por qué no le importaba imaginarlo desnudo? Trató de decirse a sí misma que era cualquier otro hombre. Sin importar qué tan mayor fuera, ella no podía evitar el sentirse atraída a él. Había algo seductor en él. Parecía que era todo ese aire misterioso que siempre tenía alrededor de él… o quizás era porque él parecía tener un maduro y bien definido cuerpo que no le importaría tocar.

—Dios, soy una pervertida. —Masculló para sí misma.

Continuó hurgando dentro de su closet buscando una camiseta grande y unos pantalones para que él pudiera cambiarse. Encontrando algunas cosas que ella usaba para dormir cuando su ropa estaba sucia, ella volvió a la sala para encontrar a Kakashi arrodillado en el piso, sacando de su mochila un traste y algo que parecía un arenero. Estaba sorprendida de que él previera todo eso. Incluso sacó una bolsa de comida seca para gato.

—Aquí tienes. —Sakura dijo, dándole la ropa, asustando ligeramente al gato y frenándolo de seguir husmeando en su casa.

—Gracias ¿Baño? —Preguntó.

—Al fondo del corredor. —Murmuró, poniendo los ojos en el piso alfombrado.

Alzó la vista para verlo marchar, y él le dio una mirada que hizo que su corazón saltara mientras la dejaba. Tal vez imaginarlo desnudo antes no había sido una buena idea. Suspirando, preparó el arenero y colocó una porción pequeña de comida para alimentar al felino.

Fue adorable ver a la pequeña creatura ronronear feliz mientras comenzaba a comer. —Aww, eres una cosita bonita. —Sakura murmuró con cariño.

—Gracias. —Respondió Kakashi, haciéndola mover su vista hacia él para verlo en su nueva ropa.

—Tú no. —Ladró.

Él era algo más que bonito. La camiseta que estaba usando estaba un poco apretada, mostrando sus músculos más que antes y los pantalones parecían ligeramente pequeños. La longitud de cada pierna se extendía a sus tobillos, pero fuera de eso, parecían ser suficientemente buenos como ropa temporal. Estaba triste porque seguía usando su máscara, pero sabía que no se la quitaría incluso aunque estuviera incendiándose.

Él extendió su ropa mojada y ella prontamente la metió en la secadora que estaba en un cuartito al lado de la cocina. Cuando regresó, él estaba sentado en el sofá con el gato en su regazo. Él acarició con sus nudillos la nariz del gato, haciéndolo ronronear de deleite.

—Así que, ¿Dónde demonios encontraste a este gato y por qué viniste acá? —Preguntó con curiosidad, sentándose al lado de él.

—Bueno, lo encontré de camino a casa. Compré algunas cosas para él y cuando llegué a casa recordé a los cachorros.

—¿Oh, cachorros? —Preguntó.

—Uno de mis ninken tuvo cachorros, así que se están quedando conmigo hasta que estén entenados. Los perros y gatos no se llevan bien… y no estaba seguro de quién podría ayudarlo. Esperaba que no te importara la intrusión.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —No, está bien. Sólo me sorprendí de que vinieras.

—¿Por qué?

—Oh… no lo sé. Normalmente tú no me visitas a menos que estés evitando el hospital, o estés hambriento.

—Como si _sólo_ viniera para aprovecharme de ti, Sakura- _chan._ —Se burló. —Realmente disfruto tu compañía.

—Sí, seguro que sí, Kakashi- _kun._ Sabías que un arenero encajaría aquí. —Se burló entrecerrándole los ojos.

Él sonrió y colocó al pequeño gatito carey en el suelo. Después de un momento, el gatito caminó con dudas al arenero para hacer sus cosas. Una vez que salió de ahí, Sakura vio con horror como de la nada arrastraba su pequeño trasero a través del suelo alfombrado, dejando una larga marca de popó.

—Oh… debí de haber mencionado eso. Le gusta limpiar su trasero en las alfombras. —Kakashi dijo con lentitud.

Ella le dio una mirada de muerte. —Pensé que acababas de encontrarlo, ¿Cómo podrías saber eso?

—Um… —Él paseó la vista por el cuarto, tratando de evitar la mirada que vendría con su respuesta. —Ok, quizás, o quizá no, intenté dejarlo en tres lugares diferentes cuando lo encontré una semana atrás. Me obligaron a tomarlo de vuelta.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó.

—Cálmate. —Le calló. —No es un gato malo… lo juro.

Ella se dio la vuelta para encontrar al gato tallando su trasero a lo largo de la alfombra, pareciendo una foca esforzándose para llegar a la costa. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la maldita cosa estaba haciendo un "ocho" de popó en la alfombra.

Todos los sentimientos de adoración previos por Kakashi se desvanecieron.

—Largo. —Masculló. —Y limpia el piso.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Originalmente, el título estaba escrito como " _Tortoise Shell_ " (concha de tortuga), venía así en la lista del reto de drabbles, pero recientemente aprendí que es el tipo de gato que tengo (nunca escuché el término _tortoiseshell_ ) y tenía que escribir sobre ello y pues esa fue mi interpretación.

Me alegra que les haya gustado la anterior propuesta esponjosa. Un lector me preguntó si voy a hundirlos en cursilería. Por supuesto que sí. Eso y en marcas de popó de gato carey.

* * *

Nota de traducción: (*) Bueno, para quienes no hayan entendido la explicación, es un juego de palabras. La palabra original era _Tortoise Shell_ (evidentemente, hace referencia al carey), pero hay un tipo de gatos a los que se les dice _Tortoiseshel_ o _torties_ , que no son más que las hembras de tres colores (se les llama así porque tienen los colores del caparazón de la tortuga).

Nos leemos luego, espero que no tengan comentarios de odio esta vez...


	27. El cielo arriba, la tierra abajo

Lamento la tardanza. Ah... sé que debo respuestas a los reviews, pero prometo contestar pronto.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **El cielo arriba, la tierra abajo.**

Todo parecía muy real. La silla de su padre con la pequeña resquebrajadura como la recordaba. Incluso el aire olía como el mismo dulce y fresco pan que su madre solía hornear en las mañanas cuando él era un niño.

Mientras Kakashi observaba, permaneció de pie viendo una versión más joven de sí mismo correr dentro de la sala con unos artilugios ninja en la mano hacia la puerta del frente. Poco después de él, su padre le siguió diciéndole que se calmara. Él recordaba eso. Fue la primera vez que su padre comenzó a entrenarlo como un shinobi.

De pronto, un destello lo llevó a otro recuerdo. Esta vez era cuando estaba con Obito, en sus últimos momentos antes de que él muriera. Ese día había cambiado todo. Cambió quién era, no sólo como ninja, sino también como persona.

Kakashi se giró, sintiendo su corazón romperse de nuevo mientras veía a su compañero morir. Había sido duro… un día muy duro.

No eran sólo momentos importantes en su vida los que flotaban en su mente, sino también cosas cotidianas. Desde sus descansos en los árboles leyendo Icha Icha en el sol de la tarde, hasta mirar a Sakura sonreírle de una manera que hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

 _Sakura._

Cada recuerdo de ella estaba lleno con deliciosa calidez. Uno de sus recuerdos favoritos de ellos juntos era su primer beso. Él estaba tan asustado cuando sucedió, sus rodillas prácticamente temblando. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien antes, pero estaba asustado de las consecuencias de enamorarse de su antigua estudiante con el tiempo. La mayoría aceptaban su nueva relación y después de un poquito tiempo, la gente se dio cuenta de cuanto se preocupaban el uno por el otro. Ese amor podía no tener una edad realmente.

Sonrió mientras se veía abrazarla la primera noche que hicieron el amor. Desde ese día, él sintió genuina felicidad con su vida. Todo parecía encajar en su lugar a partir de ese momento. Era asombroso lo mucho que había cambiado a través de los años, simplemente por la gente especial que se apareció en su vida.

Pero todo era un sueño.

Él lo sabía. Era como si estuviera viendo un video de su vida. Sabiendo que era una ilusión, él apareció de pronto en un campo enorme. El pasto era largo y dorado, se mecía en olas gracias a la cálida brisa que venía del cielo azul arriba de él.

Sólo unos metros lejos, había una alta casa de madera. Sólo por pensar en que quería ir ahí, apareció ahí en un pestañeo. Echó un vistazo dentro para encontrar a sus padres en el comedor. También estaba Obito… Rin… incluso Asuma estaba ahí.

Kakashi golpeó suavemente la ventana, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de él. Golpeó un poco más fuerte, esta vez gritando para obtener su atención. Nada. Colocó la cabeza contra la ventana, susurró que los extrañaba.

Después de otro pestañeo, él estaba de nuevo en medio del campo. Esta vez no había a la vista en kilómetros excepto por unos árboles dispersos. Suspirando, caminó un poquito mientras sus pisadas hacían crujir el pasto. Quería despertarse ya de ese sueño.

—Despierta. —Se dijo a sí mismo. —Sé que es un sueño.

Se quedó de pie y esperó. Nada. Murmuró de nuevo para despertarse, pero seguía encontrándose en el mismo campo vacío y sólo.

Guardando las manos en sus bolsillos, comenzó a caminar de nuevo hasta que un pensamiento le detuvo abruptamente. Este sueño… los flashbacks que había tenido ¿No eran cosas que deberías experimentar por estar muriendo?

Su corazón se congeló. No podía estar en lo correcto. Era un sueño. Él no estaba muriendo ¿Dónde estaba antes de quedarse dormido? Buscando frenéticamente en su mente, entraba más en pánico porque no podía recordarlo.

—Des-pier-ta. —Gruñó a través de sus dientes, conteniendo el aliento en cada sílaba.

No tenía ningún maldito sentido ¿Por qué no podía despertar? Quería ir con Sakura.

 _Sakura._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos impares. Este era un sueño –un sueño del que no podía despertarse. No importaba cuantas veces él siguiera diciéndose que era un sueño, el miedo que sentía de estar muerto no se desvanecía. Sólo se incrementaba.

—Despierta, despierta, despierta. —Se repitió con voz tensa.

Quitándose la máscara, se limpió el húmedo ardor de las lágrimas que continuaban rodando por sus mejillas sin afeitar. Derrumbándose hacia el suelo, sus rodillas se encajaron en la tierra mientras lloraba.

No estaba listo para morir todavía. Había mucho por lo que tenía que vivir. Hubo un tiempo en el que no le hubiera importado morir, pero ahora… Sakura… él tenía a Sakura. No podía pensar en no volver a abrazarla. En nunca poder besarla de nuevo. En nunca ser capaz de decirle que él la amaba una última vez.

Su vida había cambiado mucho gracias a ella. Sacó lo mejor de él con cada palabra, cada toque, cada mirada…

Le enseñó cómo sentir de nuevo. Cómo encontrar alegría en las cosas simples. Cómo dejar todo ir…

—Despierta. —Pronunció con lentitud, pero su voz se perdió en el viento.

Cerrando los ojos, su cabeza cayó de frente al suelo mientras contenía las lágrimas. Sus dedos se hundieron en el arenoso suelo en desesperación.

¿Qué era ese lugar?

¿Qué demonios hacia él ahí?

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron finalmente, no tenía idea de donde estaba hasta que sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad. Estaba en su dormitorio, al lado de Sakura, en su departamento. A pesar del viento frío de la noche que se colaba a través de su ventana, estaba empapado con sudor.

Su corazón martilleaba dentro de su pecho. Estaba tan jodidamente aterrorizado de que siguiera soñando. Tallándose el mojado rostro, se giró en su lado de la cama, haciendo que el colchón liberara un ligero ruido. Observó a Sakura dormir pacíficamente, calmándolo un poquito mientras estudiaba el subir y bajar de su respiración.

Se mantuvo despierto por el resto de la noche, muy asustado de no poder despertar de nuevo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Inspirado por un sueño.

Me gusta equilibrar otros proyectos entre los drabbles, pero no puedo detenerme de escribir esto mientras estuviera fuera de mi sistema.

Lo sé, bien por ustedes, malo por mis otras historias, lol.

Gracias por las críticas del drabble anterior. Siempre aprecio escuchar sus pensamientos o quejas.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

Ah, este es realmente uno de mis drabbles favoritos, me dio mucha tristeza leerlo por primera vez, me angustié realmente.


	28. Honor

**_Es un día especial..._** ¿Alguien sabe por qué? Pues hoy 28 es el cumpleaños de nuestra kunoichi pelirrosada favorita Así que, debido a eso, hoy subiré dos historias y mañana subiré otra, será mi manera de festejar... (Además,me sentía culpable porque el primer one-shot que toca es triste -sí, de nuevo-).

PD En mi mente, Kakashi le está haciendo perder la cabeza en una manera que muchas envidiamos.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Honor**

-x-

 _Advertencia: Muerte del personaje_

-x-

Sakura sintió ser empujada con cuidado por el hombro, lo cual detuvo el suave brillo sanador de sus manos. Con las lágrimas escociéndole los ojos, ella miró a Kakashi mientras arrancaba los dedos de él de su hombro.

—Y-yo puedo salvarlo. —Dijo con la voz ronca, con una lágrima corriendo de su mejilla.

Ella volvió las manos al pecho mutilado de Naruto, volviendo el brillo verde a sus manos. Continuamente, ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte conforme los segundos pasaban. Sabía a la perfección que su amigo nunca volvería y que sus acciones eran en vano.

Kakashi miraba solemnemente hacia el campo de batalla violentamente estropeado, que no era más las moronas del encuentro final entre Naruto y Sasuke. Finalmente habían estado cabeza con cabeza después de todos esos años de cacería. Sabía que Naruto nunca quiso que todo llegara a ese punto, pero no había mucho a elegir. Sasuke se había vuelto cada más más oscuro y peligroso no sólo para Konoha, sino para el mundo entero.

El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba sólo a unos metros lejos de la escena. La usual mirada fría en su cara había sido reemplazada con una expresión que parecía extrañamente pacífica. Mirando a los miembros caídos de lo que alguna vez fue el Equipo Siete, el pecho de Kakashi se estaba llenando de arrepentimiento y culpa. Él vio los signos del deslizamiento de Sasuke a la oscuridad mientras su equipo crecía, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. De hecho, parecía que lo había empeorado.

Ahora miraba a donde todos ellos estaban. Kakashi no pudo evitar pensar que todo era su culpa. Había fallado absolutamente como su maestro y como su mentor, especialmente hacia su alumna, por quien se arrepentía de haberle dejado todo.

Mirando a Sakura, sintió su corazón doler mientras ella comenzaba a sollozar abiertamente, mientras se derrumbaba sobre Naruto. Él sintió un tremendo remordimiento dentro de su corazón. Además estaba el hecho de que la había descuidado entre Naruto y Sasuke cuando eran genin, había sido totalmente ciego para ver lo verdaderamente sorprendente que era hasta años después. Él sólo la había visto como una chica enamoradiza en ese entonces. Alguien que no tomaba el camino de un ninja seriamente, pero le había demostrado que estaba completamente equivocado.

No era solamente era fuerte e inteligente, se había convertido en una de las más renombradas ninja médico en la nación. Él estaba tan orgulloso de ella, pese a que nunca lo mostraba abiertamente mientras la tenía de frente. Lo que hacía más difícil el decirle que le importaba… que de alguna manera el orgullo que sentía se había convertido en cariño. Y entonces, el cariño encontró una manera de convertirse en amor.

Era algo que nunca se atrevería a admitir. Sólo estar fuera de su vida le había traído mucho dolor y sufrimiento… y todo por culpa de él. Naruto estaba muerto por culpa de _él._ Sasuke estaba muerto por culpa de _él._ Sakura estaba llorando ahora por culpa de _él._

Arrodillándose a un lado de ella, sostuvo sus pequeñas, -engañosamente- casi frágiles manos dentro de las suyas por un momento, haciendo que pausara su llanto. Dándoles un gentil apretón, él las movió a su regazo.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, hizo una serie de sellos antes de colocar sus palmas en el pecho de Naruto.

Dándose cuenta de que era exactamente la misma técnica que sería completada por Chiyo para resucitar a Gaara, ella chilló. —¡¿Q-qué demonios estás haciendo?!

—Esta es la única cosa que puedo hacer bien, Sakura. —Murmuró con suavidad.

—¡Él no querría que tú hicieras eso! —Lloró, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de él, luchando para empujarlo. —Ka…Ka…

Ni siquiera podía terminar de decir su nombre mientras su voz se perdía en sus desesperados sollozos. Ella lo sostuvo con más fuerza, sintiendo su cuerpo gradualmente hacerse más débil.

Sus manos finalmente lo agarraron contra ella mientras gruñía a través de su llanto. —M-maldita sea, Kakashi. T-te amo, no puedes hacer esto. No puedes dejarme tú también.

Ignorando el apretón en su pecho, él parecía haber ignorado sus palabras mientras se concentraba en lo que estaba haciendo, pero las palabras estaban haciendo eco en su mente una y otra vez.

—¿Me escuchas? ¡Te amo! —Lloró. —Detén esto… por favor, sólo detente.

Su corazón se rompió conforme ella gritaba más fuerte. No podía creer que había escuchado esas palabras de ella, de ella de toda la gente. La peor parte había sido que él no podría decirle lo mucho que él también le amaba. No podía. No cuando estaba a punto de nunca más verla después, hasta después de la muerte.

Por primera vez en más de una década, él comenzó a llorar. Los sentimientos de arrepentimiento y pérdida llenaron su mente. Él debió de haber muerto largo tiempo atrás. Debió haber sido él quien estuviera molido en lugar de Obito. Nunca debió de haberse convertido en maestro.

Las cosas serían diferentes si sólo nunca hubiera existido.

—Es mejor de esta forma. —Murmuró, creyendo cada palabra. —Naruto merece estar acá y liderar Konoha. Ha hecho mucho y ha cambiado muchas vidas. La gente lo necesita, Sakura.

—Pero t-te necesito más. —Tartamudeó.

Suspiró mientras se empezaba a sentir increíblemente débil, acercándose al borde de la muerte. —Sólo, detente, Sakura. Sé fuerte por mi… sé fuerte por Naruto. —Murmuró.

—Pero te am-

—No. —Él la calló, peleando con las lágrimas que le quemaban en los ojos.

No quería nada más que quedarse con ella. Decirle que la amaba también, pero sabía que era egoísta mantenerse con vida. Él no la merecía a ella no importaba que tanto lo deseara.

Al final, sólo vivimos para morir. Al menos de esa manera, sentía que de alguna manera compensaría todos los errores de su vida. Por todo el dolor que había causado a tantas vidas, de una manera u otra.

Cuando su jutsu estuvo terminado, Kakashi cayó suavemente en los brazos de Sakura. Podía seguir escuchando su llanto mientras el mundo alrededor de él se volvía negro. Podía sentir sus lágrimas golpearle las mejillas mientras se inclinaba hacia él, sentía sus labios cálidos contra los suyos que estaban fríos, haciendo que su corazón latiera por una última vez.

No fue hasta que la escuchó decir que nunca volvería a amar a alguien otra vez, que se dio cuenta que había cometido un último error.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** La palabra _Honor_ fue sugerida por RawrGoesDaDino.

Por alguna razón, la palabra me hizo pensar en Naruto y Sasuke. Especialmente en esa escena donde Sakura está corriendo hacia ellos y Kakashi llega al último segundo para separarlos.

Amo los drabbles esponjosos como conejos como la mayoría de los que están aquí, pero seguro debo estar en un humor amargo hasta que terminé escribiendo esta triste mierda. Bueno, finalmente conseguí matar a uno de los componentes de mi OTP.

Me siento… muy… _-suspiro-_


	29. Eso es lo que ella dijo

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Eso es lo que ella dijo**

—¿Huh? —Kakashi bajó su libro, preguntándose si había escuchado bien.

—Los rumores dicen que alguien está un poquito prendada a ti. —Masculló Genma, girando el senbon en su presumida boca. Inclinándose un poquito, él murmuró. —Así que, cuéntame las cosas buenas. No dejes fuera ningún detalle sucio.

Entrecerrando su ojo ante la lasciva mirada que Genma le estaba dando, él volvió a su libro. —No sé de qué estás hablando.

Dándole un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro, dijo: —Vamos, no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Somos amigos.

Rodando su ojo visible, Kakashi pasó la página. —No somos amigos.

—Ouch. —Genma respondió, agarrando su corazón con fuerza como si un kunai acabara de atravesarlo ahí. —¿Por favor? Es un chisme muy bueno, es escandaloso.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó, mirando intensamente a la página.

Él suspiró y respondió. —Tu bonita y pequeña estudiante pelirrosa, ¿De quién más?

Mirando por encima de su libro, alzó una ceja. —¿Me lo repites?

—Haruno Sakura. —Respondió categóricamente.

Parpadeando, su cara se torció en confusión. —¿Dónde demonios escuchaste eso?

Poniendo al frente su mano, comenzó a contar sus dedos mientras hablaba. —De Shizune, que lo escuchó de Tsunade. Ella lo escuchó de Kiba, y Kiba lo escuchó de Choji, quien lo escuchó de Shikamaru, que lo escuchó de Ino, quien-

Haciendo una tos molesta para interrumpirlo, le tiró una mirada a Genma mientras él extendía los pies para subirlos a la mesa enfrente de él.

—¿Y qué dice exactamente _este_ rumor? —Kakashi preguntó, intrigado.

—Que ustedes dos han estado tonteando en secreto. Así que, se un buen amigo y cuéntame sobre ello. —Genma dijo mientras golpeaba cariñosamente la espalda de Kakashi.

—No somos amigos. —Repitió secamente.

Cerrando su libro por un momento, se levantó de su silla y dejó el lugar sin decir una palabra.

Bueno, eso era inesperado. De toda la gente, él no había soñado nunca en escuchar rumores falsos que giraban en que él y su antigua alumna estaban en algún tipo de relación romántica. Siempre habían sido amigos, pero nada más que eso. Parte de él sentía una mezcla de sentimientos por ella que revoloteaban en su corazón cada vez que estaba cerca, pero nunca pasaba de ser más que deseo.

Sakura había crecido para volverse fuerte en más formas que una y era hermosa, pero pensaba que él era solamente un viejo pervertido por pensar de esa manera de ella. Siempre trataba de no complacer sus sentimientos y esperaba que pasara. Ella merecía a alguien más de su edad, ¿No?

Pero este rumor era interesante ¿Quién lo comenzaría? ¿Qué pensaría ella acerca de ello? ¿Se disgustaría? ¿Se horrorizaría? ¿Y si ella de verdad quería ser más que amigos?

Repentinamente, un borroso verde se precipitó frente a él. Imaginando que era Gai esperando comenzar otro reto que consumiera su tiempo, estaba a punto de correr hasta que vi a su estudiante, Lee. Kakashi detuvo su camino. —¿Sí?

Lee alzó los puños, frunciendo sus tupidas cejas. —¡Te reto por el amor de Sakura!

Él se vio afectado por el comentario. Esto era precisamente por lo que quería evitar a Gai. —¿Por qué?

—¡Te derrotaré y le probaré de una vez por todas lo que valgo! —Exclamó y entonces tomó una pose de combate.

Entre sus chispeantes ojos y brillantes dientes, Kakashi miró de soslayo pensando que quizá se quedaría ciego en cualquier momento.

—No estamos juntos. —Murmuró.

—Oh, escuché que estaban comprometidos. —Replicó con un suspiro de alivio, relajando su postura.

Sus dedos aflojaron el lomo de su Icha Icha, cerca de dejarlo de caer. —¿Dónde escuchaste eso? —Preguntó.

—De Ino.

Alzando una mano para frotar el puente su nariz, Kakashi suspiró. Comenzaba a tener sentido ahora. Ino era la reina de los chismes y tenía la sensación de que ella era la persona que los estaba creando y extendiendo.

Ese hecho le esperanzó. Ella era amiga cercana de Sakura, ¿No? Quizá lo estaba haciendo a favor de Sakura… ¿Tal vez porque de hecho a ella _le gustaba_ y no quería admitirlo? Demonios, él tampoco quería admitir sus sentimientos tampoco, pensando que ella nunca lo vería de esa forma en primer lugar.

—Ya veo. —Kakashi finalmente respondió, alejándose de Lee sin ninguna otra palabra.

Alzando su libro abierto a su nariz, continuó caminando en las calles de Konoha con la esperanza de encontrarse a Sakura en algún momento. Se preguntó qué tenía que decir ella sobre todo esto.

Durante su caminata, era obvio que todos estaban hablando de los crecientes rumores. Callándose cuando caminaba al frente de ciertos grupos. La última vez que estuvo involucrado en un molino de rumores, había sido semanas antes de que la gente encontrara otra cosa sobre la cual hablar. De alguna manera tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a durar mucho más.

Ser alcanzado por varia gente para confirmar su relación con Sakura, le decía que había más de dos rumores volando alrededor de ellos sobre estar juntos de alguna manera. Algunos de ellos habían sido molestos.

Acercándose a los campos de entrenamiento, podría escuchar el crujido de árboles cayendo en la distancia como dominós. Sólo había una persona que sabía adoraba hacer eso para sacar un poco de vapor.

Cuando Sakura lo vio aproximarse, inmediatamente diez tonos de rojo se apoderaron de ella y se giró abruptamente, mirando como si se estuviera debatiendo en si debía correr.

—Sakura. —Le llamó.

Titubeante, ella se giró, pero su mirada se posó en el suelo. —Um, hey. —Respondió incómoda, jadeando por su esfuerzo al aplastar cada árbol en existencia en los campos.

Él miró alrededor a los árboles caídos en el suelo. —¿Planeas construir una casa?

Ella le miró con enfado. —No. —Hizo un puchero.

—Así que, ¿Parece que somos muy populares hoy, hum? —Preguntó, guardando las manos en sus bolsillos mientras buscaba alguna reacción en su rostro.

Ella no lo decepcionó y se sonrojó todavía más. —A-aparentemente. —Tartamudeó.

—¿Quién lo comenzó? ¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó, parándose un poquito más cerca de ella.

—Ino-Cerda. —Murmuró, mirándolo preocupadamente mientras se acercaba.

—Mm, comenzaba a imaginarlo ¿Alguna idea de por qué? —Preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —¿Para ponerme en ridículo?

—¿Por qué…? —Él dio otro paso para acercarse.

—P-porque…N-no lo sé. —Ella se revolvió al decirlo, comenzando a caminar hacia atrás mientras él estaba apenas a medio metro lejos de ella.

—¿Sakura, sientes algo por mí? —Preguntó, acercándose otro paso.

—…Yo, uh…

—Siento algo por ti. —Admitió. —Por un buen rato.

Ella le miró con desconfianza. Repentinamente ella clavó un dedo en su estómago. Abrió los ojos cuando lo encontró conectado a su abdomen esculpido.

Él miró su dedo. —¿Qué estás haciendo…?

—Estaba pensando que quizás alguien se había transformado en ti. —Se rió nerviosamente, retirando su mano completamente mortificada.

Antes de que ella se pudiera mover completamente, agarró su muñeca. —No creía que tú me veías más que como un amigo ¿No te importa que tan viejo soy?

Él la jaló hacía sí, quien le miró más que aturdida. —Y-yo, uh, yo…

La empujó hacia sus brazos y lentamente movió sus enguantadas manos hacia sus hombros y su cuello, acercándola a él. Antes de que procesara qué estaba sucediendo, él jaló la máscara con un dedo y capturó con sus labios los de ella.

Ella gimió de asombro primero, antes de relajarse en su beso. Sus manos se deslizaron a la base de su chaleco, agarrando los bolsillos con fuerza como si se estuviera sosteniendo algo para seguir con vida.

Cuando él se apartó, jaló la máscara de nuevo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a su rostro. —Bueno. Ahora al menos uno de los rumores es medianamente cierto. —Murmuró con una sonrisa.

—¿Q-qué rumor? —Preguntó Sakura.

—Que te besé así… excepto que, aparentemente, fue en la oficina del Hokage en la noche.

—Uh…

—Y que estábamos los dos desnudos en el escritorio, ¿Podemos convertir en realidad ese también? —Preguntó, haciendo que su ojo sonriera feliz.

Ella palideció. —¡Eso es lo que ella dijo!

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** No sé por qué este se hizo tan largo, pero había abandonado la idea de intentar escribir menos de 500 palabras hace tiempo, lol -_-

Esta propuesta es del reto de El último fan en pie al que renuncié. Las reglas decían que la última línea tenía que ser "Eso es lo que ella dijo".

Así que, ¡Aquí tienen! Estoy feliz de finalmente escribir algo no tan depresivo. Aprecio escuchar sus pensamientos, si tienen alguno.

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Está mejor este, ¿Verdad?

El anterior me hizo llorar mientras lo traducía, es igualmente uno de mis favoritos, Serenity definitivamente sabe cómo jodernos y cómo hacernos reír.


	30. Jelly Belly

¡Hola a todos! Hoy me siento un poquito generosa y, como tenemos dos drabbles seguidos, decidí subirlos... ¡Es increíble que ya vayamos a la mitad! ¿Debería frenarme un poquito e ir más lento? ¿O sigo con el mismo ritmo?

Ugh... Me está consumiendo últimamente ese pensamiento porque hay algunas historias más que me gustaría traducir terminando esta... Un par son de **Serenity,** pero las otras son de **Kakashisgf** y de **J-Pop Princess**... ¡Y todavía ni he podido hablar con alguna de ellas! Bueno, pero tengo interés en ellas porque son las autoras que más me han gustado últimamente dentro de las KakaSaku Shippers, si saben de alguien más y tengo interés en sus historias, tal vez me anote más...

En fin, muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios y las alertas. Aquí seguiré traduciendo A Pocket of Drabbles que, por cierto, se está acercando a los capítulos más largos (ya que son los que tienen continuidad)...

Y, finalmente, estoy encantada porque a **Serenity** le ha encantado el dibujo que hice para ella, así que, nada, quería compartirlo ^^~

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Jelly Belly**

—¿Me estás diciendo seriamente que nunca has probado los _Jelly Bellys?_ —Sakura preguntó, agitando una caja de los mencionados frijoles multicolores. —Qué desperdicio de infancia tuviste si nunca los comiste. —Se burló.

Kakashi suspiró, encorvándose más contra el árbol en el que estaba, pretendiendo leer su libro naranja. —No me gustan los dulces.

—No tiene sentido. —Respondió. Agitó la caja una vez más sobre su libro. —A todos les gustan los dulces. Y no puedo comérmelos todos yo sola. Sólo prueba uno, ¿Por favor? —Preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado mientras le mostraba una entrañable sonrisa.

Mirando por encima de la página, él rodó su ojo visible cuando ella se acercó más en el pasto, tomando su silencio como un "de acuerdo". Moviendo sus dedos dentro de la caja para pescar un dulce, ella se lo ofreció.

Él lo tomó con sus dedos índice y pulgar, y lo giró entre ellos mientras lo miraba como si fuera veneno. Lo sostuvo frente a ella para devolverlo. —No voy a comer esto.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo puedes decir que no te gusta si nunca has probado uno? —Preguntó con una ceja levantada. —Kakashi-Sensei, vamos.

Él hizo como que pensaba antes de hablar. —No.

Entonces arrojó el frijolito hacia ella juguetonamente. Rebotó sobre su barbilla y entonces cayó dentro de su blusa.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron mientras agarraba su pecho con vergüenza. —¡Kakashi!

Él se río mientras colocaba su libro entre las rodillas. —Oh, lo pensé de nuevo, creo que podría probarlo.

Las mejillas de Sakura comenzaron a sonrojarse en un tono más profundo de rojo. Aumentó la presión y fuerza de la mano contra su pecho, abruptamente le empujó la caja a él. —E-entonces toma. —Tartamudeó.

—Pero quiero ese. —Dijo, apuntando con el dedo a su pecho, divertido.

—P-pero, no estás hablando en serio. —Murmuró, observando mientras el dedo índice se aproximaba cada vez más a su blusa.

Él apartó sus manos y con gentileza tiró del cierre blanco en el cuello de su blusa, lentamente bajándolo mientras ella se le quedaba viendo sin decir nada en shock. Él se detuvo justo antes de revelar su busto cubierto, y para su horror, movió los dedos con suavidad entre sus pechos para sacar el frijol de jalea.

—Kakashi. —Respiró mientras murmuraba, sintiendo su corazón martillear con fuerza contra su pecho mientras la pequeña y casi descuidada caricia de sus dedos enviaban algunas ondas a través de su espina.

Antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de parpadear, su blusa volvió a tener el cierre arriba mientras masticaba lo que ella asumió era el dulce debajo de su máscara.

—Mm, supongo que tenías razón. Creo que me gustan un poquito los Jelly Bellys. —Dijo con una sonrisa burlona que se traslucía en su ojo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Otra propuesta para el reto de _El último Fan en Pie_ al que renuncié.

Saben, creo que tengo una mente pervertida, porque esto fue lo primero que vino a mí al leer la palabra. Lol… Un dulce cayendo en su blusa. -_-;

Soy una persona terrible.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

Espero que hayan comido alguna vez estos dulces, son muy ricos pero hay algunos que saben espantoso xD


	31. Unicornio Púrpura

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Unicornio púrpura. (*)**

—Sakura… yo… —La voz de Kakashi vino silenciosa.

No estaba seguro qué decir mientras miraba hacia abajo. Dos de sus dedos seguían pegados en el cierre blanco que estaba al cuello de su blusa. Él sólo había abierto lo suficiente para revelar su clavícula antes de darse cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que estaba haciendo.

Era demasiado joven y tan jodidamente ingenua para estar así con él de esa manera. Su mente y corazón estaban constantemente en guerra el uno con el otro mientras estaban solos. Sabía desde el principio que su relación era una mala idea, sin embargo, él no podía detenerse.

Era algo en su sonrisa, algo de sus ojos que provocaba que su corazón se diera un vuelco cuando le miraba. Era algo que ninguna mujer podría tener o hacer. Cada vez que se besaban, su corazón le ganaba por un momento a su cerebro que quería detener su relación.

Era un hombre tan débil.

Todo comenzaba siendo puro y terminaba saliéndose de control. Estaban a la mitad de una misión por el amor de Dios, y aquí estaban, perdiendo el tiempo en el bosque. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los atraparan haciendo esto.

—Sensei. —Murmuró. —Está bien, también te quiero.

Sus ojos buscaron los lujuriosos ojos de ella. Cualquier inocencia que ella solía tener al principio había desaparecido conforme más tiempo pasaban juntos. Todo era obra suya.

Se sentía horrible.

Cuando sus labios descendieron sobre los suyos, su corazón martilleó con fuerza una vez más, lentamente engatusándolo y alejando la culpabilidad que estaba tambaleándose en su mente ¿Esto era lo que ella quería, también, verdad?

Haciendo que un suspiro audible saliera de sus labios, movió las manos una vez más. Si sólo tuviera alguna idea de lo mucho que lo estaba destrozando.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Otra propuesta del reto. Originalmente, _Purple Unicorn_ (Unicornio púrpura) me hizo pensar en un unicornio púrpura y brillante de felpa. Quería hacer algo que no fuera tan literal.

Estaba googleando por algo de inspiración y entonces apareció _Purple Unicorn_ en el Urban Dictionary. Las entradas que hay siempre son ridículas, crudas, a veces divertidas, pero la primera que estaba enlistada me hizo pensar en este drabble.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

Pues bueno, acá va lo que significa:

(*) _Purple Unicorn / Unicornio Púrpura:_ Un hombre que te amará, honrará, obedecerá y te llevará a placeres sexuales que ni siquiera sabías que existían. Debería estar la foto de Kakashi, ¿No lo creen?

Muchas gracias por leer, subiré pronto las siguientes propuestas. También irán juntas porque están conectadas.


	32. El único momento en que estuvimos solos

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **El único momento en que estuvimos solos.**

Sakura suspiró, trazando círculos con su dedo en la manga decorada de su yukata. Sentada sola en una banca, miró hacia el frente a Naruto quien estaba charlando con los dueños del puesto de dango. La simple tarea de comprar dango había sido repentinamente convertida en una aventura de diez largos minutos.

Rodando los ojos, se puso más cómoda en la banca, preguntándose qué rayos podía hacer para pasar el tiempo. Estaba aburrida y quería levantarse y caminar por ahí. Estaba renuente a aceptar ir con Naruto en una _cita_ en el festival anual veraniego de Konoha, pero se aseguró de que entendiera que era sólo como amigos. Un montón de sus amigos irían, como Ino, pero todos iban con alguien especial como usualmente se acostumbraba. Ella no tenía a nadie así en su vida y se sentiría muy incómoda por ir sola. Al menos de esta forma ella podía vestirse y ver el pueblo transformado en algo más hermoso por un par de días.

Suspirando, dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared detrás de ella, mirando aburrida al cielo amberino.

—Así es como me siento. —Dijo una voz burlona y familiar.

Sorprendida al principio, se enderezó en su asiento para encontrar a Kakashi sentándose al lado de ella. Sonriendo cariñosamente por su presencia, ella dijo. —Oh, hola, Kakashi-Sensei.

—Sakura-Chan. —Respondió, ofreciéndole una muy familiar y feliz sonrisa reflejada en su ojo. —Luces muy adorable. Ese color realmente te queda. —Agregó.

—Oh. —Ella dijo, encogiéndose y mirándose. Internamente estaba bastante feliz por finalmente recibir un sincero cumplido de otro que no fuera Naruto. —No es nada especial. —Respondió educadamente alzando los hombros.

Mirando a Kakashi, estaba sorprendida de que de hecho él estaba usando algo tradicional también. Era un yukata azul oscuro con un patrón de líneas geométricas de un débil blanco. Se veía incluso más delgado de lo usual con el obi sencillo atado alrededor de su cintura. Era una rara oportunidad de verlo usando algo más que su flojo uniforme de Jounin. Se veía… muy guapo. Sólo con la manera en que parecía estar sonriéndole hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco repentino.

Luchando con el calor de sus mejillas, se forzó a sonreír y decir. —Tú también te ves realmente bien.

—No es nada especial. —Dijo con una pizca de humor, claramente imitando lo que acababa de decir sólo un momento antes.

Dándole una mirada juguetona, ella pronunció un "Mmm" pensando mientras observaba a varias personas cruzar enfrente de ellos casualmente por la calle. —¿No estás aquí con alguien? —Preguntó, encontrando que estaba poquito más que curiosa.

—Nah, usualmente no vengo a este tipo de cosas. —Admitió. —¿Tú?

—No, no realmente. —Respondió automáticamente.

No estaba segura de por qué había dicho eso.

¿Qué era lo que ella estaba exactamente esperando en secreto? ¿Qué sugiriera que fueran juntos? Qué patético. Probablemente él sentiría que estaba haciéndola de nana para ella. Observando a su rostro enmascarado, se dio cuenta de que ellos nunca habían estado solamente los dos de esa forma antes. No fuera de una misión o un entrenamiento o de otra manera que no fueran negocios. Realmente no sabía mucho de él a nivel personal. Ella había pasado con Naruto incontables veces e igual con otras personas de su clase de sus días de genin. Incluso sabía más acerca de Sai de lo que sabía de Kakashi, lo que en retrospectiva parecía triste considerando cuánto tiempo llevaban conociéndose.

Ociosamente jaló el dobladillo de su ropa durante el silencio incómodo, sintiendo un extraño aire entre ellos. Moviendo su mirada de su ojo visible, él simplemente le sonrió, haciendo que su corazón se encogiera de nuevo ¿Cómo le hacía sentir tan nerviosa bajo su mirada vigilante así de pronto?

Insegura de cómo responder, ella le sonrió y se río de manera vergonzosa mientras corría una mano dentro de sus mechones rosas. —Um, entonces, ¿Qué te hizo venir hoy?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Sentir que hago algo diferente por una vez.

—Bueno, um, deberías venir con más frecuencia, Sensei. Siempre hay algo nuevo que probar cada año. Es divertido. —Proclamó.

—Parecías muy aburrida antes de que me sentara. —Bromeó.

Ella suspiró. —Yo sólo estaba… es más divertido si vienes con alguien.

—Ah, ya veo. —Murmuró. —Bueno, ya que no tienes a nadie con quien pasearte... y yo no tengo tampoco alguien con quién ir…

Sintiendo que su corazón daba un vuelco y su rostro sonrojarse, se había sentido asustada por la esperanza de que él realmente quisiera pasar tiempo con ella ¿Por qué le gustaba la idea de ellos dos en una verdadera cita? Por supuesto, tal vez él sólo quería decir como amigos… ¿Por qué no sería así? Él era su maestro y era mucho más grande que ella, pero ¿Por qué deseaba tanto que él lo sugiriera? Esta atracción que seguía sintiendo era algo que ella nunca había experimentado con él antes. Sentada de esa manera con él, se sentía tan diferente. Parecía algo tan alcanzable…

Viendo que ella parecía haberse quedado colgada con sus palabras, se volvió a encoger y rápidamente agregó. —Tal vez deberíamos ir por nuestro lado.

—¡Uh! —Suspiró, golpeando su firme bicep. —¡Grosero!

—¿Qué? —Dijo alzando una ceja, actuando de una forma molesta. —Oh, ¿Quiere decir que quieres ser mi cita? Mi, muy querida, Sakura-Chan. —Suprimió una risa, claramente disfrutando del tono rosa que había cruzado su rostro.

—Yo… —Comenzó a decir.

—Sólo estoy jugando contigo, Sakura. —Dijo sinceramente, golpeándole con suavidad la rodilla. —No necesitas entrar en pánico.

Ella agitó la cabeza. —No, me… me gustaría hacerlo. —Murmuró tímidamente. —Si realmente quieres…

Su mano se detuvo, cerniéndose casi cuidadosamente en su rodilla. Él parecía shockeado mientras buscaba su rostro. —¿Una cita? —Preguntó.

—Sí. —Confirmó suavemente.

—¿Conmigo? —Preguntó, pareciendo algo dudoso de que ella realmente lo dijera en ese sentido.

Ella asintió, jurando que sus mejillas estaban incendiándose en ese momento.

Kakashi se detuvo por un momento, buscando por las palabras correctas antes de verla a los ojos. —¿Por qué?

—Yo… creo que me gustas. —Dijo valientemente. —Es por eso…

Mientras lentamente alzaba sus ojos verdes hacia los suyos, él parecía congelado buscando por qué decir. Como si estuviera probando su declaración, con cuidado recargó la mano sobre su pierna, poniéndose más cómodo. Mientras más sentía la mano presionando su rodilla, más sentía que su corazón latía un poquito más rápido. Gradualmente, ella alzó los dedos para colocarlos encima de su mano. Dentro de su cabeza, se preguntó por qué él podría querer realmente salir con alguien como ella de entre toda la gente. Pero él no se movía a pesar de que ella se acercaba ¿Él la querría también? ¿O estaba inseguro mientras permanecía en silencio?

El momento en que las puntas de sus dedos rozaron sus nudillos, comenzó a girar la mano dentro de la suya, pero inmediatamente las separó cuando Naruto se apareció repentinamente ante ellos con dos dangos en la mano.

—¡Kakashi-Sensei! No sabía que también te gustaban los festivales. —Dijo mientras le extendía un dango a Sakura. —Lamento haberte dejado esperando. Aquí tienes, Sakura-Chan.

De mala gana lo tomó y murmuró un "gracias", dándole una mirada a Kakashi por la esquina del ojo. Por medio segundo pareció que él se sentía casi culpable mientras se deslizaba para hacer espacio en la banca.

Naruto se acomodó entre los dos, comiendo hambrientamente su postre antes de murmurar entre bocados. —¿Quieres acompañarnos a ver los fuegos artificiales, Kakashi-Sensei? Van a comenzar tan pronto como esté lo suficientemente oscuro.

—Gracias, pero no gracias. —Dijo eventualmente, observándola por un momento antes de levantarse de la banca.

El corazón de Sakura se hundió mientras lo observaba darse la vuelta para irse. —¿Kakashi, por qué no nos acompañas? —Le dijo.

—No… ustedes diviértanse. —Respondió, hondeando un pequeño adiós con un golpecito en su banda antes de agregar: —Creo que es mejor si me voy.

Y de esa forma, él se fue.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Propuesta inspirada por una canción de Explosions in the Sky. Siempre me asombra cuánto significado tienen sus canciones sin palabras.

¡Estaré feliz de escuchar lo que piensan! Gracias por leer.


	33. Tu mano en la mía

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Tu mano en la mía**

 _∽2ª parte del one-shot anterior: "El único momento en que estuvimos solos" ∽_

Sakura suspiró internamente mientras veía el cielo nocturno quemarse con colores brillantes como dorados y azules incandescentes. Eran espectaculares formaciones y patrones de fuegos artificiales los que pintaban el cielo como si fuera un lienzo, pero sin importar qué tan hermoso fuera, su corazón no estaba ahí.

Su pensamiento seguía volviendo a la idea de lo que pudo haber sido verlo con Kakashi. Su corazón anhelándolo neciamente. Si ella no hubiera ido originalmente con Naruto, ¿Estarían viendo esto juntos? ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Cuando tocó su mano… había sido tan breve. Ahora se sentía solamente como un sueño, mejor que un recuerdo distante.

—¡Whoa, es tan increíble! —Naruto gritó al lado de ella, su puño impactando en el aire mientras veía el espectáculo.

Todo lo que podía hacer era sonreír y asentir educadamente mostrándose de acuerdo. Él era su amigo después de todo y sabía que ella podía disfrutar un poquito del show por su bien, pero no podía. Quería que Kakashi estuviera en su lugar, ¿Dónde estarían ellos justo ahora si Naruto no los hubiese interrumpido? Quizás él no quería estar con ella de esa forma. Probablemente sólo estaba bromeando cuando dijo lo de ir juntos en una cita… y cuando ella aceptó que quería hacerlo, él parecía asombrado.

Los fuegos artificiales recién habían comenzado, pero sentía que no podía con ello más. Su mente se negaba a dejar de pensar en Kakashi. Levantándose, tomó su bolsita mientras alisaba los pliegues de su yukata.

—Lo siento, Naruto. —Comenzó a decir, pero fue difícil para él escucharla debido al constante ruido de los fuegos artificiales sobre ellos.

—¿Huh? —Preguntó.

Inclinándose, dijo: —No me siento bien, yo, um… realmente necesito ir a casa.

Él comenzó a levantarse. —Oh, te llevaré de vuelta.

Ella lo empujó al pasto con suavidad. —No, no. —Protestó. —Sólo quédate y disfrútalo ¿Si?

Estaba a punto de levantarse de nuevo, pero ella agregó: —¿Por mí, sí, por favor? Me sentiré mal si te lo pierdes por mi culpa…

—…Bien, de acuerdo. —Eventualmente asintió, todavía viéndola un poco preocupado.

Trató de sonreírle, sintiéndose culpable comenzó a rasgarse por dentro. Abandonándolo con rapidez, rodeó a la gente que estaba dispersa en la colina. Miró su sombra bailar con cada paso. El suelo se iluminaba como si el cielo detrás de ella se quemara.

Una vez que estuvo cerca de tres árboles lejos de la multitud, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde podría estar Kakashi. Se dio la vuelta, observando por un momento como más cohetes silbaban dentro del aire.

Ella suspiró, sintiéndose como una idiota ¿Qué le diría exactamente? No tenía idea. Ahora estaba… más sola de lo que estaba en primer lugar.

Decidiendo terminar con su miseria e ir a casa, comenzó a dar un par de pasos.

—Sakura. —Una voz llamó encima de ella.

Alzó la mirada, sorprendida de encontrar a Kakashi sentado en la rama de un árbol. Estaba oscuro, pero parches de la luz de la luna iluminaban el yukata azul oscuro que reconoció.

—¿Kakashi? —Resolló.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó.

—Yo estaba… um, yo… —Pausó antes de lentamente agregar: —…estaba buscándote.

Él no dijo nada por un momento, pero entonces bajó las manos hacia a ella. —Ven.

Sintiendo su corazón arremolinarse, con las manos temblorosas ató la bolsa a su muñeca. De alguna manera se sintió repentinamente muy nerviosa. Saltando con facilidad, él tomó sus manos y la alzó amablemente, sentándola a un lado de él.

Dejando de aplicar chakra en sus pies, lentamente soltó sus manos, pero entonces… él no la dejó ir.

—Necesito saber algo. —Murmuró.

Ella miró hacia sus ojos, pero estaban escondidos en la sombras de los árboles, hasta que una explosión de colores se dispersó dentro del cielo.

—¿Y qué es? —Preguntó, manteniendo quieto su cuerpo. Estaba asustada de que alejara las manos de las suyas. Se sentían tan cálidas… tan agradables.

—¿Por qué no estás con Naruto…? Pensé que habían venido juntos…

Ella suspiró, apretando con algo de duda sus manos. —Bueno, um… mira, sobre lo de antes. Venimos como amigos. No estamos juntos de esa forma.

—Ya veo. —Respondió. —¿Nada… más?

—Estaba hablando en serio cuando dije que quería estar en una cita contigo… N-no estaba mintiendo. —Farfulló, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. En cualquier minuto su corazón probablemente se quemaría dentro de su pecho.

Ella podía ver una sonrisa detrás de su máscara. Mientras sostenía sus manos con más fuerza, titubeando comenzó a hablar: —Entonces… tengamos una cita.

—B-bien. —Penosamente se encogió. —¿Ahora…?

Ella se decepcionó un poquito cuando sus manos le soltaron. En cuclillas, él tomó su libro que estaba abierto contra una rama. Guardándolo dentro del pecho de su yukata, volvió a tomar una de sus manos.

—Por aquí. —Dijo, jalándola repentinamente mientras saltaba hacia otra rama.

—¿Q-qué? —Replicó, luchando porque sus pies mantuvieran su equilibrio mientras él la movía de rama a rama.

No tomó mucho antes de que estuvieran sentados en un árbol particularmente alto. Después de subirse a las ramas más altas, él se detuvo y la animó a sentarse.

Una vez que lo hizo, ella resolló por el paisaje ante ellos en la distancia. Se podía ver todo el lago de Konoha. El reflejo de los fuegos artificiales podía ser apreciado contra su superficie, luciendo incluso más hermoso que cuando ella lo vio antes.

Sonriendo, ella se sintió muy feliz porque sus manos seguían juntas. A pesar de los nervios, ella consiguió enlazar sus dedos más. Era simplemente asombroso para ella que él estuviera justo ahí en ese momento.

—Me gustas desde hace largo tiempo. —Admitió con suavidad, mirando en la distancia al espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. —Al principio pensé que no estaba bien, pero… no tenía idea de que tú me vieras como algo más. No lo creí posible, para ser honesto contigo. Cuando dijiste eso, simplemente… no podía creérmelo al principio.

—¿Por qué no? —Murmuró de vuelta.

—Deberías estar con alguien como Naruto o-

—No me importa con quién debería estar. No es lo que quiero. Quiero estar contigo, Kakashi. Me haces sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido…

—También me haces sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido. —Sonrió.

Después de un momento, él la jaló con suavidad contra su pecho. Moviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ella sintió que corazón comenzaba a latir de nuevo, pero con una lenta calma mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos, haciéndola sentir más relajada. Movió los dedos entre los suyos, él apretó con gentileza su palma.

Se quedaron de esa forma por el resto de la noche, nunca abandonando sus manos.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Algunos de ustedes pidieron otra parte para el one-shot anterior, ¡Así que, aquí tienen! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

El título también es por Explosions in the Sky.


	34. Pariendo gatitos accidentalmente

¡Lo siento, lo siento! Sé que ya debo de responder los mensajes que tengo ahí, pero he estado ocupada con mis propios fics y leyendo y no he podido T_T

Muchas gracias por leernos, ¡Por favor, si tienen un minuto, comenten que les parecen los drabbles! Me da mucha pena con Serenity porque, si bien los contadores marcan buenos números, los reviews son bien poquitos y esos son los que le sirven más a ella. Nunca ruego por reviews y mucho menos soy de las que amenaza con no actualizar si no alcanzo 'x' número de comentarios, pero si me gustaría que ella fuera capaz de leer sus opiniones sobre lo que ha escrito con tanto empeño.

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero colgar el siguiente drabble el día martes.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Pariendo gatitos accidentalmente**

El labio de Kakashi tembló antes de hacer un ruidoso: —AH-CHOO

Sakura le silenció al principio, pero entonces en voz baja agregó: —Salud, Sensei.

Él esnifó. —G-gracias, AH-CHOO

Golpeándole con la mano su enmascarada boca, ella dijo: —¡Shhh, no hagas ruido!

— _Meow._

Lentamente, ambos se vieron por un breve momento, perplejos por el repentino llanto.

—¿Acabas de decir meow? —Sakura preguntó, quitando la mano de su boca.

—No… ¿Por qué haría-ah…? ah-CHOOOOO. —Estornudó de nuevo. Esta vez con una gran fuerza su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, golpeándose con la pared. —Ow, maldit-

—¡Senseí, shhh! —Gritó.

— _Meow_

Ella suspiró. —No es momento o lugar para hacer-

— _Meeeeowwww_

Sakura miró hacia abajo para encontrar dos gatitos acariciando adorablemente sus tobillos. —Awww. —Dijo con mimo, tomando uno con las manos. —Son tan adorables…

—AH-CHOO—Kakashi estornudó de nuevo.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras un nuevo gatito apareció, saliendo de una rasgadura en la parte baja de las piernas de los pantalones de Kakashi.

—Qué demonios. —Murmuró, observando como el gatito adorablemente girara en el suelo antes de verlos, era bizco y bonito más allá de las palabras.

— _Meow._

Kakashi estornudó una vez más, mientras otro gatito salía de sus pantalones.

Contemplando el extraño espectáculo, Sakura preguntó: —¿Estás… estornudando gatos?

Él iba a comenzar a responder, pero trató de detener otro estornudo. —Y-yo…AH-CHOO

Otro gato apareció.

—AH-CHOOO

Entonces otro.

—AAAAAAHHHHH-CHOOO

Repentinamente, una veintena de gatitos apareció, todos habían salido de la pierna del pantalón uno por uno.

—OH, MI DIOS. —Sakura chilló, apuntándole con desconfianza. —¿POR QUÉ SALEN GATOS DE TUS PANTALONES?

—¡NO LO SÉ! —Respondió con pánico.

Asustado, Kakashi comenzó a correr hacia las calles mientras más gatos continuaban saliendo de sus pantalones. Los gatos rodaron en las calles, golpeándose con puestos de comida, mesas y chocando con varios conos puestos estratégicamente para delimitar el final del camino.

Sakura corrió detrás de él, tropezándose con los gatos mientras trataba de atraparlos. Los gatitos comenzaron a maullar al unísono, sonando extrañamente como si estuvieran intentando tararear la melodía de Billy Jean (*).

Los gatitos comenzaron a juntarse para formar una formación en triángulo perfecta. Alzando sus patitas, comenzaron a chasquear sus deditos juntos.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO? —Sakura preguntó, agitando los brazos con incredulidad mientras observaba el horror que los estaba rodeando.

Seguro que eran unos gatitos adorables, pero nada daba más miedo que ver a un gato hacer un triple giro perfecto de la nada.

Kakashi estaba intentando desesperadamente cubrir su boca, pero no podía evitar seguir estornudando más y más gatos. —S-soy alérgico a los gatos. —Dijo en callados llantos. —¡No puedo dejar de estornudar!

—Rápido, Kakashi ¡Corre al lago! ¡Corre! ¡Corre como el viento! —Sakura gritó, jalándolo por la manga para girarlo en vertiginosos círculos, golpeando al centenar de gatos alrededor de ellos mientras continuaba girándolo.

—SHA-NA-ROOO. —Dijo, arrojando con fuerza a Kakashi en el viento como si fuera lanzamiento de bala.

El tiempo comenzó a ir lento mientras Kakashi giraba en el aire casi con hermosura. Los gatos continuaban volando de sus pantalones mientras giraba una y otra vez como un molino haría con el viento.

Sin gracia cayó con fuerza en el suelo con un estruendo; Kakashi se alzó temblando del pasto. Quitándose la suciedad del rostro, volvió a estornudar, haciendo que más gatos ronronearan fuera de sus pantalones.

—¿Dios, por qué? —Sollozó, corriendo hacia el lago con la esperanza de distanciarse de los gatos y con suerte, dejar de estornudar por el bien de todos.

Sakura no estaba muy lejos, empujando hordas de gatos a la izquierda y derecha hacia el aire, moviéndose en la ruta que había trazado Kakashi.

Viendo que Kakashi estaba en el lago, corrió hacia el final del muelle. Recuperando su aliento, se alivió de ver que Kakashi había dejado de estornudar. —Oh, bien. —Suspiró. —¿Se detuvo al fin?

—Sí, creo que sí. —Respondió.

Entonces estornudó.

Mirándose con miedo, ninguno dijo una palabra mientras Kakashi contenía el aliento.

Nada pasó.

—¿Falsa alarma? —Preguntó. —Tal vez sea que el agua lo detuvo.

—Quizás…—Murmuró escéptico.

Un par de burbujas comenzaron a salir detrás de él, gradualmente haciéndose más y más grandes.

Sakura torció el rostro. —¿Acabas de echarte un gas?

Él le ladró: —No.

Repentinamente, un oso polar adulto apareció desde el fondo turbio del agua, ondeando sus patas blancas en el agua mientras trataba de nadar de perrito.

Gritando, Sakura dio un salto hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas en el muelle y terminando dentro del agua.

Kakashi nadó hacia a ella, desesperadamente intentando distanciarse del oso mientras trataba de contener otro estornudo.

Cuando ella emergió, juntos nadaron hacia la orilla. Mientras trataban de llegar a tierra seca, Kakashi estornudó otras cuantas veces, creando nueve osos polares que terminaron emergiendo en el lago como si fueran cubos de hielo.

Jadeando, ambos estaban empapados, observando con curiosidad a los osos que estaban reunidos en el otro lado del lago en un círculo. Todos parecían preocupados mientras intentaban abrir botellas de Coca-Cola, pero fallando miserablemente porque no tenían un destapador.

—Sólo… vayámonos. —Dijo Kakashi, lentamente internándose en el bosque tras ellos. —Y nunca hablemos de esto de nuevo.

Sakura asintió de acuerdo, siguiéndolo en silencio hasta que ambos desaparecieron entre los árboles.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Lo sé. Esta es la cosa más extraña que he escrito. Jamás. LOL

Esta es una propuesta del reto KakaSaku Crackfest en LJ que tendrá lugar en agosto. Es anónimo, así que no podía postear nada hasta que se terminara. Había escondido este drabble de ustedes. Y estoy segura de que debió seguir escondido… LOL

Honestamente, cuando comencé a escribir fanfiction hace un año, tuve que preguntar qué significaba _"crack" fiction_. Sigo sintiendo que no lo estoy haciendo bien, pero no tengo idea. Seguro, es penoso y no tiene sentido, pero las ideas ridículas se sienten normales para mí.

Me di cuenta que el KakaSaku es considerado una "pareja crack", pero también es normal para mí. =p

* * *

Nota de la traductora: (*) sí, se refiere a la canción de Michael Jackson.


	35. Conviérteme en tu radio

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Conviérteme en tu radio**

—Tengo un código veinticuatro, treinta y cuatro, cincuenta y cuatro en un arrendajo azul, cambio.

La radio inmediatamente siseó con una voz irritada. —Naruto, deja de decir mierda, de otra manera voy a tener que buscarte y empujar ese walkie talkie en tu trasero.

Después de un _beep_ , replicó gruñonamente. —Okay, de acuerdo, Sakura. Diablos.

Kakashi suspiró pesadamente con una ligera risa, ajustando el equipo en su oreja para hacerlo más cómodo mientras Sakura resopló al lado. A veces realmente odiaba usar el servicio de walkie talkie. Eran herramientas grandiosas para comunicarse cuando tenían que separarse grandes distancias, pero terribles cuando llevaban estancados en la misma posición por más de 6 horas. Todos estaban terriblemente aburridos, urgiéndoles hacer algo.

Apretando el botón de su equipo, Kakashi preguntó en la radio. —¿Sai, nada arriba? Cambio.

—Negativo.

Sintiendo el sudor deslizarse en su cuello, estaba por lo menos agradecido de que el sol se iba a poner en dos horas. Dos horas eran demasiado en ese calor, sin embargo. Usando su libro para abanicarse, el aire cálido se estampó con su rostro lo que no ayudó mucho.

—¿Quieres agua? —Sakura preguntó en silencio, ofreciéndole la botella que estaba en sus manos.

—Seguro.—Respondió, aceptándola y tomando un trago rápido a través de su máscara. Salpicando un poco de agua contra su cara, se talló los ojos antes de devolvérsela. —Gracias.

—No hay problema. —Suspiró. —Creo que estas son las peores misiones. Hubiera preferido una misión de rango-D para encontrar a un gato que esto.

Él se río. —Estoy de acuerdo. Al menos Tsunade rola esas a diferentes equipos cuando puede.

—Sigo sintiendo que nos da a nosotros más. —Gruñó, vaciando el agua de la botella en sus manos para salpicarse agua contra la frente.

Él pronunción un "mm", sin darse cuenta de que la estaba observando mientras se refrescaba. Cuando una gota de agua cayó desde la punta de su nariz, el ojo de Kakashi continuó viendo su caída desde ese punto hasta dentro de su blusa.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, había agua cayendo desde su cabeza. No hizo ningún intento de moverse porque era de hecho bastante refrescante.

Tirando la botella que había vaciado sobre su cabello plateado, procedió a mirarlo con una mano en su cadera.

Él alzó una ceja. —¿Sí?

—Pervertido. —Lo acusó, clavándole la mirada incluso todavía más.

Rascándose con los dedos el cabello empapado, suspiró. —No estaba viendo nada.

—Si lo estabas.

—No estaba.

—Te atrapé. —Proclamó.

—Me atrapaste viendo a una dirección en general. —Dijo con indiferencia.

Ella suspiró, no creyéndole una palabra. —Eres un gran mentiroso, Sensei.

—Bien, ¿Y si lo admito? ¿Entonces qué?

—Entonces um… —Ella se pausó. —Entonces eres un eterno pervertido.

—Ya me llamas así por leer estos. —Masculló, ondeando el libro Icha Icha en su mano.

Ella pronunció un mm mientras pensaba. —Entonces eres… eres _realmente_ un pervertido.

Él rodó los ojos. —¿Es lo mejor que tienes?

—Oh, sólo cállate. —Gruñó, sonrojándose ligeramente mientras apartaba la mirada.

Él se río, cepillando las manchas de agua contra su chaleco con las puntas de los dedos. —Vas a gastar toda el agua si continúas tirándola en los que llamas pervertidos.

Ella se giró con una sonrisa sabionda, arrojando abruptamente agua contra su rostro haciéndolo retroceder. —Está bien. Tengo otra botella.

Arrancándola de sus manos, él dijo. —Dame esto.

—¡Hey! —Protestó, sintiendo como era jalada por la cintura hacia él. Él le vació lo que quedaba en su cabello y rostro, haciéndola farfullar. —¡K-Kakashi!

Dejándola ir, sin elegancia alguna le arrojó la botella. —¿Te gustó? ¿Mm?

Su respuesta fue un pequeño golpe contra su cabeza con la botella vacía.

—Madura. —Se mofó.

—Mira quien habla. —Contraatacó.

—Hmpf. —Se burló con un tono infantil apropósito.

Levantando su libro, pasó varias páginas antes de comenzar a leer, haciéndolo a propósito para ignorarla. Ocasionalmente miraba desde su posición hacia el paso que estaban monitoreando.

—Oh, ¿Crees que puedes sólo pretender que no estoy aquí? —Preguntó, mirándolo a través de la esquina de su ojo.

Él cambió de página.

Después de sentarse en silencio por un par de minutos, ella le robó el libro con una sonrisa juguetona. Inmediatamente él tomó sus muñecas, empujándola hacia su pecho.

Manteniéndolo a raya mientras peleaban, ella consiguió apenas alejar su alcance cada vez que intentaba deslizarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se río, disfrutando de lo mucho que estaba luchando para tomar el libro de su agarre.

Entonces él la empujó haciéndola caer de espaldas, borrándole la sonrisa del rostro mientras se colocaba encima de ella. —¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó divertido.

El pecho de ella lentamente ascendió y bajó contra el suyo con cada respiración, sintiendo su corazón comenzar a latir con más rapidez cada segundo. Relajó el agarre con que tenía el libro, olvidándolo mientras sin palabras observaba su ojo visible.

Levantando una mano hacia su mejilla, ella deslizó la punta de su dedo debajo de su ojo hasta el comienzo de la máscara. —Tú dime. —Murmuró.

Él se quedó quieto, observando sus ojos verdes mientras seguía el dedo cruzar su máscara. El labio inferior de Kakashi cosquilleó mientras ella cepillaba con el pulgar sus labios escondidos.

Enganchando tres dedos a la parte de arriba de la máscara, titubeantemente comenzó a deslizarla. Entre más jalaba, más cerca estaba la boca de Kakashi a la suya. Cuando su nariz tocó la propia, ella se detuvo.

—Deberíamos parar. —Murmuró él.

Ella pareció considerarlo por un momento, pero jaló la máscara con rapidez. Ni siquiera un segundo después, ambos pares de labios se encontraron.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Otra propuesta de _El último Fan en Pie._ No estaba muy segura de qué hacer con este, pero pensé que até de alguna manera la palabra _radio,_ que fue con la que empecé a escribir este drabble.

Estoy agradecida de que nadie se perturbó demasiado con el drabble previo, lol. T_T

Como siempre, ¡Aprecio sus comentarios!

* * *

Nota de la traductora: ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Estoy respondiendolos a los mensajes en este momento, ¡De verdad, gracias! Esta semana -es decir, en dos historias más- le traduciré todos sus mensajes a **Serenity**.

Nos leemos el jueves ^^


	36. ¿Qué es el amor sin lujuria?

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **¿Qué es el amor sin lujuria?**

Sakura suspiró, tratando de facilitarse su caminar entre la apretada multitud alrededor de los puestos de vegetales. Parecía que no importaba qué tan temprano o qué tan tarde ella fuera. Siempre estaba ridículamente lleno.

Levantándose en puntas para ver sobre la gente en la sección de bok choy, su expresión de frustración se secó mientras alguien la tomaba por el hombro para pasar precipitadamente.

—Grosero. —Murmuró, odiando esta experiencia todavía más. Si no fuera por la pura necesidad de alimento para sobrevivir, se sometería a hacerlo cada dos semanas.

Vislumbrando a una alta _escoba_ de cabello plateado cerca, su humor amargo se convirtió en pánico. Moviéndose con rapidez dentro de un diferente puesto para esconderse del alcance de su vista, tomó un melón y pretendió estar extremadamente interesada en su textura madura.

Se sintió tan tonta tratando de esconderse de su antiguo maestro, pero mientras las mejillas se le calentaban por darse cuenta de que su presencia estaba cerca, no había ninguna manera de cómo negar como se sentía por él. Era suficientemente difícil mantener sus sentimientos cosquilleando en su estómago cuando estaban juntos en misiones.

Cuando él no estaba mirando, ella podía estudiar sus silenciosas expresiones mientras leía, o cuando sus mangas colgaban contra los fuertes bíceps de sus brazos. Incluso la manera en que él se tumbaba contra un árbol era fascinante, lo que encontraba hilarante ya que constantemente le recordaba su mala postura.

Por ahora, era sólo dolorosamente difícil incluso el hablarle fuera del entrenamiento o trabajo. En una misión, sólo tenía que seguir órdenes o preguntar cosas en específico que estaban relacionadas a la misión. La mayoría del tiempo, los emparejaban en un equipo. Eso limitaba un montón tener una plática de uno a uno. Cualquier otro sujeto fuera de eso, provocaba que sus sentimientos fueran más vulnerables sin tener nada en lo cual enfocarse. Intentar esconder la llamarada de su latiente corazón cuando estaba cerca era todo un reto en sí mismo. Pretender que no sentía nada. Sin importar cuanta confianza tuviera normalmente, se iba en el instante con el sonido de su voz.

—Bonitos melones. —Una voz suave dijo detrás de ella.

Sorprendida, el melón que tenía en su agarre se aplastó repentinamente como una uva entre sus anormalmente fuertes dedos. Asustada de moverse, observó la fruta que estaba escurriendo en su mano mojada mientras su rostro se sonrojaba con miedo.

Kakashi se paró a un lado de ella, las manos en sus bolsillos mientras chasqueaba la lengua. —Veo que eres más que una profesional escogiendo melones. —Se burló.

Con una risa incómoda, se forzó a levantar sus ojos verdes hacia el suyo. —Uh, sí… ah-ja…

Se sintió temerosa de seguir sosteniendo su mirada más allá de unos segundos. Como si él fuera capaz de leer su mente y darse cuenta de cómo conseguía hacer que cuerpo se calentara en más de una sola manera.

—Siento sí, uh… —Miró hacia abajo a los restos del melón en el suelo. —Te asusté.

—Oh, n-no, sólo que… no estaba prestando atención. —Se excusó penosamente, tratando de esconder su vergüenza.

—Te vi y quería saludarte. —Agregó, su ojo sonriendo ligeramente. —¿Haciendo algunas compras?

—Ah… —Replicó, limpiando su pegajosa mano con su falda. —Uh, sí.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras él alzaba la canasta de comida que estaba enganchada a su codo.

—La llevaré. —Proclamó.

Se le quedó viendo como un ciervo lampareado. —Uh, pero, bueno, no tienes que hacerlo, quiero decir… uh…

Dios.

Quería morir un millar de muertes mientras él alzaba una ceja por sus palabras revueltas.

—Tú no… es—Continuó, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían ante la clara diversión reflejada en su ojo. Ella se giró.

Con una ligera risa, dijo: —¿Estás bien?

Un asentimiento fue su respuesta, no confiando ya en su voz. Dándole una rápida sonrisa, se giró e internó dentro de la multitud y comenzó a vagar en el mercado, sin idea de qué necesitaba comprar.

Kakashi caminó al lado de ella, golpeándole el brazo a veces mientras la gente pasaba alrededor de ellos. Parecía inadvertido del estrés extra que su presencia le estaba causando. Internamente, ella lloraba cada vez que él chocaba con su hombro. No estaba segura de cuánto más podría pelear con la urgencia de verlo o tener sus breves toques, ¿Por qué su cuerpo tenía que actuar así?

Mirando intensamente al suelo, finalmente movió los ojos para encontrarse con los de él. Él también la estaba viendo, pero parecía no importarle el haber sido atrapado. Simplemente sonrió una vez más detrás de su máscara.

Regresando el gesto, Sakura se volvió a concentrar mientras buscaba un nuevo local en el cuál comprar. Seguía demasiado nerviosa para pensar con claridad sobre qué comestibles necesitaba llevar a casa.

Su comportamiento cambió mientras ella elegía algunas latas de alimento. Inquietamente mecía la canasta con su agarre, se aclaró la garganta y dijo: —Así que, uh, Sakura. Quería preguntarte algo.

Su corazón latió. —¿Oh?

—Bueno, no sé si te parecerá raro. —Se encogió de hombros, pareciendo un poquito tenso.

Bajando un frasco, ella encontró el coraje para sonreírle. —Puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

—Bien. —Suspiró. —Bien, entonces… Soy un poquito nuevo en esto de tener citas. Especialmente a mi edad, así que es un poquito embarazoso preguntarte a ti, pero um…

—¿Q-qué es? —No sólo su corazón latió con sus palabras, sino que estaba a nada de incendiarse dentro de su pecho por la ansiedad.

—No puedo decir que sé mucho sobre etiqueta y todo eso para una primera cita. En el pasado, estoy muy seguro de que iría un poquito retraído y frío… No sé qué es apropiado decir para romper el hielo. Desde una perspectiva femenina, ¿Tienes algún consejo?

Sintiéndose tonta, de mala gana preguntó: —¿…tendrás una cita?

—Sí, esta noche. —Respondió, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente. —Quiero probar y dar una buena impresión. Probablemente has tenido más citas que yo en toda mi vida. —Bromeó.

—…

Fue como si un cuchillo acabara de clavarse dentro de su pecho.

Notando su silencio, él suspiró y dijo: —Lo siento, supongo que es algo raro pedirte consejos para una cita…

—No… no lo es. —Murmuró, fallando en esconder su decepción.

Él buscó sus ojos, más que confundido por su reacción. —¿Estás segura?

Con el corazón pesado, ella miró a lo lejos y respondió. —Sólo… habla de cosas simples para que se conozcan. No debes estar asustado de abrirte un poquito y ver si tienen algún interés en común. Darte cuenta si ella… si ella… —Su voz se desvaneció.

Mordiendo su labio, supo que no podía con esto. Dolía demasiado.

—L-lo siento. —Tartamudeó, caminando hacia la calle abarrotada. —Necesito irme.

Kakashi se quedó parado, asombrado por su abrupta partida. Había desaparecido tan rápido, que no tuvo ni oportunidad de decirle que seguía teniendo sus comestibles.

¿Había dicho algo malo?

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Había pasado un rato desde que no escribía acá. Esta propuesta cualquiera está un poco inspirada por diferentes canciones de **La Roux**.

Probablemente convierta esto en una historia de dos partes, pero estoy insegura. Dejenme saber si quieren una continuación o no. Gracias por leer ˆ_ˆ

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Pueden ignorar el comentario de **Serenity** , que al final hizo 3 partes de esta historia xD

¡Gracias por leer! Mañana o el viernes cuelgo la segunda parte~

PD El hater volvió a presentarse en modo de anónimo e_é


	37. ¿Qué es el amor sin lujuria? (2)

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **¿Qué es el amor sin lujuria?**

 _~2a Parte~_

Kakashi parpadeó, completamente perplejo mientras caminaba con una canasta medio llena de comestibles en su mano. Un minuto estaba hablando con Sakura, y entonces, el siguiente ella se había ido como el viento.

Con un mm profundo, caminó adentrándose en la calle mientras escaneaba a la multitud alrededor de él. Después de un minuto de no encontrar ningún signo de cabello rosa, suspiró en derrota y perezosamente caminó hacia el único lugar en que se imaginó podría estar. Mientras caminaba, reflexionó sobre su conversación.

Obviamente pedirle un consejo para su cita había sido un error, pero no tenía idea de por qué había actuado tan extraño por eso. Había pensado que lo que había preguntado era algo muy general, ¿No lo había sido? Nada vergonzoso para nadie, más que para si mismo. Por supuesto que viéndolo ahora, ella parecía incomoda todo el tiempo en que hablaron, pero pensó que era porque él la había asustado antes en el puesto de melones.

¿Había sido la pregunta demasiado personal? Quizá como la antigua alumna que era no quería pensar mucho en su vida amorosa, parecido a un niño que no quiere pensar sobre lo que hacen sus padres tras las puertas cerradas. No había muchas mujeres en su vida para preguntarles sobre ello. Entre las misiones y el entrenamiento, realmente no socializaba mucho y no conseguía _conocer_ más gente más allá de la conocida. No era muy cercano a ninguna otra mujer aparte de Sakura, y era suficientemente estrecha su relación desde que había sido construida entre años de trabajo juntos.

No era que no pudiera aproximarse a las mujeres. No le era extraño el significado del corto término "relaciones" en el pasado, pero estaba basado en algo completamente físico. Más allá de eso, no había alguna conexión profunda. Había sido lo suficientemente gratificante en su momento, pero ahora…

En este punto de su vida, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería una relación duradera. No sólo para experimentar lo que era, pero la idea de establecerse con alguien y comenzar una familia era algo que quería. Lo que la gente llamaría amor era sólo un cuento de hadas para él, una historia que embellecía las páginas del Icha Icha con la agonía de la pasión, pero nunca en la realidad, al menos no en la suya. Era la única cosa en su vida que había dejado un agujero en su corazón y nunca había sido llenado por alguien.

A veces no creía que tal cosa podría existir, pero había signos alrededor de él que lo decían. Había un montón de parejas y familias felices en Konoha. Sólo que era algo que nunca había experimentado personalmente en sus treinta y cinco años de vida. Sabía que sólo podía culparse a sí mismo.

Mientras crecía, muerte tras muerte de la gente que a él más le importaba fueron nublando sus deseos de querer en algún momento atarse a alguien de nuevo. Cualquier forma de amor que había tenido fue reemplazada con arrepentimiento. Habían muchos amigos y camaradas por los que se preocupaba en su vida ahora, pero nunca en el nivel de intimidad que esperaba, un amor verdadero.

Le tomó largo tiempo bajar la barrera que se había puesto alrededor. Incluso al comienzo del Equipo Siete, seguía manteniendo una distancia. Su presentación había sido prueba suficiente de eso:

" _Cosas que me gustan y cosas que odio… no tengo ganas de contárselas. Mis sueños para el futuro… nunca pienso en ellos. Y mis pasatiempos… tengo un montón de pasatiempos."_

Siempre evadía el responder incluso a las preguntas más sencillas sobre su vida, ¿Qué le asustaba exactamente sobre hablar de sí mismo? No estaba seguro, pero sabía que ahora más que nunca necesitaba un cambio, especialmente si quería tener alguna oportunidad de conectar con alguien.

Las citas que había tenido en el pasado usualmente no resultaban en nada. Tampoco es como si se hubiera abierto mucho o sentido la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, ¿Quizá lo había forzado? ¿Qué se suponía que debía sentir además de sólo ser atraído por alguien? ¿Qué lo hacía amor? La gente decía que era algo que tú sólo _sabías,_ pero ¿Dónde estaba la línea entre la lujuria y el amor?

Con un ruidoso suspiro, continuó caminando en las bulliciosas calles hacia la casa de madera mediana. La encontraba demasiado grande para una sola persona, pero parecía que se había enjaulado en su propio diminuto apartamento por muchos años.

Mientras más se acercaba, más visible era el brillo de la laca de la puerta rojo oscuro que le hizo recordar como él, Yamato, Sai y Naruto ayudaron a la joven médico de cabello rosa a mudarse cerca de medio año atrás. Antes de poner sus cosas dentro, le ayudaron a pintar las paredes de dentro y fuera. Él y Sakura se unieron para pintar la puerta del frente y en algún punto, con el desliz de la brocha se encontraron en una divertida guerra de pintura. Completamente cubiertos con pintura roja –incluido el cabello y la ropa-, habían conseguido que Naruto se asustara por el pensamiento de que habían sido atacados por algo.

Desde entonces, Sakura parecía ser más habladora con él hasta los últimos días. Pensó que había sido un buen cambio, pero igual que en el mercado, un día parecía estar bien y entonces, al siguiente, comenzaba a actuar diferente alrededor de él. Fueron detallitos que notó al principio, como evitar verlo a los ojos a veces, o inmediatamente evitar su compañía cuando estaban solamente los dos.

Le preocupó un montón al principio, temiendo que la hubiera enojado de alguna manera y que estaba muy molesta por cualquiera que fuera el error que hubiera cometido. La última cosa que quería era enojarla. Le importaba… y no sólo como su mentor, sino como amigo. Quería saber qué estaba mal, pero estaba siempre muy asustado de preguntar. Era divertido como comparado con una batalla, preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos parecía más terrorífico.

Suspiró, alzando sus nudillos. Después de un golpe rápido, decidió que quizás ahora era finalmente tiempo de preguntar. Sin ningún signo de movimiento adentro, golpeó una vez más, un poco más fuerte.

—Sakura. —Le llamó, espiando por las ventanas. Se decepcionó de encontrar las cortinas corridas, suspiró de nuevo y tocó por una tercera ocasión.

—Puedo escucharte respirando ahí. —Mintió secamente, esperando que si ella le estuviera evitando, se sintiera lo suficientemente culpable como para abrirle.

Sin obtener respuesta, dudosamente colocó la canasta al frente de la puerta. Con las manos en sus bolsillos, volvió a mirar una vez más a través de las ventanas antes de girarse e irse. Internamente, esperaba que estuviera en algún lugar en la villa.

Pero apenas unos pasos a mitad de la calle, miró hacia atrás, encontrando la canasta en su portal sin nadie que la recogiera. De alguna manera, en lo profundo, eso le había lastimado mucho más de lo que hubiera querido admitir.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Necesito renombrar _A Pocket of Drabbles_ como _A Pocket of Tangents *Suspiro*_ Realmente quería mantener todo corto y dulce en esta colección, pero mi mente parece incapaz. T_T

Habrá una parte 3 de esto. No puedo detenerme. _*golpea repetidamente a su musa*_

* * *

Nota de traducción: Hola, hola, esto será rápido. Son las 2:00 am y he pasado por una semana de mierda. Así que, no responderé hoy tampoco los mensajes, realmente lo siento, pero de esa manera evitaré que tengan que leer cosas innecesarias en las respuestas que tengan xD

Estaba pensando en subir más tarde el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, así podré enviarle ya los mensajes a **Serenity** sin que una parte esté cortada en la siguiente tanda de reviews.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	38. ¿Qué es el amor sin lujuria? (3)

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **¿Qué es el amor sin lujuria?**

 _~3a Parte~_

Cerrando la puerta con suavidad detrás de ella, Sakura se sintió completamente horrible en más de una forma. Fue duro ignorar los persistentes golpeteos de Kakashi, pero estaba tan malditamente avergonzada para encararlo después de huir como lo había hecho. El que hubiera recorrido la villa para llevarle los comestibles que había dejado atrás le hizo sentir incluso mucho más miserable.

Con un suspiro abatido, arrastró los pies lentamente a través del frío piso de madera en la cocina, para guardar los vegetales y acomodar las latas en los gabinetes. Realmente no tenía idea de qué decirle la próxima vez que se vieran, ¿Cuál sería la excusa remotamente creíble que podría darle por su raro comportamiento además de confesar sus sentimientos?

Caminando en el dormitorio una vez que terminó, se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro pesado, ¿Por qué tenía que actuar como una gran idiota torpe cerca de él? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirle?

El rechazo era algo familiar para ella. Después de su amor ciego de la infancia con Sasuke, no podía evitar sentirse un poquito asustada de enamorarse de alguien de nuevo. Incluso no se creía capaz hasta ahora. Quizás era porque ahora era mayor y sus deseos eran fuertes, pero ahora su corazón se sentía mucho más pesado con la idea de que ella no existía para él en un nivel más o menos romántico.

Un golpeteo sonó en la distancia, provocando que se incorporara en la cama con miedo, ¿No habría vuelto, o sí? Debió haber dejado los comestibles pudriéndose afuera…

—¡Frentona! ¡Abre!

Su corazón se relajó. Sólo había una persona que podría llamarla así.

Sacudiéndose fuera de la cama, se compuso y caminó para abrir la puerta. —Hey, Cerda. —Sakura saludó.

La rubia le dio una mirada juguetona. —¿Estás haciendo algo justo ahora?

Sakura suspiró, inclinándose contra la puerta. —Sólo ahogarme en mi propia vergüenza.

—Fantástico. —Respondió medio sarcástica. —Entonces eso significa que vendrás conmigo de compras.

—Uh, no, Ino. —Protestó Sakura. —No hay forma de que vaya a cualquier lado esta noche.

Ino rodó los ojos y jaló su mano para obligarla a salir. —Deja de ser una ermitaña. Realmente necesito un nuevo vestido y tú y to sabemos que tú también, así que salgamos y divirtámonos, ¿De acuerdo?

Con otro suspiro, ella agitó la cabeza. —No estoy realmente de humor…

Los ojos verdes (*) de Ino se suavizaron. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—No quiero hablar de ello. —Murmuró.

—Sakura… Por favor, dime. Soy tu amiga. —Instó. Sakura formó una sonrisa apologética, pero siguió en silencio. Después de un pensamiento interno, Ino jaló de nuevo a Sakura a través del marco de la puerta. —Las compras pueden curar todo. Toma tus cosas y vámonos.

Sakura gruñó por la proclamación. Cuando Ino tenía algo en mente, haría cualquier cosa en su poder para que sucediera.

Girándose en su tacón, farfulló unas palabras inaudibles y cerró la puerta tras ella, de mala gana sujetando su monedero. Era verdad que ellas habían discutido días atrás sobre comprar nuevos outfits, pero parecía que de todos los días que tenía a su disposición, Ino escogió el más inconveniente.

Mientras pudiera evitar a Kakashi todo estaría bien, se dijo. Quizás una pequeña terapia al por menor le ayudaría a vaciar su mente de la idea de él en una cita con alguna mujer esa noche. Las oportunidades de encontrarse en el distrito de compras eran de pocas a ninguna. Nunca iba por ahí dado a que nunca derrochaba en ropa o en algo más ya que estábamos. Además, después de que terminaran, iría de regreso a casa.

—De acuerdo, Cerda. Iré de compras contigo.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar. —Ino sonrió.

* * *

Kakashi tamborileaba los dedos sobre la barra después de tomar un trago de su cerveza. Tenía que ir con su cita pronto, de hecho, ya iba tarde. Usualmente en ese momento tendría que estar planeando qué diría o haría una vez que estuviera con ella, pero su mente seguía pensando en Sakura.

¿Por qué tenía que preocuparle tanto que lo estuviera evitando? Ahora no quería hacer otra cosa más que disculparse con ella. No sólo por haberla hecho enojar, sino por cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho en el pasado para que actuara extraño cuando él estaba cerca. Quería rescatar la amistad que quedaba entre ellos. ¿Por qué parecía que siempre encontraba la manera de joder sus relaciones sin siquiera intentarlo?

Después de vaciar la botella en su mano, se volvió a colocar la máscara y dejó unos cuantos billetes en la mesa. Girándose sobre el taburete en el que estaba, suspiró antes de dar un paso pesado.

 _Pavor._

¿Por qué sentía tanto pavor?

Saliendo del bar, guardó las manos en sus bolsillos y miró hacia la luna llena mientras vagaba a través de la gente. No estaba con humor de conocer a esta nueva mujer que había sido alentada a conocerlo gracias a un amigo. Lo menos que podría hacer como hombre era ir y mostrarse.

Sin embargo, sus piernas parecían tener mente propia mientras caminaba hacia un camino familiar, específicamente hacia una casa en particular con una puerta roja. Cuando estuvo sólo unos pasos lejos, se detuvo.

—¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? —Murmuró con fuerza para sí mismo.

No debía estar ahí. Necesitaba regresar y encontrarse con la pobre mujer que le estaba esperando sola en el restaurante. Pero simplemente no le importaba. Él _quería_ estar ahí.

Las luces estaban encendidas, así que no había duda de que ella estaba en casa. ¿Seguiría tratando de evitarlo? Era lo que ella quería, de todos modos. ¿Cómo podría dejar así lo que había entre ellos? Quizás era en vano, pero sólo quería decir que lo lamentaba.

Golpeando brevemente la puerta, se quedó de pie en la oscuridad. Un pensamiento rápido acudió a su mente, diciéndole que era un error. Que tal vez debía darse la vuelta, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

—Ino, te dije que estaba abiert-—Se paró a media frase, mirando a la inesperada alta figura frente a ella. Primero sus labios se separaron en sorpresa, luego en angustia. —Kakashi…

Mirando por encima los mechones rosas que estaban enroscados en rulos, bajó su ojo a la etiqueta que seguía colgando del pequeño tirante deslizado sobre su hombro. Su suave y lechosa piel casi parecía brillar con la luz amarilla detrás de ella.

Era hermosa, pensó. Siempre lo había sido. Era una mujer y cualquiera podría verlo tan claro como el día, pero había tratado de no pensar en ello. Siempre sentía culpa por verla de esa forma desde que había crecido. Originalmente era su maestro cuando era una genin… siempre habían tenido esa extraña relación mentor/alumna gracias a eso. Incluso si no era ya formalmente su maestro, siguió sintiendo esa separación por largo tiempo. Pero como un verdadero maestro, estaba orgulloso de sus avances a través de los años bajo la tutela de Tsunade. La anterior Hokage había hecho más por ella de lo que él pudo haber hecho como maestro, lo cual agregaba otro puñado de culpa silenciosa.

El pasado era el pasado, sin embargo. La gente cambiaba tanto como las estaciones y el terreno alrededor de ellos. Incluso Konoha tenía una nueva fundación literal y figurativamente. Los errores podían ser perdonados y nuevos lazos podían ser formados entre villas y pobladores por igual.

Una vez que Naruto regresó de su entrenamiento con el difunto Jiraiya hace años, comenzaron a ser un equipo de nuevo, pero de una manera diferente. Parecía que un poco roto, pero ahora más fuerte debido a ello. Después de la guerra, incluso más.

Gracias al tiempo que habían pasado juntos a través de los años, siempre sintió una gran admiración por Sakura que simplemente no podía expresar. Era más que sólo su carácter, capacidades o cómo había crecido. Era más significante que todo eso.

Dándose cuenta de que se había quedado observándola, su pensamiento se rompió mientras Sakura parecía encogerse ante su mirada, escondiéndose detrás de la puerta.

—Sakura. —Suspiró, cambiando inquieto su peso para verla mejor a través de la abertura de la puerta. —No quería venir en mal momento… y sé que no quieres hablar conmigo ahora, pero tenía que venir y decirte que siento lo de antes. No quería incomodarte con la pregunta. No era mi intención.

Ella parpadeó por sus palabras. —Pero… Soy yo quien debería disculparse. No estoy enojada contigo, Kakashi. Sólo, bueno…

Los chirridos de los grillos sonaban a través del oscuro follaje detrás del pórtico, llenando el silencio mientras él se debatía sobre qué decir.

Inclinándose a través del marco de la puerta, él agitó la cabeza. —Mira, Sakura… si no estás enojada, ¿Entonces, por qué últimamente estás tratando tanto de evitarme? No es sólo por lo de hoy, esto lleva meses. No lo había dicho antes, pero me preocupa un montón, ¿Qué hice? Lo que sea, de verdad lo siento. Eres para mí más que una compañera, eres mi amiga. No quiero perder eso.

—Una amiga. —Repitió, sintiendo que esas dos palabras estaban quemando sus labios.

—¿No quieres que seamos amigos? —Preguntó.

—No. —Murmuró, alejando su mirada.

Parpadeó ante su respuesta y compuso en seguida su postura. No podía creerlo. —¿Por qué?

Sus mejillas ardían, tratando dolorosamente no verlo. —¿No tienes una cita esta noche, Kakashi? —Preguntó de pronto.

—No me podría importar menos. —Respondió categóricamente, irritado porque evitara responderle. —No quería terminar el día peleado contigo, por eso quería verte. Sakura, por favor… sólo dime qué demonios hice para enojarte. ¿Por qué ni siquiera quieres que seamos amigos?

Afianzando más su agarre en el pomo de la puerta, suspiró débilmente. Internamente estaba feliz de escuchar que no iría a la cita que le había preocupado tanto hasta ese momento. Quería verla en lugar de eso, ¿Pero realmente importaba? Nunca podría verla de la misma manera en que ella lo veía. Si lo hiciera, ¿No tendría que decirlo ya? ¿Insinuarlo? Siempre parecía indiferente hacia ella.

—Simplemente no puedo. —Respondió finalmente.

Tentada a cerrar la puerta, él metió el pie entre la abertura para detenerla. —No. —Gruñó.

—Kakashi-

—Esto es tan jodidamente _ridículo._ No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué estás actuando así? No eres así.

Sin ninguna respuesta, empujó la puerta y agregó. —¿Sabes qué? Si realmente esto es lo que quieres, entonces bien. Tal vez sea fácil para ti olvidarte de cualquiera que haya sido nuestra relación. Pero no es así para mí. Sentía que estábamos conectando unos meses atrás y me gustaba. Me gustaba el cambio entre nosotros. Me hacía optimista por una vez comparándolo con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y créeme, he pasado mucho más que tú en toda mi vida.

—Kaka-

—Mi error fue sentirme así. —La cortó. —Que podríamos ser amigos.

¿Realmente estaba destinado a estar solo en todo aspecto de su vida, verdad? ¿Por qué siempre terminaba de esta forma? Se sentía de nuevo como un niño por admitir que estaba lastimado. ¿Era una horrible persona? ¿Merecía eso?

Por supuesto que lo merecía, su mente le respondió. La muerte de su padre había sido su culpa. No tenía nada por lo que valiera la pena seguir viviendo. La muerte de Rin había sido su culpa. La muerte de Sasuke también era su culpa. Obito… su corazón se oscureció.

—Me rindo. —Murmuró. Se dio la vuelta y rápidamente deshizo sus pasos y no miró hacia atrás.

No podía seguir mintiéndose. Después de la Cuarta Guerra, hubo días en que simplemente no le importaría no ver el amanecer o el anochecer nunca más. Todos habían sido capaces de avanzar y seguir con sus vidas. Los libros no lo confortaban. Cada palabra se sentía vacía. No había nada de alegría en nada, sólo seguía manteniendo las apariencias.

La idea de esperar encontrar el amor había sido su excusa para encontrar un cambio como todos los demás. No había nuevo futuro para él como muchos tenían, no lo veía. Era un sueño; un error. No había nada para perseguir. No podía cambiar cómo era y no importaba qué tanto lo intentara. Se estaba haciendo viejo, y se estaba amargando con cada odiado día que pasaba mientras respiraba. _Lavar y repetir._

Arrojándose a un montón de misiones por la mayor parte de su vida, sabía que de esa manera no tenía que hacer tiempo para estar con la gente. Tampoco quería. En lo profundo, deseaba haber encontrado una muerte honorable en el campo de batalla. Siempre tan cerca, pero nunca llegaba. ¿Por qué siempre estaba solo? No podía ni siquiera morir con alguien. La gente había reclamado mucha gente buena. Personas que no merecían morir, y él seguía ahí.

Seguí ahí.

Sintiendo como era jalado por la espalda, detuvo sus pensamientos y se giró para encontrar a Sakura agarrando su chaleco.

—Me gustas. —Prácticamente gritó, agradecida de que la noche cubriera el profundo sonrojo que cruzaba sus mejillas. Agarrando el frente de su vestido con vergüenza, un par de mechones rizados caían en su espalda por la frenética carrera que había hecho con tal de alcanzarlo.

—Me gustas, ¿Sí? —Repitió. —Por eso es que no podemos ser amigos. Me gustas mucho más que sólo de esa manera. Lo he sabido desde hace tiempo pero estaba asustada de decírtelo… Tampoco quiero perderte. Sólo creí que conseguiría eso si te lo admitía, pero es que… es muy duro ver cómo saldrás con alguien más, con alguien que no soy yo.

—¿Qué? —Respiró como si le hubieran sacado el aire.

—No me hagas repetírtelo. —Respondió, sintiéndose un poquito mortificada mientras soltaba el chaleco para dar un paso atrás.

—Yo… Yo no, —Tartamudeó.

Ella suspiró. —Está bien, lo sé. Sé que no sientes lo mismo.

—No es eso. —Dijo con tono áspero. —Todo este tiempo he estado tratando tanto de no sentir algo por ti más de lo que debería. No soy ciego y me he dado cuenta de lo muy increíble y hermosa que eres. Pero no creía que me verías de esa manera. Así que, quise que fuéramos amigos… y francamente, pasar tiempo contigo ha sido algo que me ha hecho más feliz de lo que he sido en mucho tiempo. Cuando dijiste que no querías que fuéramos amigos, yo… perdí las esperanzas.

Se talló el puente de la nariz antes de agregar: —Pensé que estabas muy incómoda porque te había hecho enojar o algo. Ni en sueños pensé que fuera porque de hecho te gusto… a nadie le gusto de esa manera, Sakura…

—A nadie le gusto tampoco de esa manera. —Murmuró a cambio, entrelazando con nerviosismo sus propios dedos. Ella le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Imposible. —Él le separó las manos para tomar una con la suya. —Me siento… realmente tonto. Debí haberme dado cuenta o hablado contigo antes.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de mí, pero no creo que importe ya.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar?

—¿A-ahora? —Preguntó.

—Luces como si te hubieras vestido para ir a algún lado, ¿Quizás en otra ocasión?

—Oh, no. —Ella comenzó a sentir su cabello y suspiró por darse cuenta de lo ridícula que debería verse. No estaba usando zapatos y su vestido estaba abierto por la parte de atrás, el cierre a la mitad de su espalda. —Ino y yo estábamos probándonos ropa… es algo que hacemos después de ir de compras cuando estamos aburridas. Yo… —Miró alrededor. —Ella seguro ya está en mi casa…

Tras un "Um" dijo: —Bueno, ¿Por qué no terminas de arreglarte y nos vamos? Estoy seguro de que ella entenderá.

—Bien, de acuerdo. —Pronunció un poquito muy emocionada por la manera en que las cosas se habían girado esa noche. —Pero, ¿Qué hay sobre la mujer a la que tenías que ver…? Quiero decir…

—No te preocupes por ello. —Le aseguró.

Dudosamente ella asintió antes de correr hacia su casa, y dijo: —Regresa en 5 minutos.

Ino alzó las cejas mientras veía toda la escena desde un árbol cercano, pero sonreía por los dos. —Supongo que tendremos otra noche de chicas después.

* * *

 _(*) Recordatorio: Ino tiene los ojos verdes en el manga, y en el anime azules._

 **Nota de la autora:** Seriamente, _Pocket of Tangents._ Msakjfnakjs Ugh. Toda esta cosa con sus partes previas sobrepasa las 5k palabras _–solloza y cae con los brazos abiertos-_

 _-Apunta un dedo acusador a Prescripto13-_ Me hiciste pensar sobre sentimientos canon. Oh, Dios, canon _–llora más y se entierra en el polvo-._

Espero que todos hayan disfrutado este three-shot. Después de mucho debate, decidí terminar esto con una nota feliz, así que… _-arroja confeti en el aire-_ T_T

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Muchas gracias por leer. Al fin acabamos esta historia y afortunadamente tiene un final feliz *^* ~~ Me pondré a responder sus mensajes, ¿De acuerdo? Bien. Espero subir el lunes la próxima historia, porque me acabo de dar cuenta que, ya casi se me acaban los drabbles que tengo traducidos... *golpea su frente al teclado*

Por cierto... se acercan unos que son bastante largos y están conectados, espero que la traducción que haga mantenga el ritmo de los originales.


	39. Ven por mi (1)

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Ven por mi (*)**

Sakura estaba cansada, gruñona y adolorida mientras lentamente arrastraba los pies a través de los estrechos pasillos del hotel, usando los dedos para apoyarse en las paredes.

Este día probablemente no podría ponerse peor, al menos decidió eso. El ninja que estaban buscando había sacado lo mejor de ella con un ataque sorpresa. Y la humedad ciertamente no había ayudado antes a sus sentidos, tenía que admitir que bajó la guardia asumiendo que el camino principal –entre dos pacíficas ciudades- estaría despejado. Su misión de acompañamiento estuvo libre de cualquier complicación por poco más de una semana, hasta ahora.

Suspiró, decidiendo que su respiración no le ayudaría tampoco a sentirse mejor de cómo estaba en esos momentos. Kakashi la había salvado, _otra vez._ Después de todos esos años, no podía evitar sentirse horrorizada por ello, debido a su historia. Quería impresionarlo con sus habilidades como una formidable Jounin. Probarle que era totalmente capaz de pelear a su nivel en una batalla acalorada –que era más que sólo un ninja médico.

Fue embarazoso, terminar siendo arrojada a un lado del campo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo por haber fallado al momento de escapar de un kunai dirigido a ella. Lo escuchó ir contra ella, pero obviamente no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar sobre lo muy mortificada que se sentía antes de que se hubieran sumergido de lleno en la batalla. Peleó duro y bien, pero no cubrió el hecho de que él tuviera que seguir salvándola. Nadie más en su escuadrón necesitaba ser salvado…

Ahora, en los baños, se quitó sin prisa las sandalias y las colocó dentro de un casillero. Siguiendo sus sentidos hacia el aire lleno de vapor, sonrió en deleite por encontrar todo el lugar para ella sola. Quitándose la bata y dejándola en una mesa cercana, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla por el bien de su modestia.

Siseó ligeramente por el calor inicial que sintió en las piernas mientras se hundía lentamente en el agua, pero antes de ponerse cómoda, su cuerpo comenzó a acostumbrarse al calor.

Sumergiéndose más, colocó la cabeza contra el borde de una piedra de la pared detrás de ella. El estrés de su día comenzó a deslizarse con lentitud.

—¿Sakura? —Una voz profunda resonó.

Incorporándose con un chapoteo, el poco estrés que había comenzado a perder peso en sus hombros inmediatamente regresó una vez que vio que era Kakashi.

Ahí estaba, de pie con nada más que una toalla colgando alrededor de sus caderas, que parecía se caería en el momento mientras ajustaba una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cara. Observando a su desnudo y musculado pecho, sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse más de lo que ya estaban.

—K-Kakashi-San. —Tartamudeó, sintiéndose internamente mortificada por el hecho de que no podía apartar los ojos de su cuerpo, como una adolescente.

' _Deja de verlo'_ Se ladró a sí misma, forzando sus ojos a encontrarse con los de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en los baños de hombres…? —Preguntó con lentitud, estudiando cuidadosamente su reacción con su ojo.

Ella resolló, levantándose de prisa del agua con claro pánico. —¡¿Qué?! Pensé que sólo había un baño comunal acá. ¿El baño de mujeres está en otro lado? L-lo siento. —Se disculpó comenzando su carrera hacia las escaleras para salir.

—Sakura, Sakura. —Se río, invitándola a detenerse. —Estoy bromeando. Estás en lo correcto, sólo hay un baño mixto aquí.

Se congeló. Sus emociones pasaron de la mortificación a la vergüenza, hasta que con rapidez se encendió su ira.

—Tú, idiota. —Escupió, mirándolo fijamente.

—Lo siento. —Suspiró arrepentido, rascándose el cabello despeinado que caía sobre su rostro. —No quería hacerte enojar.

—Ugh. —Se giró con los brazos cruzados, lentamente sentándose de nuevo mientras encontraba un punto al cual ver de frente.

—¿Te importa si me uno a ti? —Preguntó dudoso. —Puedo esperar si no quieres… no te culparía.

—No, está bien. —Murmuró, dejando descender su ira un poquito.

Por la esquina de su ojo, lo observó dar unos pasos hacia la orilla del baño, clavando cuidadosamente su pie dentro del agua antes de dar otro paso. Antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, él le dio la espalda, arrojando la toalla que llevaba en la cintura al suelo.

' _¿No tiene vergüenza?_ —Gritó mentalmente con sorpresa, espanto y horror.

Él se volvió a girar, dándole la espalda a la pared ahora que estaba completamente dentro del agua, mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿Quieres… tomar una foto? —Preguntó repentinamente, su voz llena de humor.

—…

Quería morirse.

Morirse.

Morirse.

Morirse.

—Sólo me estoy burlando de ti, Sakura. —Dijo suavemente. —Ríe un poco más, ¿Ne?

Haciendo un puchero, girándose de manera infantil, se sintió avergonzada más allá de las palabras. Seguro, ella había visto _ciertas partes de la anatomía_ de los hombres tanto en su trabajo como en otras situaciones, pero ese no era el punto. Nunca su antiguo maestro…

—Sakura. —Le llamó débilmente.

Ella resopló. —¿Sí?

—Mira, soy malo con las palabras. Sólo que… odio verte molesta.

—¿Con qué? —Gruñó sarcásticamente.

—Por lo de antes en el entrecruce. No te molestes por eso… y sé quién eres. —Murmuró. —Te conozco muy bien.

—Oh. —Dijo, mirando hacia él. —Es sólo que…

—Estoy seguro de que podrías manejarlo. —Siguió, alzando los brazos contra las orillas del baño para reclinarse un poco más en la esquina.

—No… obviamente no.

—Habrá muchas más oportunidades de pelear… Estoy seguro de que lo sabes. Es un poco mi culpa.

Ella alzó una ceja. —No entiendo qué quieres decir.

—No importa qué esté pasando… mi primera preocupación eres tú. No importa a quién se supone debemos proteger o quién más esté peleando, si estás conmigo entonces no puedo evitar ser extra cuidadoso. Ese ataque fue dirigido a ti… y no me pude detener.

Su corazón se hundió. —Porque soy débil…

—No. —Respondió, agitando la cabeza. —Me preocupo mucho por ti… y no sé qué haría si algo te sucede. Sé que eres más que capaz de protegerte a ti misma… no necesitas un héroe. Eres tu propio héroe.

—¿Entonces, por qué corriste hacia mi si piensas que puedo manejarlo?

Su perezoso ojo miró hacia el frente. —Como dije, es porque me preocupo mucho por ti. Las emociones nunca deben estar presentes en una batalla, pero parece que eres algo así como mi debilidad, Sakura. Necesito saber que estás a salvo y a veces eso me controla. No puedo evitarlo.

Sus labios se abrieron, insegura de qué decir. No estaba segura del todo sobre lo que estaba diciendo, ¿Qué se preocupaba por ella _mucho?_ ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella tanto? ¿Por qué le importaba?

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó finalmente.

—Porqu-

Su respuesta se vio interrumpida con una risa. Un grupo de viejos locales que estaban platicando el uno con el otro estaban dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

El rostro de ella se torció con disgusto, no muy contenta con la idea de tener que lidiar con los ancianos devorándole por los próximos diez minutos.

—Hablemos afuera. —Kakashi ofreció con la voz baja.

Asintiendo, no perdió más tiempo en salir cuidadosamente del baño, el agua cayendo de sus mechones mientras sujetaba la toalla contra su cuerpo. Luego se anudó la bata, caminando para recuperar sus sandalias; el aire frío se encontró con sus mejillas calientes.

Kakashi se le unió pronto en el lobby, envuelto en una bata igual que ella. Con las manos colocadas cómodamente dentro de los bolsillos de la bata mientras se paraba al lado de ella.

—¿Por qué no vas primero a tu habitación a vestirte? —Sugirió.

—Oh, uh, seguro. —Se mostró de acuerdo, preguntándose qué estaba planeando decirle exactamente que no podía decir en ese momento. —¿Y cuando ya esté lista?

Él le sonrió con simpleza. —Ven por mi.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¿Por qué estaba escribiendo esto con facilidad (en 30 minutos) y sin ningún plan de hacer más de un capítulo (el cual tomaría semanas/meses)? LOL # Problemas Ridículos de Escritor.

Otra propuesta del reto de drabbles. Las especificaciones eran: " _La última línea en tu entrada DEBE ser esta cita –y DEBE ser dicha por Kakashi. La única cosa que puedes cambiar son los signos de exclamación. "_

No estaba muy segura sobre lo que estaba escribiendo en este drabble… al principio tenía planes de hacer la línea más coqueta y llenarla de insinuaciones, pero entonces cambió a esto. Gah.

Como sea, ¡Gracias por leer! Los comentarios siempre se aprecian.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

 **Ven a buscarme (*)** Tuve problemas con el título, el original es _Come and Get Me,_ que en un principio lo había traducido como _Ven y atrápame_ –que es lo más parecido-, pero no tenía sentido alguno con el contexto de la historia. Así que por eso cambió a _Ven por mi._

Ah, perdón por subirlo hoy, larga historia y largo día. Por cierto, sus reviews ya fueron enviados a Serenity, ojalá pueda respoderlos.

Muchas gracias por leer~


	40. Ven por mi (2)

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Ven por mi**

 _~2a Parte~_

 _Él le sonrió con simpleza. —Ven por mi._

—Uh… de acuerdo. —Murmuró lentamente, curiosa por el débil misterio implicado en sus palabras. —I-iré a tu habitación.

Un incontrolable sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas tan pronto como empezó a tartamudear. Dándole un último vistazo a Kakashi, rápidamente se giró con dirección a su cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso del hotel.

Apretando el albornoz contra su cuerpo con más firmeza, trató de no temblar mientras el aire frío se estampaba contra su piel empapada mientras subía ágilmente las escaleras. Estaba agradecida de que su cliente se estuviera quedando en el tercer piso esa noche, evitando por completo la incomodidad de ver a sus otros compañeros de equipo que se habían quedado fuera de la habitación.

' _Me preocupo mucho por ti"_

Las palabras de Kakashi hicieron eco en su mente mientras su corazón se apretó ligeramente con ansiedad. No iba a decirle que _ella le gustaba_ ¿Verdad? ¿Le gustaría más que sólo cómo amiga? Seguramente había leído de más en lo que le estaba diciendo. No había manera… ¿O sí?

Siempre había tenido la esperanza de que sus sentimientos se desvanecerían con el tiempo mientras ella los ignorara lo suficiente. Siempre le parecía que él la veía como un ser inferior a él, mientras continuaba salvándola como si siguiera siendo una genin poco capaz. Esa era una de las razones por las que había estado esperando poder mostrarle que podía considerarla una igual. No quería que él la siguiera viendo como una estudiante, sino como una compañera shinobi y una adulta.

Pero… él había desaparecido sus miedos momentos antes, cuando le dijo que ella era más que capaz. Que simplemente se preocupaba por ella… que ella era su debilidad.

' _Las emociones nunca deben estar presentes en una batalla, pero parece que eres algo así como mi debilidad, Sakura.'_

Pero, simplemente no podía creer que era posible que le gustara de una forma romántica. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Si había una cosa que había aprendido sobre el amor, es que ella nunca debía esperar que sus sentimientos pudieran ser regresados.

Dentro de su pequeña habitación, se secó el cabello con una toalla limpia. Vistiéndose con su usual uniforme, se cepilló las puntas mojadas de su cabello rosado y checó por última vez su apariencia antes de irse.

Caminando hacia el primer piso donde Kakashi estaba instalado, se mordió nerviosamente el labio mientras el miedo comenzaba a levantarse dentro de ella con cada paso ¿Qué tal si ella había malinterpretado lo que le estaba diciendo? ¿Pero si estaba en lo correcto?

Tragándose sus nervios, golpeteó con gentileza la puerta y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Sakura. —Kakashi le saludó, saliendo de su habitación con un click de la puerta tras él.

Ella sonrió, discretamente viendo su vestimenta. Estaba usando su uniforme de Jounin, pero sin el chaleco. Siempre lucía muy diferente sin el.

Dándose cuenta de que le estaba observando, se aclaró la garganta. —Ah, así que, lo de antes…

—¿Hambrienta? —Preguntó de pronto.

Encogiéndose de hombros, respondió: —Um, bueno… me comí antes una barra de granola.

—Así que, ¿En otras palabras, estás llena? —Se burló con una sonrisa sabionda.

—Un poco. —Respondió con timidez. —¿Por qué?

—Estaba planeando ir a comer algo, ¿Te importaría acompañarme? —Preguntó.

—Seguro. —Dijo con un asentimiento, insegura de caminar a un lado de él mientras comenzaba a caminar. —Pero, ¿A dónde vamos? La cocina del hotel ya está cerrada. Es algo tarde para conseguir comida en cualquier otro lado, ¿No crees?

—A menos que sepas donde buscar. —Respondió misteriosamente.

Ella hizo un "Um" escépticamente.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban parados al final de un pasillo que estaba solo a unos metros lejos del área de desayunos cerca del lobby.

—¿Puedes avisarme si alguien viene? —Kakashi murmuró.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, mirando alrededor confundida. Escuchando un tintineo y el giro del pomo de la puerta, volvió la vista, encontrándose con él pasando a través de la puerta que tenía un letrero que decía _'sólo empleados'_ colgando.

—¡Kakashi! —Le regañó, observándolo desaparecer dentro de la oscuridad tras la puerta sin otra palabra. Decidida a forzarlo a salir, lo siguió para terminar chocando con su espalda. —¡Oof!

—Sakura. —Él se río, girándose para sentir sus brazos hasta que encontró sus muñecas. —Espera un segundo hasta que pueda encontrar la luz.

—¡No debemos estar aquí! —Murmuró duramente, su corazón latiendo de forma salvaje debido a su cercana proximidad.

—Cálmate. —Suspiró, deslizando sus callosos dedos en sus pequeñas manos.

Ella se congeló, insegura de cómo reaccionar a su suave y confortable toque. Antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para decidirse, sus cálidas manos se fueron.

—Ah, lo encontré. —Proclamó Kakashi, apretando el interruptor para encender las luces del cuarto.

Parpadeando, sus ojos contemplaron la cocina. Estaba observando mientras él echaba un vistazo en el refrigerador que estaba en una esquina, abriéndolo como si fuera su propia casa.

—Hum, veamos, ¿Jamón o pavo? —Preguntó, buscando dentro de los diferentes compartimientos.

Con las manos en la cadera, ella suspiró incrédula. —¿Realmente acabas de meterte acá para robar comida?

—Estoy hambriento.

—No puedo creer que estoy viendo a mi líder robar comida en un pequeño hotel familiar y en una misión. ¡Regresa esa comida! —Le advirtió.

—Oblígame. —Se burló juguetonamente, retrocediendo con algunos ingredientes en sus manos antes de que cerrara la puerta del refrigerador con su pie. Dispuso algunos quesos, carnes y lechuga; luego comenzó a buscar algunos utensilios en los cajones.

Ella apretó los puños. —¡Ugh, en serio, Kakashi! ¡No podemos!

Él sofocó una risa, mirándola por encima del hombro. —Sakura, tengo una llave. —Dijo, deslizando una mano dentro de su bolsillo para sacudir la evidencia. —No me colé, tengo permiso.

—¿Tienes? ¿Cuándo? —Preguntó, todavía poco convencida.

—Antes de que fuera a los baños.

—¿Cómo?

Él sonrió. —Sólo debes saber cómo pedirlo.

—Oh. —Replicó, sintiendo más tranquilidad.

—Así que, ¿Jamón o pavo? —Preguntó, abriendo una bolsa de pan.

—Uh, pavo. —Replicó, caminando al lado de él, detrás de la barra. Tomando una lechuga, comenzó a arrancarle algunas hojas.

En silencio crearon un par de simples sándwiches, sintiendo un poquito de tensión en el aire entre ellos mientras lo hacían.

Kakashi tomó dos sillas altas para que se sentaran frente a la barra que estaba en medio de la cocina. Con un golpecito en el asiento al lado de él como invitación, ella se sentó tras llevar los sándwiches y algunas servilletas.

Cerca de haber comido la mitad de su sándwich, movió los ojos con lentitud dándose cuenta que, de hecho, él se había bajado la máscara más allá de su barbilla. Lo observó en shock ¿Había estado comiendo todo este tiempo con su rostro desnudo? Después de muchos años, se había acostumbrado a no querer intentar dar un vistazo, usualmente mirando hacia otro lado. No podía creer que de hecho estaba observando su perfil.

—¿Quieres… tomar otra fotografía? —Se burló, mirando hacia el frente mientras masticaba.

Sonrojándose, volvió a poner los ojos en su comida. —I-idiota.

Él se río ligeramente. —Así que, —Suspiró, dando otro mordisco a su sándwich. —Pensé que sería extraño decírtelo en los baños… es sólo que, no sé, es algo que me cuesta decir.

Sintiendo a su corazón empezar a latir con fuerza, trató de mantenerse calmada. —Ah, bien…

—Creo que, quizás ya sabes… lo que quiero decir.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia él, ella estaba sorprendida de encontrarse su ojo viéndola también. Parecía irreal la manera en que le estaba viendo. Parecía que estaba en lo correcto. Quizás a él le gustaba de la forma en que esperaba.

Su gentil sonrisa casi le arrebató el aliento, haciéndola sonreír de regreso. Trató mucho de no quedarse viéndolo, pero parecía que era la única cosa capaz de hacer.

Kakashi se inclinó, llevando un dedo hacia la esquina de su boca. —Tienes algo… aquí.

Sintiéndolo acariciar sus labios, reaccionó atrapando la punta de su dedo con la boca, probando el sabor picante de la salsa de mostaza. Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron en sorpresa dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, inmediatamente separándose con vergüenza.

Sus nervios estaban incendiándose, internamente se regañaba por hacer tan atrevido movimiento. Abriendo la boca para disculparse, sintió los dedos de Kakashi dibujar la línea de su mandíbula, girándola para poder encararlo.

Podría jurar que estaba temblando cuando él llevó sus suaves labios contra los suyos. Su beso se sentía como un sueño. Esto tenía que ser un sueño.

Él retrocedió, su nariz tocando la de ella. —Eso es lo que siento por ti… desde hace largo tiempo.

Ella sonrió aliviada, inclinándose un poco más hasta que capturó sus labios de nuevo. Sus besos eran más lentos y sensuales, tomándose el tiempo de explorar la nueva sensación entre ellos. Su corazón le latían tan fuerte dentro del pecho, estaba prácticamente ardiendo.

—Siempre había soñado con hacer esto. —Confesó contra la oreja de ella, chupando concienzudamente su cuello entre besos juguetones. Mordiendo ligeramente su piel, ella hizo hacia atrás la cabeza mientras él bajaba hacia su clavícula.

Las manos de ella exploraron sobre su pecho, deslizándose contra la tela de su ropa, jalando y soltando mientras él la besaba, haciéndola perder el sentido. Parte de ella se sintió aterrorizada cuando deslizó sus dedos debajo de la camisa, pero sus ganas de tocar finalmente su cuerpo era demasiado para poder resistir.

Su estómago se endureció cuando ella dejó correr los dedos encima de su ombligo. —¿Tienes cosquillas? —Preguntó con deleite, moviendo un solo dedo para ver si era cierto.

Retorciéndose bajo su toque, suprimió una risa. —N-no. —Negó.

—Mentiroso. —Ella sonrió, probando su punto mientras sin compasión le hacía cosquillas.

Él saltó del taburete con una risa, agarrándola rápidamente desde atrás de la silla para devolverle la tortura. —¿Te gusta esto? —Preguntó.

—D-detente. —Rogó, agradecida cuando lo hizo, pero él no la soltó. Sus manos presionaron alrededor de sus curvas antes de dar una serie de besos contra su hombro y cuello. Ella murmuró un suave gemido de aprobación, moviendo las manos sobre las de él que estaban en su estómago.

Lentamente, guío los dedos de él hacia sus costillas y luego sobre sus pechos, dándole un silencioso permiso para explorar más. Abriendo el cierre de su blusa, levantó los brazos para dejarle quitarla de su cuerpo.

Cuando él la arrojó sobre la barra, un golpeteo en la puerta de la cocina provocó que se separaran.

—¿Estás ahí, Kakashi-Senpai?

Él jaló a Sakura para poderla a su lado y la empujó hacia abajo, escondiéndola en la borra. Subiendo su máscara, se recargó casualmente contra la barra con los codos, pretendiendo comer de nuevo.

La puerta chirrió cuando se abrió, revelando a Yamato. —Ah, la anciana de enfrente dijo que probablemente estabas aquí ¿A qué hora quieres que nos vayamos…? —Pausó, observando a la familiar pieza de tela sobre la barra.

Kakashi la tomó, pretendiendo que era un trapo para limpiar sus manos. En un parpadeo, Sakura observó como la arrojaba dentro de un basurero a unos pies de ahí.

—Um… ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Kakashi, esperando que continuara con lo que originalmente estaba diciendo.

—¿Por qué tienes dos sándwiches a medio comer?

Mentalmente maldijo. —Yo… no me podía decidir entre jamón y pavo. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

—Ya veo. —Yamato pronunció un "Um". —Así que, ¿A qué hora quieres que salgamos en la mañana?

—Digamos que a las siete.

—Así que, calculando que siempre llegas tarde, a las 8. —Corrigió.

Kakashi sonrió, ondeando un adiós. —Te veré en la mañana.

—Seguro, buenas noches…—Se giró para irse, y cerca de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, dijo: —Y buenas noches, Sakura.

—…

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Lo voy a terminar aquí ¡Lo siento! De otra manera, probablemente convertiría esto en una novela y considerando lo larga que es... No tenía planeado continuar con este, pero me lo pidieron.

Como sea, ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Esto es lo que mi musa conjuró.

Espero que todos tengan una gran víspera / día de navidad. Felices fiestas.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Les gustó? Gracias por leernos~

Ah, por cierto... son unas pillas. Últimamente he recibido comentarios preguntando si alguna de las historias de acá tiene lemmon... Lamento decepcionarlas. **Serenity** siempre puede poner insinuaciones, incluso una que otra escena como que nuestra parejita no traiga encima alguna prenda, pero no cruzará la línea. Así que tendrán que conformarse con algunas partes de ligero lime.

En otras cosas, gracias a **Lizzie** por dejarme tantos comentarios en tan poco tiempo xD Ojalá tuvieras cuenta para que te respondiera los reviews u-u... Y ya chequé a la autora que me recomendaste, veré si hay manera de contactarla (ya que según su perfil, **SilverShine** ha estado inactiva por... mucho tiempo) y pedirle permiso para traducir alguna de sus historias (Leí _Spring Rain and Winter Storms_ ). En cuanto acabe _House Calls_ (de **Spoilet Sweet** ) seguiré con alguna de tu autora, veamos si puedo traducir alguna historia larga.

Por cierto, ¿Hay alguien por acá que lea _Better Man_ de **Kakashisgf**? ¡Diganme que no soy la única! Es una historia obligada a los KakaSaku shippers, me está destrozando y parece que ya se va a adentrar en la recta final... Si no, leanla ¡Recomendada!

Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decirles. Bye~


	41. Secreto

¡Hola de nuevo! El siguiente es un drabble navideño, así que intenten ponerse en el mood. Antes de otra cosa, perdí mis lentes así que puede ser que este capítulo tenga uno que otro error (aunque me esforcé en revisarlo xD) Espero encontrarlos pronto porque soy un topo.

Muchas gracias por leer, mañana respondo mensajes ^^~

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Secreto**

—Tu máscara luce tan extraña. —Murmuró Naruto, viendo críticamente al Jounin de cabello plateado con interés. Con dudas, él movió un dedo para tocar el bulto que estaba sobre la mejilla enmascarada.

Kakashi rápidamente le golpeó la mano con su Icha Icha.

—¡Ow! ¡Maldición! —Siseó, tallando sus enrojecidos nudillos.

Acomodándose en su silla, abrió de nuevo el libro con un suspiro de molestia. Dios, odiaba a la Hokage a veces. Entre más pronto él dejara la obligatoria Fiesta de Víspera de Navidad, más pronto podría ir a casa sin estarse preocupando por las preguntas de Naruto o alguien más. Había estado evitándolos por semanas debido a eso. Aparentemente, tomar la esquina más oscura de la habitación que tenía el menor número de sillas era una invitación para que quien quisiera se le uniera. Incluso si había muchas más mesas desocupadas para elegir… entonces se dio cuenta de que ellos tampoco querían estar ahí.

—¿Soy el único que lo encuentra extraño? —Naruto insistió, mirando alrededor de la mesa para asegurarse. —¿Yamato?

Pareciendo incómodo, él se levantó de la silla con una bebida en la mano. —¡Oh, miren! Pusieron más pastel de frutas. —Murmuró, desapareciendo dentro de la multitud.

El rubio suspiró. —Nadie va a tocar esa basura… Hey, ¿Qué piensas, Sai?

El delgado joven dejó de dibujar en su sketchbook, apenas mirándolo. —El pastel de frutas no sabe cómo pastel o cómo fruta.

—Eso no era lo que… oh, olvídalo. —Gruñó, cruzándose de brazos mientras se recostaba.

Kakashi suspiró internamente, peleando con el impulso de rascarse la barbilla de nuevo. Mover discretamente la boca detrás de su libro para tratar de aliviar la comezón con la máscara, sólo hizo que se sintiera peor. Incapaz de soportarlo más, levantó los dedos para rascarse la mandíbula y mejillas.

—¿Por qué sigues rascándote la máscara? —Preguntó Naruto, mirando desde su silla hasta que terminó observando apenas unos centímetros lejos.

Levantó el libro como advertencia de que lo golpearía de nuevo, instantáneamente volvió a sentarse y suspiró en derrota. —¿Cómo es que a nadie le interesa? —Gruñó de nuevo, haciendo un puchero hacia la cara de Kakashi.

—¿Podrías callarte? —Sasuke masculló, pateando la silla al lado de él. —A nadie le interesa.

—Per-

—Iré a tomar algo de aire fresco. —Kakashi murmuró, incapaz de seguir con el interrogatorio de Naruto.

Levantándose, guardó el libro en su bolsillo trasero antes de guardar las manos dentro de sus bolsillos delanteros. Pasando a través de varias mesas y gente, discretamente salió hacia el aire frío nocturno.

Deslizando su máscara, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio mientras rascaba su cara. Se sentía tan bien. Decidió que nunca más iba a ofrecer a hacer eso de nuevo. Podía ser una buena causa para los niños de Konoha que no podían pasar una Navidad regular como la mayoría de los que habían sido bendecidos con estar con una familia, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría seguir escondiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Kakashi-San? —Escuchó a una voz con un resuello.

Él se congeló, deteniendo las manos en sus mejillas. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrar un par de ojos verdes.

—¿Sakura… qué estás haciendo aquí…? —Murmuró.

Ella se quedó de pie, observándolo como si tuviera una tercer cabeza. Entonces, las esquinas de sus labios comenzaron a ascender, eventualmente se volvió una enorme sonrisa.

Quería morir.

—Oh, mi, Dios. —Ella se río por la sorpresa, instantáneamente acercándose. —¡Te pareces a Santa Claus! —Se deleitó.

—…

—¿Puedo… puedo tocarla?

Él suspiró, dejando caer los brazos a cada lado mientras trataba de no sentirse mortificado. —Supongo que puedes.

—¿Desde hace cuánto te dejaste crecer la barba? —Preguntó, cariñosamente hundiendo los dedos en su espesa y sedosa barba como si fuera una mascota.

—Casi tres semanas. Por alguna razón, crece con locura en esto si no me afeito.

—Es tan bonita. —Sonrió, enredando juguetonamente el final de su barba.

—¿Tú crees? —Estudiando con curiosidad su reacción. Debido a los gentiles roces de sus dedos,´él comenzó a acomodarse más entre sus manos.

—Muy bonita… y es increíble cómo consigue esconder tu cara. —Agregó con decepción.

Él sonrió.

Acariciando sus mejillas, sonrió mientras deslizaba un dedo a través de su frente hasta su nariz y luego a sus labios. —Ah, así que tienes labios justo aquí.

—Parece.

Besó su dedo, haciéndola abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Divertido, él se río mientras esperaba que lo empujara. —¿Qué sucede, Sakura-Chan¡

En lugar de eso, ella se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Qué está-?

Ella besó sus labios, acercándolo por la camisa. Cuando lo soltó, todo lo que pudo hacer fue tartamudear. —S-Sakura…

—Estamos debajo del muérdago. —Susurró, para luego caminar alrededor de él antes de ir directo al edificio.

Alzó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que no había nada más que estrellas brillantes en el vasto cielo nocturno.

—Mentirosa.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Les aviso que tendrán un nuevo drabble pronto. Lo dejaré porque es Navidad.

No me pude resistir a cumplir la propuesta que un lector anónimo dejó (Tengo dos _visitantes,_ de hecho… si quieren admitirlo *tos*) en la comunidad KakaSaku de LJ:

"Kakashi tiene un "secreto". Yamato es cuidadoso de ignorarlo, a Sasuke y Sai simplemente no les interesa. Y Naruto piensa que es extraño. Sakura piensa que es _adorable."_

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Quería hacer algo temático, pero pensé que no lo colgaría a tiempo, así que por eso lo dejé antes.


	42. Cuán extraña, inocencia (1)

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando las historias de **Serenity** y mi traducción y, por supuesto, por sus comentarios. Según yo, he respondido a todos... Ah y gracias a **VyB** y a **Galy** , quienes también dejaron comentarios, pero les nombro acá porque como no tienen cuenta no sé donde más responderles.

En fin...

 **Necesito explicar lo siguiente:**

Esta es una nueva "serie", es decir, una historia compuesta por 5 capítulos, así que, como podrán ver, tiene una longitud considerable.

Anteriormente, Serenity había mencionado que le gustaba la música del grupo Explosions in the Sky y justo aquí toma relevancia, ya que 5 distintos álbumes de ellos dan título y forma a esta historia. Aunque no se tratan de song-fics. Simplemente ha utilizado los títulos de las canciones para guiarse.

Cada capítulo contará con breves historias dentro que están todas conectadas ya que siguen la misma línea temporal.

Casi todos los drabbles dentro de estos capítulos se enfocan en Kakashi, en cómo ve una situación, como la vive, lo que piensa, etc.

Y... creo que es todo. Cualquier otra cosa, ya estará abajo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Cuán extraña, inocencia.**

 _Parte 1_

-x-

Advertencia: Spoilers del manga, muerte de los personajes

-x-

 **Una Canción para Nuestros Padres**

Cuando su padre se suicidó, cambió su vida para siempre. Todo lo que él había idealizado acerca del viejo hombre se destrozó en los segundos que le tomó a él poner una cuerda alrededor de su cuello.

Cada respiro, cada palabra y cada examen que hizo para convertirse en uno de los más jóvenes y brillantes shinobi de la elite de Konoha, los había hecho para su padre.

Para hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

Para brindarle honor al apellido Hatake.

Para ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces él le abandonó, dejándole nada más que un vacío negro en su corazón.

Nunca lloró. Las emociones eran para los débiles. Además, ¿Cómo podría mostrar compasión por alguien que había traído pena a la Villa con su vida e incluso con su muerte?

No había excusa para romper las reglas. Si rompías las reglas, eras escoria. Nada más, nada menos.

 **-x-**

 **Nieve y Luces.**

 **-x-**

Sentándose en el borde de la tumba, Kakashi se dejó caer de rodillas con un crujido de la nieve. No había día en que no pensara en Obito. El joven Uchiha que había salvado su vida en más de una forma.

Ahora tenía que vivir con el arrepentimiento diario de haber fallado como el líder de equipo que debió haber sido. Tuvo que convertirse en esto para darse cuenta de todo en lo que su padre había creído. Había estado cegado por su odio, perdiendo de vista por completo todo el punto hasta ahora. Romper las reglas te convertía en escoria, pero abandonar a tus amigos te hacía peor que escoria.

Lo creía con todo su corazón.

—Lo extraño también. —Una suave voz susurró detrás de él.

Se tensó mientras una mano presionaba con gentileza su espalda, lentamente deslizándose a su hombro. Era duro permitirse sentir emociones contra las que había peleado tanto para suprimir en su pasado, pero… ella le provocó ganas de llorar.

—Rin…

Mientras tendía una mano a ella, sus dedos temblaron ligeramente y él culpó al frío. En todo ese tiempo de oscuridad, ella había sido su luz.

 **-x-**

 **Horas mágicas**

 **-x-**

La sangre salpicó su brazo mientras veía en shock. El chirrido estridente de su chidori se volvió silencioso mientras una pesada lluvia chocaba contra el suelo. Temblando, tomó su hombro con debilidad, apartando su cuerpo sin vida mientras caía de espaldas.

Su corazón se detuvo.

—Rin…

Su mente corrió mientras observaba sus manos manchadas. La había matado, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Se suponía que no era la verdadera Rin. Se suponía que no fuera real.

Su visión se borró mientras avanzaba hacia sus restos.

Por primera vez, se permitió llorar.

Carmín diluido rodeó su pie como una acuarela mientras su ojo palpitaba con dolor. No podía respirar como si una capa de oscuridad lo obligara a colapsar en sus rodillas.

Cuando perdió la consciencia, todo en lo que podía pensar era que nunca iba a perdonarse.

Quería morir junto con ella.

 **-x-**

 **Mira dentro del aire**

 **-x-**

Los grillos chirriaban con suavidad debajo de la torre del Hokage mientras el daba un respiro profundo, extendiendo su figura contra los tejas cerámicas del edificio. Sus dedos trazaban los delicados contornos de su máscara de ANBU antes de mirar hacia la luna llena.

Por años, su corazón había dolido. No importaba cuantas veces respirara, el sentimiento siempre estaba ahí. Se sentía tan entumecido.

Siempre iba a estar ahí.

Todos los que le habían tocado de una manera u otra habían muerto. Él tenía que ser responsable de una u otra forma, pensó. No importaba si era realidad o no.

Quizá si hubiera hecho las cosas diferente. Tal vez si hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente o lo suficientemente listo, pudiera haber salvado alguna vida.

La mayoría de las noches deseó haber muerto en lugar de ellos. La única cosa que le detenía de pasar a la siguiente vida era la débil promesa que se había hecho de no seguir los pasos de su padre. Si iba a morir, sería a la manera de un shinobi, con honor.

Esa había sido una de las razones por las que ingresó a ANBU. Cada misión tenía alto riesgo. La mayoría de los que ingresaban no duraban más de un año no importaba que tan habilidosos fueran. Todo lo que podía esperar en su futuro era conocer finalmente a la muerte.

Pero nunca llegó.

 **-x-**

 **Negrura brillante.**

 **-x-**

Los días se hicieron años mientras todo alrededor suyo fue cambiando. La gente… incluso la villa había cambiado.

Él había cambiado.

La atadura alrededor de su corazón finalmente comenzaba a desatarse lentamente, una capa a la vez. A veces la risa era la mejor medicina. Se había olvidado de cómo hacerlo. Los compañeros, no, amigos, que se habían comprometido con hacer el mundo un poquito mejor. Era sólo un destello de luz, pero fue suficiente para empujar algo de la oscuridad que había residido dentro suyo.

Quizás el mundo valía la pena de vivir después de todo.

 **-x-**

 **El Tiempo se Detiene**

 **-x-**

—Kakashi-Sensei. —Una chica de cabello rosa suspiró, sentándose al lado de él. —¿Por qué siempre lees esos libros?

Había muchas razones por las que él se sentía atraído a la serie Icha Icha, pero la principal era que se trataba de un escape para evitar sentir que había partes de su vida perdidas. El amor ficticio era mejor que el real, al menos, en su mente. Su corazón tal vez se había abierto, pero no completamente. Estaba muy asustado para hacerlo.

—No lo entenderías. —Murmuró, pasando las páginas.

Ella lo pensó por un momento, sosteniendo la banda azul ociosamente en el aire. —Pruébame.

—Ve a ayudar a Sasuke y Naruto a levantar el campamento para esta noche. —Respondió, haciendo a un lado su petición.

Le dio una mirada dura antes de levantarse con un suspiro. Silenciosamente la observó irse por encima de su libro mientras sonreía cálidamente una vez que se paró al lado de Sasuke. Siempre estaba rondando al chico durante sus misiones, olvidando el punto de algunas lecciones que estaba tratando de enseñarles a veces. Suspirando para él mismo, se preguntó qué haría su antiguo maestro.

De alguna forma le recordaba a _ella._ Quizás era por eso que estaba tan asustado de dejarla acercarse demasiado. Se preocupa por ella como cualquier maestro haría, pero no podía evitar concentrarse en los chicos la mayoría del tiempo. Tenía que hacerlo. Le habían cortado el trabajo para obligarlo a cuidarlos, pero esperaba que con la guía adecuada y la valentía necesaria, pudieran convertirse en grandes shinobis como los otros antes de ellos.

Naruto como su padre…

Sasuke como…

Seguía siendo difícil de creer que el clan Uchiha había dejado de existir. Cada vez que iba a visitar la tumba de Obito, sus pensamientos vagaban en Sasuke de una manera u otra. El chico era tan diferente de su difunto amigo que era amable e indulgente, pero había momentos en que podía ver algo de sí mismo en Sasuke. Había oscuridad en su corazón como en el suyo.

Sakura en la otra mano… parecía todavía muy inocente. Era la única persona del equipo que no había experimentado una gran pérdida todavía y esperaba que siguiera así por su propio bien. Tenía toda la vida por delante. Honestamente no tenía idea de qué tipo de kunoichi podría ser en el futuro.

Probablemente le sorprendería.

 **-X-**

 **Recuérdame como una Hora del Día.**

 **-x-**

Escombros chocaban contra sus costillas rotas mientras luchaba por respirar. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, buscando por el cielo sin fin. No importaba cuán frío su cuerpo se estaba poniendo, el sol seguía sintiéndose tan cálido contra su rostro.

El cielo… era tan hermoso.

Tan claro… tan azul.

Había muchas cosas de las que se arrepentía en su vida. Había fallado en salvar a Obito. Falló en proteger a Rin. Falló en detener a Sasuke. Cada vez que trataba de hacer una diferencia, sus esfuerzos se deslizaban entre sus dedos como arena.

A veces se preguntaba si había hecho algo bueno para el mundo, ¿Realmente había hecho la diferencia en la vida de alguien? Quizás había estado en el correcto desde el principio con eso de que debía haber muerto desde tiempo atrás. Quizá las cosas serían diferentes. Tal vez Konoha había sido salvada en un universo alterno.

Al menos, podía ir a donde pertenecía. Tomó otro débil respiro.

Era el último.

 **[CONTINUARÁ]**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Lo siento. Los sentimientos emo invadieron a mi musa la última noche y resultó en este desastre. Esto no es "KakaSaku" todavía, pero quería explorar un poquito del pasado de Kakashi. Perdónenme.

Está totalmente inspirado por las maravillosas historias de **subtle_shades** y **skylar_inari** en la Comunidad KakaSaku de LJ. Usar pequeños trazos de tiempo en cada historia es algo muy genial para mí y ambos lo hacen realmente bien. Quería intentarlo por diversión. ¡Realmente recomiendo que chequen sus cosas en LJ!

Estoy obviamente obsesionada con la banda **Explosions in the Sky** _._ Así que decidir hacer mini drabbles basados en sus álbumes. Estos son de su primer álbum llamado " _How Strange, Innocence"_ ( _Cuán extraña, Inocencia)._ Cada subtitulo es una canción del álbum. El tracklist está en orden e intenté ponerme un reto haciendo que cada uno de los relatos se conectara con el título de alguna manera.

Como sea, desafortunadamente hay otra parte de esto. Yo y mis tangentes. Bleh.

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Creo que no tengo nada más que mencionar más que espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente ya tenemos más participación de Sakura.

Les dejo los títulos originales de las canciones:

01\. A Song for Our Fathers

02\. Snow and Lights

03\. Magic Hours

04\. Look into the Air

05\. Glittering Blackness

06\. Time Stops

07\. Remember me As a Time of Day

Gracias por leer, el martes cuelgo el siguiente capítulo ^^-


	43. La Tierra no es un frío y muerto lugar

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **La Tierra no es un frío y muerto lugar**

 _(Parte 2)_

-x-

 _Advertencia: Spoilers del manga_

 **-x-**

 **Primer respiro luego de un coma**

 **-x-**

Sus pulmones ardían mientras respiraba y abría los ojos. El cielo azul se había encontrado de nuevo con su mirada, excepto que esta ocasión la luz del sol se había sumergido en el distante horizonte.

—Kakashi-Sensei. —Choji lloró a un lado de él. —Estoy tan contento…

Sentándose en los codos, miró alrededor encontrando a los demás hacer lo mismo. Miró hacia su pecho, llevando sus todavía fríos dedos contra la el grueso chaleco antibalas manchado de sangre, pero parecía que no tenía dolor como antes.

La gente alrededor de él comenzó a llorar.

—Es un milagro. —Dijo alguien.

Su boca se abrió detrás de su máscara mientras su mente retrocedía. Había muerto. Incluso había hablado con su padre en el más allá antes de ser empujado por un rayo de luz.

Su garganta dolía. Una segunda oportunidad, ¿Por qué tenía una segunda oportunidad?

—Naruto nos salvó. Derrotó a Pain.

Una sonrisa de orgullo creció en sus labios.

Probando con cuidado la actual fortaleza de sus piernas, se paró y se aseguró de que estaba lo suficientemente bien para moverse.

Caminando a través de los restos de la villa, se sintió aturdido. Su ojo perezoso vagó sin creer que seguía en Konoha. Era irreal. Todo se había derrumbado y convertido en escombros alrededor de él. Todo lo que una vez había sido… Con trabajo algo quedaba reconocible.

—Naruto es un héroe. —Varias voces asombradas dijeron.

—¿Lo escuchaste, Minato-Sensei? —Murmuró ligeramente, caminando a través de las multitudes aclamando y celebrando que estaban vivos. El nombre de Naruto estaba en labios de todos y esta ocasión no era debido a la torpeza o a amargos chismes.

—Kakashi-Sensei—Una débil voz tembló.

Él se detuvo, girándose para encontrar a Sakura chocando contra su pecho.

—Estaba tratando de encontrarte. Estás bien. —Dijo. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él hacía lo mismo.

No podía recordar la última vez en que había abrazado verdaderamente a alguien. Normalmente se tensaría por tal acción, pero se sentía muy cómodo con ella en sus brazos. Quizá fuera porque habían pasado cosas muy duras. Tal vez porque no podía encontrar palabras que fueran a decir tanto como un abrazo podría, pero un abrazo era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Era lo que también ella necesitaba.

—Está bien. —Murmuró, agarrando con los dedos su espalda. Un suspiro tembloroso fue dado contra su pecho mientras intentaba no llorar. —Todo va a estar bien.

Lentamente la soltó, apartando un par de mechones lejos de sus ojos. Ella se limpió las lágrimas con vergüenza.

—¿Escuchaste lo que pasó? —Preguntó.

Él sonrió: —Naruto.

Sin otra palabra, comenzaron a caminar lado a lado. Todos alrededor estaban llorando o abrazando a otros. Cuando Sakura sin previo aviso enlazó un brazo alrededor del suyo, se quedó callado, pero la jaló para acercarla. La manera en que se estaban abrazando no parecía fuera de lugar y se sentía realmente bien por tenerla a su lado.

No duró mucho ya que la gente se arremolinó preguntando donde se encontraba su héroe.

—Voy a ir a buscarlo. —Kakashi murmuró, vacilando en dar un paso antes de darle un apretón final a Sakura.

—Estaré esperándolos. —Respondió, sonriendo mientras le dejaba ir de mala gana.

Mirando dentro de sus ojos verdes una última vez, no podía poner en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Era algo que nunca había experimentado antes. El constante y pesado peso de su pecho que había estado ahí toda su vida se había aligerado por una vez.

Después de muchas pérdidas que la aldea había sufrido por entero, se sintió todavía más agradecido por la gente que había estado con él. Estaba agradecido por su vida. En sus últimos momentos, había estado feliz de haberse rendido… pensaba que no había nada para él en este frío y muerto lugar del mundo.

Pero estaba equivocado.

 **-x-**

 **El único momento en que estuvimos solo**

 **-x-**

—¿Cómo está ella? —Kakashi preguntó con suavidad, mirando por encima de su libro mientras Sakura salía de la tienda médica.

Agitando la cabeza, ella frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba suspirando pesadamente. —Tsunade-Sama sigue inconsciente.

Él dejó salir un "Um", colocando su libro contra la caja de madera que estaba utilizando como silla. —No te preocupes, Sakura. Ella saldrá de esta. —Le aseguró.

Ella se encogió de hombros con el corazón partido. —¿Pero cuándo? Han pasado días.

—Ten un poquito de fe.

Mirándolo, ella trató de darle su mejor sonrisa. —Lo intentaré.

Después de un momento, él se inclinó hacia el brillante y naranja atardecer en la distancia. —¿Ya comiste?

—Oh, no. No todavía…

—¿Haz comido _algo_ hoy? —Preguntó, sabiendo que de hecho no había comido aún.

Entre las largas horas de trabajo como shinobi y proveyendo cuidados básicos a los ciudadanos y repartiendo alimentos para todos en la villa, Sakura había estado ocupada vigilando la condición de Tsunade entre sus muchas otras tareas, quedándole muy poco tiempo para descansar. No fue hasta el día de ayer que se había dado cuenta de que no la había visto comer en la cafetería improvisada como todos.

—Bueno, no. —Respondió excusándose.

—Eso pensé. Necesitas cuidarte de ti misma también.

—Lo siento, estás en lo correcto. Me olvidé de tomar un descanso. —Ella suspiró.

—Toma.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa mientras él se giraba para alcanzar algo detrás suyo, revelando un bowl que tenía arroz, algunos vegetales y pedazos de carne.

—Kakashi… gracias. No tenías que hacer eso. —Ella sonrió, aceptando el plato entre sus manos. —¿No has estado esperando aquí afuera todo este tiempo para darme eso, verdad?

—No tanto.

Insegura de qué decir, se sentó al lado de él sobre la caja y separó los palillos que estaban empacados con la comida.

Tomando su libro para volverlo a leer, ocasionalmente la miraba. No podía entender por qué se sentía tan… no estaba seguro. Desde el día en que había muerto, se sentía más a gusto con su presencia. No que fueran extraños que se hablaban en el pasado, pero ahora parecía ser muy diferente cuando hablaban no importaba que fueran pocas palabras.

Fue increíble para él pensar sobre la chica que había sido años atrás. Había crecido para ser una asombrosa kunoichi debajo del cuidado de Tsunade. La Hokage había hecho más por sus habilidades con su guía de lo que él pudo haber hecho. Era fuerte de muchas formas, y realmente la admiraba por ello.

 **-x-**

 **Seis días en el Fondo del Océano.**

 **-x-**

—Dije que te amo, Naruto. —Sakura murmuró en voz alta con un sonrojo, evitando el suelo mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer en su cabello. —No siento nada más por Sasuke.

Todos estaban asombrados por la escena, incluyéndose a sí mismo. Él permaneció sin expresión a diferencia de los rostros sorprendidos del resto, pero sentía que el pecho se le cerraba. Cuando sintió el codo de Yamato a su lado haciéndole ver que estaba preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo, él continuó sin decir una palabra.

—Sakura-Chan… Este no es lugar para bromear. —Naruto replicó.

—No lo hago. Así que, deja de perseguir a Sasuke, ¿De acuerdo? Olvida esa promesa.

Cuando jaló al rubio para abrazarlo y seguir murmurando en su oreja, Kakashi no pudo evitar observar la situación tanto como quería darse la vuelta. Incluso él sentía que ella no estaba siendo completamente honesta, era duro manejarlo. El único movimiento capaz de hacer fue apretar las manos en sus bolsillos. No quería que le importara.

¿Por qué tendría que importarle?

Sus pensamientos se sacudieron cuando Naruto la empujó por los hombros, molesto. —Detente. Esto no es divertido. No me mientas.

—No lo estoy haciendo, Naruto. Yo-

—Odio a la gente que se miente a sí misma. —Ladró.

Él dio un respiro profundo del aire helado alrededor de sí mientras Sakura alejó la mano de Naruto. Mientras peleaban, se tuvo que preguntar a sí mismo si él era mejor.

¿Por qué también se estaba mintiendo así mismo, no?

 **-x-**

 **Memorial (*)**

 **-x-**

Su corazón estaba latiendo prácticamente en su garganta, el miedo ascendiendo dentro de él mientras corría hacia Sakura. Cuando ella fijó los ojos en los suyos sintió una mezcla de terror y culpa, no podía respirar por el mero pensamiento de no llegar a ella a tiempo.

El tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras la alcanzaba, marcando preciosos segundos.

Torciendo el brazo de Sasuke, pateó al Uchiha por la espalda mientras aterrizaba en frente de Sakura en un pequeño momento de alivio. No podía creerlo. Había realmente intentando asesinarla.

El Sasuke que conocía se había ido de verdad.

El arrepentimiento familiar que sentía antes de su muerte lo volvió a cubrir, recordándole de nuevo cómo esto era su culpa. Que podía haber hecho más. Ella pudo haber muerto justo en ese instante por su culpa.

Perder a Sakura hubiera sido perder a Rin de nuevo… Sería otro memorial con el que no podría lidiar.

Todo lo que podía ser capaz de hacer era cometer error tras error.

Él se giró levemente hacia ella, manteniendo todavía su guardia arriba. Su boca estaba seca mientras hablaba. —Sakura, intentaste matarlo tú misma.

Ella se quedó callada, evitando su mirada mientras él intentaba encontrar sus ojos, ¿Por qué había intentado hacer tal cosa? No podía entenderlo. Claramente… le había fallado a ella también.

Esta era su segunda oportunidad para arreglar sus errores.

—No es tu deber. Es mío, Sakura… Llévate a esa chica y vete de aquí. —Murmuró, apuntando a la mujer pelirroja con lentes a unos metros lejos de ellos que parecía estar al borde de la muerte. —Podría tener información que podría ser útil.

—Kakashi-Sensei…

—Vete.

Mirando dentro de los fríos y oscuros ojos de Sasuke, sabía que no podría arriesgarse a tenerla ahí. Si ella muriera por él… debido a sus errores…

 **-x-**

 **Tu mano en la mía**

 **-x-**

Mientras la batalla con Sasuke transcurría, sus fuerzas comenzaron a disminuir. La visión de Kakashi se nubló por despertar el mangekyou, haciendo que sus extremidades se sintieran pesadas y lentas. Pero si no hubiera estado acostumbrado a eso, podría haber muerto de nuevo justo en ese momento.

No podía morir todavía.

Este era un deber que tenía que terminar.

Tropezando mientras la sangre cubría sus ojos, Sasuke dio un paso hacia el lago. Cerca de llegar, un reflejo rosa en el borde del agua provocó que se enfocara en el fondo del puente.

Se congeló.

Sakura estaba acercándose en silencio con una daga en su mano. No se suponía que estuviera ahí. Se suponía que debía estar muy muy lejos.

—¡No… Sakura! —Gritó ásperamente.

Cuando caminó apuntando al objetivo, ella dudó de lo que estaba haciendo, renunciando a ello con lágrimas en los ojos.

Corriendo hacia ella, se sintió abrumado por el miedo en cada paso. No iba a conseguirlo esta vez. La iba a perder.

 _Como a Rin…_

No de nuevo.

 _Como todas las otras ocasiones en que había fallado…_

De nuevo.

Cuando Naruto apareció repentinamente, apartando a Sakura del ataque de Sasuke, quería caer de rodillas aliviado. Había sido tan afortunado.

Cuando la batalla se terminó y no hubo más vidas que perder en cada lado, su corazón se hundió con pesar, amargado y atontado por todo lo que había pasado. Se había arriesgado a perder a Sakura dos veces en un mismo día. Antes de volver a subir la pared de piedra para seguir a Naruto a la superficie, tomó la muñeca de ella y la jaló debajo del arco del puente.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —La regañó duramente.

Sorprendida por lo áspero de su voz, parpadeó. —Yo sólo… Estoy cansada de ser salvada. Por ti… Por Naruto. Sasuke no debería ser tu carga. Estoy cansada de ser tan débil comparada con ustedes. Quería hacer una diferencia… No quería que ninguno de los dos muriera.

—No eres débil. —Murmuró, aflojando su agarre. —Prométeme que no intentarás matarlo tú misma de nuevo.

—…

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo. —Respondió débilmente. —No podría de cualquier forma… Pensé que tenía que forzarme… que realmente podría.

—No sabes lo que es asesinar a alguien querido a ti, Sakura. No querría nunca que hicieras algo así. Nunca.

—Pero…

—Asesinar a un amigo… un camarada. Alguien que amas… alguien que solías conocer. Te arrepientes de ello día tras día. No quiero que vivas con ese arrepentimiento. Lo conozco bien y nunca se lo desearía a alguien más.

Escuchar sus nombres siendo dichos por Naruto desde arriba, hizo que deslizara los dedos de arriba de su mano, pero ella lo había sujetado por un segundo antes de que se alejara completamente.

—Kakashi… realmente lo siento.

Con un silencioso suspiro, le dio una última mirada, empujando sus emociones detrás de la máscara otra vez. Había mucho más que quería decir, pero no podía. Se sintió enfermo con ira y no por ella, pero sí sobre sí mismo.

Sin importar todo lo que había sucedido ese día, un solo pensamiento no podía borrarse de su mente. Ella siempre iba a amar a Sasuke ¿No era así?

¿Por qué su corazón se sentía como un enorme, frío y muerto lugar…?

 **[Continuará]**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Dios, ayúdame esto es muy largo * _golpea continuamente su cabeza contra el teclado*_

Hay mucho que decir en este arco que ni siquiera puedo comenzar a tocarlo. Mucho de esto está derivado del plot que planeo para mi próxima historia –la cual planeo comenzar después de finalizar _Reason,_ así que espero explorar más de esto en lugar de "sólo propuestas".

Debería existir una tercera parte. Maldición.

Esas canciones son del tercer álbum de Explosions in the Sky: _The Earth is Not a Cold Dead Place._ Los subtítulos son todas las canciones en orden.

¡Gracias por leer! Gracias también por leer y dejar comentarios por los previos capítulos.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

(*) Memorial: Monumento conmemorativo, un lugar u objeto cuya función es conservar el recuerdo de un hecho, de una persona o grupo generalmente ya fallecidos.

¡Hola a todos, queridos lectores! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo las historias de **Serenity** m(n_n)m Realmente no tengo nada que decir, me pasé toda la tarde leyendo fics y mi cabeza sigue tonta (Una advertencia: no lean nada con smut, NADA, si no tienen a alguien cerca).

Pronto subo la continuación.

Ah, esperen, si tengo algo que decir: Me está dando ansiedad porque ya estamos en el capítulo 43, siento que en nada se acaba esto.

Les dejo la lista de canciones:

01\. First Breath After Coma

02\. The Only Moment We Were Alone

03\. Six Days at the Bottom of the Ocean

04\. Memorial

05\. Your Hand on Mine


	44. Cuídate, Cuídate, Cuídate

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Cuídate, Cuídate, Cuídate**

 _(Parte 3)_

-x-

 _Advertencia: Spoilers del manga_

-x-

 **Los Últimos Entornos Conocidos.**

Una sombra avanzó con lentitud en las páginas del libro de Kakashi, pero él pretendió estar demasiado absorto en las palabras ante él para darse cuenta. Sabía que era ella. Siempre podía sentir su presencia no importaba si quería o no.

Cuando la luz del sol no apareció después de unos segundos, finalmente despegó la mirada del libro para encontrar la mirada inquieta de un par de ojos verdes.

Su corazón se detuvo ligeramente.

—Oh, hey, Sakura. —Le saludó impasible.

—Hey… Kakashi-Sensei. Um, ¿Te importa si yo… me siento contigo? —Preguntó un tanto dudosa.

Con una pausa, volvió la vista a su libro antes de responder. —Seguro.

Los zapatos de Sakura crujieron contra la suciedad antes de que se arrodillara en el suelo, recostándose en la misma pared de madera del almacén como él. Ella suspiró y levantó las rodillas, mirando al mar de nuevas casas y edificios que estaban en construcción alrededor de ellos.

Desde aquel momento que habían tenido debajo del puente, ninguno de los dos había dicho más de dos palabras al otro. El silencio incómodo de ese instante ciertamente confirmaba el mutuo sentimiento. Kakashi se culpaba a sí mismo por completo. Por una vez, él había dejado que sus emociones sacaran lo mejor de él. Ahora no tenía idea de cómo arreglarlo.

—Así que… Casi te conviertes en Hokage, ¿Huh? —Dijo en voz alta, enterrando los tacones de sus zapatos entre las piedrillas del suelo.

—Mm… —Dijo por toda afirmación. —Pero estoy agradecido de que Tsunade-Sama regresara a nosotros. No creo que tenga madera de Hokage de cualquier forma.

—No… Supongo que no.

—Estoy realmente feliz de que ella está bien. —Agregó sinceramente, sabiendo que Sakura había estado especialmente preocupada por su Shishou.

Asintiendo, ella sonrió y dijo: —Sí… yo también.

Pasando otra página, dio un suave respiro. No sabía qué decir, ¿Cómo podría explicarle que cada vez que la veía, sentía que su corazón iba a quemarse?

En las noches anteriores ni siquiera pudo dormir después de darse cuenta cómo era que se sentía y ahora no podía seguirse mintiendo. Sentía algo por ella y francamente eso le aterrorizaba.

¿Cómo podía seguir actuando de la misma manera frente a ella sin sentirse paralizado?

—Kakashi, um…

—¿Mm? —Respondió, su mirada seguía en la misma página del libro.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —Preguntó con suavidad, abrazando con más fuerza las rodillas contra su pecho. —Siento que estás molesto conmigo…

—No, por supuesto que no. —Respondió.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué actúas tan diferente cada vez que estoy cerca de ti desde ese día?

Tallando el pulgar contra la orilla de la página, su garganta tembló. —No lo sé, Sakura.

—Kakashi. —Murmuró severamente. —Con trabajo puedes verme… y cuando lo haces… es como sí…

Él suspiró. —No sé qué quieres que te diga.

En un parpadeo, su libro desapareció de sus dedos. Cerrándolo, ella lo colocó en el suelo. —Kakashi, siento mucho lo de Sasuke, ¿Sí? Te prometí que nunca iría a buscarlo yo sola y hablaba en serio.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia la tapa de su libro, entonces dijo: —Y te creo, Sakura.

Ella suspiró. —Dices eso, pero sigues actuando como si estuvieras enojado. Sé que lo que hice fue estúpido, ¿De acuerdo? Así que, no me dejes de hablar así de pronto… es insultante y honestamente, de verdad duele.

Inclinó la cabeza contra la tabla de madera detrás de él, suspiró antes de volver a verla. —Lo siento, ¿Sí? Me asustaste ahí.

—¿Te asusté? —Preguntó con desconcierto.

Al menos eso era verdad.

—Casi te pierdo dos veces.

Pareciendo avergonzada, preguntó con suavidad: —Siempre me entrometo, ¿verdad?

—No, no es así, Sakura. Eres una kunoichi bastante capaz y lo sabes.

—Sin embargo, tú y Naruto siempre terminan salvándome y, a veces, no puedo evitar preguntarme si realmente vale la pena salvarme.

Su puño se cerró por las palabras de ella. —No digas eso.

—Siempre estás rescatándome, Kakashi. Una y otra vez. —Replicó.

—Y siempre lo haré. Es lo que cualquier amigo haría.

Sintiendo el corazón pesado, tocó ligeramente con los dedos la mano de ella, asegurándole que lo que le estaba diciendo era cierto. Era verdad que ellos harían lo posible por rescatarla, ¿No era cierto? Por supuesto.

Ambos la amaban.

 **-x-**

 **Cualidades Humanas**

 **-x-**

—Knock, knock.

Kakashi hizo su libro a un lado mientras miraba hacia la abertura de su tienda de campaña. —¿Sakura? —Preguntó con la ceja alzada, reconociendo su voz ronca.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Sentándose con rapidez, colocó el libro debajo de su almohada y subió su máscara. —Adelante.

—Hey, lamento molestarte. —Murmuró, gateando con cuidado dentro de la tienda para no mover o romper alguna de sus pertenencias. —Vi que tu linterna estaba encendida mientras pasaba… ¿No puedes dormir?

—Nope. ¿Debo suponer que tú tampoco?

Ella agitó la cabeza, mirando con timidez hacia su regazo. —No… ¿Querrías, um, ir conmigo a caminar un rato? Usualmente me ayuda a dormir. Pensé que también te ayudaría.

—Bien, um… —Comenzó a decir, pensando en que realmente no debería hacerlo por su propio bien. Sabía que era mejor para su relación pretender que no se sentía de la manera en que lo hacía. Necesitaba ser su maestro, amigo, compañero… nada más. Pero cuando estaban juntos, se sentía feliz… y también miserable más allá de las palabras.

Pero al menos era bueno pretendiendo.

Mirando a sus esperanzados ojos jade, instantáneamente cedió. —Seguro, eso suena bien.

Sonriendo, ella se levantó y salió de la tienda. Kakashi le siguió, deslizando las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Caminó al lado de ella, siguiendo los pasos que daba para adentrarse en la oscuridad.

Las nubes vagaban lentamente cruzando la luna llena, oscureciendo e iluminando el suelo alrededor de ellos. No había mucha gente más que algunos shinobi patrullando.

Después de darle una mirada concienzuda a Kakashi, Sakura pronunció con suavidad un "mm" que terminó llegando a él.

Con la ceja levantada, él preguntó: —¿Sí?

—Luces realmente diferente sin el chaleco encima.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, me siento algo desnudo sin él. —Murmuró juguetonamente, cruzando con timidez los brazos a través de su pecho.

Ella se río, rodando los ojos. —Tonto.

Sonriendo debajo de la máscara, volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos y se concentró en el camino frente a ellos. Cerró brevemente los ojos, respirando profundo el aire frío mientras escuchaba a su alrededor. Tan pacífico. Si tan solo pudiera durar.

—Me pregunto cuánto le tomará a Naruto darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Tsunade para sacarlo de Konoha. —Reflexionó en voz alta.

—Bueno, supongo es que serán algunos días después de que lleguen al País del Rayo… pero quizás estoy confiando mucho en él.

—¿Piensas que se quedará?

—Ni un poco. —Respondió sin pensarlo.

Ella sonrió, sintiendo lo mismo que su compañero. Por lo que quedaba de su caminata, ellos permanecieron en un cómodo silencio. Después se dieron la vuelta y llegaron al lugar de comienzo; Sakura ondeó un pequeño adiós con un bostezo dormilón. —Gracias por acompañarme, Kakashi. Espero que logres dormir un poco.

—Tú también. Buenas noches, Sakura.

Observándola irse, dejó escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo. Una vez que volvió al interior de su tienda, se sacó los zapatos en la oscuridad y se dejó caer contra la almohada. Mirando al techo de la tienda, suspiró.

No podría dormir.

 **-x-**

 **Manos temblorosas**

 **-x-**

A través de las siguientes semanas, él continuó caminando con Sakura durante la noche. A veces podían hablar sobre la guerra que se aproximaba, otras veces sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día.

Naruto seguía lejos con Gai y Yamato. Aunque sabía que no debería seguir pasando tanto tiempo con Sakura, no podía evitarlo. Era como una adicción. Siempre parecía estar esperando para verla al final del día. Ella podía hacer que su pulso se acelera sin siquiera intentarlo.

Era duro pretender que no le importaba.

—¿Kakashi?

—¿Mm? —Dijo tras quitar su mirada de las estrellas.

Estirando las piernas contra la teja en la que estaban sentados, preguntó de manera casual: —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Depende. —Respondió con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué siempre usas tu máscara?

—Ah… esa pregunta. —Replicó con una sonrisa de sabelotodo. —Es realmente simple.

Después de un momento de silencio, ella preguntó: —¿La cual es…?

Él se inclinó, motivándola a acercarse. —Es porque…

—¿Porque…?

—Es un secreto. —Murmuró burlonamente.

Con una rabieta, ella retrocedió con una mirada juguetona. —Quizás, muy en el fondo eres tímido.

—Supongo que tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma entonces. —Murmuró medio serio.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. —¿De verdad? ¿No te importa si yo…?

—Si puedes. —Le retó crípticamente, planeando de hecho no dejarla ver su rostro desde el principio. Después de todos esos años jugando con todos, no podía facilitarlo. Ni siquiera a ella.

Pero cuando ella se giró y se acercó más, sus manos comenzaron a temblar a medio camino. Estaba asombrado por notar que temblaba. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado por la vergüenza, moviendo los dedos para preparar sus manos.

—E-estaba bromeando. —Repentinamente dijo con una risa incómoda, moviendo los dedos para llevar algunos mechones perdidos en su rostro hacia detrás de sus orejas. —Sé cuán reservado eres sobre ello.

—Saku-

—¿Volvemos? Ya es algo tarde. —Le cortó, parándose para irse.

—Bien… seguro. —Replicó, observándola mientras prácticamente le había adelantado sin decir algo más.

Su mente se llenó con un millón de razones por las que ella había actuado así, pero siempre volvía a él la razón que esperaba fuera cierta.

¿Le gustaba a ella?

No era posible. Era un pensamiento muy deseado y creado por sus nacientes sentimientos…

Ella amaba a Sasuke, ¿No era así?

 **-x-**

 **Ponte cómoda, creatura.**

 **-x-**

La siguiente noche que caminaron juntos, Sakura estuvo a su lado inusualmente callada. En lugar de sus usuales bromas o pensamientos del día, parecía realmente preocupada por sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Kakashi preguntó con suavidad, sintiendo como su pecho se apretaba cuando ella le miró.

—Nada. —Respondió, nerviosamente mirando hacia el suelo. —Es sólo… no es nada.

No parecía "no ser nada"…

Sus labios se apretaron, como si fuera a hablar, pero parecía inútil. Él tampoco sabía tampoco qué decir. Si era sobre la otra noche… ¿Por qué parecía tan nerviosa por estar con él de pronto?

Todo lo que podía repetirse era que simplemente no era posible. No había ninguna jodida forma en que ella pudiera verlo de la misma forma en que él había empezado a verla.

No era posible.

Sin embargo, cada vez que veía directo a sus ojos, parecía que si era. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse por el mero pensamiento. Si ella lo alejaba, entonces podría ser que lo único que necesitara saber es que se equivocaba.

Mirando a su mano abierta mientras caminaba, él siguió cambiando su pensamiento con cada paso. Era gracioso como una sencilla acción lucía más aterrorizante que la guerra en la que estaba justo en ese momento. Se sentía como un niño de nuevo.

El corazón le saltó cuando sus dedos se rozaron, pero rápidamente giró la mano para rodear la de ella. Su palma se sentía sudorosa dentro de su guante mientras sus dedos se paralizaron en los nudillos de Sakura.

Los segundos se sintieron como horas.

Cuando la mano de ella se movió lejos de la suya, sintió la gravedad de su error. ¿Por qué tenía que mostrarle lo tonto que era justo en ese momento? ¿Qué podría decirle a ella? Se sentía como un gran idiota.

Tiernos dedos se movieron entre los suyos mientras ella se acercó titubeante, parecía avergonzada. Internamente, él suspiró aliviado, apretando su mano alrededor de la de ella casi con incredulidad.

Ninguno de ellos dijo otra palabra por el resto de la noche, pero discretamente continuaron agarrados de las manos.

Se sentía como un sueño.

¿Cuándo se despertaría?

 **-x-**

 **Tarjeta Postal**

 **-x-**

Sakura sonrió, tomando nerviosamente su mano mientras él la jalaba para acercarla a su lado en la rama del árbol. Cuidadosamente, se inclinó contra el tronco, abriendo sus brazos como una invitación.

—Sólo recuéstate sobre mí.

—D-de acuerdo. —Balbuceó, dándole la espalda a su latiente pecho. —¿Así?

—Sí. —Murmuró, cuidadoso de no tocar en ningún lugar donde fuera a sentirse demasiado íntimo en ese momento. Con algo de duda, enlazó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura, ella lo jaló por la otra muñeca para rodearse.

Sosteniendo sus manos como si estuviera en una fotografía enmarcada, sonrió. No importaba qué tan diferente fuera la villa reconstruida por el exterior, se sentía igual en muchas maneras. —Se tiene una bonita vista de la Aldea desde aquí.

—Espero que no te importe qué tan lejos estamos… No estoy seguro de cuántas oportunidades tendremos de estar solos.

Escondiendo un sonrojo, ella dijo: —Eso es verdad. Así que, ¿Supongo que quieres hablar sobre hacia dónde vamos desde aquí?

—Algo así. Sólo quiero ser honesto contigo y yo… mm… —Se río por lo bajo de su pausa consciente. —No he hecho esto antes…

Descansando la cabeza contra su hombro, ella le miró. —¿Una relación?

—Mm… algo embarazoso de admitir a mi edad…

—Bueno, yo tampoco si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Sólo peor. —De mala gana suspiró.

Golpeando ligeramente su pecho, ella hizo un mohín. —No eres tan viejo, Kakashi.

—Correcto… en ese caso, si vamos a hacer eso, creo que lo mejor es que lo mantengamos entre nosotros por ahora. No estoy seguro de cómo la gente reaccionará… y con todo lo que está pasando, no creo que sea el momento apropiado.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes. Creo que es buena idea que hagamos eso.

—Así que, por ahora. —Dijo, metiendo algunos dedos entre su cabello. —Tomémoslo lento.

Ella canturreó de acuerdo, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose un poquito más en su pecho. La calidez y una poco familiar sensación de seguridad le cubrieron mientras él la sostenía. Era algo que nunca había sentido antes.

Estaba asustado todavía, pero sentía verdadera felicidad. Todo lo demás se sentía como un amargo y distante sueño. Estar así con ella… le ayudaba a olvidar el arrepentimiento y recordar el futuro.

 **-x-**

 **Déjame volver.**

 **-x-**

Con el sol puesto en su máximo punto, la temperatura era casi insoportable mientras Kakashi vagaba a través de la multitud. Apretando su nueva banda, escaneó las interminables líneas de personas, buscando a una con su nuevo color favorito.

Cuando la encontró, ambos se vieron a los ojos al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo sonreír. Dándole una pequeña sonrisa a él, ella parecía leer en su mente y saber que quería hablar con ella, o quizá, también quería hacerlo tanto como él. Encontrándose a medio camino, le condujo dentro de una de las tiendas de campaña vacías.

Tomándole la mano, le dio un ligero apretón mientras contemplaba su nuevo vestuario. —Te ves bonita. —Comentó con una sonrisa que le marcó las arrugas alrededor del ojo.

—Pienso que es para morirse. —Murmuró secamente, sintiendo como el gran chaleco antibalas le envolvía por completo el torso como haría una carpa de circo. —Me parezco a ti ahora.

—No hay nada malo en ello.

—Ah, es cierto. Es lo único que usas. Por supuesto que piensas que luce bien. —Se burló.

—Hey, tengo gustos simples. —Se defendió.

—Claramente.

Rodando su único ojo visible, suspiró juguetonamente. —Como sea, parece que estarás en mi división después de todo.

Ella sonrió de manera brillante, jalándolo para abrazarlo. —Estoy contenta.

—Yo también. —Respondió, apretando con firmeza su espalda. —Al menos por un rato.

Abrazándola por un momento, dio un profundo respiro. Lo que no quería decir era lo muy preocupado por ambos. Todo el mundo iba a estar peleando por sus vidas. Estaba seguro de que podían ganar la guerra, ¿Pero a qué costo? ¿Cuántas vidas habría que tomar para proteger a Naruto y al resto de la humanidad?

Pese a toda esa incertidumbre, supo por una vez lo que era el confort en su vida y se sentía maravilloso. De mala gana se alejó, dando un paso hacia atrás y ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Contra toda razón en su cerebro que decía que debía despedirse de manera rápida e irse, no pudo evitar presionar un pequeño beso en su frente.

Cuando se apartó, ella se empujó en las puntas de los pies, moviendo la cabeza para alcanzar su boca. Cuando sus labios se encontraron contra los enmascarados, él le respondió experimentando. Esperando probar sus suaves labios por primera vez, comenzó a bajarse la máscara.

—¿Hatake-San? —Llamó una voz que no le era familiar.

Alejándose el uno del otro, rápidamente salió de la tienda para encontrar a un mensajero que le estaba buscando. Después de ser informado, volvió a entrar en silencio.

—Las fuerzas aliadas casi terminan siendo divididas. Quieren que vaya al frente. Así que… Supongo que te veré por ahí.

Tratando de esconder el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Sakura asintió. —De acuerdo, te veré pronto entonces…

—¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó.

—Te lo prometo. —Respondió con una sonrisa cálida.

 **[Continuará]**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Lamento la falta de actualizaciones. Es esto por lo que no debería escribir multi-partes. T_T

Tuve que prohibirme el escribir por un rato. Tuve un par de semanas muy duras por un montón de razones, pero estoy contenta de escribir de nuevo.

Estos drabbles están basados también en las canciones de Explosions in the Sky. Este set pertenece a su sexto álbum: _Take Care, Take Care, Take Care._ Casi todos los títulos se conservan, excepto por "Tarjeta Postal" ( _Postcard),_ la canción originalmente se llama _"Postcard from 1952"_ (Tarjeta postal de 1952)

Tristemente… viene otra parte. Con suerte, será la última.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por leernos ~

Lo de siempre, no he podido responder a sus mensajes. Estoy organizando un evento muy grande para mi Servicio Social y me está consumiendo bastante, especialmente porque ya es la próxima semana y hay muchas cosas que todavía no quedan listas T_T

Por cierto, Serenity agradece los mensajes de contento por los drabbles y el apoyo para que continúe con Reason y el resto de las historias que tiene paradas. Tal vez, tal vez, ya tengamos noticias de ella pronto, porque ha dicho que ya quiere dejar de _estar como muerta_ en el fandom y volver a participar con más historias.

Les dejo la lista de canciones y prometo el fin de semana responder sus mensajes. Gracias por el apoyo.

 _ **Take Care, Take Care, Take Care**_

01\. Last Know Surroundings

02\. Human Qualities

03\. Trembling Hands

04\. Be Confortable, Creature

05\. Postcard from 1952

06\. Let Me Back In


	45. Y de pronto extraño a todo el mundo

**¡Hola a todos!** Gracias por la paciencia con los mensajes y, como siempre, gracias por el apoyo a las historias. Espero haber respondido a todos los reviews y MPs. Muchas gracias también por los favoritos y follows ^^~

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Y de pronto extraño a todo el mundo**

 _(Parte 4)_

-x-

 _Advertencia: Spoilers del manga_

 **-x-**

 **El nacimiento y la muerte del día.**

 **-x-**

La noche se asentó mientras finalmente dejó la junta con los otros comandantes, pasando a través de cada detallada línea antes de despedir a las compañías divididas al atardecer.

Con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, vagó con una linterna mientras pensaba. Todos deberían estar durmiendo en ese momento, pero apostaba a que muchos shinobi no podían hacerlo, si no era que ninguno. Ciertamente él no. ¿Cómo podría alguien dormir algunas horas antes del comienzo de una guerra?

Una inquietante sensación fluyó dentro de su pecho por el incierto futuro. Había visto un montón de cosas en su vida como para saber qué debía esperar, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. La muerte siempre estaba presente, no importaba de qué lado estuvieras. Secretamente había deseado nunca tener que volver a ver a un camarada morir.

 _Como Obito… Como Rin…_

Sus pasos se alentaron mientras sus caras agonizantes se aparecieron ante sus ojos, disparando un revoltijo de obsesivos recuerdo que siempre le traían culpa. Con un suspiro, trató de empujarlos fuera de su mente. No era momento para pensar sobre sus arrepentimientos. Había pasado la mayoría de su vida haciéndolo.

Pero incluso después de todos esos años, seguía extrañándolos y seguía doliendo.

Una mano tocó su espalda, sacándolo de su aturdimiento. Sakura apareció a su lado, sonriendo de manera brillante.

—Kakashi. —Murmuró tiernamente.

Su presencia lo sacó inmediatamente de sus pensamientos oscuros, remplazando la culpa en su corazón con calidez. —Sakura. —Murmuró. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?

—Estaba… bueno, estaba esperándote. —Confesó, mirando al suelo con pena. —Me gusta mantener mis promesas.

Una sonrisa creció en sus labios, escondida de su vista, recordando su pequeña promesa de verse más temprano ese día. —Ah, es cierto.

—¿Podemos hablar en algún lado? Sólo por un rato, por supuesto.

—Seguro. —Aceptó. —Me gustaría eso.

—Hay un montón de guardias patrullando justo ahora a través del campo. Así que estaba pensando ¿Podríamos vernos en mi tienda? —Preguntó, agregando nerviosamente: —S-si está bien eso…

—Suena bien. Adelántate y te seguiré en unos minutos.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Después de esperar unos minutos una vez que ella se fue, en silencio caminó hacia su tienda. Estaba comenzando a sentirse nervioso por alguna razón. Era raro que se sintiera así, pero entre más cerca estaba, más sentía el estómago como si tuviera un millón de mariposas volando dentro.

Quizás era porque nunca habían estado tan en privado antes, al menos, no con su nueva relación. Confiaba en su compromiso de tomarse las cosas lentamente por el bien de ambos, así que no estaba preocupado acerca de eso, pero… ¿Por qué se sentía tan… tenso?

Deslizándose al interior de la tienda, encontró todo completamente a oscuras, pero podía oler la esencia flotando ligeramente en el aire de una vela recién apagada. Sintiendo la mano de ella tocar sobre su bíceps y bajar la manga que tenía enrollada, tragó con esfuerzo mientras ella se inclinaba hacia él.

Quitándose la banda, sus ojos se ajustaron lo suficiente para capturar su silueta en la oscuridad. Él la alcanzó, tomándole las manos entre las suyas mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella. Alzando las manos hacia su cara, él movió la punta de sus dedos, dirigiéndolos al borde la máscara, dándole silencioso permiso para quitarla.

Titubeante al principio, ella tomó la tela y comenzó a bajarla lentamente. Una vez que estuvo fuera de su barbilla, ella acarició con las palmas la piel desnuda de sus mejillas. Su corazón estaba corriendo mientras ciegamente ella exploraba sus facciones, colocando un dedo encima de sus labios el cual sorprendió con un pequeño beso.

Cuando ella se inclinó, tomó con cariño su mandíbula, guiándola hacia sus labios para experimentar su primer beso real. Nunca había sentido algo tan electrizante antes. Su corazón se sentía como si fuera a quemarse en llamaradas.

Un beso pronto se convirtió en otro, excepto que este se volvió caluroso. La lengua de Sakura se deslizó experimentando sobre la suya antes de que él comenzara a dominar el beso. Antes de que se diera cuenta, los dos habían caído sin gracia alguna en piso acolchado.

Se levantó sobre los codos para despegar el pecho del de ella, rompiendo el beso. Mientras intentaban recuperar su aliento, él movió los mechones del cabello rosa hacia su lugar, exponiendo sus brillantes ojos verdes a luz plateada de la luna que podía desaparecer y aparecer de nuevo cuando la cortina de la tienda se moviera por la brisa.

—Eres tan hermosa. —Murmuró con suavidad, moviéndose hacia abajo para robar otro beso de sus labios. Podía sentirla sonreír antes de responderle.

Rodando hacia un lado para acostarse, ella movió la mano para alcanzar la de él, apretándola ligeramente. Él cerró los ojos, queriendo recordar ese momento por siempre.

Así era como se sentía el amor.

 **-x-**

 **Bienvenidos, fantasmas.**

 **-x-**

El humo rojo cruzaba el brillante cielo azul, señalando la detección de un enemigo de la Unidad de Comando.

—Apresurémonos. —Kakashi dijo en voz alta, comandando a su división para moverse y avanzar antes de dirigirle una mirada final a Sakura a su lado. Su discreta sonrisa fue más que suficiente para hacerle saber la silenciosa garantía de que no importaba qué sucediera, todo iba a estar bien.

Corriendo a través de los árboles mientras deslizaba un kunai dentro de su mano, se preparó a sí mismo para mantener la mente clara y mantenerse calmado. La vida de Sakura era sin duda lo más importante para él por diferentes razones, pero la vida de cada camarada era igual de preciosa.

Corriendo a través del campo abierto, el choque del metal hizo eco a través del bosque abierto mientras él, Gai, Lee y otros shinobi aliados detenían el avance del enemigo. Estaba sorprendido al principio, viendo dos rostros que no había visto en años. Habían peleado y muerto a manos del Equipo 7 en su primera misión A.

—Nunca imaginé que volvería a pelear contigo, Kakashi. —Su oponente dijo con asombro. —Debí haber sido enviado al infierno. Supongo que no lo es.

—Este es el mundo real. Ustedes ya no pertenecen aquí. —Dijo con tono espero, manteniendo la presión entre sus espadas.

—Zabuza… Haku. —Sakura dijo en la distancia.

—Heh. —Zabuza murmuró de manera dura mientras la veía. —La pequeña kunoichi de Kakashi… Seguro que has crecido.

Kakashi no evitó deslumbrarse por sus palabras, no asustado por la manera en que el hombre estaba viéndola incluso si no importaba mucho.

—Bueno, s-sí. —Tartamudeó.

—¿Cómo está el otro niño?

Su breve reminiscencia terminó una vez que sus auras comenzaron a cambiar, sus personalidades y recuerdos lentamente comenzaron a desintegrarse dentro de un espacio en blanco. Todos retrocedieron con cuidado.

Después de su intercambio inicial, Kakashi se sintió enfermo por lo que los Akatsuki le estaba haciendo a esa gente. Reanimar a los muertos como peones en la batalla cuando sus almas debían haber sido dejadas en paz. Era vil.

Mientras la niebla comenzaba a caer, rápidamente ordenó a todos agruparse en una formación defensiva. Sakura inmediatamente saltó contra su espalda al igual que Gai y Lee hicieron, formando un pequeño círculo. El aire estaba engrosado y se estaba poniendo frío.

—Sakura-San, no hay necesidad de estar asustada ¡Te protegeré incluso si me cuesta la vida! —Declaró Lee.

Kakashi suspiró internamente, mordiéndose la lengua en silencio mientras se concentraba en quienes les estaban rodeando. Casi se había olvidado del casi insufrible crush de Lee con Sakura.

—La última vez casi nos atrapa con la guardia baja por nuestro punto ciego, el centro. Cuídate la espalda también. —Respondió.

—¿Ah? O-oh, bien.

Sonriendo satisfecho por un momento, su sonrisa cayó pronto con el sonido de metal golpeando seguido por horribles gritos alrededor de ellos.

 **-x-**

 **Es natural estar asustado**

 **-x-**

Sakura contuvo el aliento, tratando desesperadamente de apartar sus ojos preocupados de Kakashi. La gente estaba muriendo uno por uno. Algunos shinobi estaban muy paralizados con el miedo de moverse mientras sus compañeros morían en un parpadeo a lado de ellos, sus cuerpos golpeando el suelo con un pesado ruido.

Corriendo a los que estaban en estado más crítico, trataba de curar y salvar a tantos como podía. Algunos de esos hombres estaban al borde del llanto, murmurando que no querían morir todavía. La mayoría de los shinobi allí nunca habían visto a compañeros que conocían por años verse reducidos a sólo memorias en segundos. Tu mejor amigo… ido.

Ella también estaba asustada, pero sabía que tenía que ser un shinobi primero, y una amiga en segundo lugar a la mitad de la batalla. Perder su compostura ahora costaría más vidas. Pero ese miedo enfermizo estaba ahí, y ascendía continuamente dentro de su pecho mientras miraba a Kakashi.

—Estarás bien. —Murmuró a un extraño al que estaba sanando. No lo decía sólo por él, también para sí misma.

Para muchos era demasiado tarde. Algunos habían muerto de manera terrible y ella había deseado no haberlo atestiguado. Había visto a algunos explotar en pedazos, su sangre rociándole el rostro. Ella parpadeó, empujando sus lágrimas. Quería mantener el nivel en alto tal como su Shishou le habían enseñado, contándole sus propios errores del pasado para que Sakura no cometiera los mismos.

Féretros comenzaron a emerger del suelo, crujiendo inquietamente mientras abrían, la niebla se había incrementado e incluso se hizo más densa. La gente comenzó a entrar en pánico, pero el tono de Kakashi, directo y comandante, no mostraba miedo, facilitándoles a todos levantarse, reuniéndose con ansiedad detrás de él para atacar.

Se sentía orgullosa en muchas maneras. Este hombre del que se estaba enamorando lentamente era un asombroso líder y aún más, era una asombrosa persona. Entre más aprendía sobre él, más comenzaba a entenderlo. Por casi toda su vida, él había sido un enigma distante. En lo profundo, él sentía que su corazón se quemaba igual que el de ella. Algún día esperaba saber más sobre su pasado, pero habían encontrado consuelo el uno en el otro y ella estaba agradecida por ello.

 **-x-**

 **¿Para qué vas a casa?**

 **-x-**

Una vez que la niebla desapareció junto con sus enemigos sin sello, la luz del sol reveló las secuelas del campo de batalla. Kakashi giró su recién adquirida espada en la mano, enterrándola en el suelo por el momento mientras calculaba cuántos habían caído. Deseó haber podido salvar más.

Estaba adolorido, pero hizo cuanto pudo para esconderlo mientras repartía más órdenes. Todos estaban agitados y un poco temblorosos. Era importante no preocupar a ninguno de sus camaradas que dependían de su fuerza y guía. Si el líder no podía permanecer visiblemente fuerte, ¿Quién más podría hacerlo en un momento de tanta incertidumbre?

Robándole una mirada a Sakura mientras atendía a un herido, se limpiaba el sudor de la ceja mientras trabajaba esforzándose con otros médicos. Había muchos shinobi que necesitaban de atención médica más avanzada de la que podían proveerles ahí ya que no tenían herramientas apropiadas. Tenían que transportarlos a los cuarteles con unidades médicas.

Significaba que ella tendría que dejarlo y… temía decir el inevitable adiós.

Recostándose contra un árbol, observó mientras Sakura se aproximaba con normalidad, pero pronto corrió cuando vio la sangre en su chaleco rasgado.

—¡K-Kakashi! —Tartamudeó con miedo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas mientras pasaba un dedo sobre la profunda herida en su estómago. —¡Nadie me dijo que estabas herido!

—Es sólo un rasguño. —Respondió tranquilamente. —No es una emergencia.

Ella le miró. —¡Con un demonio, claro que lo es! Déjame ver.

Movió las manos para abrirse el chaleco, pero rápidamente ella le apartó la mano, haciéndolo en su lugar. Sangre fresca comenzó a salir de la herida que cruzaba a través de su abdomen.

—Esto es serio, Kakashi. Es peligroso mantener abierta una herida como esta ¿Y si pescabas una infección? —Le regañó. —Debiste decirme en el momento.

—Pero estás aquí ahora. —Razonó penosamente.

Ella suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos mientras el chakra fluía a través de sus dedos. —Ese no es el punto. Si estás herido, no puedes seguir peleando y dando tu mejor esfuerzo.

—Lo siento, Sakura. —Murmuró, viendo cuán molesta estaba. —Lo sé y sé que tienes mucha razón.

Su ceño se suavizó un poco, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. —Siempre cuídate.

Mirando hacia abajo, apartó las manos de su abdomen, contemplando su trabajo en la nueva piel. Viendo que algunas chicas estaban embobadas en él, ella bajó con rapidez su playera con un ligero sonrojo.

—Como sea… Originalmente vine a despedirme antes de irme. Necesitamos intentar llegar antes de que caiga la noche.

Él asintió. —Supongo que es mejor que te vayas entonces…

—Sí. —Respondió tristemente, mirando hacia el pequeño equipo que estaba esperando por ella.

—Lo hiciste realmente bien, sabes. —Agregó.

—Así como tú. —Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Desearía que pudieras quedarte. —Murmuró, apretándole con discreción los dedos detrás del alto pasto del bosque alrededor de ellos.

—Yo también.

—…Te veré pronto. —Dijo con suavidad.

Sus ojos verdes se levantaron con una sonrisa complaciente. —¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Nunca en su vida había querido besar a alguien con tantas ganas mientras la observaba irse. Sabía como comandante que ella necesitaba irse por el bien de las fuerzas aliadas. Pero como alguien que la amaba, no quería dejarla ir nunca.

Nunca.

 **-x-**

 **Catástrofe y cura**

 **-x-**

El viento crujió a través de los árboles mientras Kakashi observaba a la luna teñida de rojo sangre. Era un recordatorio de la lucha que todavía tenían que pasar. La noche había estado extrañamente callada y sin signos del enemigo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento que no podía sacudirse mientras sus pensamientos vagaban hacia Sakura. Esperaba que estuviera bien. Sabiendo cuan fuerte y valiente era, se sentía un poco más cómodo sabiendo que no importaba qué sucediera, tenía fe de que ella estaría bien.

Observar gente morir siempre era doloroso. Para todos. Era algo que había aprendido muy joven. Había pasado la mayoría de sus días tratando de olvidarlo. En el punto más bajo de su vida, cuando había deseado encontrar la muerte, su respuesta fue tratar de olvidar. Todos a los que había amado se habían ido y él quería unirse a ellos.

Sakura le había ayudado a olvidar su pérdida incluso más de lo que sus amigos habían hecho. Él ya no estaba solo y se sintió libre por primera vez. Por tener a alguien que le amaba de nuevo… no había ninguna palabra que pudiera describir lo feliz que eso le hacía sentir. Se sentía más fuerte por ello. Antes en la batalla, sintió que tenía el poder de mover montañas si así lo hubiera querido.

El chance de perderla siempre estaba en su mente, pero nunca se molestaba en pensar a fondo sobre ello.

No podía.

 **-x-**

 **Tan largo, solitario.**

 **-x-**

Colapsando en el suelo, Kakashi luchó para mantener su aliento mientras lágrimas de sangre descendían de su ojo con el sharingan. No quedaba mucho chakra en su sistema, pero tenía que hacer algo y tomó la oportunidad. Sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso. La muerte no era una opción. Le había hecho una promesa a Sakura… y quería mantenerla.

—¡Kakashi! —Gritó Gai, su rival corriendo a su lado. Levantándolo, saltó tratando de evitar las rocas que caían hacia ellos.

Naruto había atacado, haciendo pedazos la máscara de Tobi. —¡¿Quién eres tú?! —Gritó.

Mirando hacia los ojos impares del hombre, todo en lo que había creído Kakashi se derrumbó junto con la máscara.

Todo.

 **[Continuará]**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Realmente quería terminar con este set, pero no pude. T_T Así que habrá _otro_ drabble relacionado y será definitivamente el final.

Este álbum es el 5º de Explosions in the Sky y se llama: _All of a Sudden I Miss Everyone_ ( _Y de pronto extraño a todo el mundo)._ Los títulos de las canciones están en orden.

Me he mantenido desde el punto de vista de Kakashi, pero sentí que necesitaba poner algo de Sakura en este. Todo es conforme con lo que he visto con el anime (Comencé a leer el manga muy tarde, así que hay mucho que no sé de antes del capítulo 600), estoy insegura de lo que ella estaba haciendo durante la batalla de Kakashi.

Como siempre, gracias por leer. Realmente aprecio los comentarios y pienso que es genial que se estén interesando en la banda aunque nunca los hayan escuchado antes.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

Bien, he aquí el nuevo capítulo. Y, eso nos deja con uno más.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Les dejo el tracklist.

 ** _All of a Sudden I Miss Everyone_**

01\. The Birth And Death of The Day

02\. Welcome, Ghost.

03\. It's Natural to Be Afraid

04\. What Do You Go Home To?

05\. Catastrophe and the Cure

06\. So Long, Lonesome


	46. Aquellos que dicen la verdad morirán

¡Hola a todos! Les dejo el capítulo final de esta historia -sí, después de 4 capítulos-. Lo de siempre, en estos días responderé los mensajes, pero sí los he leído, así que muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta traducción (Ya saben: por leer, comentar y ponernos en alerta).

Ya este es el "" _drabble""_ #46, así que nos quedan 30 más y acabo. Los drabbles restantes son más one-shots que otra cosa, y de esos, sólo hay 4 que están conectados -forman otras dos mini historias-, son producto de distintos eventos a los que se inscribió **Serenity** en diferentes comunidades KakaSaku.

Creo que es todo, espero que lo disfruten y recuerden dejar sus comentarios.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Aquellos que dicen la verdad morirán, aquellos que dicen la verdad vivirán por siempre**

 _(Parte 5 – Final)_

 _Advertencias: Spoilers del manga, realidad alterna, muerte de personajes._

 **-x-**

 **Saluda a la muerte**

 **-x-**

—Se supone que está muerto. —Gai murmuró con asombro.

—…

Kakashi se congeló en shock, sus ojos se abrieron mientras estudiaba los rasgos de su ahora oponente desenmascarado quien le miraba con frialdad. Las memorias flotaron en su mente del mismo rostro de su infancia. Las líneas de toscas cicatrices en el lado derecho… No podía ser…

Después de todos esos años de luto por su amigo… después de muchas noches sin dormir atormentándose a sí mismo por no haberlo salvado o por los errores que había cometido. Cada vez que se veía a sí mismo en el espejo, cada vez que usaba el poder del sharingan, recordaba la pesada carga que sentía.

Su panorama entero de la vida había cambiado debido a ello. Había imitado la forma de ser de su camarada caído, a quien había considerado un verdadero héroe. Ahora no sabía en que creer.

Mientras se fruncía el entrecejo de Kakashi, el sudor caía dentro de sus ojos mientras dejaba salir un suspiro roto. —No hay error… él es Uchiha Obito.

 _¿Pero por qué? ¿Cómo?_

—Dime de la manera que quieras. Ese nombre no significa nada para mí. —Declaró Obito eventualmente.

Sentía que no podía respirar mientras recordaba cada encuentro que había tenido con _'Tobi'._ Era él después de todo…

—Si has estado vivo todo este tiempo, no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué ahora? —Kakashi preguntó, sintiendo su garganta con un nudo.

—Si realmente quieres saber por qué… —Pausó, apretando el arma en su mano. —Es porque dejaste a Rin morir.

—…

Parpadeando, una capa de culpa le cubrió repentinamente. Todo había sido realmente su culpa, ¿No era así?

—No hagas esa cara, Kakashi. —Obito se burló.

—¿… No vas a culparme? —Preguntó.

—No tiene sentido culpar en esta inútil realidad ¿A quién le importa este estúpido mundo? Va a desaparecer.

—…

Las voces de todos alrededor comenzaron a descender mientras miraba a Obito con incredulidad. No sabía que decir. No lo entendía, ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto?

—No tengo nada más que decirte. —Agregó Obito. —Sólo muérete.

 **-x-**

 **Yasmin, la Luz.**

 **-x-**

—¿Qué te sucedió? ¡¿Por qué?¡ —Kakashi preguntó mientras apretaba los dientes, cayendo de espaldas en el suelo mientras Obito atacaba su pierna. Su corazón latía, la sangre descendiendo de sus oídos.

—Cállate. —Ladró. —No eres más que un basurero que puede hablar.

El mundo comenzó a girar por un momento, terminando cuando Kakashi cayó con fuerza dentro de otra dimensión gracias al sharingan de Obito. Sintiendo náuseas mientras se levantaba, sus ojos cansados observaban al vacío oscuro alrededor de él. Presionando los dedos en su pierna para que parara la sangre, trató de respirar antes de convocar chakra para volver.

 _Es verdad. No soy más que basura…_

Su vida entera había sido nada más que una serie de errores, ¿Hubiera sido mejor que él nunca hubiera existido? ¿Hubieran estado atados a esa guerra?

 _Es mi culpa._

Si él no hubiera nacido, su madre no hubiera muerto. Si hubiera sido un mejor hijo, quizá su padre no se hubiera arrebatado la vida. Si hubiera sido un mejor líder, podía haber salvado a Rin.

No pudo salvar a Obito. No pudo salvar a Sasuke.

Parecía que no importaba cuanto intentara hacer lo correcto, siempre parecía ir mal. Esta era su vida… siempre vagando entre el límite del paraíso y el infierno. No importaba cuantos amigos tuviera en su vida o si tenía una vida estable dentro de la villa que amaba, siempre parecía estar solo.

Nunca había un segundo pensamiento cuando se trataba de ayudar a otra gente, no era parte de sí. Él alejaba a la gente, estaba muy asustad de revelar lo muy jodido que estaba. Nadie lo conocía realmente. No quería compartirlo. Esa era la razón por la que nunca quiso estar en una relación con alguien, y entonces sin su permiso, había terminado enamorado.

 _Sakura…_

Ella era una dulce y maravillosa persona quien merecía cualquier cosa y todo lo que el mundo le ofreciera. En realidad, sabía que no podía ofrecerle mucho más que el hombre roto que era, sin embargo, con desesperación quería estar con ella. Realmente no tenía idea de cuán atormentado estaba por dentro, ¿Cuántas veces se había despertado en el pasado con otro amanecer y preguntándose por qué seguía ahí? ¿Por qué no había desaparecido del mundo con el chasquido de un apagador?

 _Sólo debo desaparecer…_

Enfocándose en su sharingan, volvió al campo de batalla. Con el aliento demacrado y los niveles de chakra menguando, sabía que confrontar a Obito sería un suicidio. Si tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir, eso la borraría por entero.

—Como esperaba, volviste. —Obito dijo con un suspiro, preparando con tranquilidad la espada dentro de su mano.

—Obito… ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Por Rin? —Kakashi preguntó.

Entrecerrando los ojos, avanzó con un ataque y en un instante, cortó con profundidad su pecho dos veces, finalizando con una patada. —Muere, Basura. Te dije que te callaras.

—Agh. —Encorvándose, se levantó con lentitud. Sus dedos cubriéndose con las gotas de sangre que comenzaban a formar un charco debajo de él. —Estás en lo correcto, soy basura. No pude mantener nuestra promesa, pero tú eres uno de los héroes de la Hoja. No tienes que ser como yo…

—…Nadie puede escapar del ciclo sin fin que sigue creando nueva basura. Esa es la razón por la que voy a reconstruir este mundo. —Respondió con una mirada oscura. Sin otra palabra, dirigió su arma hacia Kakashi, sosteniéndola con tal fuerza que no dejaba dudas de que sería un golpe definitivo.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue observar, preparándose a sí mismo con los últimos segundos que le quedaban de vida. En su condición actual, no sería capaz de moverse lo suficientemente rápido incluso si lo quería. No había manera.

Siempre quiso morir con sus propios términos y así sería. Eso sería su alivio y aun así, le quedaría otra promesa rota.

 _Lo siento, Sakura._

 **-x-**

 **La Luna está descendiendo.**

 **-x-**

Un agudo sonido cortó sus pensamientos, viendo a Naruto que estaba frente de él. Había corrido hacia él, salvándole la vida en el último segundo. Casi no podía creerlo.

—¡No te dejaré matar a mis amigos! —Naruto gritó con tanta fuerza como le permitieron sus pulmones.

 _Esas palabras._

Eran las mismas que había proclamado él mismo al Equipo Siete. Las mismas que Obito había dicho y que él había cargado con el paso de los años. ¿Seguía creyendo en ellas sin importar qué? ¿No era ese su propósito original, proteger a aquellos que le importaban, no sólo como shinobi, sino como amigo?

Rayos azules chispeaban en las puntas de sus dedos mientras se desplazaba con pasos temblorosos. Se había rendido con esta batalla pese a que todavía tenía mucho por lo cual pelear. Su corazón estaba roto, pero…

 _Naruto… Sakura…_

No pudo avanzar y se quedó quieto, ¿De verdad era así cómo quería morir? ¿Quedándose quieto?

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se paró al lado de Naruto para detener el siguiente golpe de Obito.

 **-x-**

 **¿Has pasado a través de esta noche?**

 **-x-**

—¡Kakashi!

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ver a Sakura cuando llegó, instantáneamente corriendo a su lado para auxiliarlos. Viendo la preocupación en sus ojos, ella le sonrió con suavidad cuando él le acarició una mejilla.

—Sakura. —Suspiró, mirándola como si fuera la primera vez. —Casi no mantengo mi promesa…

Peleando con las lágrimas que estaban escociéndole, ella dijo: —Bueno, me alegro que lo hicieras. Había estado muy preocupada por ti.

Girando para sanar a Gai que estaba descansando al lado de él, ella se sonrojó cuando él alzó la ceja cuestionándole entre su pequeña charla, pero estaba agradecida de que no dijera nada más que gracias.

El espíritu de Naruto y su moral estaba alto cuando el resto de los aliados aparecieron en escena, levantándose para detener los ideales torcidos para destruir el mundo de Obito y Madara. Se sintió una vez más orgulloso de su antiguo estudiante, dándose cuenta finalmente de que había al menos un héroe en que podía seguir creyendo.

Con la ayuda de Sakura, se levantó. Apretándole la mano antes de dejarla ir, esperaron por órdenes para moverse mientras Shikamaru instruía a todos sobre su siguiente ataque combinado contra la bestia de Diez Colas.

 **-x-**

 **La memoria de un pobre hombre**

 **-x-**

Mientras más se prolongaba la batalla, más muertos y destrucción había. El propósito de Naruto se había debilitado por un momento debajo del peso de todas esas pérdidas. Sería duro de manejar para él y lo único que podía hacer Kakashi era entenderlo. Salvabas una vida, sólo para perder otra un segundo después.

Villas enteras habían sido borradas. Ellos ya habían perdido mucha gente buena. Muchos amigos… Nadie estaba seguro. A pesar de todo, todo el mundo seguía trabajando duro para pelear por la última gran causa de proteger a Naruto. Él era la llave para detener ese sacrificio sin fin.

Estaba aterrorizado por el pensamiento de perder a Sakura. Se habían mantenido juntos para cuidarse. Estaba preocupado de que si la perdía de vista por un segundo, sería por siempre. No podía creer que se había sentido listo para morir antes. Ella era su razón para vivir. Naruto era su razón para vivir. Si le quedaba todavía un aliento dentro de él, lo iba a utilizar.

Mientras Naruto comenzaba su asalto contra Madara, Obito apareció pronto enfrente de Kakashi y Sakura. El aire estaba denso debido al polvo y olía a la muerte que venía de la pelea alrededor de ellos, pero podía ver la oscura intención en su rostro. Sangre escurrió de la boca de Obito mientras se tensaba, preparando su arma para atacar.

—Es cuestión de tiempo para que mueras, Basura. —Obito escupió, sus ojos mirando por encima de ellos antes de clavarse en Kakashi.

—Quédate atrás, Sakura. —Kakashi murmuró dándole un vistazo, saltando hacia el frente.

Ella se debatió entre quedarse donde estaba y esperar ayudarlo sin importar lo que él hubiera dicho, pero siguió su deseo, retrocediendo y preparándose para intervenir si necesitaba hacerlo. Apretando sus enguantados puños, observó mientras ambos hombres se enfrascaban en su batalla.

—Ver a tu mejor amigo morir no se compara realmente al dolor de ver a alguien que amas morir. —Obito comenzó. —¿Nunca amaste a Rin como lo hice, verdad?

—…No entiendes lo que sucedió. —Kakashi replicó.

—No me importa. —Mientras observaba a Sakura en la distancia, él dijo. —La manera en que miras a esa chica es la misma en que Rin solía verte. Debes sentir lo mismo que yo sentí antes de morir, Basura.

Su ceño se frunció en confusión. —¿…Qué?

—¿Qué dices? —Reflexionó. —¿Ojo por ojo? —Arrojando su larga arma a Kakashi, él la desvió mientras Obito se desvanecía en el aire repentinamente antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciéndole.

En los siguientes segundos, todo se volvió borroso mientras trataba de alcanzarla… y entonces antes de que lo notara había un agudo dolor. Bajó la vista para encontrar una cuchilla atravesándole el pecho. Su mano tembló mientras sus dedos recorrían el lado afilado; tragó el ardiente bulto en su garganta. Había sangre… en todos lados.

El mundo alrededor suyo se volvió negro.

 **-x-**

 **Con los ojos cansados, mentes cansadas, almas cansadas, dormimos.**

 **-x-**

La arena entró en sus ojos cuando tomó consciencia de nuevo, borrando su visión al principio antes de darse cuenta que estaba contra el suelo rodeado de sangre. Todo dolía. Viendo cómo se desplegaban al lado de él las puntas de cabello rosa teñidas de carmesí, repentinamente se sintió sobrepasado por el miedo.

— _¿Sakura?_ —Le nombró, pero las palabras apenas vinieron como un susurro.

Levantándose sobre sus codos, se bajó la máscara antes de apretarle el hombro. —¿Sakura?

Ella se quedó completamente quieta.

Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en su ojo cuando finalmente movió la mano para girarle la cabeza. La expresión en su rostro parecía pacifica, recordándole el mismo rostro que tenía cuando dormía contra él cuando se encontraban en la noche. La pequeña burbuja de esperanza de que ella estaba bien se desvaneció cuando vio su garganta cortada.

Estaba tan extrañamente silencio donde estaban, oyéndose solamente los sonidos del viento y sus débiles y quebrados sollozos.

Besando su fría mejilla, colapsó contra ella. Esa era la razón por la que nunca quiso preocuparse por alguien. Sabía que iba a doler mucho más que cualquier herida. Ahora él realmente sabía que nunca podría ser genuinamente feliz a menos que muriera.

No quería ir al más allá. Simplemente no quería seguir existiendo. ¿Alguna vez hizo algo bien? ¿Alguna vez alguien le hubo esperado? ¿Por qué siempre era él quien era dejado?

Cuando sus ojos se cerraron, sólo deseaba no despertar de nuevo nunca más. Nunca soñar de nuevo. Volverse el vacío que sentía justo en ese momento y evaporarse del mundo.

Los ojos de Kakashi se sentían tan pesados cuando se despertó, luchando por mantenerse abiertos. Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido. Mirando al techo de tela sobre él, volvió la vista alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaba dentro de una tienda médica.

 _Sakura._

Saltando sus últimos recuerdos, rompió a llorar mientras sentía dolor en su pecho. Una médico corrió hacia él alarmado.

—Kakashi-San, por favor, recuéstese. No está en condición de moverse ahora mismo. —La mujer explicó.

Sintiéndose repentinamente mareado y con nauseas, de mala gana lo hizo. —¿Dónde está Haruno Sakura? —Habló con la voz rasposa, sintiendo la boca seca. Se dio cuenta de que su máscara se había ido, pero no podía encontrar una razón para importarle en ese momento.

—Estoy al lado tuyo. —Una voz ronca replicó.

Él se tensó, girando hacia su derecha a pesar del dolor. Ella estaba ahí, sonriéndole con los labios secos y heridos como si no hubiera nada malo. Su cuello estaba vendado y su brazo parecía estar roto. Continuó observándola en shock, inseguro de en qué creer, ¿Este era un tipo de sueño?

Cuando la médico se fue, él intentó levantarse de nuevo.

—No. —Murmuró Sakura. —Iré hacia ti.

Se deslizó con cuidado de debajo de las sábanas de su camastro, moviéndose con lentitud para acurrucarse al lado de él. Su mano se sentía cálida cuando ella le tomó la suya, recostándose en su almohada mientras le veía.

Después de un momento de silencio, ella se inclinó y le plantó un beso en los labios. —No pongas esa cara de tristeza. Está bien.

—Yo… yo pensé que habías muerto. —Murmuró, todavía inseguro de si lo que veía era real o no.

—Me empujaste al último segundo… Pensé que te había perdido. —Respondió, moviendo con gentileza algunos mechones plateados de su único ojo.

—Pero tu garganta…

—No es tan malo como parece. No es tan profundo. Me desmayé por usar casi todo mi chakra en ti.

Sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, se mordió el labio y miró hacia la almohada entre ellos. —¿Qué le sucedió a Obito?

—Lo enterré en el maldito suelo. —Respondió pasivamente.

Él se río, sin tener idea de qué encontraba gracioso en un momento como ese, pero le hizo sentir mucho mejor y ella lo envalentó con una sonrisa.

—No estaba feliz por eso y por eso tengo heridas… y entonces Naruto se encargó del resto cuando vio lo que había pasado. Los mató a los dos.

—Ya veo. —Susurró, inseguro de si debía reírse o si debía llorar debido a la incredulidad que sentía. Habían ganado y de alguna manera habían sobrevivido. —¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Sí, te lo juro. Estabas críticamente herido, así que concéntrate en sanar, ¿De acuerdo? Estoy agradecida de haber estado ahí… de otra manera, probablemente no estarías justo aquí. —Ella balbuceó, comenzando a llorar. —Siempre estás salvándome, Hatake… era hora de que te salvara.

Él sonrió por un momento, besándole con suavidad antes de que ella limpiara una lágrima que había escapado y había caído a través de su mejilla. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sueño los reclamara a los dos.

Parte de él quería incendiarse en la felicidad que estaba sintiendo justo ahora.

Perdiendo la voluntad de vivir únicamente para encontrarla de nuevo… Había muchos arrepentimientos en su vida, pero amarla nunca sería uno de ellos.

Y por una vez, no había sido dejado.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡El final de la mini serie! Escribir esto me dio un montón de sentimientos emo, de los cuales pueden darse cuenta T_T

Los títulos de la canción son del segundo álbum de Explosions in the Sky: _Those Who Tell the Truth Shall Die, Those Who Tell the Truth Shall Live Forever_ ( _Aquellos que dicen la verdad morirán, aquellos que dicen la verdad vivirán por siempre)_ (Sí, súper largo).

Este parecía ser el set perfecto para terminar las cosas, así que tenía que usarlo. Las canciones están en orden. Creo que lo que más amo son los títulos de las canciones de esta banda porque son tan inspiradores como lo son de hecho sus canciones.

Aún hay un montón de cosas que no sé del manga ya que justo ahora está en un sinfín de flashbacks. Así que, estoy segura de que mi pequeño final no se ajusta, y no sabemos qué sucedió con Rin y estoy segura de que hay todavía muchos sentimientos que explorar ahí, pero esto es cómo decidí cerrar por ahora.

¡Aprecio los comentarios de todos los que están leyendo! Y gracias por lidiar con mis largos drabbles que deberían ser llamados capítulos.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

¡Ah! ¿Se asustaron, verdad? Yo sí; la primera vez que lo leí pensé que de verdad Sakura había muerto y luego me alegré un montón cuando no sucedió así. Supongo que Serenity no podía lidiar con la idea de romper de nuevo a Kakashi y no saben cuánto lo agradezco T_T

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

Les dejo el tracklist:

 ** _Those Who Tell the Truth Shall Die, Those Who Tell the Truth Shall Live Forever_**

01\. Greet Death

02\. Yasmin The Light

03\. The Moon is Down

04\. Have You Passed Through This Night?

05\. A Poor Man's Memory

06\. With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept


	47. Por favor, llévame lejos

¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por seguir aquí con **Serenity** y conmigo. He respondido los mensajes pendientes, excepto a **VyB** , así que lo dejo por acá: Aprecio leer cada uno de tus comentarios y lamento no tener donde responderte como a los demás,en serio, ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Como sigo peleándome con el evento que tengo, supongo que seguiré tardando en responder mensajes y eso. Pero lo repito: Los leo y me motivan mucho a seguir con la traducción.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Por favor, llévame lejos**

 _Advertencia: muerte de personaje_

El sudor rodó sobre la ceja de Kakashi, nublando su visión por un momento hasta que parpadeó para alejar la pequeña incomodidad. Conteniendo el aliento mientras escuchaba a sus alrededores, podía escuchar la agitación de los árboles que crepitaba en la noche mezclándose con el chirrido de los grillos.

Tomando la oportunidad de una ráfaga fría de viento atravesando las ramas en las que estaba posado, se desplazó con un crujido, deslizando las callosas puntas de sus dedos contra la rugosa corteza mientras descendía.

El frío aire nocturno se sentía bien contra la poca piel expuesta que tenía. Desenrollando las mangas para esconder su forma incluso más dentro de las profundidades de la oscuridad, sus ropas se sentían sucias y empapadas con sudor. No podía recordar la última vez que se había dado el lujo de tomar un baño caliente desde que la Cuarta Guerra había comenzado, pero francamente, era una de las últimas cosas que podría importarle justo en ese momento. Cualquier honorable shinobi sentiría lo mismo. Ganar la guerra era la única prioridad por el bien de proteger no sólo Konoha, también a la humanidad.

Una escandalosa erupción agitó los árboles, disparando una lluvia de hojas que cayeron mientras saltaba alarmado.

—Gai…—Murmuró, sintiendo malestar en las vísceras al darse cuenta de que el escuadrón de su amigo estaba en la misma dirección de donde vino el ruido.

Señalando a su equipo que debía romperse en distintas formaciones, con cuidado avanzó. Tejiendo dentro y fuera de los árboles, una nube de polvo de la explosión los cubrió mientras se aproximaban. La esencia de madera quemada y sangre le golpeó, haciendo que su pecho se sintiera más pesado.

Una luciérnaga brilló brevemente en la distancia, iluminando una delgada telaraña de hilos que habían enredado a través de los árboles. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de advertirles a los demás que retrocedieran, más explosiones eructaron en la oscuridad. Por el más breve momento, flashes de luz cambiaron la noche por el día.

Observó sin poder hacer nada mientras una ráfaga quemaba todo en su camino mientras caía de espaldas. La gente que estaba apenas unos pasos lejos de él se convirtieron en cenizas en segundos. Contempló con horror como sus dedos se convertían en llamas, rápidamente alcanzado su brazo antero antes de llegar al pecho. El dolor era inimaginable, pero fue rápido.

Había muerto antes de tocar el suelo.

* * *

Abriendo la boca en busca de aire, Kakashi se incorporó en su cama en pánico. Su miedo se fue disolviendo mientras encontraba a Sakura sentada en el borde de la camilla, sosteniendo con firmeza una de sus manos.

Cuando bajó la mirada a donde sus cuerpos se conectaban, sus ojos viajaron hacia las puntas de sus dedos las cuales estaban cubiertas de cicatrices de quemaduras. Fue cuando recordó lo que realmente había sucedido. El fuego de una trampa había quemado vivo a su rival y a su escuadrón en un instante. El suyo estuvo apenas unos pasos lejos del radio de la explosión.

Ni siquiera parecía justo.

Y muy profundo dentro de sus sueños, había deseado ocupar su lugar.

—Kakashi…—Murmuró con tristeza Sakura. —Lo siento tanto…

Todo lo que pudo dar como respuesta fue un asentimiento, tragándose el nudo en su garganta. Había perdido amigos antes. El sentimiento de vacío en su corazón no era nada nuevo. Una parte de él había muerto con ellos, después de todo.

No entendía por qué seguí ahí.

Sintiendo su cuerpo encorvarse hacia el frente, se sorprendió de encontrar los brazos de su antigua estudiante abrazándolo con fuerza. En lugar de tensarse por la repentina cercanía como normalmente haría, no pudo evitar querer recibir el contacto por una vez.

El sentimiento que sentía cuando devolvió el abrazo con gentileza… Era como si ella entendiera lo que él estaba pensando en silencio todo ese tiempo.

—Estoy agradecida de tenerte aquí. —Murmuró en su oreja.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Casi un mes atrás me inscribí en el reto de canciones de la Comunidad KakaSaku de LJ, pero era demasiado tarde para que pudiera entrar. Como lo terminé, decidí ponerlo acá después de la serie de 5 capítulos. Obviamente, la guerra estaba en mi mente cuando escribí este, así que _síiiiiii_. Lamento si es más drama bélico.

La canción elegida fue _Firefly (Luciérnaga)_ de **Owl City.** Es una canción que realmente me gusta. Es una canción que da una buena sensación, pero até mi interpretación con la letra de la siguiente manera:

Luciérnagas = Bombas de papel (N/T Por eso vio una _luciérnaga_ después de la explosión)

 _Porque nada nunca es lo que parece (cuando caigo dormido)_

 _Por favor, llévame lejos de aquí._

 _Soy extraño porque odio las despedidas._

 _(Es difícil de decir que prefiero permanecer despierto cuando estoy dormido)_

 _(Porque mis sueños se están quemando en llamaradas)_

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

Sólo una cosa más, ¿Les molesta la presencia de las líneas horizontales para señalar cambio de escena? En mis historias normalmente las ocupo, pero en las de Serenity las he dejado tal cuál, sólo que en este one-shot sentí que quedaba muy raro el texto sin que hubiera algo que marcara que pasamos a otra cosa. Si no les molesta, las ocuparé a futuro, ¿De acuerdo? En caso contrario, diganme y dejo todo tal cual.

Creo que es todo.


	48. Vacaciones

¡Hola a todos! Hoy estoy de super humor, bueno, en realidad desde hace un par de días. Pero primero lo primero.

Muchas gracias, en serio, (EN SERIO) a todos por seguir apoyando la historia ¡Además, leer el agradecimiento y contento de **Serenity** por saber que su historia está llegando a más personas me motiva tanto como leer sus comentarios! Los que son escritores saben como es eso.

Entre otras cosas, ¡La próxima semana ya empieza mi gran evento! Así que no podré responder hasta nuevo aviso.

Y ahora, les tengo buenas noticias -Especialmente para **Lizzie** \- Adivinen quién puede ser detective y ha encontrado a cierta autora que lleva años desaparecida de aquí ¿Adivinan? Pues... encontré -después de un rato de procrastinación en que no quería hacer nada para la Universidad- una manera de encontrar a **SilverShine.** Después de un rato vagando en tumblr me encontré el suyo y... le planteé la idea de traducir alguna de sus obras y... *tambores* **ME HA DEJADO TRADUCIR TODAS SUS OBRAS SI ES QUE QUIERO.** De momento, y porque **Lizzie** me la sugirió, dejaré a ella que escoja la historia con la que empezaré, así que aprovecha :)

Así que, ya les estaré llevando más historias KakaSaku.

También me gusta escribir, es cierto, lo amo. Pero de momento me encuentro satisfecha con la tarea de traducir.

Creo que son todas las notas que tengo de momento.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Vacaciones**

—¡Qué desperdicio de soltero! —Ino suspiró, bajando un poco sus lentes de sol antes de volverlos a subir en el puente de su nariz, la cual estaba arrugada en disgusto.

—¿Huh? —Sakura respondió saliendo de su trance, despegando sus ojos del brillante océano para ver a su mejor amiga mientras lentamente se abanicaba con una pieza de papel doblada.

—Tu viejo Sensei. —Agregó la rubia. —No sólo no sale con nadie, sino que también está vestido como un vago cuando debería estar usando nada como el resto del mundo. —Comenzó a mover la cabeza dramáticamente en disgusto . —Simplemente no está bien, Sakura. No es correcto.

Incorporándose en su toalla, Sakura se giró sin gracia para tumbarse en su plano vientre para buscar al shinobi de pelo plateado. Abriendo los labios para defender la extraña elección de ropa que su antiguo maestro usaba, se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba en lo correcto. Allí estaba, encorvado debajo de la sombra de un parasol a rayas verdes y blancas con su precioso libro entre sus largos dedos. Ocasionalmente, levantaba un dedo para dejar que el viento cambiara de página por él. Estaba usando un gran y flexible sombrero de paja y lentes de sol con una delgada máscara quirúrgica que eligió usar en lugar de sus acostumbradas coberturas. La playera extra grande que usaba era simplemente floja y no le favorecía, así como los shorts que usaba que –dicho sea de paso- colgaban contra sus caderas. Ella se preguntó, ¿El hombre acaso usaba algo que fuera de su talla?

Desde que habían llegado a la playa en la mañana, apenas se había movido unos centímetros lejos de su paraíso en el que estaba tendido. Mientras ella había jugado volleyball con sus amigos, comido helado con Naruto y Sai, nadado y bronceado un poco con Ino, él seguía en la arena leyendo simplemente.

¿No se aburría?

Esta era una ocasión realmente rara en que la Hokage había decidido darles unas cortas vacaciones, y él no había hecho nada más que sentarse como si estuviera dentro de un capullo. No había nada malo con pasar el día leyendo, pero siempre lo hacía de regreso a casa entre misiones. ¿Cuál era el punto de ir a la playa si simplemente no disfrutabas de la oportunidad?

Determinada a cambiar eso y para borrar su propio aburrimiento, se levantó de su toalla y se sacudió la arena de sus largas piernas. Después se cerró un fino pareo de flores alrededor de su cintura; deslizó los pies dentro de sus sandalias.

—Regresaré en un momento. —Dijo en voz alta, ignorando la mirada curiosa que Ino le estaba dando, preguntándose a donde iba.

Caminó casualmente hacia el solitario shinobi, sentándose en la silla al lado de él. —Hola, Sensei. —Saludó alegremente.

—Sakura. —Respondió, dándole una mirada sin girar la cabeza antes de volver la vista a su libro.

Apoyando las rodillas sobre la silla, dejó escapar un suspiro mientras veía la vieja portada del libro naranja. —Has estado aquí todo el día, ¿Has nadado algo?

—No me gusta el agua del océano. —Respondió. —La sal realmente arruina mi cabello.

—Ajá. —Masculló, su voz denotaba lo poco convencida que estaba. Viendo a las aplastadas hebras de cabello plateado debajo del sombrero, se dio cuenta de lo segura que estaba de que la melena no era más que un nido de pájaros. Rodando los ojos, se mordió el labio para evitar llamarlo mentiroso como solía hacerlo cuando daba excusas por haber llegado tarde cada mañana a las reuniones con el Equipo 7. Después de todos esos años, seguía siendo el típico Kakashi.

Viendo alrededor de la playa para encontrar otra razón para sacarlo de su cómoda coraza, ella sugirió: —Ven entonces a construir un castillo de arena conmigo.

Él parecía estarlo pensando mientras golpeaba con ligereza el lomo de su libro, haciéndola iluminarse internamente con esperanza. —Lo haría… pero…

Anticipándose a sus siguientes palabras, ella dijo: —¿Pero?

—Soy alérgico a la arena.

Con un nuevo suspiro mientras él comenzaba a reírse por su reacción, sabía que se estaba haciendo el difícil a propósito mientras ella arrancaba la novela de sus manos, dándole un apretón rápido en el hombro. Esperando cortar el camino de sus penosas excusas, ella declaró: —¿Dejarás de ser un ermitaño y pasarás conmigo un rato?

Después de un largo "Um", se movió de la silla y deslizó su pie desnudo con pereza fuera de ella. Inclinando los codos contra sus rodillas, la miró juguetonamente tras las gafas y preguntó: —¿No me regresarás el libro hasta que acepte, verdad?

Balanceando el objeto en cuestión entre sus dedos, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sabionda. —Ah, así que los rumores son ciertos. Eres un genio después de todo.

—Graciosísimo. —Remarcó secamente, intentando a medias recuperar su libro mientras ella lo jalaba fuera de su alcance. Con un falso suspiro, perezosamente estiró su espalda con un bostezo y se levantó. —Bien, bien. Sólo un rato.

Sonriendo en deleite porque finalmente hubiera aceptado, Sakura esperó impacientemente a que se pusiera sandalias. Dándose cuenta de que estaba tardando a propósito para molestarla, arrojó su libro a la silla que estaba a un lado de ella, se levantó abruptamente y le tomó de la muñeca mientras prácticamente lo arrojaba hacia el océano.

Cerca de caer por su repentino y fuerte movimiento, se paró detrás de ella mientras trataba infructuosamente romper su agarre. —S-Sakura, hey, hey, ¿Cuál es la prisa?

—El mar se secará para cuando lleguemos a él con tu usual paso, _Sensei._ —Arrastró la palabra medio a broma.

—Hey, no soy tan lento. —Murmuró como si estuviera diciendo una gran verdad. —Y te lo probaré, _Haruno._

Deteniendo su camino, ella volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada. —¿Oh?

Extendiendo su brazo libro, apuntó hacia el este: —Te reto a llegar a esas rocas de ahí.

Siempre de humor por un reto, ella canturreó mientras liberaba su brazo. Golpeándose la barbilla, recorrió con la vista la larga playa y dijo: —¿Por qué no hacemos esto un poquito más interesante?

Intrigado, él preguntó: —¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Hay un acantilado justo enfrente y había estado saltando con los otros desde ahí antes. Correremos hasta ahí y quien sea que brinque desde ese punto hacia el océano, gana ¿Te parece bien?

Bajando gafas de sol, Kakashi la miró por encima con sus ojos impares. —Está algo lejos.

—¿Oh, es demasiado para que puedas manejarlo, Hatake-San? —Se burló.

Con una sola risa, se quitó las gafas y las cerró, para luego arrojarlas a la arena casualmente. —Oh, por favor, Haruno. Sólo trato de ahorrarte la vergüenza.

—Hablador. —Respondió con una sonrisa. —Si gano, haré que compres mi almuerzo.

—Bien, lo mismo va por mí, entonces. —Replicó, quitándose el sombrero y arrojándolo al mismo punto donde estaban las gafas.

Sakura apenas se guardó una risa mientras veía el salvaje cabello plateado que caía sobre su rostro sin la ayuda de su banda. Gruñendo, él se giró para evadir su mirada. Ella no tenía duda de que él estaba haciendo un cómico puchero debajo de su máscara. Su risa pronto se calmó cuando él agarró el borde de su amplia playera, levantándola sobre su cabeza para revelar sus bien formados músculos que habían estado escondidos.

Tomándola por sorpresa, ella alejó la mirada mientras trataba de reprimir el sonrojo que se estaba deslizando en su rostro. Era raro verlo usar otra cosa que no fuera su uniforme de Jounin y ciertamente, ella no estaba acostumbrada a verlo tan… desvestido. Repentinamente, tomó consciencia del sostén de su bikini rojo, cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho mientras esperaba que él terminara de prepararse para la carrera.

—¿Lista? —Preguntó, dirigiéndole de manera casual una mirada a su peculiar posición, pero no dijo nada más mientras se inclinaba preparándose.

—Oh, um, sí. —Replicó con una rápida sonrisa y un asentimiento, tomando la misma posición al lado de él. —De acuerdo. En sus marcas… listos-

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de terminar, Kakashi ya había empezado a correr mientras gritaba: —¡-Fuera!

—¡Tramposo! —Gritó como protesta, corriendo después de él mientras gritaba por lo injusto de su salida. Sus repetidas quejas caían en oídos sordos sin embargo, haciéndola gruñir mientras repentinamente decidió que debía desquitarse del maldito tramposo.

La playa estaba llena con turistas no sólo de Konoha, sino también con gente de aldeas cercanas y algunos locales. Zigzagueando entre grupos mientras saltaban a aquellos que estaban tendidos en la arena, el par parecía frenético mientras corría en dirección a la alta formación rocosa en la distancia.

Para cuando llegaron al comienzo del acantilado, ambos estaban jadeando con fuerza mientras corrían lado a lado con sus pies ayudados por el chakra. Conociendo una ruta más sencilla para llegar al punto más alto por haber ido antes con Naruto, Ino y Shikamaru, Sakura se separó de él y lo adelantó en cuestión de segundos.

Sonriendo ante su triunfo, su sonrisa cayó cuando sintió que él la jalaba por el codo, tratando de empujarla para pasarla. —¡Oh no, no lo harás, tú maldito tramposo! —Se quejó mientras él simplemente reía, haciéndole lo mismo a él mientras ambos luchaban para adelantar al otro y llegar al fin del acantilado.

Cerca de alcanzar el límite, ambos se tropezaron, sus brazos aún estaban enredados mientras caían sin gracia hacia el azul y profundo océano debajo de ellos. Las burbujas comenzaron a cubrir su piel mientras caían dentro del agua, sumergiéndose en las frías profundidades. Tomando la oportunidad de la desorientación momentánea por cómo habían caído, ella le dio una patada juguetonamente en un costado por haber hecho trampa.

Kakashi no la dejó ir, tomando su pie para jalar su cuerpo, dirigiéndolo hacia su pecho. Haciéndole cosquillas mientras se retorcía y aullaba por su agarre, agradeció cuando sus inmisericordes manos se detuvieron. Mechones rosas bailaban ondeantes enfrente de su rostro mientras se daba cuenta de que sus propias manos estaban plantadas contra el pecho de él, completamente inadvertida de qué tan cerca habían estado hasta ahora.

Tratando de ver a través de sus mechones cuál era la reacción de Kakashi, los suaves dedos de él cubrieron con gentileza los suyos. Pensando que él estaba a nada de retirarlos, se sorprendió cuando tomó su palma, haciendo que se acercara. Insegura de si él lo había hecho con ese propósito, él comenzó a retirar las hebras de cabello que cubrían sus verdes ojos.

El aliento que estaba conteniendo dentro de la garganta se fue esfumando mientras él la acercaba todavía más, pero no quería regresar a la superficie del agua todavía, demasiado curiosa de lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos. Entre más cerca estaba su boca enmascarada, más fuerte sentía su pulso corriendo a través de su cuerpo, así como la idea de que él quería besarla.

Cuando acarició la parte baja de su mandíbula, silenciosamente envalentonándola para que se acercara, ella casi se congeló incrédula. No podía resistirse mientras sus manos viajaban a través de su esculpido pecho hacia la base de su cuello, alzando un dedo tembloroso hacia el elástico que mantenía sujeto el cubrebocas. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar por la repentina presencia de los nervios, rezando en secreto porque él no se diera cuenta.

Dando un jalón más a la mascarilla para sacarla de su rostro, sus labios finalmente libres, pero sólo lo suficiente para presionarlos con suavidad contra los suyos. Sintió una mezcla de sorpresa y temor, pero regresó el beso sin pensar lo que podía encerrar.

Se sentía demasiado bien por el momento.

Hasta que algo empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la garganta. Separándose, miró confundida a un objeto extraño con largas tiras que flotaba y que pasó entre ellos. Kakashi lo tomó por un momento, aparentemente viéndola a ella con desconcierto antes de extenderlo con lentitud hacia ella.

Era la parte superior de su bikini.

Mortificada, ella gritó y lo tomó con rapidez antes de nadar hacia la superficie. Después de escupir agua y aspirar buscando aire, escuchó las mismas acciones a un lado de ella, acciones que fueron seguidas por una risa.

—¡NO ES DIVERTIDO! —Gritó disgustada, arrojándole agua al divertido Jounin. —¡MIRASTE, MALDITA SEA!

Kakashi suspiró mientras alzaba una mano para cubrirse de sus salpicadas agresivas. —Vamos, tienes que admitir que es un poco divertido… y no… _no mire_ realmente. Quizás un vistazo accidental, pero-

Sakura terminó arrojándole el sostén mojado contra la boca sin pensar, instantáneamente arrepintiéndose de su decisión mientras ella se hundía dentro del agua, sin tener idea de cómo pedírselo de regreso. —A-APUESTO A QUE LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO, MALDITO IDIOTA.

Quitándoselo del rostro, él suspiró. —Sakura, nunca haría-

— _NO._ No me hables. —Dijo entre dientes, dolor atado a su voz. —¿Siquiera te importa un poco, no, verdad?

—…

Ella estaba insegura sobre qué le molestaba más. Si el hecho de haberle arrojado el sostén o si el pensamiento de que él realmente pudo haberlo desatado a propósito cuando la había besado. ¿Estaba él tratando de…?

 _No._

Sakura sabía el tipo de persona que era. Ciertamente nunca había esperado que él la besara, pero no podría haberlo hecho con ese propósito. Dios, quería matar a Ino por hacerla comprar ese revelador traje de baño para el estúpido viaje. Se mantenía junto sólo por un par de delgadas tiras, en cualquier momento la maldita cosa se pudo haber caído.

Ahora estaba en topless en medio del océano con su antiguo maestro. Mirándolo de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que su cara seguía desnuda, su máscara olvidada por completo mientras colgaba en una de sus orejas gracias al elástico. Eso era algo que nunca haría, dejarle verlo así. Nunca le mostraba su rostro a nadie. Mientras normalmente ella hubiera estado emocionada por haber visto finalmente su rostro, deseó que hubiera sido bajo mejores circunstancias. La expresión que tenía estaba llena de una mezcla de arrepentimiento y tristeza…

—Sakura. —Comenzó diciendo, apretándose el puente de la nariz mientras luchaba por encontrar la manera correcta de formular lo que quería decir. —Necesitas saber lo mucho que-

Dos sonoras salpicadas cortaron su diálogo, causando que sus ojos se abrieran mientras veía detrás de ellos. Tres personas habían saltado repentinamente del acantilado donde estaban.

Al momento, ella vio cabello rubio saliendo del agua, se hundió aún más en la superficie con algo de pánico y nadó hacia Kakashi como si su vida dependiera de ello. Apareciendo a su espalda, ella nadó lo mejor que pudo con un brazo cruzado encima de sus muy expuestos pechos. Colocándose el cubrebocas con una mano, la otra se hundió para alcanzarle el sostén que seguía entre sus dedos. Ella lo tomó agradecida, pero siguió cerca suyo, luchando con los tirantes que se habían enredado mientras Naruto, Lee, Sai, Choji y Shikamaru nadaban hacia ellos.

—¡Hey, Kakashi-Sensei! —Naruto saludó entusiasta. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron viendo cabello rosa brincar detrás del hombro del hombre. —Oh, ¿Es Sakura la que está detrás de ti?

Kakashi regresó el saludo mientras Sakura se sentía morir. Colocó una mano en el hombro de Kakashi para alzarse lo suficiente para mostrar la mitad de su rostro, murmurando un saludo. —Hey… hola…

—Estábamos, uh, nadando de vuelta a la orilla. —Kakashi proclamó repentinamente, moviéndose con lentitud mientras Sakura colgaba incómoda detrás suyo.

Miradas de confusión cruzaron los rostros de los chicos sin disimulo alguno, excepto por la cara de Sai quien dijo lo que obviamente no debía ser dicho en alto: —Lucen extraños.

—Bueno, estábamos… probando un nuevo… ejercicio de fuerza. —Trató de explicar.

—¡Oh! ¿En qué consiste? ¡Quiero intentarlo! —Gritó con entusiasmo Lee.

—Uh… —Kakashi repentinamente jaló las piernas de Sakura y las cerró alrededor de su cintura mientras ella gritaba. —Es como si cargaras a alguien en tu espalda, pero… en el agua. El peso extra ayuda a los músculos a hacer fuerza.

—¡Sakura-San! ¿Me ayudarás a entrenar también? —El shinobi de espesas cejas preguntó.

— _¡No!_ —Kakashi y Sakura dijeron al unísono.

Entonces hubo un silencio incómodo.

—¡Quiero decir, quizá después! —Sakura agregó con una risa forzada.

 _Dios…_

No estaba ayudando que Kakashi estuviera nadando hacia la orilla con lentitud y de lado, de esa forma, ellos no podrían verla. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Sakura volvió a hundirse dentro del agua, consiguiendo ponerse al fin su sostén. Nadando hacia la orilla, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la arena mojada.

El Jounin le siguió después, pareciendo un cachorrito mojado con su cabello todo mojado mientras se alejaba un poco. Se sentó en la playa con una de sus rodillas encogida, sacudiéndose el cabello, respirando el fresco aire salado. Parecía que quería decir algo y se le quedó viendo, pero parecía haber cambiado de opinión mientras volvía la vista al horizonte.

Sintiéndose un poquito tonta por la histeria de hace un rato, Sakura se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba él, sentándose al lado.

—Lamento haber enloquecido antes. —Dijo. —Sé que no harías algo así.

Tomándose su tiempo para responder, suspiró y eventualmente dijo. —Eso fue un accidente, pero lo que hice… en verdad lo lamento. No debí hacerlo. Sólo, olvidémonos de lo que pasó, ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero… Me… Me gustó. —Admitió con suavidad y un sonrojo, mirando hacia abajo mientras enterraba los dedos en la arena con algo de vergüenza.

Con una mirada de lado, él estudió su expresión. —¿…te gustó?

Respondiendo con un encogimiento de hombros, ella no estaba segura sobre lo que debía decir. Realmente le había gustado aunque hubieran sido unos segundos. No sucedía que todos los días uno besara a su antiguo profesor. No tenía idea de que el bien conocido soltero pudiera gustarle ella de esa manera, mucho menos verla como algo más que una amiga.

—Lo que quise decir… es que me has gustado por un largo tiempo, Sakura. Es sólo qué… no sé. No estoy seguro de si hubo otra cosa que me obligara a hacer eso. Supongo que te verías realmente hermosa… y mis sentimientos sacaron lo _peor_ de mí.

Titubeando, alzó los ojos para verlo, y preguntó: —¿Eso fue antes o después de que mi sostén se cayera?

—Sakura. —Advirtió.

—Estoy bromeando. —Dijo con una sonrisa. Para probar que era cierto, se inclinó y le besó en una mejilla. —¿Lo ves?

—De hecho, fue después. —Murmuró con burla en su oreja, ganándose un doloroso puñetazo por parte de la kunoichi directo en su hombro.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Uhhh, se suponía que esto iba a ser un drabble y miren, lo convertí en novela. (Me estoy haciendo notablemente buena en eso). Ugh. Se supone que esto era para la semana KakaSaku de Tumblr de hace muchos meses atrás. Soy tan buena en llegar con retraso, como Kakashi.

Puedo decir que estaba en un bache creativo y que me deprimió más que cualquier cosa porque quiero terminar mis actuales trabajos en proceso, pero finalmente siento que estoy de vuelta. He estado escribiendo más o menos de forma constante ya que tengo un nuevo trabajo, y sigo intentando conseguir el balance entre vida/trabajo.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

Pues eso, gracias por leer ^^.


	49. Al final del día

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Al final del día**

Sakura abrió la puerta de manera agresiva, cerrándola después con una sola mano mientras la otra agarraba su sandalia por el tacón. Acababa de llegar de una misión y tenía solamente 15 minutos en la Aldea, así que se apresuró a ducharse y vestirse, decidiendo que el viento secaría su cabello mientras saltaba de un techo a otro.

Checando su reloj a medio salto, gruñó. Nunca había llegado tan tarde a sus salidas antes y, para hacerlo peor, se suponía que hoy sería una ocasión especial en la que celebrarían el Día de San Valentín.

Repentinamente detuvo su paso, casi deslizándose en las tejas. —¡Rayos! Por favor, que no haya olvidado su regalo en casa…

Haciendo un rostro penoso mientras rezaba y veía dentro de su mochila, suspiró con alivio cuando lo vio dentro. Retomando su carrera a través de Konoha, le tomó todavía varios minutos llegar a las puertas de la villa.

Aproximándose a un pequeño campo, bajó la velocidad cuando vio a un hombre acostado contra el tronco de un alto árbol. La sombra de una gran nube cruzó antes de que la luz del sol chocara contra los cabellos platinos de él. El ojo de Kakashi permanecía fijado en la página del libro frente a él, levantando la mano sin emitir palabra alguna, saludándola de esa forma.

Ella suspiró, bajando varias ramas hasta que se plantó frente a él.

—Llegas tarde, Haruno.

—Estoy segura de que nunca me dejarás olvidarlo. —Dijo con un gruñido. Ella siempre se lo recordaba a él cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Arrojando su mochila al suelo, ella lo miró con un puchero mientras trataba de adivinar qué tan enojado podría estar.

—Um. —Dijo tras un indiferente encogimiento de hombros. —Está bien, sólo he estado aquí por varias horas.

La culpa le golpeó. —Realmente lo siento. Traté de llegar tan rápido como pude, pero la misión tomó-

Bajando su libro naranja, Kakashi puso un dedo sobre sus labios. —Está bien. Lo que importa es que ambos estamos aquí ahora, ¿Mmm?

Acercándose, él bajó la cabeza y retiró su máscara antes de remplazar con sus labios el dedo que estaba aún puesto en los suyos. Ella rodeó con los brazos su cuello, sonriéndole maliciosamente; sus dedos apretando su chaleco para acercarlo todavía más.

Los besos dulces se transformaron con lentitud en unos más presurosos mientras la cabeza de Sakura caía, dejando salir de sus labios un pequeño y bajo gruñido cuando él mordió juguetonamente su oreja. Repentinamente escuchó la caída del libro dentro del pasto debajo de ellos, y luego sintió como era levantada y recargada contra el árbol en el que Kakashi había estado.

Abrazando las piernas en su cintura, sus manos exploraron tímidamente debajo de su camisa, acariciándole con sus largos dedos la columna. Sintiendo el calor y la humedad del sudor en la punta de sus dedos, se detuvo. Eran shinobi que pasaban la mayoría del tiempo fuera entre misiones y entrenamientos, a ella no le importaba lo sucio o sudado que estuviera, pero otro pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, haciéndola reflexionar.

Tocó su pecho, su corazón latiendo como si acabara de correr un maratón. Ella entrecerró los ojos cuando él se separó, preguntándose qué pasaba.

Con un tono serio, ella dijo: —Kakashi.

—Soy yo.

—¿Cuándo dijiste que habías llegado?

—Um. —Respondió mientras plantaba algunos besos lentos a lo largo de su cuello. —Horas atrás.

—¿Entonces, por qué estás tan sudado? No hace tanto calor.

—Lo dice quien usualmente se derrite con 20 grados.

—¡No lo hago! Y tu corazón está latiendo realmente rápido.

Suspiró y fijó su vista en los ojos de ella. —Mira, no sé cómo explicarte delicadamente esto, Sakura, pero lo intentaré. Hay ocasiones en que a un hombre al que realmente le gusta mucho una mujer, tiene esas _urgencias_ donde-

Ella le golpeó el pecho con un sonrojo. —¡-PODRÍAS PARAR! —Susurró en voz alta. —Estoy bien entrada en mis veintes, sabes.

Sus labios se fruncieron con una expresión en blanco, sacudiendo la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros como si no recordara que habían celebrado el año pasado su cumpleaños. —Huh.

Observándole, ella preguntó: —En serio, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Él suspiró, odiando como nunca podía esconderle algo por mucho tiempo si quería hacerlo. —Como un minuto antes que tú.

Su boca se abrió. —¡Y yo sintiéndome mal! ¡Idiota!

—Quizá si te hubieras dado cuenta de que mi libro estaba de cabeza antes, te hubieras dado cuenta de que corrí hasta acá.

—Pensé que te habías aburrido de leerlo de la manera correcta por haberlo leído miles de veces. —Mintió con un suspiro, ciertamente deseado que se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

Sentándose en el pasto, él besó el sello en su frente con una sonrisa suave. —Supe cuando estaban llegando, así que esperé alrededor de la torre del Hokage. Sólo quería ganarte por una vez.

Rodando los ojos, ella buscó su mochila. —Ahora no te voy a dar tu regalo de San Valentín.

Tomando su libro antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo trasero, cruzó los brazos y pataleó.—Entonces no tendrás el tuyo.

Divertida por su enfado, ella se colocó al lado de él. —¡Bien!

—Bien—Replicó.

—Doble bien.

— _Triple_ bien.

Empujándole con la cadera para reprenderlo, él regresó el gesto y tomó su mano antes de que llegara muy lejos. Caminaron juntos tranquilamente, escuchando el uno al otro sobre lo que había pasado durante su semana. Debido a que eran shinobi activos, era difícil encontrar tiempo libre para pasarlo juntos. Ambos tenían gran respeto por el deber y esperaban servir a su Aldea, era algo que los dos querían realmente intentar y encontrar una manera de hacer que su nueva relación funcionara.

Decidieron que era lo mejor no tomar misiones juntos ya que podrían complicarse por sus crecientes sentimientos hacia el otro, fue duro al principio, pero después de los primeros meses de estar juntos encontraron la manera de balancearse entre su vida como shinobi y la de pareja.

Una hora después, llegaron a un camino de guijarros que corría a través del bosque. Tras quitarse la mochila, Sakura sacó una pequeña manta y la desenrolló para ponerla en el suelo. Escogiendo un punto cerca de una colina sombreada, ella miró el paisaje complacida antes de sentarse para volver a su mochila de nuevo.

Molesta consigo misma, suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza. —Olvidé traer la comida…

Rascándose la nuca, se sentó a lado de ella y buscó dentro de su propia mochila. —Bueno, estás de suerte. Tengo una bolsa de carne seca. —La jaló y la abrió, encontrando nada más que algunas migajas dentro.

Ella miró también y suspiró. —Tristemente una bolsa vacía.

Él se río con un apologético encogimiento de hombros, buscando en el resto de sus bolsillos, esperando encontrar algo más. Sacudió la cabeza y murmuró una disculpa por no tener nada más consigo.

Ella frunció el ceño por su lamento. —Soy yo quien debería disculparse. Se suponía que debía traer la comida.

Jalándola en un abrazo, se recostó para que ambos pudieran ver el cielo nublado. —No te preocupes por ello, sólo tendremos que ir antes a tu casa para comer, ¿No?

Asintiendo de mala gana, se acurrucó en sus brazos, recargando la cabeza contra su pecho mientras respiraba profundo para tranquilizarse. Sintiendo como él peinaba con dulzura su cabello, se empezó a relajar, cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba el fuerte latir de su corazón.

Era interesante qué tan diferente eran cuando pensaba sobre ello, pero parecían complementarse bien debido a eso. Mientras Kakashi estaba recostado y parecía no darse cuenta de muchas cosas, ella siempre tenía un plan organizado y un lugar para todo. Podía estresarse con facilidad incluso por las más pequeñas cosas; como hoy, que esperaba que fuera perfecto.

Canturreando en voz baja, complacida por el masaje que le estaba dando en la cabeza, sonrió para sí misma por lo fácil que era para él hacerla sentir mejor con poco esfuerzo. Repentinamente tuvo una idea, así que se sentó a un lado de su pecho para encararlo.

Desatando su banda, él la observó con curiosidad, alzando una ceja mientras ella se sentaba junto a su pecho antes de hundir los dedos en los mechones de cabello plateado. Al principio disfrutó de los gentiles caricias, pero entonces se alarmó cuando ella parecía estar trenzando algo furiosamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó dudoso.

—Trenzando tu cabello. —Replicó casualmente.

Observando su reacción con diversión, un sentido de esperanza perdida y confianza parecían colocarse en su rostro.

—¿P-Por qué?

—Um. —Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Siempre he querido hacerlo desde la primera vez que te vi. Tu cabello es demasiado largo y bonito como para no querer hacerlo al menos una vez.

Él suspiró, pasando una mano a través de su cabello mientras trababa de no parecer horrorizado, sintiendo que ella –de hecho-, ya había trenzado 4 secciones de su cabello. —Me debes una por esto.

—Te pagaré con besos.

—Con _mil_ besos.

Sus ojos se abrieron. —¡¿Mil?!

—Empezando ahora. —Demandó juguetonamente antes de fruncir sus expuestos labios.

Nunca declinando una invitación a besarlo, ella ansiosamente se encontró con sus labios. Antes de que se diera cuenta, él estaba sobre ella.

—¿Olvidé mencionar que también me debes tu alma? —Agregó con un tono oscuro y una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Jaja—Se cubrió la boca para detener su acceso de risa. Él sabía cómo no parecer totalmente amenazante. Algunas hebras de cabello cayeron sobre sus ojos mientras que otras quedaron levantadas, haciéndolo parecer un loco.

Dándose cuenta de ello, hundió algunos dedos dentro de su cabello para deshacer su manualidad mirándola, no pudiendo resistirse a sonreírle. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, sintiendo que era lo único que podía estar cuando estaban juntos.

Siempre le hacía preguntarse acerca de todos esos años perdidos que pudieron haber pasado los dos juntos, pero sabiéndolo, probablemente no hubiera ocurrido nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. El tiempo no hubiera sido el correcto. No estaban en el mejor punto de su vida como para abrir su corazón. Lo que realmente importaba era que estaban tomando ventaja de cada uno de los días que podían pasar juntos. Era difícil adivinarlo que el futuro les esperaba, pero ella tenía un buen presentimiento. Un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido con alguien más.

Acariciándole las mejillas, se levantó un poquito para alcanzarlo y darle un largo y cariñoso beso.

Kakashi buscó sus ojos por un momento. Al principio, parecía que estaba esperando por el momento correcto para decir algo que estaba en su mente, pero cambió de opinión y sonrió a cambio. —Bueno, con este son dos. Faltan 998 besos.

Suspirando mientras rodaba los ojos, abrió la boca para responder, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que algo frío caía sobre su frente. Parpadeó cuando lo sintió de nuevo, moviendo la cabeza lo suficiente para ver la nube gris sobre ellos.

Una ola de pesada lluvia cayó sobre ellos repentinamente, causando que los dos se miraran incrédulos.

Kakashi intentó cubrirla cerniéndose sobre ella, al menos para evitar que la lluvia le cayera en el rostro. —Bien… estoy seguro de que nuestra ducha terminará pronto. —Dijo esperanzado.

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que lloviera con más fuera.

Ella hizo hacia atrás la cabeza mientras suspiraba resignada. Había estado esperando por ese día durante semanas ya que se habían perdido la mayoría de las festividades de invierno el año pasado debido a sus agendas y, ahora, tenía el día arruinado por la lluvia y porque había olvidado el almuerzo que había preparado la noche antes. Ni siquiera había que mencionar las horas perdidas por su retraso.

—Vayamos a tu casa. —Sugirió. —Y velo de esta forma, resultó ser bueno que hayas olvidado la comida o todo se hubiera arruinado.

—Bien, supongo que eso es verdad. —Dijo con una sonrisa apreciativa. Dándole un beso en la mejilla, empujó los mechones goteantes de cabello plateado. —¿Sabes que no me derretiré si me mojo, verdad? (*)

Él la miró un poco dudoso, presionando un dedo mojado a lo largo de su mandíbula como si probara una teoría. —¿No lo harás?

—Um. —Soltó pensativa antes de robarle otro beso. —No.

Kakashi terminó levantándose en sus rodillas, extendiéndole una mano a Sakura. Después de jalarla para terminar ambos de pie, tomaron sus mochilas y caminaron lentamente a través del bosque debajo de la lluvia rumbo a su hogar, tomados de la mano.

Al final del día, decidió que su Valentín no había sido tan malo. Mantener los planes no importaba tanto como ser capaces de disfrutar de la compañía del otro –y eso era lo que lo hacía especial. Cada momento que pasaban juntos.

No podía pedir más.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora** : Feliz San Valentín a todos. Quería hacer un montón de drabbles y ponerlos juntos y a tiempo por un vez (Menciono _un montón de drabbles_ porque eso se supone que deberían ser aunque siempre los termino convirtiendo en largas propuestas –aha)

Voy a culpar a **shippyanon** y sus doodles KakaSaku en Tumblr por darme sentimientos temáticos. Y francamente a toda la etiqueta KakaSaku porque no puedo con todo lo que sus contribuciones me provocan. Ahhh…

Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

(*) Referencia al Mago de Oz.

Mil disculpas por la hora y por lo de siempre. Ah... ¿Cómo les digo esto? _Me quedé sin drabbles traducidos_. Y esta semana es mi evento -es más, empieza hoy- así que... Ugh... no me gusta esto, pero aunque me esfuerce no creo poder tener más que dos para esta semana. Les ofrezco una sincera disculpa. Pero están alertados si no doy señal de vida alguna.

Por cierto... Le pasaré en cuanto pueda a **SilverShine** las preguntas que me dejaron y su reacción -ya que prometí decirle cómo tomarían la noticia-. Pero, ¡Por favor, no olviden comentarme sobre la obra de **Serenity**!

Muchas muchas gracias por los comentarios y en serio, DISCULPEN LOS INCONVENIENTES * _Toca el suelo con la frente_ * En cuanto pueda actualizaré, lo prometo.


	50. Ola de Calor

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 _Contribución tardía para la semana KakaSaku 2014_

 **-Ola de calor-**

 _Quiero dedicar esto a **Sunblaze24** y a **PervyOtaku.** Ambos me inspiraron en muchas formas, especialmente en los pasados meses en los que no estuve en mi mejor punto. Así que gracias por eso._

Después de abrir cada ventana del departamento, Sakura suspiró después de algunos minutos en consternación dándose cuenta de que su acción no había hecho diferencia alguna y no ayudó en nada a aliviarle del creciente calor veraniego dentro de su hogar.

Saliendo al pequeño balcón que ofrecía algo de sombra gracias al balcón del departamento de arriba, arrastró una vieja silla de playa de madera y tomó asiento. Entregándose al agudo y sinfín ruido de las cigarras que rodeaban el complejo, comenzó a sentirse un poco adormilada sin importar que hubiera tenido un buen sueño en la mañana gracias a su pequeño descanso veraniego. Limpiándose algo del sudor que empezaba a asentarse en sus cejas, se asqueó un poco mientras sentía una gorda gota de sudor bajar por su cuello y hacerle cosquillas en la columna mientras seguía su recorrido.

—Este es el peor verano de _todos_. —Murmuró en su miseria, observando hacia los tonos naranjas del sol que brillaba detrás de los árboles.

Konoha era bien conocida por sus calurosos veranos como las otras villas en el área, pero nunca en su vida había sentido tanto calor como ahora. Apenas podía manejarlo, y parecía que tampoco su equipo de aire acondicionado. Había estado trabajando bien un par de días antes hasta que, de pronto, comenzó a soplar aire caliente. Ahora ni siquiera encendía y su casero estaba tomándose su tiempo en conseguir a alguien que pudiera repararlo.

Derritiéndose en su silla, su vista se posó en el borde de su balcón para ver el edificio frente a ella. Una cortina de color verde oscuro se cerró al momento, provocando que alzara una ceja de manera sospechosa.

—Ese pervertido de Kakashi. —Bromeó consigo misma secamente.

Era realmente una broma desde que ella parecía ser más pervertida que él pese a su famosa elección de material de lectura. Echando un vistazo a través de las persianas de su ventana de vez en cuando, se encontraba decepcionada por encontrarlo usualmente leyendo aburrido en la sala de su departamento. Suponía que era nada más que un deseo esperar encontrarlo sin su máscara, pero después de todos esos años, la chica seguía teniendo una tonta esperanza.

Cuando ella había elegido ese lugar no se había dado cuenta de que él vivía justo enfrente de ella, pero se había puesto feliz tras descubrirlo. Se habían hecho amigos cercanos después de la guerra, y tendían siempre a correr para verse con frecuencia e ir a almorzar aquí o allá, incluso iban a hacer las compras juntos, lo que hacía que él dejara de quejarse cada semana sobre tener que hacerlo solo, así que bastaba con que la viera dirigirse al mercado para que él la acompañara. Siempre disfrutaba de tener su compañía cuando iba con ella, incluso algunos días esperaba por ella.

Escuchando un suave quejido de hojas cayendo de un árbol cercano, vio algo grande aparecer en la esquina de su ojo.

—Yo. —Kakashi saludó, descendiendo al piso del balcón antes de extenderle un vaso a ella. —Pareces estar sedienta… y un poco muerta.

Sakura trató de suprimir una risita. —Sólo un poco. —Agregó con una sonrisa, aceptando gratamente la bebida. Encontrando en ella hielo, inmediatamente lo colocó sobre el diamante en su frente. —Ahhh, se siente mejor; gracias.

—¿Supongo que tu aire acondicionado no está trabajando, no? —Preguntó, mirando curiosamente con su solo ojo el departamento y a todas sus ventanas abiertas. —¿O sólo estás tratando de agotarte con el calor?

—Sí, no está trabajando, y no, estaba _esperando_ por una brisa.

—Quizá debas rezar en esta humedad. —Se burló.

Rodando sus verdes ojos, se sentó cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia el interior. —¿Vas… a tratar de arreglarlo por mí? —Preguntó insegura—¿Sabes algo acerca de aire acondicionados?

—Tal vez. —Respondió misteriosamente.

Siguiéndolo a través de la sala, ella observó callada mientras se arrodillaba y quitaba la cubierta plástica de la unidad. Se levantó la ajustada banda que cubría el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo su sharingan; parecía que le llevaría más tiempo desacostumbrarse a ello, pese a llevar más de un año sin él.

Las palabras siempre parecían estar en la punta de su lengua en preocupación cuando se preguntaba cómo se sentiría por ello –si se estaba acostumbrado o si le gustaba, por ejemplo-. Había tenido que cambiar un poco su estilo de pelea, pero parecía adaptarse rápido a ello, al menos eso le pareció cuando lo vio entrenar. Después de saber todo sobre Obito, nunca parecía encontrar el coraje para preguntarle directamente. Por algunos meses después de la guerra, él no le hablaba a nadie a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. No fue hasta que ella se enteró de la historia de su compañero que ella empezó a comprender con vaguedad como se sentía. Entonces, la pérdida que la Villa entera y las Naciones Aliadas sufrieron… fue duro para todos.

Se sintió horrible en muchas maneras durante todo ese tiempo. Pero al menos con las vidas que había tratado de salvar, había tenido algo de paz sabiendo que había hecho todo en su poder para ayudarlos. Pero se sentía inútil por no poder ayudar a alguien que le importaba mucho y que estaba herido por dentro. Nunca habrían suficientes palabras para decir que quería hacerlo, pero hizo lo mejor que podía como amiga y como su antigua estudiante.

Mientras los meses pasaban, comenzó a descubrir con lentitud quién era el hombre detrás de la cubierta naranja y brillante de los libros Icha Icha. Era agradable ser capaz de hablar con él acerca de otras cosas además de las misiones como hacían en el pasado. Se estaban haciendo amigos.

Kakashi se aclaró la garganta, haciendo un largo _hum_ que rompió su tren de pensamientos. Ella lo miró presionar ligeramente el filtro de aire como si eso fuera a ayudar a identificar el problema, y luego mover la rejilla plástica de regreso antes de –finalmente- presionar el interruptor de encendido una y otra vez.

—Sip, es lo que me temía. —Sobriamente habló.

—¿…Qué?

—Está roto.

Ella suspiró. —Gracias por el diagnóstico, Kakashi.

—De nada, Sakura-Chan. Fue todo un día de trabajo. —Sonrió detrás de la máscara. —Hablando en serio, no puedo ayudarte, pero puedo ofrecer que te quedes en mi casa hasta que se alguien lo arregle. A menos que quieras… —Ondeó los dedos a través del grueso y caliente aire. —…seguir en este sauna.

—No exactamente. —Se río. —Pero no quiero invadirte…

—Tengo un cuarto de sobra, así que no es gran problema.

Mirando al suelo mientras pensaba, sabía -gracias a haber ido a su casa-que era cierto. Lo usaba principalmente como bodega desde que no tenía razón alguna para tener otra cama, pero ella podía arreglarse con el saco de dormir que usaba en las misiones. —Bueno… si realmente no te importa, lo apreciaría.

—Aunque tendrás que pagar renta.

Ella le miró con sorpresa. —¡¿QUÉ?!

—Bromeo, bromeo. —Repitió ondeando la mano.

Pretendiendo que estaba molesta, fingió un nuevo suspiro antes de ir a su habitación y guardar algunas prendas dentro de una bolsa. Después de tomar otros objetos de cuidado personal, cerró las ventanas con la ayuda de Kakashi antes de dirigirse a su departamento cruzando la calle.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura arrojó la bolsa a un lado del sofá antes de –prácticamente- caer sobre los cojines para disfrutar del frío aire circulando dentro de la habitación. Inclinando su cabeza, suspiró con alivio. —Me salvaste la vida.

—No soy un ninja médico. —Replicó no tan casual con una sonrisa. —Bien, puedes servirte. Voy a limpiar el dormitorio.

Sentándose, comenzó a protestar. —Ah, Kakashi, no tienes que preocuparte. Puedo hacerlo yo.

Él comenzó a empujar la puerta de madera blanca para abrir la habitación que parecía estaba bloqueando su entrada con algo realmente pesado del otro lado. Golpeando la puerta un par de veces más con el hombro antes de poder escurrirse dentro, él dijo: —Confía en mí, quieres que lo haga.

—Creo que tienes razón. —Se río ligeramente. Acomodándose y sintiendo el sudor empapar su blusa, se dio cuenta de que debía de estar asquerosa. —¿Te importa si uso tu regadera?

—Adelante. Hay algunas toallas en el gabinete de abajo.

—Gracias.

Una vez que él cerró la puerta detrás de él para comenzar a limpiar, Sakura se levantó del sillón y tomó su mochila para dirigirse al baño. El agua helada se sentía tan agradable contra su cálida piel, llevándose la mugre del día. Cuando terminó, se vistió con unos shorts casuales y una camisola blanca. Enredó su cabello mojado en un moño con un pasador; salió con su mochila para encontrar a Kakashi inspirado buscando algo en la cocina.

—¿Puedo… ayudarte con algo? —Preguntó, levantándose ligeramente en sus talones para ver por encima de la barra de la cocina. Podía verlo acuclillado frente al refrigerador.

—Hmm, bueno, tengo malas noticias...

—Déjame adivinar… ¿No hay comida? —Replicó, arrojando su mochila al lado del sillón.

—Bingo… A menos que media banana podrida cuente.

—Asco, y no me sorprende. —Se burló. —Vayamos al mercado.

Kakashi arrojó la fruta podrida al basurero, asintiendo de acuerdo. —Suena bien para mí.

* * *

Para cuando llegaron de vuelta del mercado al apartamento de Kakashi, la noche ya había caído. Para su decepción, el calor sofocante del día no disminuyó.

Tomando un profundo respiro de aire frío cuando se paró dentro del departamento, ella suspiró feliz. —Sip, definitivamente salvaste mi vida. Estaría extinta en mi departamento ahora mismo. Necesito compensarte por esto.

—No es problema, Sakura. —Dijo con una risa modesta, ondeando su mano para quitarle peso a su agradecimiento mientras encendía la luz de la sala. Él se sorprendió cuando sintió que las tres bolsas que estaba sujetando desaparecieron de su brazo.

—Déjame devolverlo con la cena. —Dijo antes de caminar a la cocina.

Con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, se encogió de hombros de manera casual. —Supongo que estoy de acuerdo, siempre y cuando prometas que es comestible.

Viéndolo de manera evidente, ella agitó la cabeza. —¿Podemos olvidar ese horrible platillo que hice hace más de seis años?

Él le dio una mirada seria que hizo que se preocupara, pero sólo por un momento antes de que saliera de su pensamiento de forma humorística, como si estuviera reviviendo una horrible memoria. —Trato de olvidarlo… cada día. —Murmuró.

Cuando falló en esconder una sonrisa tras la máscara, ella hizo una pelota con una servilleta de papel y se la arrojó. —Cállate.

Dirigiendo su atención devuelta a las bolsas con vegetales frente a ella, comenzó a lavarlas en el fregadero. Un parpadeo de luz sobre ella provocó que se detuviera, pero resolló cuando las luces se apagaron de pronto después de escuchar un pequeño pop en la distancia.

Oscuro como boca de lobo, apoyó las manos en el borde de la barra. —¿Qué demonios?

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado Kakashi.

—Sí, estoy bien… Es que no puedo ver nada, literalmente.

—Tú y yo. —Suspiró. —Parece que no hay luz en la Aldea entera. Quédate donde estás… Tengo algunas velas en uno de los gabinetes.

Mordiéndose el labio, se preguntó si podía ayudarlo a encontrarlas, pero creyó que él sería capaz de hacerlo más rápido de lo que ella podía hacerlo con toda la oscuridad. Se quedó quieta, escuchando sus pasos que se aproximaban y los ocasionales golpes contra los muebles seguidos de una maldición.

Ella se río internamente.

—¿Te… estás riendo? —La acusó de pronto en voz alta.

Inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con una mano, sorprendida, se preguntó si se había reído en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. —…No.

—Hmm. —Replicó Kakashi sin creerle nada, continuando su camino hacia la cocina.

Sintiendo su mano acariciarle la espalda, su corazón se detuvo cuando sintió una cosquilla descender por su columna.

—Ah, lo siento. —Kakashi se disculpó, moviéndose alrededor de ella mientras trataba de no chocar con ella de nuevo.

—N-no te preocupes por ello. No te preocupes. —Tartamudeó un poquito muy rápido, sintiéndose como una idiota por decir lo mismo dos veces.

Tocando sus mejillas rojas, se sintió más que agradecida por la oscuridad, así él no podría ver que la tomó con la guardia baja. No era muy frecuente que ellos se tocaran más allá de algún golpe juguetón o una amistosa palmada cuando salían, pero cuando lo hacía nunca fallaba en provocar un vuelco en su corazón.

Después de torturarse con las conflictivas razones e intentar darse cuenta de qué sentía genuinamente por su antiguo Sensei, se dio cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado entre ellos a través de lo que habían vivido juntos. No era como si de pronto hubiera desarrollado sentimientos por él de la nada. Fue un proceso gradual de su relación evolucionando a través de los años. Entonces antes de que lo supiera, cada vez que escuchaba la mención de su nombre o lo veía en la multitud, no podía evitar sonreír.

Sakura ciertamente tenía un crush por él, pero siempre parecía conseguir mantener a raya sus sentimientos por el bien de su amistad. Era demasiado duro imaginar que él tuviera los mismos sentimientos hacia ella. Estaba convencida de que no había forma. Nunca, ni en un millón de años. No que tuviera alguna idea de saber si a él le gustaba alguien, pero ella estaba segura. Estaba demasiado asustada de incluso preguntarle sobre su antigua o actual vida amorosa, por pensar que de alguna manera rechazaría sus sentimientos. Era el único tópico del que no hablaban.

Además, si a él le gustaba ella, entonces no sería tan casual en invitarla a pasar la noche. Cualquier hombre -normalmente- trataría de dirigirla a su dormitorio, ¿O no? Ni siquiera había que mencionar el hecho de que había pasado media hora limpiando su habitación para que pudiera dormir. Otros hombres probablemente hubieran hecho excusas para dormir con ella en la misma habitación, espiarla durante la ducha o quién sabe qué más. Él no porque la veía simplemente como una amiga.

¿O no?

Siempre era un caballero con ella, y muy dentro tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco decepcionada por ello. Siempre sería una amiga. Por siempre una antigua estudiante.

Saltando por escuchar el sonido de un mechero, se giró para ver a Kakashi encendiendo con cuidado una vela. Una vez que apagó el mechero y lo puso en la barra, se arrodilló para abrir un gabinete que estaba frente a él, sacando más velas pequeñas una cajita antes de levantarse.

—Hmm, creo que tengo alguna linterna en algún lado.

—Puedo terminar de encender las velas mientras buscas las linternas, si quieres. Y um… sobre la cena… —Se mordió el labio inferior por un momento. —Supongo que tendré que hacer sándwiches en su lugar, ¿Está bien?

Rascándose la nuca, asintió. —Sí, eso está más que bien, Sakura. Iré a ver si encuentro más luces.

Después de que desapareció en la oscuridad con una sola vela para alumbrar su camino, Sakura encendió el resto y las dejó alrededor de la cocina y la sala para ver mejor el espacio antes de preparar la cena. Para cuando Kakashi regresó, llevaba una linterna que colocó en el comedor.

Sirviendo los sándwiches en la mesa, Sakura suspiro mientras se tocaba el cuello que estaba comenzando a sudar y a picarle. —Espero que puedan hacer que la luz vuelva pronto.

—También lo espero. —Respondió, tomando asiento en el comedor para invitarla a hacer lo mismo. —Gracias por la cena, Sakura-Chan.

Ella suspiró deprimentemente, picando la orilla de su sándwich. —No podría llamarla cena.

—Hey, no soy tan melindroso… y ahora puedo descansar con facilidad.

Tomando asiento al lado de él, lo miró con una ceja en alto. —¿Descansar con facilidad?

—Hay un gran porcentaje de que esto sea comestible. —Se burló.

Gruñendo mientras le veía, le arrebató el plato. —No hay cena para ti ahora.

—Estaba bromeando.

—Discúlpate.

—Lo siento. —Replicó, tamborileando los dedos en la mesa hacia el plato para que lo regresara. —De verdad, Sakura-Chan.

Sonriendo tímidamente, devolvió el plato a sus manos. Sus dedos se tocaron, causando que ella inmediatamente retirara los dedos como si hubiera tocado fuego. Moviendo las manos hacia su plato, trató de ignorar lo que acababa de pasar y levantó su sándwich.

Intentando ver hacia el plato para esconder el repentino calor en sus mejillas, podía jurar que sentía su mirada observándola críticamente mientras el silencio se asentaba en ellos. Su corazón se apretó.

¿Y si él sabía cómo se sentía?

Juntando fuerza para verlo, se encontró con que él miraba hacia las sombras. Viendo que la comida del plato había desaparecido, asumió que estaba comiendo en silencio. Su corazón se relajó un poco, y retornó su concentración a su propio plato hasta que varios minutos pasaron.

¿Por qué no decía nada?

Cualquier ánimo positivo que él parecía haber tenido había desaparecido completamente. Estaba más allá que simplemente confundida, ¿Había sido algo que hubiera dicho? ¿Era el sándwich? ¿No era tan malo, o sí?

Dando los últimos mordiscos a su cena, respiró profundamente antes de preguntar: —¿Hice… hice algo malo?

—¿Huh? —Preguntó, encarándole hasta que se colocó la máscara de nuevo en su rostro. —No… ¿Por qué piensas…? Oh, lo siento. No me di cuenta de lo callado que estaba. Estaba pensando. —Acomodándose en la silla, se inclinó para recoger el plato vacío frente a ella. —Me ocuparé de los platos. Estuvo delicioso, por cierto.

—Oh, de acuerdo… y gracias. —Murmuró, sintiéndose un poco extraña y un poco vacía mientras lo veía llevar los platos hacia el fregadero. Esperando saber más sobre lo que Kakashi aparentemente estaba pensando, miró hacia la mesa, trazando motivos diferentes en la madera con la punta de los dedos. Mientras el agua del fregadero corría, comenzó a hablar: —Um, so…

—-Creo que voy a dormirme temprano. —Kakashi le cortó. —Pero um, como dije antes, siéntete libre de usar cualquier cosa que necesites.

Probablemente no la oyó hablar…

Enlazando sus dedos, colocó las manos bajo su barbilla antes de alzar el rostro y forzar una sonrisa. —Oh, bien.

Después de cerrar el grifo, rápidamente colocó los platos en el escurridor antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa. —Buenas noches, Sakura.

—Buenas noches, Kakashi.

Ella observó cómo tomaba una vela antes de caminar hacia su oscuro dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Trató de no sentirse molesta, pero no podía sacudirse la sensación de que había hecho algo mal. Deshaciendo el moño de su cabeza para que el cabello cayera contra su rostro, sus manos lentamente se deslizaron entre los mechones rosas mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Respirando con profundidad, sintió una gota de sudor bajar desde su frente hasta la punta de su nariz.

Tras acomodar la silla, caminó hacia donde estaba su mochila para llevarla hacia la habitación que Kakashi había preparado para ella. Sopló para apagar todas las velas excepto por la que habían colocado en la linterna, luego se internó en el dormitorio y vio un futón preparado.

Sintiéndose un poquito culpable mientras miraba su mochila con su saco de dormir, la colocó a un lado y se arrodilló sobre el futon. Era difícil ver con la luz de la linterna, pero pudo vislumbrar una pila de varias cajas y contenedores pegados a la otra pared de la habitación para darle espacio.

Colocó la linterna en el medio de la habitación, soplando a la llama antes de meterse en el futon. Tenía esperanzas de que de alguna manera refrescara después de cambiar sus ropas, pero parecía que de ninguna manera el calor disminuiría.

Suspiró, rodando hacia el otro lado mientras se forzó a cerrar los ojos. ¿Cómo iba a dormir?

Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que ella abriera los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo el sudor que empezaba a colocarse en varias partes de su cuerpo. Cambió de posición varias veces antes de sentirse de nuevo incómoda.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras miraba hacia el techo, antes de volverse a girar, pero se sentía miserable de muchas formas. Escuchando pasos en el corredor, se sentó con lentitud, llevando las rodillas hacia su empapado pecho, preguntándose si debía molestarlo.

Cansada del calor y de no tener nada que hacer, se levantó y con precaución caminó en la oscuridad hacia la puerta del dormitorio. La puerta crujió mientras la abría y echó un vistazo para encontrarse con un pequeño brillo ambarino de luz que le mostró la alta sombra de Kakashi moviéndose en las paredes que daban hacia la cocina.

Caminó hacia él, guiándose con los dedos.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir, eh? —Preguntó Kakashi.

—Ni siquiera un pestañeo. —Replicó.

—Ven. —Dijo, llamándola con la mano a pararse al lado de él frente al refrigerador,

Confusa al principio, se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba hacia él. Observó cómo abría la puerta, tomando lo que parecía una hielera de color azul oscuro.

—Esto estará todo derretido para cuando llegue la mañana. —Explicó mientras sacaba un cubo de tamaño decente, esperando que ella lo tomara. —Será mejor no gastarlo.

Aceptándolo, el hielo se derritió con rapidez en sus manos. Coloco lo que quedaba contra su frente, gimiendo con alivio. —Mucho mejor, gracias.

Tomando uno para sí mismo, colocó la hielera devuelta en el congelador antes de colocar el hielo contra su frente. —No hay problema. —Murmuró, mirándola con una mirada de arrepentimiento. —Lo siento…

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

—Venir a mi casa no resultó buena idea.

—A menos que tengas el poder de que la luz se haya cortado, entonces no es culpa tuya, Kakashi. —Dijo con una pequeña risa. —A pesar de eso, lo agradezco… lo intentaste.

Asintiendo, dejó su mirada posada en ella antes de formar una apreciativa sonrisa tras su máscara. Encarando de nuevo al congelador, tomó otro par de hielos. —Toma.

Tomándolos, comenzó a deslizarlo a través de su húmedo cuello y clavículas y sobre los tirantes de la blusa en sus hombros. Intentó llevarlos hacia su columna, gruñendo por tener brazos cortos. —¿Puedes refrescarme la espalda? Claro, si no te importa…

—Oh, um… seguro. —Kakashi respondió, mirando su espalda con algo de duda mientras ella se recogía el cabello. Usando el hielo que tenía en su propia palma, apenas rozó la parte de arriba de su espalda como si fuera frágil como porcelana.

—Puedes hacerlo un poquito más fuerte. —Le animó, escuchando que él se aclaraba la garganta en respuesta. Cerrando los ojos, sintió el agudo frío quemar su piel mientras bailaba con lentitud, causando que resollara en silencio y se moviera con cada cosquilla que venía mientras él encontraba nuevos puntos en su piel.

Antes de que supiera qué la había golpeado, el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir con un ritmo rápido mientras las puntas de los dedos de Kakashi cepillaban su columna con el resto del hielo. Inclinándose de manera inconsciente contra su toque, se dio cuenta de su error cuando sus rodillas comenzaron a debilitarse.

Se estaba excitando y estaba teniendo un mal rato intentando disimularlo. Había estado escondiendo sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo y este no era momento para revelarlos por algo tan insignificante.

Sintiendo su mano meterse dentro de la blusa para alcanzar más de su espina, se mordió el labio inferior pensando en lo cerca que estaba de perder la cabeza.

—Sakura…

Abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con el de él viéndola desde arriba, se dio cuenta de que se había presionado completamente contra su pecho. El miedo comenzó a correr dentro de ella, abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero ninguna palabra vino de ella.

Sonaba sorprendido mientras comenzaba a hablar: —Y-yo nunca pensé… tú…

Mortificada, se alejó de él con embarazo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia la puerta, él le tomó por la muñeca y la giró para encararlo.

Respirando para protestar, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad cuando él se inclinó repentinamente y presionó sus enmascarados labios contra ella. Sintiendo la tela deslizarse entre ellos, estaba ciertamente convencida de que debía de estar delirando por el calor, pero no se quería despertar de lo que fuera eso mientras respondía el beso con ansiedad.

Su intercambio de besos era lento e inseguro al principio mientras ella estiraba el cuello y se paraba de puntitas para encontrarse con sus labios, nunca tomó tanta consciencia de la diferencia de estaturas entre los dos. Él se inclinó todavía más, deslizando los labios hacia su nunca lo que provocó que resollara y temblara en deleite, apretando los dedos contra su playera para jalarlo contra ella.

Las manos de Kakashi se colocaron en su espalda baja por debajo de la blusa, sus dedos seguían fríos y empapados del hielo derretido que había deslizado en su piel apenas un momento antes. Sintiendo que era levantada y colocada en la barra de la cocina, se dio la oportunidad de enlazar las piernas alrededor de su cadera.

Jalando la playera sobre su cabeza, la máscara se fue junto con ella hacia el suelo. Siempre había soñado sobre cómo luciría, pero nada pudo haberla preparado para cuán hermosa era su sonrisa.

Se volvió a inclinar para besarla, ella colocó ambas manos cariñosamente a cada lado de sus mejillas desnudas y trazó los más adorables hoyuelos que le habían hecho sonreír.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró con severidad, dándole una mirada seria que contrastaba totalmente con la sonrisa juguetona que había fallado en esconder.

Se mordió el labio nerviosamente, antes de decir: —Tu sonrisa… es muy encantadora.

Él se río, inclinándose para dejar un tren de besos a lo largo de su garganta hasta sus labios. —¿Está tratando de halagarme, _Señorita Haruno_?

Ella, tras robarle un beso, respondió. —Tal vez.

—¿Está tratando de seducirme, Señorita Haruno? —Preguntó con la voz gruesa, explorando con los dedos debajo de su blusa, llevándolos a través de su plano estómago.

Ella sonrió. —Tal vez.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** No estoy segura de cuán cruel soy por dejarlo aquí, pero supongo que pueden ocupar su imaginación, ¿O no¡ :O (y se supone que esto iba a ser un drabble… aunque nunca sucede).

Esto era originalmente para la semana KakaSaku que comenzaba en junio. Iba en serio cuando les dije que iba a poner algo de este tipo en cualquier momento _*levanta el puño por su retraso de cerca de dos meses*_

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

¡Hola a todos! Realmente lo siento, no pude traducir nada hasta ahora y sólo después de haber dormido doce horas seguidas. Al fin acabó mi estrés del evento y salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba _*sonrisa feliz*_ Bien, ya estoy trabajando de nuevo en la traducción de las historias restantes.

Um, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo que están mostrando para mi _futura_ traducción. De momento, hasta que no acabe de traducir -por lo menos- otros diez drabbles de _A Pocket of Drabbles_ y hasta que **Lizzie** no me responda qué historia quiere, no empezaré a traducir nada de **SilverShine**. Siendo sincera, siento que decirles sobre ello arruinó mi trabajo con APoD. Tal vez encuentran más interesantes las historias de SilverShine, no lo sé, pero por favor, traten de comentar sobre los drabbles. Daré mi máximo para acabar con ellos y así empezar con los próximos proyectos, pero sigan apoyando esta traducción.

Me daré un rato para responder sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias en serio por el apoyo y seguirnos leyendo. Ah, **Serenity** sigue muy ocupada con lo de su boda y aún no consigue terminar de escribir _Reason_ -una de las historias pendientes de traducción-, pero agradece a los que han estado preguntando por sus trabajos. Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir. Nos leemos el lunes ^^


	51. Un año de segundos

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Un año de segundos**

El piso de madera crujió debajo de los pies desnudos de Kakashi mientras caminaba de un lado hacia otro dentro de la habitación. Deslizando algunos dedos a través de los mechones plateados, se paró a medio camino y suspiró. Sostenía un pequeño anillo de diamante dentro de su palma, girándolo entre sus dedos mientras pensaba. Desde que había comprado esa maldita cosa hacía casi un mes atrás, sentía que estaba quemando un hoyo dentro de su bolsillo.

Después de salir con Sakura por cerca de un año y medio, había tenido el pensamiento de llevar su relación al siguiente paso y pedirle que se mudara con él. Entre más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta de que simplemente quería convertirla en su esposa. Nunca en su vida había pensado ser capaz de sentir algo así por cualquiera. Parecía que le agradaba despertar cada día porque tenía un verdadero propósito en su vida.

Y todo era gracias a ella.

Pero cada vez que había tratado de hacer la pregunta durante las semanas anteriores, se había puesto tan nervioso o muy terriblemente tímido. Esta noche habían planeado ya su noche de viernes, pero esperaba que de alguna manera fuera lo suficientemente especial para que él pudiera finalmente preguntarle. No estaba seguro de cuánto más podía esperar. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, sentía que su corazón se iba a quemar en cualquier momento.

Aclarándose la garganta, se paró frente al librero que estaba lleno de novelas Icha Icha y decidió ensayar lo que esperaba decir en algún punto de la noche. —¿Sabes? Cada vez que pienso en lo lejos que hemos llegado me asombro. A través de los años hemos cambiado de muchas maneras… y creo que nunca me di cuenta de cuán importante serías para mí, pero desde que estamos juntos, no hay un solo día en que no piense en lo afortunado que soy por tenerte conmigo y estoy muy agradecido por ello. Significas para mí más de lo que puedo decir… y lo único que quiero es tenerte a mi lado siempre.

Se arrodilló incómodamente mientras sostenía el anillo. —¿Te casarías conmigo?

Escuchando una toz gruesa, se giró para encontrar a Pakkun parado en la entrada del corredor. —Hey Jefe, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre tu obsesión con el Icha Icha.

Mirandolo, Kakashi respondió: —Jaja, muy gracioso.

El pequeño pug suspiró mientras se lamía la pata. —No creo que algún día entienda a los humanos y sus extraños métodos de cortejo.

Escuchando un golpe en la puerta del frente, el shinobi inmediatamente se levantó y nerviosamente guardó el anillo dentro de su bolsillo. —Pakkun, prometiste dejarme hace como una hora.

—Pero siento curiosidad por cómo irá tu 15º intento.

Otro golpe sonó.

— _Pakkun._ —Kakashi dijo con un tono de advertencia.

—Bien, bien. —Murmuró el perro. Antes de desaparecer en el aire, dijo: —Me voy. Buena suerte, Jefe.

Suspirando, Kakashi se sacudió los pantalones y agitó con la mano su cabello, esperando que no luciera como siempre que no llevaba la banda sosteniéndolo. Corriendo a la puerta, respiró profundamente antes de abrir con una sonrisa casual. —Hay, Sakura-chan. —Le saludó.

Viendo que ella llevaba dos grandes bolsas de compras en sus manos, inmediatamente las tomó y besó su frente. —Gracias por comprar los ingredientes.

—Hey, esa no es manera adecuada de besarme. —Sakura dijo con una sonrisa tímida, burlándose ligeramente de él por siempre llevar la máscara incluso cuando sólo era ella. Levantándose de puntitas, bajó la máscara y le besó. Sonriendo, retrocedió y agregó. —No hay problema. Sabes cuánto amo hacer la cena contigo. Espero que te guste lo que elegí para que intentemos cocinar hoy. Es algo nuevo.

Mirando al interior de las bolsas, Kakashi se asombró por la absurda cantidad de queso y vegetales. —¿Qué es?

—¡Pizza! —Respondió emocionada.

—Ah… —Kakashi eventualmente dijo, inseguro de cuán romántico sería proponérsele sobre restos de pizza. Dándose cuenta de lo decepcionado que había sonado gracias a la mirada en los ojos verdes, agregó: —Ahhhh-ha. Suena excelente para mí. Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que la comí desde que nadie la hace aquí en Konoha.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. —Lo mismo digo. Sólo la he probado en algunas misiones pasadas donde en algunos lugares la tenían como especialidad. Así que pensé que sería bueno aprender a hacerla así que podremos comerla cuando queramos.

Siguiéndolo hacia el interior del departamento, Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Kakashi fue a la cocina y colocó las bolsas sobre la barra. Metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, apretó el anillo mientras se debatía en si debía esperar hasta después de que terminaran la película que ella había elegido.

Sakura sacó de los gabinetes algunos utensilios y recipientes que necesitarían para su experimento culinario. Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Kakashi sacó los ingredientes antes de lavarlos.

Una vez preparados, comenzaron a trabajar con la masa que ocuparían. Mientras tomaban turnos para colocar un ingrediente dentro del gran bowl donde mezclarían, Kakashi lanzó la última taza de harina un poco demasiado duro, lo que provocó que una nubecilla blanca se posara en el rostro de Sakura que estaba poniendo una cucharadita de aceite de oliva.

Resolló en sorpresa y luego estornudó. —¡Kakashi!

—L-lo siento, Sakura-Chan. —Río con disimulo mientras trataba de contenerse. Parecía un fantasma con cabello rosa. Gentilmente cepilló con los dedos su rostro, quitando algo de la harina; luego, se detuvo en sus mejillas para dibujar con total concentración un corazón en cada lado de su cara. —Hermosa. —Dijo de manera adorable.

Insegura de lo que él había dibujado, le dio una mirada algo dura con un puchero. —Te mostraré belleza.

Metiendo los dedos dentro de la bolsa de harina, con ternura repartió polvo blanco en toda su cara, haciendo algún tipo de diseño que no podía ver él, pero sonrió una vez que ella lucía más que satisfecha con su trabajo.

—Gracias. —Dijo secamente haciéndola reír. Le hizo cosquillas para desafiarla, luchando contra la urgencia de mirarse en un espejo y luego comenzó a mezclar los ingredientes.

El tiempo voló mientras hablaban sobre el día de cada uno, cortando los vegetales que pondrían en la masa una vez que se hubiera inflado lo suficiente como para hornearla con la salsa casera.

Una mini pelea de comida comenzó para decidir que ingredientes deberían gobernar sobre la pizza. Una vez que la pizza estuvo dentro del horno, ambos suspiraron y se vieron el uno al otro antes de romper a reír.

Él jaló un champiñón que estaba colgando de uno de los mechones rosas mientras ella sacudía con los dedos su cabello del que cayó una lluvia de queso.

—Debimos ser más cuidadosos. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Quitando otro champiñón de su cabello, se lo comió y encogió los hombros. —No sé a qué te refieres.

Rodando los ojos, le dio una suave manotazo antes de que agarrara otro vegetal de su cabello para comerlo. —Vamos a lavarnos, tontito.

Siguiéndola dentro del baño, se miró en el espejo. Su boca se abrió con incredulidad ante lo que vio. Tenía una barba de harina y de alguna manera, dos pepperonis se habían pegado en sus mejillas, haciéndolo parecer Santa Claus.

Dirigiéndole una mirada, ella sonrió antes de ver las decoraciones que él había hecho en su rostro. Quitando un champiñón que se había quedado sobre su sello, parpadeó mientras él se lo comía.

—Mmm, está rico.

Ella suspiró. —A veces te odio.

—Seguiré amándote de cualquier forma.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron limpios, Kakashi sugirió matar algo de tiempo en su balcón hasta que la cena estuviera lista, dentro de media hora. Abriendo la puerta corrediza para ella, la cerró una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera. Ambos admiraron la Aldea alrededor de ellos mientras las luces comenzaban a encenderse una por una a lo largo de las calles y dentro de las ventanas. Suaves tonos de naranja de la luz del sol se desvanecieron detrás de los edificios en la distancia mientras la noche se asentaba sobre ellos con lentitud.

Inclinándose contra la barandilla, Kakashi observó a Sakura admirar la vista debajo de ellos. Sonrió con suavidad para sí mismo, decidiendo que ella era la más hermosa mujer en el mundo incluso si tenía un gran champiñón colgando en su cabello. Arrancándolo de su cabello y arrojándolo dentro de uno de los arbustos del balcón, ella le miró por haber sentido el breve toque.

Ofreciéndole una sonrisa, deslizó con suavidad una mano para rodear su cintura y abrazarla. Sakura le apretó de vuelta, colocando un beso casto en su mejilla. Un calor ascendió dentro de su corazón mientras le abrazaba, recordándole lo mucho que quería sentirse de esa manera por el resto de su vida.

¿Debería preguntarle en ese momento?

Con amabilidad la soltó, colocó nerviosamente las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, jugando con el anillo en su mano izquierda mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Respiró profundamente y trató de levantar sus esperanzas de encontrar más confianza.

Podía hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

—S-Sakura. —Tartamudeó, sintiendo pena por lo idiota que había sonado debido a ello.

Girando hacia él, levantó la cabeza con curiosidad mientras notaba su inusual y rígida pose. —¿Sí, Kashi-Kun?

Tomando su mano, se aclaró la garganta y abrió la boca para recitar lo que había estado practicando por varias semanas, pero mientras la veía a los ojos, demonios, no podía recordar ni una sola palabra del discurso. Las mariposas volaron dentro de su estómago mientras estaba de pie completamente en blanco. —Um… Yo…

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó preocupada.

—No, no, no. Nada. —Le aseguró. —Sólo, um, quería decir que…

Ella le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Qué… —Él miró con preocupación a sus manos enlazadas. No era así como quería comenzar su proposición. Le dio una palmadita incómoda en la mano, dirigiéndola a una de las sillas del balcón antes de apresurarse a decir. —Que… que ahora regreso. Iré a checar la pizza. ¿Quieres algo para beber? Está algo frío, pero también caliente aquí afuera, ¿Qué tal agua? Nos conseguiré algo de agua.

Inmediatamente desapareció en el interior del apartamento tan rápido como sus piernas lo llevaron. Se golpeó la frente y gruñó con fuerza.

—Sí que fue suave, Hatake. —Masculló para sí mismo.

Si realmente lo iba a hacer esa noche, necesitaba componerse. Mirando al colorido librero en la sala, suspiró y de pronto recordó lo que quería decir. —Simplemente perfecto. —Agregó secamente en voz alta.

Estirando los brazos y respirando con profundidad para prepararse, sintió que se calmaban sus nervios lo suficiente como para intentarlo de nuevo. Todo lo que necesitaba era hablar directamente desde su corazón. Decirle lo mucho que significaba para él. Decirle lo mucho que había hecho para sacarlo de su culpa autoimpuesta con la que había cargado casi toda su vida en el pasado. Decirle que ella lo hacía querer vivir y pensar para el futuro… un futuro que quería compartir con ella.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, tomó otro respiro antes de marchar con dirección al balcón con su recién encontrada determinación.

Mirando sus manos con confusión, Sakura preguntó: —¿Um.., donde está el agua?

Él se detuvo de súbito como un venado frente a un auto, riéndose en un tono bajo mientras se rascaba la nuca. —Oh, uh… ya vuelvo.

Retrocediendo hasta la puerta, sus hombros se desplomaron mientras iba de regreso a la cocina, ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado la excusa que había dado por haberla dejado de manera repentina?

—Dios, ayúdame. —Murmuró.

Después de checar la pizza y tomar dos vasos de agua, caminó hacia afuera y rezó porque no preguntara el por qué había olvidado los vasos en primer lugar. Afortunadamente no lo hizo, y tuvieron una charla sin importancia antes de que escucharan el reloj anunciando que su creación estaba lista. A pesar de estar decepcionado de sí mismo porque todavía no se le proponía, se dijo que era mejor tener un poco más de tiempo para prepararse mentalmente y tener las palabras tal y como las quería.

Tomando dos coloridos mitones rojos, Kakashi abrió con cuidado el honor para encontrar una muy apetecible pizza dorada que burbujeaba en la rejilla. Intentando tomarla, se detuvo. —Espera, ¿Cómo debemos sacar esto?

Sakura se acuclilló detrás de él, echando un vistazo. —Oh, um… espera. No pensé que teníamos que ponerla sobre una sartén o algo. Quizá… ¿Debamos sacar la rejilla?

Una vez que ella retrocedió, él abrió un poco más el horno y comenzó a jalar la rejilla de metal. Estaba funcionando hasta que se vio forzado a separar la rejilla del horno, causando que la pizza se deslizara.

Kakashi contuvo el aliento mientras la pizza caía en la reja de abajo.

—¿Tienes alguna charola para galletas? —Preguntó Sakura. —Tal vez podamos deslizarla sobre una.

—Ah, buena idea. Está en el gabinete de abajo, cerca de las tazas de medida.

Una vez que tuvo la charola, tomó un tenedor y lentamente jaló la orilla de la pizza para que cayera en ella. Dejándola enfriar en la barra por unos minutos, la cortaron.

Tomaron un par de platos a la sala y los colocaron en la mesa de café por un momento; Sakura colocó la película que había traído del centro de video mientras Kakashi rellenaba sus vasos con agua fresca y hielo.

Sentándose en el sofá, Kakashi alzó una de las rebanadas a su boca sólo para que todos los ingredientes se cayeran en el plato. Suspiró mientras observaba la pieza que ahora estaba cubierta solo con salsa y algo de queso. Sintiendo algo de pena por Sakura porque su pizza no fuera perfecta, se sorprendió por encontrarla riendo.

—¡Oh, no! —Se río todavía más de buena gana—Supongo que pusimos muchos ingredientes encima, ¿O poco queso?

—Bueno, la mayoría la pusiste en mi cabello. —Bromeó. Dando un mordisco, tomó algunos de los ingredientes caídos con los dedos y los echó a su boca. —Sigue estando rica pese a eso.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta para la próxima. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Mirándola tomar asiendo a un lado de él, se sintió aliviando cuando ella no estaba ni remotamente enojada por ello.

—Así queee~. —Sakura comenzó a decir mientras encendía la televisión con el control. —Pensé que una película cursi sería perfecta para nuestra pizza llena de queso. (*)

Él sonrió divertido. —¿Ah, sí?

—Ino y Hinata la recomendaron, así que debe ser muy buena, creo.

Una película romántica… tenía altas esperanzas de que incluso podía ayudar a poner un ambiente en el que él pudiera hacerle la gran pregunta. Dado que duraba más de una hora, tendría algún tiempo –al menos- para pensar lo que iba a hacer exactamente. Sólo dio unos vistazos aquí y allá de lo que estaba pasando en la historia porque su mente estaba en otro lado, pero parecía decente y ella parecía estarla disfrutando.

Dejándola acurrucarse en su pecho para ver el resto de la película después de que terminaron de comer, se tensó cuando vio a uno de los personajes proponérsele a su pareja, sus nervios fluyeron y trató de mantenerse como si nada. Echando un vistazo hacia ella, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho.

Tomando un respiro silencioso, trató de componerse. Se sintió tonto por haber trabajado tanto en algo tan, ¿ _Importante?_ Suspiró. No podía mentirse a sí mismo y tampoco hacerse sentir mejor. Acomodándose en el sofá todavía esperando por el regaño que se iba a dar, agitó la cabeza.

 _Detente. Concéntrate. Puedes hacer esto._

Pensando en lo que iba a hacer, pensó en llevarla de nuevo al balcón para crear una atmosfera más especial. O, de hecho, llevarla al techo donde subían a veces a ver las estrellas. Sí, parecía una buena idea. Podían hacer eso después de la película, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que, entonces, tenía que esperar que no fuera una noche nublada. Mirando a través de las persianas de la ventana, no pudo descubrirlo.

Antes de que lo supiera, los créditos de la película estaban empezando. La película se había acabado… y mientras sus nervios estaban incendiándose, se tomó su tiempo para prepararse mentalmente y encontrar la confianza para preguntarle. No quería que el día se terminara sin pedirle que se convirtiera en su esposa.

Sintiendo algo extrañamente mojado, miró hacia abajo para encontrar a Sakura tallando su rostro contra su camisa. Sus hombros se agitaban ligeramente, haciéndolo sentir asustado porque no sabía qué había pasado pero parecía ser terrible.

Levantándose sobre los codos, su rostro estaba rojo mientras trataba de contenerse. Se limpió las lágrimas, viéndolo con confusión. —¿No te pareció triste? —Su voz se rompió.

Él se congeló. —¿Q-qué?

Ella suspiró decepcionada antes de sentarse. —¡Murieron! ¿¡Cómo puedes tener tan poco corazón!?

Kakashi miró de nuevo a los créditos que –de hecho- tenían música triste como fondo. _Mierda ¿En serio murieron?_ Viéndola con pasmo, sabía que había metido la pata. —Oh… bien, por supuesto que es triste.

Se desplomó mientras la observaba levantarse y caminar al baño, cerrando la puerta y poniendo el seguro. Jalándose el cabello, sintió que el mundo tenía algo en contra suya. Ahora ella estaba enojada y no estaba totalmente seguro de si era porque parecía un robot sin emociones en lugar de confortarla. Debió de haber puesto atención… ¡¿Pero no se suponía que era una película cursi?!

Levantándose del sillón, caminó hacia el televisor y lo apagó. Tomó la caja del video y lo giró para leer el resumen. —"Dos personas encuentran el amor en medio de una guerra y entonces…"—Suspiró. —"La tragedia los golpea".

Su expresión se congeló.

Arrojando la caja al suelo, se preguntó qué demonios podía hacer para salvar la noche. Su cabeza colgaba, suponía que, simplemente, no iba a ser esa noche. Había conseguido hacer incómodo el día tratando de pedirle que se casara con él sin realmente intentarlo. Metió la mano al bolsillo para sentir el anillo, inmediatamente levantándose al no encontrarlo.

—Debe ser una broma. —Murmuró en voz alta mientras buscaba a fondo. Sacó ambos bolsillos y no tuvo resultado alguno.

No podía creer la suerte que tenía. Incluso si quería que todo fuera como lo había planeado, no hubiera llegado muy lejos sin el maldito anillo.

Frenéticamente alzó un cojín del sofá para buscar, arrojándolo cuando escuchó el seguro de la puerta del baño abrirse. Tratando de parecer casual, la miró. —Um…

—Lo siento. —Sakura se disculpó repentinamente. —Supongo que estaba un poquito avergonzada por haber llorado por una tonta película… No quería enojarme contigo, de verdad. No… sólo que… me sentí tonta.

Suspirando, la invitó a acercarse a él. —No eres tonta, Sakura. Créeme. He llorado antes por una película… e incluso con algunos libros.

Ella se separó un poco del abrazo con una mirada de sorpresa. —¿Oh, lo has hecho? ¿Con cuál?

Suspiró, apurándola a regresar a su pecho. —Bueno, era una animada… Estaba, no sé, no esperaba que el león cayera directo a su muerte y entonces su cachorrito…(**)—Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Aclarándose la garganta, continuó. —Bueno, sabes que no importa y no hay nada por lo cual avergonzarse. No te preocupes por llorar frente a mí. No me hará pensar menos de ti, me hace admirarte más. Siempre te voy a amar sin importar qué.

Sonriendo, ella se alzó y le dio un concienzudo beso. —A veces eres muy bueno para mí, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Um. —Le besó la mejilla. —Creo que es al revés.

Después de darle un último beso, ella se separó y se sentó felizmente unos centímetros lejos en el sofá. —Oye, ¿Y si vemos algo más que no-? —Se detuvo a media frase, levantándose un momento para descubrir qué había debajo de ella. Era un anillo con un diamante y ella lo observó confundida. —¿Qué es esto?

Su cara perdió el color.

No estaba pasando. Quería pellizcarse el brazo para asegurarse de que era real, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizado para moverse. ¿Cómo demonios le iba a explicar qué era y de donde había salido? Ahora la sorpresa estaba totalmente arruinada… y su idea de hacer algo romántico se había ido por la tubería. Se sentía obligado a preguntarle justo en ese momento, pero no sentía que fuera lo indicado. Había llorado apenas unos minutos atrás, ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Kakashi tartamudeó. —E-es, um… bien.

No había manera de salirse de esta. No podía mentirle y decirle que era algo más. Era ahora o nunca. Tomando asiento a un lado de ella, se tragó sus nervios y suspiró antes de murmurar. —Sakura, lo siento. Esta no era la manera en que pensé que lo haría, pero no sé qué más decir. He estado cargando esa maldita cosa por casi un mes y he estado intentando pedirte que te cases conmigo todos los días, pero de alguna u otra manera se arruinaba. Mira, te amo más que cualquier persona o cosa en este mundo y lo único que quiero es pasar contigo el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Te… te casarías conmigo?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su boca se abrió ligeramente por la sorpresa, mirando alternadamente entre él y el anillo. Los segundos de silencio se extendieron y se sintieron como un año. No, era más como una eternidad.

La mirada de Kakashi estaba puesta a lo lejos mientras sentía que su corazón se caía a su estómago, parecía que lo había arruinado. ¿Tal vez había sido muy pronto para preguntarle eso? La mayoría de las parejas se esperaba un par de años antes de atarse, pero se había sentido tan seguro sobre ello, especialmente de todo lo que habían pasado a través de la guerra. Para los shinobis, el tiempo que tenías en la tierra era simplemente impredecible. La vida podía ser demasiado corta… y él lo sabía más que nadie.

—P-por supuesto que me casaré contigo.

Escuchando las palabras que más quería escuchar desde tiempo atrás, la miró con incredulidad, murmurando con suavidad: —¿Q-qué?

—Me casaré contigo. —Repitió, esta vez con más confianza.

—¿…De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿…Es en serio?

Ella le golpeó el pecho. —¡Sí, Kakashi! —Se río. Se limpió la esquina de sus ojos que estaban comenzando a humedecerse, aguantándose el llanto. —Te juro que nunca había llorado tanto en un solo día.

Él sonrío mientras tomaba el anillo, colocándolo con las manos temblorosas en el dedo izquierdo de Sakura. Sintiéndose todavía más avergonzado porque su mano no dejara de sacudirse. Una vez que terminó, besó con ternura su mano. —Está bien, también te juro que nunca había estado así de nervioso.

Se abrazaron y se quedaron así por un largo rato. Todo lo que había tratado de practicar o se había imaginado no se acercaron para nada a la realidad, pero no podía importarle menos y la prueba de ello era que no dejaba de sonreír. Había mucho que quería decir, pero podía esperar un poco más mientras siguiera abrazándola. No podía esperar a comenzar con su nueva vida juntos.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Saben que me encanta el KakaSaku usualmente muy cursi. Parece que no puedo evitarlo.

La historia es por el Giveaway de **Raposaselada** en Tumblr, el cuál consistía en escribir una historia basada en una pizza y una película. Hay muchas cosas en mi escritorio que están casi completas (pero que no puedo terminar y es frustrante), pero he tenido problemas con mi creatividad y realmente quería participar en este reto.

Gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

(*)Bien, aquí iba una broma (de esas súper básicas, ya saben, los _puns_ ). La frase original decía " _I figured a cheesy romance movie would be perfect with our cheesy pizza"_ Pero no hay manera de traducir eso y seguir con el sentido.

(**) Sí, sé que es innecesario, pero de cualquier forma, se refiere al Rey León.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo se pasaron el día de las madres? Sí, ya sé, soy una desgraciada. Sé que debo de contestar sus reviews. HOY JURO QUE LO HAGO... He tenido algunos problemitas personales y quise resolverlos primero (aunque sin mucho resultado), así que imaginen cómo me siento si me di el tiempo y no conseguí nada ¡Pude haber respondido ya los mensajes!

En fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo a la historia... Y eh, bien, ¿Ya notaron la nueva portada? Bueno, es el dibujo que hice para Serenity hace tiempo. Como estaba apuradísima con más ilustraciones que tenía que sacar no está del todo pulida, pero quería hacer más mía la traducción y como es el único fan art que tengo de la serie (y no porque no quiera, si no porque me entretienen otras cosas), pues...

Creo que es todo.


	52. Una luz muy turbia

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Una luz muy turbia**

Sakura refunfuñó mientras se levantaba sobre sus codos en la cama. Bostezando, se talló los ojos y luchó para ajustar su vista a los oscuros alrededores. Notando una brillante luz naranja bailando a lo largo de las paredes con las sombras de la ventana de su departamento, se levantó un poquito más, preguntándose qué era. Mirando a su reloj, se dio cuenta de que eran las 4 am. Debería estar completamente oscuro.

Balanceando sus pies en el borde de la cama, caminó medio dormida hacia su ventana. Abrió la boca horrorizada dándose cuenta de que la luz era causada por un edificio que estaba siendo consumido por el fuego justo en la calle de enfrente. Inmediatamente se movió para tomar su bata y sus zapatillas, deslizándose por la ventana y saltando a la calle donde una multitud había comenzado a amontonarse. En el frente había una larga línea de gente con cubos de agua intentando con desesperación apagar las llamas junto con una pareja de shinobi que estaban manejando algunos jutsus de agua.

Esperando ayudar en algo, vio a la gente juntarse a un lado del camino con manchas negras a lo largo de la cara y sus ropas. Había algunos a los que reconoció como ninjas médicos que estaban examinando a los otros. Esperando ver si podía ayudar, se congeló cuando escuchó a alguien decir con una voz llorosa: —¡S-sigue ahí! Kakashi no ha salido.

Su corazón se hundió con la ola de miedo que le cubrió por entero. Divisando a su Shishou en medio de la multitud, Sakura corrió a las líneas del frente y frenéticamente preguntó si eso era cierto.

Tsunade asintió. —Estaba ayudándonos con el rescate algunas personas que seguían dentro. Ha estado ahí mucho rato… y el fuego es demasiado peligroso para que nos adentremos. Sakura, lo siento, pero no podemos.

Las lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos. —¡No!¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—Estamos esperando a que lleguen más personas del otro lado de la Aldea y nos ayuden a apagar el fuego. Están viniendo tan rápido como pueden. Una vez que podamos manejarlo, nos apresu-

—¡No hay tiempo para eso! —Sakura escupió. Comenzando a correr hacia el edificio, Tsunade le agarró el brazo para detenerla. Ella jaló su extremidad para separarse, gritando. —¡Voy a entrar!

—¡Sakura!

Corrió de inmediato hacia el edificio en llamas sin ninguna otra palabra, escuchando a varias personas llamarla y decirle que no fuera. No había manera en que no lo hiciera. No cuando existía la posibilidad de que siguiera dentro y vivo. Nunca podría perdonarse si no intentaba al menos salvar a alguien que le había salvado incontables veces sin siquiera pedir un gracias a cambio.

Saltando a lo largo de la pared, buscó por una ventana que no estuviera consumida por las llamas. Jalando el cuello de su blusa para cubrirse la nariz, respiró profundo antes de internarse en el edificio. El fuego estaba por todas partes. El intenso calor ya le estaba haciendo sudar y eso que sólo llevaba algunos segundos dentro.

Buscaba un camino por el cual poder atravesar, encontrando una abertura en una pared que iba directo al corredor principal del edificio. Tragándose los nervios, siguió adelante y buscó con desesperación cualquier señal que le indicara del lugar en donde él estaba. Encontrándose solamente con más llamas, regresó por donde vino hasta llegar a la ventana, necesitaba un piso más alto para poder entrar.

Repitiendo el procedimiento un par de veces más, encontró una ventana rota que conducía a un pequeño baño. Después de quitarse la bata, la enrolló alrededor de su puño y golpeó las orillas del cristal. Una vez dentro, abrió la puerta con lentitud.

Corrió por un corto pasillo para encontrar una de las paredes de la sala siendo consumida con rapidez por las llamas. Más lejos podía divisar que lo que había sido la cocina ya no existía. Caminando a la puerta del frente que parecía conducir al corredor principal, gruñó cuando sintió el piso moverse. Antes de que tuviera chance de reaccionar, el suelo bajo ella se venció.

Gritando mientras caía de espaldas, se golpeó con fuerza y quedó sin aire. Varias tablas de madera cayeron sobre ella, cortándole los brazos mientras ella se cubría. Moviendo los escombros fuera de su cuerpo, vio el gran hoyo por el cual había caído. Encontrándose en un apartamento diferente, rápidamente se levantó mientras las llamas se esparcían por toda la habitación.

Tomando la blusa de vuelta a su nariz, cruzó la puerta frente a ella que conducía a otro pasillo. Sintiendo una pequeña fuente de chakra más abajo, corrió a través del corredor y se detuvo de súbito en el límite de una gran abertura donde el suelo había estado. Mirando hacia abajo, resolló con sorpresa al ver una mano saliendo de debajo de una gran viga.

Saltando, las llamas acariciaron los límites del resto del techo, lamiendo las puntas de sus dedos mientras ella se arrojaba hacia abajo. Usando su extraordinaria fuerza, levantó con facilidad la viga caída y la colocó con cuidado a un lado. Se sintió aliviada por haber encontrado a Kakashi, pero el alivio sólo duró hasta que vi un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de su cabeza.

—K-Kakashi. —Su voz se rompió. Arrodillándose a un lado de él, las lágrimas hicieron borrosa su visión mientras checaba su pulso. Seguía ahí, pero muy débil. Tallándose los ojos con nueva determinación, lo alzó con cuidado en sus brazos. A punto de saltar por el techo, un gran crack resonó alrededor de ellos mientras una viga caía de súbito sobre ellos.

No habiendo otro lugar hacia a el cuál saltar que no estuviera consumido por el fuego, cayó con Kakashi en sus brazos al suelo. Recostándolo en el suelo mientras la llama le golpeaba la espalda, gritó del dolor antes de volver a cargar con el peso con una de sus manos. La otra la colocó sobre el pecho de Kakashi, sus brazos temblaban haciendo que perdiera la concentración de su chakra que intentaba calmar el agudo dolor que sentía a lo largo de su columna.

Mirando el durmiente rostro que estaba a unos centímetros lejos de ella, las lágrimas se derramaron sobre su máscara. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan asustada como en ese justo momento.

—K-Kakashi. —Ahogó un sollozo, esperando que por milagro sólo despertara con su voz. —Kakashi…

Sin ninguna respuesta, sus lágrimas se incrementaron mientras un nuevo sollozo salía. Sintiendo el edificio entero mecerse y gruñir por algunos segundos mientras un gran crujido sonaba en la distancia, comenzó a sentirse mareada.

—Puedes hacer esto. —Murmuró para sí misma. —Levántate.

Reuniendo fuerza en la punta de sus dedos, finalmente empujó la pesada viga a un lado. Protegió el pecho de Kakashi de las ascuas que comenzaban a llover sobre ellos por el repentino movimiento, tosió y consiguió levantarse con él en brazos pese al dolor que sentía. Saltando hacia el nivel arriba de ellos, sus dientes se apretaron mientras el dolor el recorría con cada paso que daba.

Se llenó de miedo mientras escuchó muchos crujidos de madera al mismo tiempo, el techo y todo sobre ellos comenzó a derrumbarse. Esquivando ladrillos caídos y muebles rotos, corrió tan rápido como pudo al final de corredor y rompió una gran ventana. Saltó y se colocó a lo largo de una pared del edificio que estaba frente a ellos, corrió hacia el techo, derrumbándose sobre las rodillas con Kakashi.

Rompiendo la máscara, tragó saliva mientras examinaba su cabeza y cuello. Haciendo su cabeza hacia un lado, vio una larga herida abierta escondida con su cabello plateado, ahora parcialmente rojizo. Usando su chakra para intentar curar la herida por dentro y fuera, rezaba porque no fuera muy tarde.

Mirando al edificio de departamentos que colapsó de súbito, un respiro tembloroso salió de su cuerpo, agradeciendo a los dioses porque ellos habían alcanzado a salir. Peleando contra el ardor que sentía dentro de la garganta, trató no permitirse llorar. Ya lloraría todo lo que quisiera cuando todo hubiera terminado. Ahora no era el momento.

Pero era difícil no hacerlo. Observando a su antiguo Sensei y a sus temblorosas manos, se dio cuenta de lo asustada que estaba por perder al hombre del que se había enamorado con el pasar de los años. Siendo una kunoichi, sabía que el tiempo nunca estaba de tu lado. Podía serte arrebatado en un instante. Dio por sentado que podrían pasar tiempo juntos. No entendía por qué se sentía tan aprensiva y nerviosa acerca de confesarle sus sentimientos después de todo ese tiempo, pero había decidido no hacerlo por una razón u otra. Ahora estaba aterrorizada por la mera idea de que nunca podría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Casi sin chakra, se derrumbó a lado de él mientras colocaba una mano sobre su corazón. Moviéndose hacia sus desnudos labios, le robó un beso mientras el mundo alrededor de ella comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Esperaba que hubiera sido suficiente.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Esto fue escrito por una petición que me enviaron **kakasaku-yay** en Tumblr. Querían un _"fic donde Kakashi fuera raptado y Sakura fuera enviada para salvarlo"_ pero la mayoría de las ideas que venían a mi cabeza eran un poco más largas de lo que podía escribir para un one-shot. Así que me quedé con la parte de "ella salvándole" y pues terminamos aquí.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por seguir aquí apoyando el talento de **Serenity** , también gracias por el apoyo hacia mi trabajo de traducción. No sólo se agradecen sus reviews sino también sus alertas, en serio, ¡Gracias!

Ah, respondiendo un review que me dejó **Isa** (sin cuenta): Los dibujos que menciona **Serenity** casi siempre especifican "nombre+sitio+autor". Ella misma no ha hecho un recopilado de las imágenes que le interesen, así que, si quieres verlos, tendrás que googlearlos. La mayoría son de tumblr y DeviantArt. En cuanto al mío (porque fue el último del que hablé), puedes acceder en mi perfil a tumblr para verlo (lo mismo aplica para la antigua portada, la que hizo **Serenity** ). No puedo colocar enlaces a ningún trabajo en los capítulos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^

Lentamente nos vamos acercando a las últimas historias y me estoy sintiendo muy contenta por eso. Ah... el siguiente capítulo realmente lo odio, pero bueno, ya lo he traducido y en un par de días más estará arriba. Nos leemos.


	53. The Last of Us

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **The Last of Us (*)**

Despertándose por un alarmante ruido –señal de que alguien se había colado a su casa-, Sakura se levantó de un salto de la cama, dándose cuenta de que lo que había escuchado había sido la ventana que había sido forzada. Tomando un shuriken que estaba puesto sobre el buró (una medida preventiva), su cuerpo se relajó cuando vio la familiar silueta contrastada con la luz de la luna.

—¿Kakashi? —Preguntó en alto.

Apretando los ojos mientras él encendía las luces de su dormitorio, dejó escapar un bostezo antes de preguntar por qué se había metido así a su departamento, especialmente con la hora que era, pero entonces se quedó en silencio mientras veía una mancha enorme de sangre cruzar su ropa.

Inmediatamente temió que estuviera seriamente herido, pero él alzó la mano para detenerla antes de que lo tocara. —No es mía. —Murmuró eventualmente. —Estoy bien.

Su mano cayó lentamente a su lado mientras veía con preocupación algo que estaba fuera por la ventana mientras una ligera brisa mecía las cortinas. Después de un momento parecía más relajado, pero su mirada cambió ahora al piso en profundo pensamiento.

Entrelazando sus propios dedos, Sakura no se sintió mejor con la vaga mirada que Kakashi tenía en el rostro. Parecía más abatido de lo normal.

—¿Kakashi, qué sucede? —Preguntó con suavidad.

Agitando la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos, finalmente alzó la mirada hacia a ella y respondió. —Lo siento, realmente no tenemos tiempo. Vístete y toma tu equipo. Necesitamos dejar la Aldea tan pronto como sea posible.

—Pero-

—Sakura. —Le cortó inmediato. Su ojo se suavizó con arrepentimiento por su tono duro. —Por favor, confía en mí.

Tomada por sorpresa al principio, sabía que algo terrible debía de estar sucediendo debido a la actitud que tenía Kakashi. Mirando el profundo carmesí que manchaba sus manos y el chaleco antibalas, la mente de Sakura comenzó a correr intentando imaginarse qué había sucedido. ¿Habían sido atacados? ¿La Aldea entera estaba siendo evacuada justo ahora? No parecía que estuviera muy dispuesto a discutir la situación. Dándose cuenta de que él la estaba viendo, se percató de que estaba esperando una confirmación de su parte para saber si iba con él. Pese a todas las preguntas que tenía, confiaba con su vida en él. Los años que llevaban como compañeros de equipo lo probaban.

Una vez que asintió, él dejó la habitación. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo mientras se congelaba por un grito distante. Corriendo a la ventana, sacó la cabeza y resolló cuando vio la gran columna de humo y el fuego en la distancia entre varios edificios. El centro de todo era la Torre del Hokage. El pavor la cubrió por completo.

Corriendo hacia la sala, encontró a Kakashi buscando algo entre los gabinetes de la cocina. —¡Kakashi, la Torre está en llamas! —Gritó.

Mirando hacia el interior de su mochila por un momento, respondió. —Lo sé. Estuve ahí.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¡Necesitamos ir para ayudarlos! Está fuera de control.

—Es muy tarde para eso. —Replicó débilmente. Levantó su mochila y la colocó sobre sus hombros, caminando hacia la puerta mientras la obligaba a moverse. —Sakura, necesitamos irnos.

Pasmada, su corazón se hundió, no podía creer la falta de preocupación que mostraban sus palabras. Este hombre que siempre ponía el deber y la Aldea por encima de todo lo demás ¿Cómo podía abandonar a la gente que había jurado proteger? No tenía sentido. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Escuchando más gritos en la distancia, gruñó y corrió de vuelta a su habitación para tomar la mochila que usualmente usaba en sus misiones. Saltando por la ventana, se aproximó al balcón antes de ascender hacia el techo. Se estaba preparando mentalmente y tomó camino hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el brillo del fuego esperando ayudar o, por lo menos, encontrar respuestas. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos, ella fue tomada con fuerza por el brazo.

—Sakura. —Kakashi rogó. —Por favor, sólo _confía_ en mí. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

Jalando su mano, retrocedió con una mirada herida. —Mira, no entiendo qué está pasando, pero no soy una cobarde. —Escupió. —No puedo simplemente ver hacia otro lado cuando la vida de la gente está en peligro. No sólo porque soy médico, sino que es algo que un shinobi no puede hacer, ¿O lo has olvidado, _Sensei?_

Corriendo hacia la Torre de techo en techo, ignoró sus desesperadas advertencias y el grito que pedía que se detuviera. El dolor aumentó dentro de su corazón con cada paso que daba, sintiéndose traicionada y abandonada por la única persona que le importaba tanto –mucho más de lo que quisiera admitir. Incrementando su velocidad, mientras más se acercaba al fuego, los gritos eran más altos. Cayendo en las empedradas calles, lo único que podía ver era a la gente corriendo frenéticamente. Se movió hacia ellos, sus pasos cautelosamente lentos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella.

Las lágrimas inundaron de inmediatos sus ojos y su estómago se retorció. Había personas atacando a otras solamente con sus dientes y manos, devorándolos. La sangre llenaba las calles donde quiera que ella veía. Una vez que el olor de la muerte golpeó sus sentidos, se llevó una mano a la boca, estaba cerca de sentirse devastada.

Nunca en su vida había visto algo parecido. Como shinobi había visto a la muerte muchas veces, incluso más como médico, pero nada así.

Nada.

Mujeres, niños, hombres… Jounin y otros shinobis. Algunas personas que conocía y con las que había charlado ni siquiera un día atrás parecían haber perdido sus mentes. Aquellos que habían sido atacados y gritaban de puro terror por observar cómo eran comidos vivos y desmembrados. No tardaban mucho en quedarse callados una vez que les había sido arrebatado el último aliento.

Sintiéndose mareada, Sakura se arrodilló en el suelo mientras intentaba calmarse. Su cuerpo estaba sacudiéndose y no entendía por qué no podía pararlo. Sintiendo que algo le tomaba la espalda, Sakura se giró y cayó de espaldas mientras un hombre con extraña piel marcada por sus venas y ojos blancos se apresuraba a jalarla por el cuello de su blusa. Se preparaba para morderla antes de que ella enfocara algo de chakra en su puño para golpearlo y derribarlo en un puesto de mercado.

La ruidosa conmoción fue opacada por el sonido de la gente que corría hacia su dirección. Alzándose con rapidez, corrió antes de encontrarse con un callejón que desprendía un brillo ambarino. Un fuerte calor le cubrió mientras cruzaba las altas llamas de los edificios alrededor de ella. Saltando hacia el techo de uno que estaba todavía sin daño, se giró con sorpresa al encontrar varias personas persiguiéndola incluso con que estuviera en el techo.

Pateó a varios hacia las calles bajo de ellos, alzando los puños para golpear a los siguientes, pero se congeló. Cabello rubio y ojos azules –ahora cenizos- encontraron su mirada.

—¿Naruto? —Preguntó con la voz rota por la incredulidad.

El miedo corrió por sus venas mientras él la agarraba por la garganta con un toque frío, arrojándola de espaldas en el techo. Las tejas alrededor de ellos se rompieron, provocando que ambos se deslizaran y cayeran hacia el suelo. Aterrizando sobre su espalda, Sakura perdió el aliento por un momento mientras fallaba en canalizar chakra para sostenerlo.

Un sonido que parecía el de mil aves trinando cortó el aire, seguido de una luz brillante que cruzó el pecho de Naruto. En un instante, su cuerpo sin vida cayó a su lado con un ruido sordo. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos, mirando el profundo cielo nocturno sobre ellos. El miedo que ella había sentido fue rápidamente reemplazado con angustia.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas en cuanto parpadeo. Su aliento entrecortado y su garganta ardiendo. Miró a Kakashi que estaba arrodillado al lado de ella, él colocó una mano temblorosa sobre los ojos del chico y los cerró.

—L-lo siento… De verdad, lo lamento. —Kakashi dijo con dificultad.

Todo se volvió borroso mientras la gente comenzó a rodearlos, todos viniendo del callejón. Jalándole a sus brazos sin perder otro momento, Kakashi saltó con toda su fuerza, moviéndose tan rápido como podía a través de la Aldea para pasar las puertas.

Eventualmente ella pidió que la bajara, esperando caminar sobre sus propios pies y no ser más una carga. El par corrió a través del oscuro bosque, cubriéndose con los árboles y no se detuvieron a descansar hasta varias horas después. Encontrando un alto árbol con tablones de madera rodeando su grueso tronco, el área parecía ser usada para mantener vigilada a la fauna. Tomando lados opuestos en el árbol, no habían hablado desde que habían dejado la Aldea.

Mirando sus pies mientras colgaban en la orilla, el canto feliz de las aves que despertaban le hizo sentir vacía por dentro. Seguía sin creerlo. Su mejor amigo ahora estaba muerto junto con incontables otros. Mientras que ella seguía sin entender por qué o cómo, lo que más esperaba era despertar de esta pesadilla que parecía no tener fin. Pero mientras, el sol continuaba ascendiendo sobre el horizonte, los cálidos rayos tocando su piel. Mientras más tiempo pasaba sentada ahí, escuchando el débil paso del viento alrededor de ellos, la realidad se asentaba en ella.

Era real.

Miró hacia su espalda para ver a Kakashi del otro lado del árbol, parecía que estaba observando sus manos que seguían sucias y cubiertas de sangre. Luego de un largo momento, se encogió en sí mismo con los brazos puestos sobre las rodillas. Viendo que comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, gateó hacia él y se sentó a su lado preocupada.

Colocando con suavidad una mano en su espalda, le habló: —¿Kakashi…?

Él no quería verla.

—…K-Kakashi.

Después de un largo silencio, finalmente alzó la cabeza, pero continuó mirando en la distancia del bosque mientras el sol terminaba de alzarse. Acercándose un poco más, se dio cuenta de que un lado de su cara sobre la máscara parecía haber perdido color. Tentado a hablar, se tragó las palabras antes de colocar el dorso de la mano sobre sus propios ojos, apretando débilmente el puño. Sus labios cubiertos se rompieron con un callado sollozo.

Sakura no pensó que su corazón pudiera aguantar más de lo que ya había soportado en esas horas, pero parecía que sí, al menos que podía hacerlo por ese momento. Enredó los brazos alrededor de él, abrazándolo mientras lloraban. No tenía idea de qué iban a hacer desde ese punto, pero necesitaban encontrar una manera de sobrevivir.

Juntos.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Primero, quiero _bendecir_ al anónimo que sugirió un one-shot basándome en uno de mis juegos favoritos de todos los tiempos ( _ **The Last of Us**_ ). Creo que no había pensado ninguna vez en que podía situar a Naruto en un apocalipsis zombie antes.

Además quiero hablar del final del one-shot, no es frecuente que veamos a los hombres llorar. Se tiende mucho a criticarlos o hacerlos sentir pena por hacerlo en nuestra sociedad, pero creo que todas las personas tienen un punto de quiebre y eso no los hace menos persona sin importar su género. Los hace humanos.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

 **(*)** _ **The Last of Us**... _ No creí conveniente cambiar el título del one-shot porque así ya sabían por donde iba, además, se supone que se llama así en una clara referencia al videojuego.

Ah, realmente es un capítulo que no me gusta y me costó mucho traducir. ODIO a los zombies, cualquier variante. El único que me gusta es _Randall_ de **Ugly American** s y ahí acaba mi lista. Lo que creo más memorable es el punto que remarca **Serenity** y con el cual estoy totalmente de acuerdo; además, Kakashi estaría visiblemente afectado por terminar con la vida de Naruto (y qué injusticia, pobre hombre).

Pero bueno... el capítulo del martes es precioso y es temático. Así que prepárense para una nueva historia de Navidad en mayo :DxD

¡Muchas gracias por leernos, por los comentarios y las alertas! Espero tengan una gran semana ~


	54. La Noche Antes de Navidad

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **La Noche Antes de Navidad**

Sakura suspiró, tomándose su tiempo con la bebida que llevaba en la mano mientras veía absorta el paisaje nevado de Konoha. Había estado corriendo de un lado hacia otro ya que estuvo fungiendo como anfitriona la mayoría de la noche, apenas teniendo un momento para disfrutar de la fiesta que había ayudado a montar. Era la primera vez que la Aldea alojaba una celebración tan grande, invitando a todos los líderes aliados y a la gente que había jugado un rol importante en su misión de terminar con la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi.

Finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de dirigirse a la fiesta; abrió la puerta y se adentró al gran salón lleno de gente que charlaba animadamente y bailaba con la música festiva. Mirando a través de la multitud, tenía que admitir que había bastante que ver –especialmente con el pobre Kakashi atrapado con los invitados. Él seguía sin acostumbrarse a su nuevo papel como su Sexto Hokage, pero parecía siempre dar lo mejor.

Sus verdes ojos atraparon el suyo mientras él había girado para mantener una nueva conversación, haciendo un discreto gesto con la mano indicándole que llevaba una soga en el cuello mientras fingía estirarse. Dirigiéndole una mirada seria, suspiró y colocó su bebida en una mesa cercana.

Poniendo su mejor sonrisa, se aproximó al círculo y tocó con suavidad el hombro del Shinobi de cabello plateado. —Disculpe, Hokage-Sama ¿Puedo robarlo por un momento? Tenemos un ligero problema.

—Por supuesto. —Kakashi respondió, ofreciendo una reverencia de disculpa al grupo frente a él antes de seguir a Sakura a través de la habitación. Se adentraron en un largo y vacío corredor. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, él suspiró y se quitó el sombrero. Presionó su frente contra el frío cristal de la ventana, suspirando de nuevo. —Necesito una bebida.

—Tienes una en la mano. —Respondió.

Él la colocó en el alféizar de la ventana con un golpecito. — _Más fuerte._

Ella suspiró, conteniendo una risa mientras él comenzaba a golpear su cabeza contra el cristal. —Kakashi, no puede ser tan malo.

—Todo lo que voy a decir es que ahora entiendo porque Tsunade me dejó una buena parte de su reserva de sake antes de irse.

—En realidad, fue demasiado perezosa como para sacar la mayoría de sus cosas de la oficina.

Mirándola con seriedad, retrocedió y admiró la caída lenta de la nieve afuera. Repentinamente, le ofreció su sombrero de Hokage, diciendo: —Toma, sal entonces en mi lugar.

Ella torció una ceja. —Creo que se van a dar cuenta.

—No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos. —Respondió juguetonamente.

Ella le golpeó casi sin fuerza en el brazo. —¿Por qué no sólo le pasas el lugar a la persona que más lo quiere de todas? —Preguntó, ambos sabiendo muy bien que se refería al rubio héroe de su Aldea.

—Hm. —Sonrió detrás de su máscara. —A su debido tiempo… Como sea, creo que no te he agradecido. Hiciste un gran trabajo esta noche.

—Gracias, Hokage-Sama.

Él ondeó la mano, agitando su cabeza. —Ah, cuando sólo estemos nosotros, por favor dime Kakashi.

—Sí, Kakashi-Sensei. —Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, sabiendo que odiaba que se refiriera a él con ese honorífico.

Suspiró. —Eres cruel, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Sólo muestro respeto a mis mayores. —Se burló. Kakashi le picó un costado para cobrarse la broma. Ella se río hasta que miró hacia el techo, dándose cuenta de que algo colgaba sobre ellos.

Siguiendo la línea que trazaba su vista, él dejó salir una corta risa mientras veía al muérdago colgando. —No me digas que te da miedo besar a un viejo.

Sus mejillas inmediatamente se cubrieron de un débil rosa. —¡No!

—Ah, ¿Entonces no tienes ningún problema con la idea de besarme? Bueno, ven acá. —Él la tomó por la muñeca y la acercó. —No debemos romper las tradiciones.

Encogiendo una mano hacia su pecho mientras se aproximaba, la cara de Sakura podía ser mejor descrita con el color de una brillante y roja fresa. —¡No es eso! Y-yo… —Tartamudeó, no segura de lo que quería o intentaba decir. No podía imaginarse que –de hecho- él se prestara a hacer algo tan tonto. Entonces, él besó con ternura su frente, muy cerca del sello con forma de diamante.

—Listo. —Dijo mientras se separaba, dándole una palmadita sobre su cabello rosa.

—Oh. —Pronunció, dejando escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado sosteniendo. Por supuesto que él no se refería a besarla en serio. Mirándole a los ojos, parecía sonreír divertido por su embarazoso comportamiento.

Jurando que lo había escuchado reírse con disimulo, inmediatamente escupió: —¡Ese no fue un beso real!

Ella se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras retadoras tan pronto como salieron de su boca, pero la mirada en su rostro lo valió completamente. Por una vez, la pasiva máscara detrás de la máscara se rompió.

—¿Oh? —Preguntó, actuando como si no hubiera escuchado bien e intentando recuperarse.

—Sí… no era… no fue un beso de verdad.

—Ya veo… ¿Te importaría iluminarme y mostrarme lo que es _un beso de verdad_?

—Bien. —Respondió con simpleza, tratando de parecer imperturbable a pesar de su acelerado corazón que estaba a nada de arder dentro de su pecho. Pensando que no había manera de retractarse, se acercó más. ¿Por qué hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de lo muy alto que era comparado con ella? No podía ni siquiera alcanzarlo.

Sólo entonces, él se inclinó más para cerrar la pequeña brecha entre ellos, causando que se detuviera. Levantó un dedo hacia la orilla de la máscara, dándose cuenta de que sus manos estaban, de alguna manera, temblando. ¿Por qué?

Tragando saliva con dificultad, cerró los ojos y bajó la máscara hasta pasar su barbilla. Sintiendo sus cálidos labios cubrir los suyos, no tuvo tiempo para repensar lo que estaba haciendo antes de sentir sus labios conectados. Las puntas de sus dedos le acariciaron la mejilla, cada centímetro de su cuerpo se sintió electrizado mientras él profundizó el beso.

Notando que algo había caído hacia sus pies, las puertas detrás de ellos se abrieron de pronto, causando que ambos saltaran para separarse.

—Oh, ahí está Hokage-Sama. Están todos listos para cerrar la ceremonia. —Un joven Jounin dijo.

—De acuerdo, gracias. —Respondió con rapidez Kakashi.

Todos se quedaron hundidos en un incómodo silencio por un minuto. —Lo siento, pero quiero decir que ellos necesitan su presencia _ahora…_ Señor. —Agregó el Shinobi. —Están esperándole.

—Oh. —Kakashi caminó hacia él antes de darse cuenta de que estaba olvidándose de su sombrero.

Sakura al fin vio qué era lo que había caído a sus pies. Levantándolo, se lo entregó con las mejillas ardiendo. —Hokage-Sama.

—Gracias, Haruno-San. —Murmuró. Colocando el sombrero en su cabeza la miró antes de volver a caminar.

—Ho-Hokage-Sama. —Le llamó.

—¿S-si? —Preguntó.

—Su máscara…

Kakashi dirigió una mano a su rostro sorprendido de haberse olvidado por completo de ella. El fuerte sonrojo y el shock dibujados en todo su rostro no tenían precio. No había que adivinar por qué el joven Shinobi se le había quedado viendo en silencio.

Sakura reprimió una sonrisa. No solamente se le había quedado en la memoria el beso que compartieron, también había tenido la oportunidad de ver su rostro, lo que con facilidad fue más que suficiente para hacerle el año. Siempre pensó que era guapo, pero esa entrañable mirada en su rostro era algo bastante especial por decir lo menos.

Una vez que terminó de ajustarse la máscara, ella agregó. —Y su sombrero está al revés.

Con un tono serio y el mismo rostro de siempre, arreglando su nuevo _faux pas_ agregó: —¿Algo más?

—No… Hokage-Sama.

Con una última mirada, los dos hombres salieron hacia el salón principal. Presionando una mano en sus cosquilleantes labios una vez que estuvo sola, nunca se hubiera imaginado que besaría su antiguo profesor así. Fue tan breve pero… ahora todo lo que quería hacer era besarlo de nuevo y la idea hacia su estómago cosquillear y una sonrisa tímida florecer.

Parecía un pensamiento loco. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Él querría hacerlo tanto como ella? ¿O simplemente había sido atrapado por su juego? Posó la vista en su bebida que seguía en el alféizar, la tomó y se unió a la gente en el salón donde Kakashi ya había empezado con su discurso.

* * *

El resto de la noche fue difícil intentar no mirar constantemente hacia su dirección. En el único momento cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió que el corazón se le detenía y que sus mejillas se calentaban. Sus amigos -léase _Ino-_ , continuaban preguntándole si estaba escondiendo algo, pero ella no respondía nada. Decirle a alguien que había besado a su Hokage o que había visto su cara, sería el mayor y más escandaloso chisme que circularía por la Aldea por meses, si no era que por todo el nuevo año que se avecinaba.

Para el tiempo en que ella terminó de ayudar a limpiar las mesas y trapear una vez que todos hubieran dejado el lugar, eran casi las dos de la mañana. Saliendo y pisando la gruesa nieve, reconoció la voz de Kakashi mientras terminaba de sacar las últimas dos bolsas de basura. Una vez que él la vio, les deseó a todos buenas noches antes de caminar hacia ella.

Dándose cuenta de que él había reemplazado su traje de Hokage con una chaqueta con capucha con su usual máscara, se sentía un tanto extraño verlo sin sus ropas regulares. Era, sin duda, una rara vista.

Notando su mirada, murmuró lo obvio. —Me cambié.

—Ah, gracias por aclararlo. No estaba segura de quién eras cuando te vi. —Respondió secamente.

—Ha. —Se mofó juguetonamente. —Era la única forma en que los Consejeros me dejarían ayudar. No que quisiera seguir usándolo de cualquier manera. Dijeron algo de servir de ejemplo… y cosas así. Creo que dejé de poner atención después de un rato. Seguro hubieran preferido que me fuera a casa.

Sonriendo, ella se burló. —Deberías respetar a tus mayores.

—¿Cómo tú?

—Exacto, Kakashi-Sensei.

Suspiró derrotado. —Sólo "Kakashi"

El silencio se posó sobre ellos mientras la nieve que caía crujía bajo sus pasos. ¿Cuánto más iban a esperar antes de hablar sobre lo que pasó antes? Mirando a sus sombras movedizas mientras pasaban por una fila de lámparas que producían un brillo ambarino, ella respiró profundo. —Acerca de… um…

—Ah, antes de que lo olvide. —Le interrumpió. Metió la mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos antes de sacar un pequeño regalo envuelto. —Feliz Navidad, Sakura.

Sorprendida, ella detuvo sus pasos. —Oh, no tenías que darme nada.

—Me dices eso cada año. —Replicó con una sonrisa oculta. —Siempre me alimentas en Navidad, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Colocó el pequeño y mal envuelto regalo en sus manos, ella se río mientras lo apretaba un par de veces. Lo que fuera era suave. —Veo que lo envolviste tú mismo.

—Obviamente,

Rodando los ojos, desenvolvió el colorido papel. Descubrió una suave tela tejida, la desdobló para revelar una bufanda. —¡Oh, gracias! Es perfecto. Espera, ¿Me la das porque me reí de ti el año pasado cuando vi todas esas fotografías que tenías con Gai cuando eran genin en las que en todas usabas esas bufandas? —Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Alzó las manos en defensa. —Nunca guardaría rencor por tanto tiempo, Sakura-chan.

—Mentiroso.

Sin decir nada más, tomó la bufanda de sus manos y la enredó amablemente en su cuello. Las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los flecos a cada extremo de la prenda antes de acercar a Sakura contra él. Su corazón estaba a nada de arder cuando se inclinó y removió la máscara de un tirón, besándola.

A diferencia del otro beso, en este no había prisa y la besó una vez y luego otra con más seguridad. Apretando la chaqueta con sus manos, ella le besó una tercera vez antes de que él se atreviera a moverse.

Ella seguía sin una idea de qué decir, y parecía que él tampoco. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Cómo cambiarían las cosas entre ellos? Había muchas preguntas y no sabía ni por dónde comenzar.

Presionó la cabeza contra su pecho mientras él la abrazaba, supuso que tendrían tiempo para descubrir juntos las respuestas. Pero por ahora, era feliz con permanecer como estaban justo en ese momento. Al menos por un ratito más.

—Feliz Navidad, Kakashi. —Murmuró.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Inspirado por **xitneverends7** de Tumblr. Supongo que describiré esto como un tonto, esponjoso y cursi drabble cubierto con nieve :P

Espero que todos pasen bien las festividades.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

Ah, no tengo mucho que decir realmente. Simplemente que las próximas historias serán súper-súper-cursis, así que ¡Ojalá las esperen con ansias! Actualizaré el jueves (lo más probable es que sea por la noche)

¡Muchas gracias por leernos!


	55. No me toques

**¡Hola a todos!**

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el drabble anterior...

Necesito hacer una aclaración: _**ME SALTÉ DOS DRABBLES D:** _ (Y sí, lo acabo de ver...) Mientras iba a traducir una de las historias restantes me di cuenta de que la anterior en el fic original es el capítulo 56 y yo sólo tengo 54 D: evisando me di cuenta de cuáles eran... Iban justo después de la saga de 5 capítulos. (Lo peor es que ya llevaban un rato traducidos...) Así que, como va a ser todo un engorro moverlos a su orden original, tendré que dejarlos así. Aunque eso sí, luego de estos dos drabbles todos los demás estarán en orden.

Disculpenme por el error m(u_u)m.

Ah... en otros temas, una mala noticia para los fans de **SilverShine** : Resulta que se retiró indefinidamente de porque había estado trabajando en una historia original. Por lo que he podido saber, ha renunciado a seguir escribiendo KakaSaku... así que no hay más historias de ella, ni terminará las que dejó pendientes. Tampoco a dejado caer si en un futuro las concluirá. Tampoco le pude sacar más información y no quería ser entrometida, así que, los que están esperando actualizaciones de ella, lo siento mucho.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **No me toques**

Suprimiendo una sonrisa, Sakura entrecerró los ojos al alto Jounin de cabello plateado que pretendía estar profundamente entretenido en su libro. Encorvado, con una mano dentro de su bolsillo y la otra en el lomo de su novela, parecía no estar fuera de lo ordinario. Era siempre injusto que pudiera borrar de su rostro cualquier expresión en un instante sin ningún testigo, pero ella sabía hacerlo mejor.

Cruzando los brazos sobre su estómago mientras caminaban, ella miró hacia sus compañeros quienes estaban liderando su camino de regreso a Konoha. Naruto y Sai estaban hablando de esto y lo otro, pero desde que su misión había terminado con éxito, cualquier palabra entraba y salía del oído de Kakashi sin que él prestara atención.

Con un manotazo ella respondió al piquete que sintió en el costado, pero su mano no encontró más que simple aire de nuevo. Girándose para ver a Kakashi que continuaba con la mirada fija en su libro, no había señal alguna de que se hubiera movido de alguna manera.

—Idiota. —Masculló juguetonamente entre dientes.

Él cambió de página, finalmente apartando sus ojos lo suficiente como para alzar una ceja. —Oh, lo siento. ¿Dijiste algo? —Preguntó con humor enlazado en su voz.

Empujando el dedo índice que se dirigía hacia él, fácilmente detuvo su mano. Con un suspiro agravado, ella presionó sus brazos contra su pecho de nuevo. Su pequeño juego después de las misiones era tanto divertido como frustrante. Siempre podía tocarla sin que ella pudiera atraparlo y lo que fuera que ella tratara de hacerle para devolverle el favor, nunca era exitoso como lo que él hacía. Siempre mantenía la guardia arriba, incluso con ella.

La mayor parte, sin embargo, el juego siempre era pura tortura. No, cada misión en la que estaban juntos era siempre una tortura. Había pasado poco más de un mes. Todo lo que quería era jalarlo por el chaleco y besarlo con fuerza. Sus suaves labios eran simplemente adictivos así como sus abrazos eran simples. Cuando él se reía genuinamente, era contagioso y siempre le garantizaban una sonrisa.

Por fuera siempre parecía estoico, a veces frío. Siempre supo que era una persona increíble pero nunca supo cuál era la extensión de lo que él dejaba salir de su interior. Sólo después de empezar a conocerlo empezó a entender al hombre real que estaba detrás de la máscara. No era simplemente un shinobi que siempre ponía a los otros por encima de él sin pensarlo. Era un hombre que había atravesado por mucho dolor y tragedia suficientes como para llenar dos vidas enteras. Un hombre que estaba asustado de abrir su corazón no importaba que tan capaz fuera de amar a alguien, pero que nunca se permitió hacerlo… hasta ahora. Cómo las cosas se habían desarrollado entre ellos, no estaba segura, pero sí agradecida. De otra forma, ella hubiera perdido tiempo buscando a alguien que había estado junto a ella por mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta.

Su relación seguía todavía nueva e incierta, así que nadie sabía sobre ellos todavía. Pensaban que sería mejor hasta que sintieran que era el momento adecuado. Mientras tanto, ella se esforzaba en esconder cómo cada vez que él le hablaba, su estómago se llenaba de aleteos. Cuando él estaba cerca de ella como en esos momentos, su corazón latía como una batería.

Sintiendo su trasero siendo pellizcado, ella abrió la boca en shock. —¡Kakashi! —Chilló en alto.

Naruto y Sai detuvieron sus pasos, girando para mirarlos con preocupación. Kakashi simplemente se encogió casualmente, su nariz presionada en su libro, pareciendo ajeno a lo sucedía. Sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse, con vergüenza ondeó una mano a sus compañeros para que siguieran caminando. —No es nada, lo siento.

En el momento en que ellos volvieron a lo suyo, ella le soltó un puñetazo al Jounin, pero él felizmente lo evitó mientras sonreía.

—Tonto (*).—Murmuró con dureza, poniéndose más enojada conforme él bailaba alrededor de ella cada vez que trataba de darle un golpe.

—Sí, tienes un trasero lindo. —Respondió con diversión. —Lo acabo de comprobar.

—Pervertido.

—Sakura. —Murmuró con seriedad, poniéndose el libro naranja contra el corazón. —Eso me hiere realmente cada vez que lo dices.

Ella le miró con dureza, apretando su puño dentro del guante de cuero. —Mentiroso.

Con un falso suspiro, abrió el libro de nuevo y pasó varias páginas. —Pensé que te gustaba cuando tocaba tu trasero. —Dijo, sonando herido.

Sonrojándose, ella respondió en voz baja. —No cuando me tocas _así._

—Ohh. —Dijo, sonando como si acaba de descubrir la solución a un complejo misterio. Comenzó a acercarse todavía más.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. —Le amenazó con una sonrisa, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia un lado para moverse.

Observando cómo se acercaba, ella se tensó, preparándose para detener sus tentadores avances. Bloqueando cada intento de sus ágiles manos para tocarle la retaguardia, ella realmente no podía creer su desfachatez de hacerlo en público.

Arrastrándose detrás de sus compañeros ahora, ella le sujetó ambas manos y lo empujó por la espalda. Antes de que ella pudiera irse, él la jaló hacia sus brazos. Enlazados en un abrazo, ella tomó la oportunidad de detener su juego de una vez por todas, apretándole el trasero de regreso.

— _¡Pervertida!_ —Kakashi le acusó en un resuello, seguido de una risita.

—Cállate. —Le dijo con una sonrisa. —¡No lo soy!

Dando un paso hacia atrás, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se giró para encontrar a Naruto viéndolos en shock. Su rostro estaba retorciéndose mientras pasaba de uno al otro con horror. Sai también los estaba viendo, pero parecía no importarle porque seguía dibujando en su sketchbook.

—E-estaba… estábamos…—Sakura comenzó a balbucear. —No es…

Kakashi suspiró divertido. —Creo que quizás es un buen momento para decirles.

Después de calmar a Naruto, continuaron su viaje de nuevo.

Sakura estaba sorprendida cuando Kakashi le tomó repentinamente la mano, apretando ligeramente. —Sabes, por mucho que _ame_ tocarte el trasero, deseaba más sostenerte así. Parece un poco tonto no estar con la persona que quiero como quiero.

Era cierto que nunca se habían tomado de las manos públicamente. Se sentía más que bien. Con una sonrisa tímida, ella colocó algunos mechones rosas detrás de la oreja. —Ah, ya veo ¿Planeaste volverme loca antes sólo como una excusa para tomarme de la mano? Eso es algo dulce, Hatake.

Ella frunció el cejo juguetonamente cuando sintió su trasero ser apretado de nuevo.

—Bueno, no… realmente quería hacer eso también. —Respondió sin disculpa alguna en su voz, con su sonrisa escondida tras la máscara.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Okay, esto es un pastel súper cursi decorado con merengue. Tenía una idea diferente cuando empecé este, pero bueno. Esta es mi tonta propuesta para el segundo día de la semana KakaSaku (Touch Me Not) en Tumblr.

 _No me toques, y entonces tócame un montón._ Es mi nuevo motto :P

Gracias por leer—y miren, puedo escribir cosas que no estén relacionadas con al muerte *levanta los puños al cielo* Yatta!

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

(*) Tonto: Aquí se pierde mucho la broma. En el original, Sakura le dice "Ass", y como sabemos, la palabra se ocupa para decir tanto "tonto", "burro" y "trasero" y Kakashi responde con un " _Sí, tienes uno muy bonito_ " jugando con ese doble sentido. Pero como en español no tiene sentido la broma si se traduce, tuve que arreglar la línea de Kakashi, pero se mantiene el sentido... Al menos espero.

Ah... realmente lamento haberme equivocado, pero guardé en otra carpeta estos dos drabbles sin fijarme T_T El sábado subo el otro y, como advertencia, preparen sus pañuelos.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	56. El arte de dejar ir

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **El arte de dejar ir**

~Dedicado a **Sunblaze24** y **Neonanything~**

-x-

 _Vieron en la hermosa pero breve vida de las sakuras su propio destino. Las sakuras caen debido al peso de su belleza antes de extinguirse._

 _-x-_

El ojo cansado de Kakashi se quedó fijo en el borde de su vaso, lentamente pasando la punta callosa de su dedo índice en él antes de levantarlo. El hielo chocó contra su labio superior mientras tragaba el resto de su bebida, colocándolo luego en la barra con un clink sonoro mientras llamaba al bartender para ordenar otra ronda. Encontrando que su máscara era más que problemática y sofocante, la bajó por debajo de su barbilla. Simplemente no podía encontrar una razón para que le importara que la gente alrededor de él viera su rostro –como si importara realmente comparándolo con lo demás. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propios dolores como para que se dieran cuenta de cualquier forma.

Usualmente, la risa haría eco dentro de las paredes del lugar, pero esa noche era claramente la excepción. Viniendo de un funeral masivo que había tenido lugar antes, todos los que estaban ahí habían sido golpeados de una manera u otra. Algunos apenas habían escapado con sus vidas, otros habían perdido amigos, padres, hermanos, hermanas o incluso, equipos completos. No había una sola persona de la Gran Alianza Shinobi que no hubiera perdido a alguien que conociera. Y para Konoha, no era necesario decir que habían perdido gente buena. La quinta Hokage se había ido no sólo dejando una gran pérdida para la gente que le conocía personalmente, sino también en todos dentro de la aldea que habían crecido respetándola y admirándola más allá de su título como líder. Tenían mucho que agradecerle, pero por el día de hoy, la carga de sus pérdidas se sentía incluso más con el dolor que todos habían enfrentado a la vez, incluyéndose.

La guerra había sido ganada, pero con el costo de cientos de miles de vidas. Para él, la muerte no era extraña, pero perder a alguien que habías conocido por más de una década, bueno, no quería pensar en cómo se sentía. Trataba incluso de comprender el rol de Obito detrás de todo… preguntándose si había algo más que pudo haber hecho o dicho… era simplemente demasiado. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar.

Así que bebía.

Así como las siguientes horas pasaban, él iba perdiendo con lentitud sus sentidos. En este punto, apenas podía hablar sin arrastrar las palabras, mucho menos armar pensamientos comprensibles. Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y era exactamente como quería sentirse hasta que no quedara nada. Las frescas heridas y moretones en sus manos eran nada comparándolos con cómo se sentía por dentro.

Estando completamente ebrio, accidentalmente golpeó su botella medio vacía y la derramó en la barra. Suspirando con irritación, luchó para jalar una servilleta de papel de uno de los dispensadores para limpiar el desastre.

—¿Kakashi, no has tenido suficiente por esta noche? —Una preocupada voz preguntó, tocándole la espalda.

—N-no. —Tartamudeó, empujando la mano que le tocaba, como si se sintiera ofendido de gravedad. —Déjame… _yo_ solo.

Con un suspiro sombrío, Iruka se inclinó contra la barra del bar y levantó la botella. —Por favor, Kakashi… déjame llevarte a tu casa. Todos hemos ten-

—Cállate. —Le cortó con rapidez.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos con una mirada de compasión. No se lo iba a tomar personal sabiendo lo que alimentaba sus palabras, pero Iruka estaba muy preocupado no sólo como compañero, sino también como amigo. No podía simplemente sentarse ociosamente y no hacer nada mientras su amigo lentamente se rompía. —No deberías tratarte así. No hasta este punto.

Sintiendo como el enojo crecía en él porque nadie tenía el derecho de regañarlo, Kakashi abrió la boca antes de que escuchara otra voz.

— _Kakashi._

Se congeló, girando su ojo inyectado en sangre para encontrar a su antigua estudiante sentada al lado suyo. Sus dedos buscaban su mano, entrelazándose para darle un apretón fuerte, viéndole con tristeza con aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes.

Una sonrisa pequeña y breve se formó en sus labios. No había nadie más en el mundo que quisiera ver más que a Sakura. El amor que se había formado entre ellos fue lento e inseguro antes de que la guerra llegara a su fin, extendiendo su relación más allá de una relación entre maestro-alumna, a una amistad y, finalmente, algo más que nunca había soñado siquiera. Al principio, estaba muy renuente a entregarse al amor, asustado de lo que podría significar, pero estaba agradecido por haberlo hecho. Era bonito poderse abrir complemente a alguien después de todos esos años, conocer a alguien que era capaz de amarlo a pesar de todos sus errores.

Mirando al nuevo sello formado que había aparecido en su frente, no estaba seguro de haber visto algo más hermoso y dejó escapar un suspiro que era realmente bienvenido luego de todo ese día. Repentinamente se sintió avergonzado del estado en que se había puesto, así que miró hacia abajo para sólo sentir su agarre sin decir palabra alguna. Era una de sus maneras de decirle que ella lo entendía. La mayoría del tiempo era malo para expresarse con palabras a diferencia de ella, pero ella siempre era buena adivinando lo que quería decir. Siempre la apreciaba y amaba por ello.

—Es hora de ir a casa, Kakashi. —Murmuró, jalando con ligereza su manga larga y negra. —Necesitas descansar.

—Iré a _casssa_. —Balbuceó, mostrándose de acuerdo, lentamente empujándose a sí mismo contra la barra para levantarse del asiento.

Iruka suspiró aliviado, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie antes de que Kakashi lo empujara de nuevo.

— _Esstaré,_ estaré _biem_ con ella.

La solemne cara de Iruka se transformó en una expresión de confusión. —¿Con quién?

—Sa-kura. —Arrastró su nombre con fuerza, sintiendo que ella le tomaba por la cintura.

Fallando en darse cuenta de las miradas que le seguían mientras tropezaba dentro de la calle, respiró el frío aire de la noche, exhalando su intoxicado aliento. Sus ojos se empezaron a sentir pesados mientras daba pasos lentos en la grava del camino, tropezándose ocasionalmente mientras abría y cerraba los ojos a las borrosas luces de la calle que parecían moverse alrededor de él.

Cuando el mundo se volvió negro por un momento, pronto se percató de que estaba sobre sus rodillas, agarrando el polvo suelto de la tierra debajo de sus dedos. Peleando con una repentina ola de nausea, le tomó un minuto completo el sentirse lo suficiente bien para hablar. —Lo _sssiento._

—No necesitas disculparte. —Sakura replicó con calma, jalándolo del hombro para ayudarlo a levantarse. —Sólo tomate tu tiempo, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Crees poder llegar a casa?

Asintiendo débilmente, continuó caminando con lentitud en las silenciosas calles. Le tomó un rato, pero finalmente cruzó el marco de su pequeño departamento. Cerrando con un golpe la puerta detrás de él, su casa seguía oscura, excepto por la pequeña luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las persianas. Su mano se deslizó a través de la pared para encontrar el interruptor de la luz, pero parecía no poder recordar de qué lado estaba. Olvidándose de tratar de encontrarlo, usó las paredes como guía hacia su dormitorio, ocasionalmente chocando con varias piezas de objetos y muebles en el suelo antes de poder encontrar su habitación.

Sakura estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, golpeando el colchón que seguía con las sábanas revueltas. —Acuéstate conmigo un rato. —Pidió con ternura.

Empujándose a avanzar para acostarse al lado de ella, lentamente se montó en la cama antes de dejarse caer, recargando la cabeza contra una almohada después de arrancarse la banda de la cabeza, arronjándola al suelo sin pensarlo. Sus manos fueron directamente a su cabello, acariciándolo y motivándolo a dormir mientras se empezaba a sentir mejor.

—Todo va a estar bien. —Le susurró con calidez. —No importa qué pase o dónde estemos, nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo, ¿De acuerdo? Deja de culparte, Kakashi. No es tu culpa. Nunca fue y nunca será. Prométeme que no te rendirás… prométeme que seguirás viviendo, por favor… Me preocupas mucho.

—Lo prometo. —Murmuró, sintiendo como le besaba un lado de la frente mientras él apretaba la almohada contra su mejilla. Por primera vez en días, consiguió dormir profundamente.

* * *

La brillante luz del sol le despertó mucho después, causando que se diera cuenta del dolor de cabeza que sentía y de lo seca que sentía la garganta. Lentamente se sentó con un gruñido, finalmente abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que seguía vestido completamente en negro desde el día anterior. Incluso seguía con los zapatos puestos.

No fue hasta que levantó los ojos que se dio cuenta de la destrucción que le rodeaba. El espejo del vestidor había sido golpeado y estaba roto. Los bien organizados libros de su repisa habían sido arrojados contra el piso y estaban desojados. Recordando que Sakura estaba con él la noche anterior, se levantó de la cama confundido, mirando alrededor de la habitación, preocupándose de si ella estaba bien.

—¿Sakura? —Le llamó con la voz ronca, tragándose el seco bulto que estaba en su garganta. —Sakura…

Sintiéndose como si estuviera en un sueño, se paró entre los escombros del piso y luego caminó en la sala que lucía incluso peor. Recordó entonces la ira que había sentido y que había provocado que destruyera todo con sus propias manos, hasta entonces recordó la razón por la que la había sentido.

—N-no. —Susurró con incredulidad. Su corazón latió con fuerza mientras su piel comenzaba a enfriarse. No podía creerlo. Se rehusaba a hacerlo. Tenía que verla. Debía estar en algún lado. Había estado ahí su vida entera. —Ella está aquí.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Alzando una mano temblorosa hacia su boca, se mordió los nudillos hasta que los sangró mientras intentaba pelear con las calientes lágrimas que se derramaban en sus mejillas sin afeitar. Era raro que se permitiese llorar, pero ahora simplemente no podía parar.

La ansiedad comenzó a ascender en su pecho cuanto más observaba a su departamento destruido, el cual estaba lleno de demasiados recuerdos. Incapaz de seguir ahí, abrió la puerta del frente para escapar, saltando a través de los techos del complejo. Todo lo que podía pensar era que no era real. Todo estaba mal, ella estaba bien y apenas unos días atrás no eran nada más que un sueño que seguía mintiendo en su cabeza. La seguía sintiendo y la había visto, ¿Cómo entonces no podía estar ahí?

Inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo al principio mientras sus pies lo llevaban a través de los siguientes edificios, se tropezó cerca del límite de uno de los techos, casi cayendo antes de que se agarrara del marco de una ventana. Se dejó colgando ahí por un momento mientras observaba los tres pisos en la calle debajo de él. Sintiendo que sus dedos se soltarían en cualquier momento, se dio cuenta que no estaba seguro de si quería hacer algo al respecto.

Tratando de comprender que estaba haciendo, finalmente aplicó chakra a sus pies recargándose a lo largo del revestimiento de madera de la pared y dejó que sus dedos se movieran para caminar hacia el edificio frente a él, para volver a subir a los techos. Respirando para intentar calmar su acelerado corazón, comenzó a correr una vez más mientras se enfocaba en dar cuidados saltos entre cada brecha de las construcciones los cuales estaba acostumbrado a hacer sin pensar demasiado.

El sonido de las cigarras podía ser oído desde cualquier distancia especialmente en los árboles que lo rodeaban mientras caminaba a través de un campo recién cavado. El sol estaba en lo alto y quemaba a través del grueso material oscuro de su camisa mientras caminaba a través de filas y filas de tumbas. Sabía exactamente donde estaba una vez que se paró al frente de una en particular. Mirando a la distancia con las manos en sus bolsillos, no quería mirar abajo presa del miedo.

En lugar de eso, se desplomó con lentitud en el suelo y se sentó, mirando al marchito ramo de flores rosas que había colocado personalmente el día anterior, acompañando los diferentes recordatorios que la gente había dejado. Más lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse mientras miraba el nombre grabado en la piedra.

Y cuando finalmente leyó el nombre de Sakura confirmando sus miedos, dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos mientras dejaba salir callados sollozos en tristeza absoluta. Era algo que debía haber hecho días atrás, pero no lo había hecho debido a que se rehusaba a aceptar que se había ido.

Había recorrido ese camino antes de la pérdida y nunca se hacía más fácil. Perder a alguien que amaba tanto, no podía describir siquiera la cantidad de dolor y culpa que sentía porque ella no estaba con él en ese momento ¿Por qué siempre se quedaba solo? ¿Qué de bueno había en el mundo sin ella? El hecho de que nunca podría abrazarla, no podría besarla de nuevo una última vez…

Lo que fuera que haya sido lo que vio la noche anterior se sintió muy real. No estaba seguro si simplemente había enloquecido, pero de alguna manera seguía creyendo que realmente era ella. En las semanas siguientes siguió soñando continuamente con ella. A veces eran los recuerdos más felices que habían compartido los cuales le habían sonreír, otras veces era ella diciéndole que todo estaría bien, siempre jalándolo para abrazarlo y besarlo antes de que despertara.

No había un solo día en que no pensara en ella, no importaba cuando intentaba dar lo mejor de él para seguir viviendo, no sólo por ella, también por los amigos que seguían a su lado. Disfrutaba vivir pese al vacío que a veces sentía y los retos que traía ese sentimiento consigo, pero no podía evitar desear que tuvieran la oportunidad de envejecer juntos. Sabía que era un sueño tonto debido a las peligrosas vidas que llevaban, pero él lo seguía queriendo sin importale.

Uno de sus días más felices de su vida fue cuando se enamoró de ella… y el otro fue cuando finalmente se reunió con ella. El corto tiempo que habían compartido era importante y algo que nunca podría olvidar, pero ahora ellos tenían el resto de la eternidad para estar juntos. No había otro lugar en que preferiría estar.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Entonces, tengo que culpar totalmente a **Sunblaze** y a **Neon** por el 95% del contenido de este drabble tan largo. Chicos, ustedes me atormentan con un montón de sentimientos emo en los que Kakashi está a punto de morir, y se sincronizaron perfectamente con el capítulo del manga de la semana pasada que fue terriblemente horrible. Ughhhhhhhhh.

También fue debido a una cita que encontré en un artículo del sitio llamado Oh My News: _"Vieron en la hermosa pero breve vida de las sakuras su propio destino. Las sakuras caen debido al peso de su belleza antes de extinguirse. Esta "muerte" es muy parecida a la forma en que los samurái deseaban morir: En el periodo de guerras de Japón muchos samurái, como los brotes de cerezo, caían por el peso de su propia juventud y gloria mucho antes de alcanzar la era dorada."_

Y eso hizo que pensara acerca de Kakashi y el hecho de cómo él ha perdido tanto. Entonces, también pensé en la posibilidad de Sakura muriendo por el peso de sus nuevos poderes con el sello… y cuán trágico podría ser para los dos si realmente muriera.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

Bien, bien, este es el otro capítulo que me pasé. Les advertí en el one-shot anterior que necesitarían pañuelos...

Si no me equivoco, ambas personas a las que está dedicado el fic son de Tumblr. He visto el trabajo de **Neonanything** (sus ilustraciones son muy buenas) y leído sus fics (que también son recomendables), así que si pueden, busquen su Tumblr. Sobre Sunblaze... ciertamente no me suena.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas *_*

Ah, el siguiente one-shot es romántico y lleno de fluffy *^*


	57. Finalmente

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Finalmente**

La primera vez que le pidió que se casara con él, rápidamente ella dijo no.

Por supuesto que ella pensaba que estaba bromeando, pero no había nada más alejado de la verdad. Él supuso que preguntarle mientras estaban cubiertos de lodo y corriendo de vuelta a su hogar en Konoha después de una misión no era la manera más romántica o más pensada que pudo haber hecho, pero cuando vino a su mente la idea quiso pedírselo.

La siguiente ocasión fue un poco más preparada, esta vez con un anillo escondido dentro de su palma mientras nerviosamente preguntaba. Ella le dio una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados de un lado a otro de la mesa donde estaban cenando, seguía creyendo que estaba jugando.

—No, Kakashi. —Respondió juguetonamente con una risita mientras con una mano llamaba a la mesera para pedirle que trajera más vino.

Escondiendo el rechazo detrás de su máscara, estaba demasiado apenado para explicar que iba en serio, ¿Quizá debió mostrarle el anillo antes de preguntar? Mentalmente se regañaba. Era obvio que tan tonto era con las cuestiones románticas pese a leer sobre ello por años. Esta era la primera vez que iba tan en serio en una relación. Pero una cosa era leer cosas como esa en un libro, y otra vivirlo. Todavía se sentía tan fuera de su elemento incluso aunque ahora llevaba casi un año saliendo con Sakura. Después de un momento, con discreción guardó el anillo dentro de su bolsillo una vez más mientras continuaban comiendo.

Después de que esa cita terminara, la besó y se despidió de ella en el porche y fue directamente al bar para borrar su dolor. No sólo técnicamente le había pedido ya dos veces que se casara con él, sino que había sido rechazado cada vez. Cuando se lo dijo a Genma en el bar, juraba que nunca en su vida había escuchado a alguien reír tanto.

—No es gracioso. —Masculló, tomando otro trago de su bebida.

Genma estaba agarrando el borde de la mesa mientras se doblaba del dolor con lágrimas en los ojos debido a toda la risa. Cuando el Jounin finalmente pudo hablar, saludó a Yamato quien se unió a ellos. El ciclo de risa comenzó de nuevo una vez que terminó de contar el triste cuento de Kakashi y su fracaso.

Yamato escupió su cerveza. —Espera, ¿Estabas hablando en serio?

Kakashi suspiró mientras Genma volvía a reírse con fuerza. Cuando Yamato comenzó a reírse también, él se levantó de la silla dejando con un golpe su bebida sobre la mesa. —Jódanse los dos.

—E-espera. —Le llamó Yamato, levantándose para tomarlo del hombro. —Vuelve. Lamento reírme, ¿De acuerdo? Deja que te ayudemos. —Una risita disimulada en la distancia provocó que Kakashi suspirara. —¡Cállate! —Gritó Yamato a Genma. Una vez que se calmó, agregó: —En serio, ayudémosle.

Con las manos en sus bolsillos, el shinobi de cabello plateado se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué sugieren que haga?

Después de una hora o dos, Kakashi finalmente regresó a su departamento y cayó en su cama sintiéndose realmente mejor sobre toda la situación. Confiando en las palabras de sus amigos que le ayudaron a planear por completo algo que él creía sería un tonto plan para pedirle matrimonio a Sakura y que finalmente le tomara en serio. Todavía tenía un pequeño miedo de que ella siguiera diciéndole que no… y que hablara en serio.

* * *

Cuando el gran día vino finalmente, nunca se había sentido tan estresado y nervioso como en esos momentos. Estaba comenzando a dudar sobre él mismo y se preguntaba si incluso debía atreverse a hacerle de nuevo la pregunta. La posibilidad de un tercer rechazo era la única cosa que le hacía detenerse. Suspirando, se observó en el espejo y agitó la cabeza. Había más cosas peores –y de lejos- y ya había pasado por algunas en su vida. Esto no podía ser tan difícil…

—¡Lo lograrás! —Una entusiasta voz habló de pronto y sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda.

Mirando al reflejo de su eterno rival que mantenía animosos pulgares en alto, respondió con una ligera risa: —Gracias, Gai.

Siguiéndole hacia la sala donde Yamato y Genma estaban esperando, cada uno le deseó buena suerte.

—Si esto no funciona, entonces estás jodido, Hatake. —Genma dijo de broma. —Pero estoy seguro de que ella dirá que sí… tal vez.

—Gracias. —Kakashi dijo eventualmente con un suspiro.

—Lo harás bien. —Le aseguró Yamato con una palmada en el hombro. —De acuerdo, mejor nos vamos antes-

Hubo un golpeteo repentino.

Alzando un dedo hacia sus labios, Kakashi les susurró que salieran por la ventana de su dormitorio. Cada hombre se despidió con la mano mientras en silencio salían. Respirando hondo, se tomó su tiempo antes de abrir la puerta.

Sakura estaba del otro lado, sonriendo radiante antes de envolverlo con sus brazos por el cuello, bajándole la máscara antes de darle un beso. —Hola.

—Hey, Sakura. —Respondió, tratando de esconder los nervios en su voz. Dándole otro beso de bienvenida, le dejó entrar.

Ella olfateó de pronto, oliendo que algo delicioso estaba en la cocina. —¿Por qué hiciste la cena? —Preguntó curiosa. —Siempre vamos a cenar a nuestro restaurante favorito.

Viendo que se encaminaba a la cocina, él tomó su mano y la hizo girar. —Tengo la cena cubierta. Está lista, sólo necesita ser servida. Déjeme llevarla a su mesa, señorita.

Alzó una ceja mientras la llevaba al balcón. Él abrió las puertas dobles y observó cómo abría la boca sorprendida. —¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó maravillada. Adentrándose en el silencioso e iluminado balcón donde habían cientos de coloridas flores y algunas velas que decoraban el piso por entero.

—Sólo una pequeña sorpresa. —Respondió, tomando nota de su reacción mientras exploraba el lugar.

—Aww, esto es muy bonito, ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tocaba los delicados pétalos de las flores. Cada flor era una que le gustaba por una razón u otra, teniendo muchas favoritas gracias a las descripciones de Ino a través de su niñez.

Él levantó los hombros con una sonrisa misteriosa, creyendo que sería mejor decirle después quién le había ayudado. Primero quería hacerle una pregunta…

Respirando hondo, jaló una silla para que se sentara. —Después de ti. —Dijo cálidamente, dejándola tomar asiento antes de besar su mejilla. —Regresaré con algunas bebidas… pero… primero… Quiero preguntarte algo.

Sus mejillas se coloraron mientras sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor rapidez. Por un momento pensó que se iba a enfermar por la extraña sensación en su estómago. Probablemente había sido una buena idea que hiciera eso justo ahora y no después. Hubo cierto debate sobre el momento en que debía preguntarle, y se decidió que debía hacerlo justo al principio para disminuir sus oportunidades de "joderse" como Genma las llamó. Y Sakura estaba impresionada con lo de las flores.

Girándose a verla, sus dedos le tomaron la muñeca antes de entrelazar su mano con la de ella. —Yo…

Por supuesto, el pequeño discurso que había preparado y memorizado había desaparecido por completo de su mente como una brisa apagando una llama. Cerró los ojos. No había razón por la que él pudiera memorizar miles de jutsus y no un pequeño discurso que contenía nada menos que sus sentimientos… suspiró, renovando su confianza.

—Cuando me enamoré de ti, nunca pensé que fuera posible que fueras a sentir lo mismo. Eres muy buena, inteligente, dulce… y necia. —Agregó con una sonrisita burlona. —Antes de que tuviéramos una relación, solía pensar que… que estaríamos muy felices sólo con eso. No creo que en algún momento pueda ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Creo que mereces más que un viejo hombre con pobres gustos de lectura.

—Kakashi—Interrumpió.

—Lo sé, sé que no me doy crédito suficiente. —Continuó con una sonrisa triste. —Pero cuando estoy contigo no hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar… cualquier duda que solía tener parece sólo un sueño ahora. Quiero estar contigo por siempre, Sakura. Nada me haría más feliz…

Nerviosamente sacó el anillo que había estado escondido dentro de su bolsillo, se arrodilló sobre una pierna y besó su mano. Colocó la caja negra del anillo abierta en la mesa ya que los temblores que sentía eran demasiados. —¿Te casarías conmigo?

Sus verdes ojos se abrieron, parecía que en incredulidad o shock. Ella miró el anillo, entonces a él. Probablemente fueron los 5 segundos más largos de toda su vida.

—Yo… Siempre pensé que estabas jugando cuando decías que esperas casarte. —Dijo suavemente.

—No… no lo estaba.

Los segundos de silencio se alargaron y ella seguía sin dar una respuesta. Cuando su cálida mano se movió sobre la suya, su corazón se hundió tanto que estaba seguro de que nunca volvería. Su peor miedo parecía estar comenzando a tomar forma frente a sus ojos. La amaba tanto… y parecía que no era suficiente. No conocía otra manera de expresarlo. Y había fallado, una vez más.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba cubriendo los ojos, sus dedos moviéndose a su boca mientras trataba de no llorar. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. —N-no quiero otra cosa más que casarme contigo. Sólo… nunca creí que también lo quisieras.

—P-pero por qué no querr-

La pregunta de Kakashi fue cortada cuando ella dejó la silla y lo abrazó con fuerza, provocando que ambos cayeran sobre la duela del balcón. Le besó repetidamente y limpió sus ojos, sonrió cuando escucharon fuegos artificiales en la distancia. Ella se levantó y echó un vistazo por el barandal del balcón, completamente sorprendida al ver las coloridas salpicadas de luz en el cielo nocturno.

—¿Qué rayos? —Murmuró, mirándolo con una sonrisa que pensó jamás podría olvidar.

Levantándose, tomó la caja y levantó el anillo, deslizándolo con facilidad en su dedo izquierdo. —Siempre te amaré, Sakura. Siempre.

* * *

 _Finalmente mi amor ha llegado,_

 _Mis solitarios días se han terminado_

 _y mi vida es como una canción._

 _Finalmente los cielos arriba son azules._

 _Mi corazón fue envuelto en tréboles la noche en que te vi._

 _Encontré un sueño del que puedo hablar_

 _Un sueño que puedo llamar mío_

 _Encontré una emoción presionando mi mejilla,_

 _Una emoción que nunca había conocido_

 _Sonreíste, sonreíste y entonces el hechizo fue lanzado_

 _Y ahora estamos en el paraíso._

 _Porque tú eres mío finalmente._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Realmente escribí esto en un parpadeo. Es raro que suceda que pueda escribir de un tirón, así que tomé la oportunidad porque quería terminar algo el día de hoy.

Pensé que la canción de **Etta James** ( _At Last_ ) quedaría más que perfecta para el título de esta historia. Gracias por leer. Les deseo a todos un gran año nuevo.

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Originalmente, la historia no termina con la letra de la canción pero la traduje y la coloqué porque cierra de una manera más cursi el capítulo y había que compensar la tragedia del one-shot anterior, ¿O no? Espero no les importe.

Ah, ahora mismo me pondré a contestar sus mensajes, como siempre se los digo, muchas gracias por seguir con nosotras. Los drabbles ya casi se acaban... y parece increíble que haya logrado ya traducir la mayoría *sonríe feliz*

Contesto acá los mensajes que me dejaron como visitantes:

 **Isa:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ¡En serio! Me alegra que cada historia te haya gustado, aún nos quedan como unas veinte más y espero que no te decepcionen :)

 **VyB** : Ah, lo sé, lo sé. Realmente el one-shot anterior es demasiado triste y no sirven las advertencias, pero al menos lo leyeron conscientes de lo que traería. Gracias por seguir leyendo las historias de Serenity~

 **Anon:** Totalmente de acuerdo. Para gustos colores y supongo que es demasiado infantil o ingenuo creer que en algún momento se aceptarán las ideas que vienen de acuerdo a las preferencias de cada uno, pero en fin... Muchas gracias por leer el fic :)

El nuevo one-shot se subirá el miércoles, ¡Gracias por leer hasta acá!


	58. ¡Sorpresa!

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa!**

Kakashi suspiró mientras sus ojos se encontraban por un momento con cierta kunoichi pelirrosada al otro lado de la habitación. Cuando ella rápidamente evitó su mirada, apretó su agarre en el presente que sostenía. Su corazón se sentía roto. Estaba muy confundido por lo que estaba pasando entre los dos. Estaba de más decir que ese año había sido –probablemente- el mejor de toda su vida y todo era gracias a ella. Nunca había abierto su corazón lo suficiente como para amar y lo había hecho por ella… y pensó que ella lo amaba también, pero… de la nada había estado evitándolo desde la semana pasada. Parecía que siempre había una excusa u otra por la que ella no podía hablar con él ni siquiera un momento. La peor parte era que la última vez que habían hablado, tenía la intención de pedirle matrimonio pero nunca encontraba el momento correcto. Ahora ni siquiera lo veía y no tenía idea de por qué.

Entre misiones él pasaba la mayoría de la semana tratando de encontrar lo que fuera que pudo haberle molestado. No habían tenido peleas… su relación era fuerte, o eso pensaba. No tenía sentido. Un día ellos estaban juntos y el siguiente no.

—¡Kakashi-Sensei! —Una voz familiar le saludó felizmente. —Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

Forzando una sonrisa, asintió. —Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto.

El rubio sonrió mientras lo dirigía hacia la sala donde pronto llevarían el pastel. Dejando el regalo de Naruto en una larga mesa junto con el resto, guardó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y suspiró internamente. Su corazón se hundió mientras sentía el anillo que había comprado semanas atrás en el fondo. Observándola de nuevo, atrapó sus verdes ojos de nuevo, pero sólo por un breve instante antes de que ella alejara la mirada de nuevo. Al menos parecía haberse dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

—Deberías hablar con ella. —Alguien murmuró detrás suyo.

Kakashi vio por un momento a Shikamaru que le estaba dando una mirada sabionda, murmurando para sí mismo algo sobre las mujeres mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la cocina donde se estaba formando un grupo. Supuso que probablemente era obvio que algo sucedía entre él y antigua estudiante. No que hubieran hecho un anuncio oficial de que estaban saliendo, pero ellos estaban usualmente juntos cuando no estaban en una misión. Sintiéndose inquieto con el anillo dentro de su bolsillo, sintió que en cualquier momento explotaría si no hablaba con ella pronto. Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado… él quería arreglarlo ¿Cómo había podido llegar así de lejos y darse cuenta de con quién quería pasar el resto de su vida y no querer pelear por la oportunidad de conseguirlo?

Mirando el brillo de las velas entre las puertas de la cocina, se movió hacia Sakura pensando que era ahora o nunca. Cuando ella lo sintió aproximarse, comenzó a disculparse con quien estaba hablando y comenzó a moverse. Discretamente le tomó la mano y la jaló unos metros lejos de los otros.

—Sakura. —Murmuró. —¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

Pareciendo avergonzada, ella separó su mano de su agarre y dirigió la vista al suelo. —Lo siento… Kakashi… es sólo que…

—¿Hice algo?

—Bueno sí… espera, no. No exactamente. No es tu culpa… es mía. Bueno, quizá de los dos. N-no lo sé.

—Así que sólo decidiste dejar de hablarme por una semana por capricho. —Él reclamó.

—No quería hacerlo. —Replicó con sinceridad mientras alzaba los ojos para encontrarse con los de él. —Sólo que… he querido decirte algo y no estaba segura de cómo debía decirlo.

Sintiendo que el latido de su corazón se aceleraba, respiró profundamente. Tenía un pequeño miedo en el fondo de su cabeza que había estado ahí desde que todo hubiera comenzado. —Si querías terminar esto… sólo debías decírmelo, Sakura.

—¡No! —Gritó, mordiéndose el labio cuando se dio cuenta de lo escandalosa que había sido. Un par de miradas se posaron en ellos antes de que el pastel estaba entrando a la sala. Mientras la atención de todos se alejaba de ellos y los demás comenzaban a cantar "Feliz cumpleaños", Sakura se inclinó hacia Kakashi y murmuró: —Es la última cosa que quiero…

—Quería preguntarte algo desde hace un tiempo. —Kakashi dijo con un débil suspiro. —Y ahora no estoy seguro de si quisieras escucharlo, mucho menos considerarlo.

—Y yo he querido decirte algo también… y dudo que también lo quieras escuchar.

Él suspiró de nuevo, preguntándose de qué demonios podría estar hablando ¿Qué era eso que ella necesitaba decirle y que le había tomado una semana estando evitándolo para tener coraje? ¿Ella también le iba a pedir matrimonio? Se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo repentinamente por el mero pensamiento.

Viéndolo con seriedad debido a su risa, se cruzó de brazos y resopló. —Esto no es gracioso ¡Es en serio!

—Lo siento, sólo estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que estuvieras esperando decirme lo mismo que quería decirte… bueno, pedirte. Eso sería gracioso.

— _No_ hay manera en que queramos decir las mismas cosas. Créeme. —Respondió en voz baja.

—De acuerdo… entonces, ¿Por qué no sólo me lo dices?

El animado canto llenó el corto silencio entre ellos mientras parecía que ella estaba luchando para encontrar el coraje para hacerlo. —¿Qué tal si decimos lo que queremos decirle al otro al mismo tiempo? —Sugirió. —Listo…

—No creo qu-

—¡Ahora!

Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo "¿Te casarías conmigo?" y "Estoy embarazada"

Aturdidos, ambos se miraron en shock. No fue hasta que varios segundos pasaron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que habían dicho justo al mismo tiempo en que la habitación se había callado para que Naruto soplara las velas. Mientras el humo de las velas se desvanecía en el aire, fue claro por las miradas en su dirección que todo el mundo los había escuchado.

La mirada en la cara de Naruto pasó de la emoción al horror. —¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Inspirada por la petición de un anónimo del salvaje Tumblr: " _Sakura y el grupo se reúnen para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto y Kakashi finalmente decide compartir con el grupo que él y Sakura han estado saliendo y sus propósitos con ella (A su vez, ella le sorprende diciéndole que ¡tiene 3 meses de embarazo!_

Ajá, siento que estoy en una racha de matrimonio. Ahora me pregunto qué tipo de reuniones tendrían para el baby shower y la despedida de soltero / soltera.

Sakura probablemente se sentiría miserable con los malestares matutinos y Kakashi estaría muy preocupado por ella y por el bebé como para disfrutar de la fiesta. Eso creo :) Y ugh, en serio, Kakashi sería el mejor papi del mundo. Ambos serían asombrosos padres, no tengo duda.

¡Como sea! Muchas gracias por leer y lo siento de veras Anónimo por no tener esto antes. Aprecio sus peticiones

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Sé que debo responder mensajes, pero apenas y pude subir hoy el capítulo, así que lo haré mañana. Lo prometo.

See ya~


	59. Vieja Flama

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Vieja flama**

Un día te levantas y te das cuenta de que lo que era, ya no es, y después de todos esos años sabía que su corazón realmente no estaba _en ello_ por mucho que lo intentara. Y Dios, ella lo seguía intentando, pero era duro mantener viva esa mentira.

—¿Sakura? —Una suave voz murmuró al lado suyo.

Débiles trinos de las aves podían ser escuchados en las afueras de su ventana sobre la cama, marcando el inicio de un nuevo día que se aproximaba. Una mano le acarició con gentileza la mejilla mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos. Nunca querría que él la viera así. Cada mañana cuando ella estaba ahí trataba de escaparse de la culpa que sentía desde la noche anterior. A veces llorar antes de que él se levantara le hacía sentir más feliz , pero nada podría llevarse el dolor que sentía cada vez que caminaba de regreso a la casa a la que pertenecía.

—No puedo seguir haciendo esto. —Murmuró. —Él llega a casa hoy y yo… yo…

—… Lo sé. Está bien… es mi culpa. Siempre ha sido mi culpa.

Pero no estaba bien y era culpa de ella por robarle ese primer beso que detonó todo.

Sintió otra lágrima derramarse antes de ser envuelta por cálidos brazos. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie más que con él y le estaba matando. Era esa la razón por la que siempre regresaba, pero necesitaba pensar qué haría a partir de ahora. Se había enamorado de él y no sabía cómo separarse del hombre con el que se había casado y a quien había prometido darle una familia. Su corazón simplemente se sentía partido en dos. Era una esposa, una médico, una madre, pero sobre todo eso era simplemente una mujer.

Sólo tenemos una vida para encontrar la felicidad, y era lo que ella más quería –ser feliz. Era de esa forma como se enamoró de su antiguo Sensei en primer lugar. Ella quería que él fuera feliz también.

Sólo que no podía ser con ella.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Escrito por la Semana KakaSaku en Tumblr que comenzó este lunes. Sobre todas las cosas, estoy asombrada sobre el cómo conseguí escribir algo corto –me atrevo a decir que está cerca de ser un drabble de verdad, hahaha. No estoy segura de hacer algo con los otros temas, pero ya veremos! (Tal vez lleguen un poquito tarde)

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

Probablemente debí haberles advertido. Pero no quería arruinar el happy mood del anterior. Lo siento mucho.

Ah... cuando lo traduje recordé la maldita agonía en la que me tenía _**Better Man**_ de **Kakashisgf** (y que espero pronto suba el nuevo capítulo aunque no quiero que acabe) ya que explora más a fondo esta propuesta (aunque no está inspirada en la historia de **Serenity** ).

El próximo drabble es más alegre, así que no sufran tanto. Y los que siguen son cursis hasta la pared de enfrente...

 **VyB** muchas gracias por tus comentarios y soy feliz de que te hayan gustado los one-shots. A mí me dio risa porque a Kakashi le pasó lo que a Juanito con el lobo, bueno, no tanto así, pero a veces pasa que no sabes diferenciar cuando alguien habla en serio. Que bueno que Sakura aceptó, ¿Verdad?

Gracias infinitas como siempre por el apoyo a la historia. En la próxima entrega haré un anuncio -que seguro ya no tiene ni chiste, pero quedará bonito-.


	60. Se mía

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por seguir acá ^^ Tengo dos anuncios que hacer, el primero es que sólo quedan 16 historias de _**A Pocket of Drabbles**_ , ya estamos en la recta final prácticamente y eso nos lleva al siguiente anuncio.

Como les dije, **Lizzie** iba a escoger el primer fic de **SilverShine** que iba a traducir, sus opciones eran _The Window_ y _Duty Before Honor._ Al final escogió la primera. Así que... ¿En un mes? (Tal vez, podría ser menos), estaré colgando la historia (Aunque no sé si mantendrá el nombre en inglés o sí lo traduciré como "La Ventana" o "Ventana", todavía no me decido, así que ya les pediré consejo después).

En otras cosas, **VyB** muchas gracias por tu comentario. Te recomiendo mucho Better Man (tentada a pedirla), te tiene en un subibaja emocional tremendo, eso sí, es clasificación M. Ojalá puedas darle una oportunidad.

Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir. ¡Disfruten del fluffy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Se mía**

Una ligera briza levantó un pequeño torbellino de flores de cerezo en el aire, mientras, una solitaria pareja camina al lado del río iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna. Kakashi robaba vistazos de la kunoichi al lado de él, nerviosamente inquieto mientras tomaba su mano.

Sakura le ofreció una sonrisa tímida, apretando sus dedos entrelazados. Eras su quinta cita, pero querían tomar con calma las cosas. Los nuevos sentimientos entre los que se movían era algo muy nuevo para los dos. Era extraño conocer por tanto tiempo a alguien como amigo antes de que algo… cambiara. Ella no estaba segura de cómo, pero estaba agradecida de que eso sucediera. El montón de nuevas cosas que había descubierto sobre él en apenas unas semanas decía mucho. Había mucho más sobre él de lo que ella podía figurarse… como lo muy nervioso que tendía a ser cuando estaba cerca de ella. Siempre lo había conocido como un líder sin miedos y que siempre parecía apartado la mayoría de los días, pero era bonito ver un lado diferente de él.

Él la estaba observando nerviosamente de nuevo, comenzando a mover con nerviosismo la otra mano que guardaba en su bolsillo.

—Um, entonces… —Kakashi comenzó a hablar. —Quería… bueno… hablarte sobre algo.

Ella le empujó juguetonamente con el brazo enlazado al suyo. —¿Sí, Kakashi?

Sus pasos se detuvieron, pero sus dedos seguían enlazados. —Um, bueno… —Él dejó salir un profundo suspiro, mirándola tentativamente a los ojos. —Al principio sé que dijimos que veríamos hacia donde las cosas iban… sin ninguna atadura, pero… Bien… quería preguntarte… un, bien…

Se quedó callado mientras mordía su labio detrás de la máscara.

—¿… Preguntar qué? —Le envalentonó.

—Bueno… quisieras… erm… —Se quedó callado de nuevo, parecía que estaba comenzando a sudar. Sus sospechas se comprobaron cuando finalmente dejó su mano porque se estaba sintiendo pegajosa. Respiró profundo y se río incómodo, lo que ella encontró entrañable.

Pasándose el brazo por la frente, farfulló: —Dios, esto no debería ser tan difícil de preguntar… Lo siento.

Ella se río ligeramente, picándole las costillas. —Kakashi, eres adorable cuando actúas así.

—¿Ah, lo soy? —Dijo mientras se reía, tratando esconder su vergüenza. Con un suspiro final, tartamudeó: —Sólo q-quería saber… si quieres que estemos juntos oficialmente. C-como… pareja.

Parecía que se iba a morir de la mortificación lo que causó que ella se riera tiernamente. Tomando sus manos, le respondió. —Kakashi, no necesitas estar tan nervioso. Por supuesto que me gustaría. Sólo quiero salir contigo y nadie más.

Kakashi dejó salir un suspiro de alivio con una sonrisita. —Me alegra.

Después de un momento, se inclinó y le robó un beso que trajo otra sonrisa a sus labios. Nunca en la vida había sonreído así y sólo era el comienzo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** _*se arroja a través de la ventana por las emociones*_ Ugh, casi amo al "Kakashi nervioso" tanto como amo al "Kakashi con lentes".

Esta propuesta es para el segundo día de la Semana KakaSaku de San Valentín en Tumblr. Gracias por leer!

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

Prepárense, los siguientes capítulos hasta el final son cursis, alegres, cómicos... Realmente, **Serenity** ama que Kakashi sea feliz y a lo largo de los próximos drabbles y one-shots podremos comprobarlo.

See ya~


	61. Admirador secreto

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Admirador secreto**

—Así que, ¿Hay algo nuevo en el hospital? —Kakashi preguntó, levantando la taza de café. Después de un minuto sin respuesta, se detuvo y suspiró mientras veía al otro lado de la mesa. —¿Sakura?

Los ojos verdes conectaron con los suyos. —¿Huh? Oh, lo siento… ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Él se río con ligereza. —¿Hay algo en tu mente?

—Oh, bien… No lo sé, es algo embarazoso. —Entrelazando sus dedos, no paraba de moverse con lo que parecía nerviosismo, mirando a su alrededor.

Se habían convertido en buenos amigos con el paso de los años, pero aun así dudaba de poder contarle. Durante los desayunos que usualmente tenían los viernes para marcar el inicio de fin de semana, hablaban sobre cualquier cosa, desde viejos amigos hasta sus misiones actuales o problemas dentro del trabajo.

Su usual joroba se hizo menos prominente mientras se sentaba derecho en la silla de madera, inclinándose un poquito. —Oh, ahora realmente quiero saber.

Con una sonrisa tímida, estaba a punto de responder cuando la mesera vino a su mesa de manera repentina con un pequeño arreglo de flores. —Señorita, alguien dejó esto en el mostrador para usted.

—O-Oh. —Sakura respondió, tomando el colorido regalo. —¿Alguna idea de quién?

La joven agitó la cabeza. —No, señorita, lo siento.

Una vez que la mesera desapareció después de ofrecerles algo más, Sakura suspiró por la mirada curiosa en el rostro de Kakashi. Viendo la tarjeta que estaba en el arreglo esperó encontrar una pista, decía la misma cosa que todas las otras que había recibido antes.

Kakashi levantó un dedo y tomó el listón que mantenía unida la pequeña tarjeta a las flores. —De un admirador secreto. _Oooh._ —Él movió las cejas.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, hizo un puchero para esconder su vergüenza mientras colocaba las flores bajo la mesa. —He estado recibiendo arreglos todos los días desde que empezó febrero.

—Estoy algo celoso. —Dijo con mofa. —Nadie me envía flores. Sólo reportes.

Ella rodó los ojos. —Pero eres el Hokage. Por supuesto que recibes reportes.

Suspiró. —No me lo recuerdes. Con algo de esperanza no por mucho tiempo más antes de que Naruto tome mi lugar. Como sea, entonces…

—¿Entonces…?

—¿Quién es tu _amante_ secreto?

—¡No tengo un amante secreto!

Él miró las flores con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Obviamente.

Gruñendo, ella dijo: —No tengo idea de quién los está enviando. Le pregunté a Ino, pero dice que ese tipo de flores no las venden ellos en la florería. Alguien debe estarlas plantando en algún lado.

—Ah, así que tu amante es un jardinero.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un brillante rojo. —¡Deja de decir "amante"!

—Bien, bien. Así que tu admirador secreto es un jardinero secreto. Quizá te enviará un montón de tomates con la forma de un corazón mañana por el día de San Valentín. —Se río ligeramente.

—Esto no es gracioso. —Remarcó con sequedad.

Tomando un último trago de su café, sacó algunos billetes de sus bolsillos y los colocó en la mesa. —Este va por mí. Considéralo mi regalo adelantado por San Valentín. Suerte con el chico de los tomates.

Ella suspiró. —Gracias. Te veré luego, Kakashi. Ten un buen día.

Observándolo mientras se iba, Sakura se terminó el resto de su dona y café mientras seguía pensando. Realmente no tenía ni idea de quién estaría haciendo todo eso. Trabajaba con muchas personas tanto en la torre del Hokage como en el hospital. Podría ser –literalmente- cualquiera, pero la pregunta era quién.

No estaba segura de lo que debía esperar por San Valentín, supuso que simplemente tendría que esperar y ver si este hombre misterioso se revelaría. ¿Le gustaría? ¿Qué si era alguien que ella conocía?

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había salido con alguien, así que no estaba segura de sí podría manejar el hecho de volverse a enamorar de nuevo. Habían pasado años… parecía que sólo era cuestión de intentarlo.

Necesitaba intentarlo.

 **[Continuará]**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Esta es una propuesta de dos partes. Usaré el tema de la semana de San Valentín KakaSaku en Tumblr para la segunda parte, se llama "Una noche con chocolate!".

Espero que todos tengan un feliz San Valentín!

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

¡Hey! Lamento no haber subido esto ayer, problemas con el internet tercermundista...

Voy a estar arreglando algunas fallas que he notado en capítulos pasados...

Muchas gracias por leernos ~


	62. Una Noche con Chocolate

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Una Noche con Chocolate**

Sakura suspiró mientras se secaba la ceja, retrocediendo un paso para admirar su trabajo dentro del cuarto de baño. Había pasado la mayoría de su día libre limpiando y reorganizando su apartamento, y en serio, se estaba sintiendo más que ridícula.

Desde que se levantó en la mañana había estado nerviosa por el día de San Valentín ¿Cuándo sería el momento en que su admirador secreto se mostrara? Le había dado flores cada día durante las pasadas dos semanas y tendría sentido que finalmente se mostrara ese día. Supuso que dejaría algo en su puerta, pero mientras el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte, no había encontrado nada del otro lado y ya casi acababa el día.

Echando un vistazo a través de las persianas de rato en rato, sólo conseguía incrementar la ansiedad que sentía; se emocionaba, decepcionaba y preocupaba todo al mismo tiempo con cada minuto que pasaba ¿Y si su misterioso hombre había cambiado de opinión? Trabajando con su frustración y concentrándose en limpiar, se había preguntado si estaba tan desesperada como para comenzar a organizar su despensa por marcas.

Escuchando un repentino golpe, su corazón casi se salía de su pecho ¿Era él finalmente? Viendo a su reflejo maldijo las manchas de suciedad y su poco arreglado cabello capturado en un moño. Había pasado todo el día pensando en todo menos en sí misma. Respirando profundamente, se dio cuenta de que no hubo otro golpe después de ese. Seguramente le había dejado alguna otra pista… o parecía que había algo por completo diferente fuera de su puerta.

Se lavó con rapidez la cara, finalmente yendo hacia el frente y abriendo la puerta lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo. No se encontró con nadie, así que abrió la puerta por completo para encontrarse con algo en sus pies. Vio una caja envuelta con una rosa roja encima, miró a los alrededores aunque no encontró a nadie.

Levantó la caja con cuidado, el regalo era un poco pesado. Sosteniéndolo contra su pecho, volvió al interior y colocó la caja en la esa. Levantando la rosa, la olió por un momento y sonrió al encontrar una pequeña nota atada con el lazo que envolvía el regalo. Abrió el papel para leerlo.

' _Adentro hay una pista sobre quién soy. Ven al techo de la Torre del Hokage en una hora si sigues queriendo verme. Sin resentimientos si no sientes lo mismo…'_

Perpleja, colocó la rosa y la nota a un lado y abrió la caja. Su corazón casi se detuvo al ver lo que había dentro. Llevando una mano a sus labios, no estaba segura de si quería reírse o llorar por la incredulidad que sentía.

Dentro de la caja había un simple arreglo en forma de corazón formado por varios tomates brillantes ¿Cómo podría olvidar el tonto comentario de Kakashi sobre que su admirador secreto enviaría exactamente eso? Era él… fue él todo el tiempo.

Las mejillas de Sakura comenzaron a calentarse. No era como si el pensamiento de estar con su antiguo maestro nunca se le hubiera cruzad por la mente. Sólo que nunca habría creído ni en un millón de años que él podría estar interesado en alguien como ella. Era verdad que su relación había cambiado a lo largo de los años en algo más que sólo ser antiguos compañeros de equipo. La gran pregunta en su mente no era sobre lo que una vez fueron, pero sí sobre lo mucho que él sabía sobre ella. Su corazón estaba dañado… y él lo sabía.

Y también el corazón de él estaba dañado.

Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaban. Las personas cambiaban. Los corazones cambiaban.

No pudo retener por más tiempo la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro mientras su corazón latía con fuerza y su sangre se sentía fluir con la fuerza de un millón de mariposas que pasaban dentro de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Agitando la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, colocó las manos sobre sus ojos y suspiró tratando de calmarse. Eso no evitó que siguiera sonriendo.

En su mente empezaron a correr varios "Y sí" sobre cómo las cosas cambiarían entre ellos a partir de ese momento. Se sentía emocionada y al mismo tiempo asustada y se preguntó si él estaría sintiendo lo mismo en esos momentos. Preguntándose si ella iría a su encuentro…

Viendo al reloj, se dio cuenta de que había perdido ya diez minutos sólo parada y sonriendo como una idiota ¡Necesitaba prepararse y rápido!

Corrió hacia la bañera, y la dejó llenarse antes de correr hacia su recién organizado closet. Mientras intentaba encontrar lo que se iba a poner, deseó repentinamente que Ino estuviera con ella y le diera consejos. Sacando más y más prendas, terminó haciendo un gran desastre en el piso y en la cama había diferentes combinaciones de vestidos y blusas. Seguía cambiando de opinión cada minuto y el agua se iba a enfriar si no escogía algo pronto.

Decidiéndose por un simple vestido halter, al final se pudo duchar rápidamente, vestirse y arreglarse en los siguientes treinta minutos. Con tiempo suficiente para llegar a su destino mientras dejaba el departamento, se permitió tomarse un respiro y tomarse su tiempo caminando con la luz de la luna hacia la torre. Podía ver algunas ventanas con la luz encendida dentro del alto edificio en la distancia y se estaba comenzando a poner increíblemente nerviosa con cada paso que daba hacia su destino.

Trató de pensar porqué quería verla en el techo si habían otros lugares, pero tal vez era un lugar en el que le gustaba pasar su tiempo libre ahora que fungía como Hokage. Nunca había estado en el techo por algún motivo en particular desde que la Aldea había sido reconstruida años atrá hubo una razón para explorar la Torre del Hokage excepto por las oficinas principales cuando iba a dejar reportes sobre sus equipos médicos o ayudar en alguna misión.

Llegando a la pasarela de la torre, miró hacia sus pequeños tacones y decidió que no sería una buena idea correr desde una de las paredes del edificio hasta el techo, menos con un vestido. Caminando hacia el interior, se asombró de encontrar los usualmente llenos pasillos completamente vacíos. Probablemente todos estaban disfrutando de la noche libre gracias a la festividad.

Sus pasos hicieron eco mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras de madera que daban acceso al techo. Cuando llegó a la puerta que conducía hacia el exterior, contuvo el aliento y trató de que sus nervios no sacaran lo peor de ella. Había llegado tan lejos… no quería no arruinarlo ahora.

Empujándola para avanzar, la puerta crepitó mientras la cruzaba. Miró con nerviosismo a sus alrededores mientras sostenía la orilla de su vestido, desapareciendo entre los montones de flores y plantas que le rodeaban. Era como si se hubiera adentrado en un jardín secreto. Sus ojos siguieron un camino de luz que parecía atrapado en algunas enredaderas que estaban a lo largo de una pared que conducía al otro lado.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio a Kakashi de pie con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Usando una simple camisa negra sin mangas y pantalones, él parecía más sorprendido que ella mientras le veía con una sonrisa nerviosa y tímida que lentamente cruzaba su rostro. Era la primera vez que ella le veía sin la máscara y le dejó atónita por la cantidad de emociones que transmitía su rostro con sólo una mirada.

—Así que… decidiste venir. —Kakashi murmuró, sus ojos cruzando con cierta duda a través del cuerpo de la kunoichi, como si se estuviera preguntando si ella era real. —Lamento los trucos… Sólo que, no sabía cómo decirlo, supongo. —Caminó un paso para revelar una pequeña mesa con un candelabro detrás de él para animarla a acercarse. —Ven a sentarte.

Su voz parecía haber desaparecido por completo en ese instante, pero se sentía agradecida de ser capaz de asentir. Él sostuvo la silla para que se sentara y se sintió como si estuviera en un sueño mientras contemplaba el jardín que les rodeaba que no sólo estaba lleno de flores, sino también con vegetales y pequeños arbustos.

Mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella, finalmente pudo hablar. —Estoy… estoy un poco confundida.

Él suspiró, rascándose con nerviosismo la nuca. —Entiendo… esto fue muy de la nada, lo sé. La verdad es que siento algo por-

—N-no, no es eso. —Le interrumpió.

Perplejo, alzó una ceja y torció los labios. —Entonces… ¿Sobre qué?

—¿Hiciste… hiciste este jardín?

—Oh, es eso. —Dejó salir una risa de alivio. —Sí, es como un tipo de hobby secundario que tengo desde que casi vivo aquí. Me ayuda a relajarme, creo.

Ella no pudo suprimir una sonrisa mientras recordaba a cierta planta que el Equipo Siete le había dado años atrás. —Pero… asesinaste al Señor Ukki (*)

Suspiró de nuevo, entrecerrando juguetonamente los ojos. —Se los dije, fue un accidente.

—" _Accidente"_ —Hizo comillas con los dedos.

Incapaz de esconder su sonrisa ladeada, recargó la espalda contra su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —Soy inocente hasta que se declare lo contrario (**)

Ambos se rieron por ello, Sakura daba por hecho que parte de esa risa fue para quemar sus nervios, pero después de eso ambos parecían sentirse mucho más cómodos. Kakashi reveló la cena que había hecho utilizando muchos ingredientes cultivados en su jardín.

Ella no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuvieron sentados hablando sobre todo y nada, disfrutando la compañía del otro. No quería que la noche terminara. Cuando terminaron con los platos principales, él se levantó diciendo que tenía un postre especial para compartir.

—No me digas que vas a regresar cubierto sólo en chocolate o algo. —Bromeó, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus pervertidas palabras.

Parándose en seco, se giró con un suspiro deprimente. —Acabas de arruinar la sorpresa, Sakura.

Sonrojándose, bajó la mirada para encontrarse con una vela, se sentía insegura de cómo responder a eso, pero cuando volvió a alzar la vista él ya se había ido. Momentos después regresó con un pequeño plato en la mano que colocó en la mesa.

Moviendo la silla para sentarse más cerca de ella, dijo: —Ya que arruinaste mi momento… decidí cubrir estas fresas con chocolate.

Ella comenzó a reírse pero se detuvo de pronto cuando él alzó una y la sostuvo con dos dedos muy cerca de sus labios. —¿De verdad vas a alimentarme? —Preguntó.

—Es lo justo…

Sus mejillas encontraron la manera de sonrojarse todavía más. —¡¿Qué quieres decir con "lo justo"?!

—Iba a cubrirme con chocolate, pero arruinaste la sorpresa. Así que esto debe compensarlo.

—¡Como si lo fueras a hacer de verdad! —Replicó.

Con una mirada seria respondió: —Lo iba a hacer.

—¡Claro que no!

—En serio.

Picándole el pecho con un dedo, ella volvió a hablar. —Mentiroso.

Alzando los hombros respondió: —Nunca lo sabrás ahora…

Rodando los ojos, tomó la mano que seguía sosteniendo la fresa y dio un rápido mordisco para dejar el tallo. Parecía complacido mientras dejaba el resto en el plato, y luego la confusión se apoderó de él cuando ella tomó su mano de nuevo. Llevando sus dedos hacia sus labios, lentamente lamió y chupó cada dedo hasta dejarlo sin rastro de chocolate. Sin decir nada, se sentó en shock mientras la veía, sus mejillas cubiertas en rojo.

Dejando ir su mano, le sonrió. —Y ahora estamos a mano.

Dirigiéndole una mirada seria a la pelirrosa, se acercó todavía más lo que causó que su corazón diera un vuelco. Inclinándose, murmuró algo sobre una mancha de chocolate cerca de sus labios y repentinamente los cubrió con los suyos.

Sorprendida, sus ojos se abrieron como reflejo mientras ahogaba un grito; eventualmente cerró los ojos y se encontró a sí misma perdiéndose en el beso como si fuera un hechizo. Llevó las manos a sus mejillas, profundizando con lentitud el beso.

Una vez que se separaron, ambos sonrieron mientras, con calma, tomaba otra fresa cubierta. —Tu turno.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** _*Agita a alguien*_ No puedo… no puedo detener mis cursis sentimientos. Siento que esto fue como algo corto y dulce, pero espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y una vez más, feliz San Valentín.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

(*) Mr Ukki / Ukki-kun: La plantita que Naruto le regaló a Kakashi y que murió :C Sí, señores, Kakashi la mató aunque diga lo contrario (En realidad no recuerdo si murió, aunque es posible considerando que Kakashi rara vez está en casa). Es un _personaje_ exclusivo del manga y está basado en Ukki-kun, la planta de escritorio de Kishi que sí murió (al parecer le dio un abono equivocado y acabó con la vida del pobre ser).

(**) Aquí la frase es _I plead the fifth_ (Me amparo con la quinta / Me apoyo en la quinta) _,_ una frase estadounidense que más o menos viene ser la frase que elegí. Se supone que hace alusión a la 5ª Enmienda de los derechos individuales, la cual dice que nadie debe asumir la responsabilidad de un delito –o sea ningún castigo, ni cargo- si un gran jurado no está presente denunciándolo o acusándolo.

¡Hola a todos!

¿Les gustó el final de esta historia? A mí sí, pero sé que algunos estarán descontentos porque Serenity no pasó de ahí jaja. Siempre pueden utilizar su imaginación, si quieren...

Ah, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas que han enviado... Y perdón **VyB** que se me pasó responder en el capítulo anterior. Siendo sincera, yo tampoco quiero acabar el fic, pero también estoy muy emocionada por empezar con los próximos proyectos, no sólo de traducción sino con un fic propio. En fin, los siguientes capítulos son realmente cursis y bonitos, así que al menos no tendrán que preocuparse por eso.

El domingo trataré de subir el próximo one-shot~


	63. Yozakura

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Yozakura (*)**

Sakura golpeó ligeramente la puerta doble de madera y esperó por una respuesta. Después de algunos segundos, trató una vez más pero esta vez con más fuerza. Encontrando más silencio del otro lado, dio un sabiondo suspiro y abrió la puerta. Dentro encontró a un solitario hombre de cabello plateado recostado sobre el escritorio. Un bolígrafo bailaba entre sus dedos mientras la otra mano estaba sobre una pila de reportes y otros papeles que demandaban su atención.

La mayoría de las noches encontró de manera similar a su antiguo Sensei, así que se estaba convirtiendo en una norma. Sabía de primera mano -gracias a ver a Tsunade- que ser Hokage no era fácil. La posición jalaba la atención de una sola persona a millones de lugares al mismo tiempo, pero su Shishou sabía cuándo tomar un descanso. Parecía que uno era demasiado por lo cual Shizune siempre le estaba ayudando a mantenerse enfocada en sus tareas si ignoraba por mucho tiempo los deberes.

Sakura suspiró de nuevo, casi deseando que Kakashi tuviera ese problema. Tal vez no estaba muy entusiasmado inicialmente con la idea de tomar la posición hasta que Naruto estuviera listo, pero su sentido del deber y la lealtad con la Aldea era innegable. Tal vez parecía a menudo huraño y perezoso para alguien de afuera, pero todos sabían quién era y entendían lo dedicado que era. Con el papel de Hokage no era la excepción y hacía más de lo que podía cada día. Ella había tratado de hacerlo tomar más descansos, pero no tenía mucho éxito fuera de uno o dos almuerzos a lo largo de la semana aquí y allá.

Era difícil tratar de hablar con él entre sus constantes juntas con los consejeros, líderes de escuadrones y otros muchos oficiales. Durante los momentos que podían pasar juntos fuera del tiempo en que ella entregaba reportes de su propio progreso, se había vuelto muy cuidadosa con él… parecía que más de lo que debía. Trataba de decirse a sí misma que siempre se sentiría preocupada por él porque era médico, pero era más que eso. Pese a que pasaban cada vez menos tiempo juntos –comparado con los viejos tiempos cuando tenían misiones-, de alguna manera consiguieron acercarse más como amigos. Quizá era por lo mucho que ambos habían cambiado luego de la guerra, pero estaba agradecida de él fuera más que un simple mentor. Era un verdadero amigo, pero… ahora estaba comenzando a preguntarse sobre esos otros sentimientos que se movían dentro de ella cada vez que pensaba en él.

Con un suspiro interno, Sakura se aproximó al escritorio en silencio y deslizó el bolígrafo que seguía entre sus dedos. Lo colocó en su lugar dentro de una taza junto con otros utensilios de escritura, acomodó algunos de los papeles y comenzó a limpiar su escritorio antes de que él inhalara de una forma que le hizo saber que estaba despertando.

Enderezándose en la silla, se talló los ojos y bostezó antes de verla mientras continuaba organizando sus cosas.—Supongo que me quedé dormido de nuevo. —Kakashi dijo secamente, aun así con una nota de humor.

Entrecerrando sus ojos verdes, replicó: —Sí, Hokage-Sama. _De nuevo._

—Hum. —Replicó. La observó mientras terminar de acomodar pulcramente su escritorio. —No tienes por qué venir cada noche. No es como si pensara dormir aquí.

—Debería de dormir apropiadamente, Hokage-Sama.

Él bufó en descontento. —Sakura, en serio ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que me llames sólo Kakashi?

—Hasta que dejes de trabajar cada noche pasándote las horas de oficina.

—Incluso si dejo de hacerlo, seguirás llamándome "Hokage-Sama".

Ella le dio una juguetona sonrisa falsa. —Estás en lo correcto.

Él suspiró, parándose de la silla. —¿Qué tal si me llamas "Viejo pervertido"? Ese solía ser tu favorito.

—Ahora eres un "viejo y pervertido Hokage-Sama" —Se burló.

Él gruñó.

Tomando su sombrero de una mesa cercana al escritorio, se lo puso para luego meter las manos dentro de los bolsillos de las blancas ropas. Ambos se despidieron de algunos guardias con los que se cruzaron mientras caminaban al exterior del edificio.

Kakashi enlazó sus dedos detrás de su cuello mientras miraba al cielo estrellado sobre ellos. Miraba a Sakura mientras sus pasos resonaban en el terroso camino. —Sabes, me acompañas a casa la mayoría de las noches últimamente, ¿Por qué no te llevo yo?

—Porque probablemente regresarías a la oficina.

—Hago eso cuando te vas, lo sabes, ¿No?

Ella le miró seriamente.

—¡En la mañana! —Agregó a la defensiva. —Como a eso de las cuatro de la mañana. —Murmuró con una tos.

Golpeándole con ligereza el brazo, agregó. —Mejor que no lo hagas.

Él se río. —No lo haré, lo prometo… pero en serio. Déjame encaminarte a tu casa por una vez.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué es lo que hacen los caballeros?

—¿Desde cuándo eres uno de esos?

—Desde siempre.

—No. —Ella miró hacia el suelo. —Dejarme con la cuenta de tu almuerzo no es "de caballeros"

—Pero eso fue hace años. —Insistió.

—Fue _ayer._

—Ah. —Replicó como si se hubiera acordado de pronto, reprimiendo una sonrisa tras la máscara. —Así que si pasó.

Obligándole a cambiar de dirección para acompañarla a su casa, ella suspiró y finalmente accedió a complacerlo. Caminaron un rato más en silencio antes de que se acercaran a su apartamento. En la distancia pasando el lugar donde vivía había un parque que estaba iluminado por varias lámparas de papel.

—Ah, casi me olvido del festival. Espera, ¿Hoy no se supone que era el último día? —Preguntó Kakashi.

—Oh, ¿El Festival de las Flores de Cerezo? Sí, terminó ayer en la noche.

Él detuvo sus pasos al escucharlo. —Lo siento, Sakura… me pediste ir contigo. Sucede que… de verdad lo olvidé y lo siento.

La sorpresa le invadió al escuchar el genuino arrepentimiento en su voz, así que ella se detuvo y lo encaró. —Oh, no te preocupes, está bien. Realmente no esperaba que fueras. Sé que estás muy ocupado.

Él le dio una mirada. —Esa no es excusa.

Ahora él le estaba haciendo sentir culpable. —Kakashi, de verdad… No te preocupes. Sólo quería sacarte de la oficina y que respiraras algo de aire fresco, es todo. —Mirando hacia el parque, agregó: —Bueno… todavía hay algunas decoraciones montadas, ¿Por qué no echamos un vistazo rápido?

Él se talló la barbilla mientras pensaba. —Bien, me gustaría eso… ¿No te importa? Es tarde…

—No, no me importa… _Hokage-Sama._

Suspiró mientras veía una sonrisa juguetona cruzar sus labios. —Ibas tan bien llamándome sólo por mi nombre hace un rato.

Caminando hacia la parque vacío, tomaron uno de los caminos que estaban decorados con linternas de papel entre varios árboles de cerezo que estaban en flor. Era muy bonito ver como las luciérnagas brillaban alrededor de ellos.

—Siempre venía en el día a los festivales… No me di cuenta de que me había perdido de esto durante todo este tiempo. —Sakura comentó mientras con lentitud caminaban a través del parque.

Kakashi le miró con una sonrisa cálida. —Vale la pena tomarse el tiempo .

Encontrándose con su mirada, rápidamente alejó sus ojos para esconder una sonrisa que no entendía por qué estaba formándose. —De hecho.

Los ojos de Kakashi parecían nunca dejarla mientras caminaban, haciéndola sentir intranquila. No que le molestara, pero… últimamente él tendía a hacerla sentir más nerviosa debido a su tonto enamoramiento que trataba con desesperación ignorar. Era difícil no darse cuenta de que las cosas entre ellos parecían diferentes. Siempre había disfrutado su compañía, pero últimamente… era duro asentarse cuando algo parecía cambiar, no estaba muy segura de cómo lidiar con todo ello. ¿Cuándo comenzó a sentir "esto", esa sensación de que su corazón podría detenerse en cualquier momento?

Dándose cuenta de que él se había detenido, se interrumpió y se preguntó si sucedía algo.

—¿Qué es eso de ahí? —Preguntó.

Ella siguió la línea de sus ojos hacia un pequeño campo que cortaba uno de los caminos y que estaba alumbrado por algunas linternas de diferentes colores a los que tenían las otras alrededor del bosque. Sin estar seguros de lo que hacían, ambos se acercaron para encontrar un picnic pulcramente montado. Algunos pétalos de flores de cerezo caían desde las ramas de los árboles gracias a una suave brisa que meció las lámparas.

Sakura se quedó de pie, demasiado confundida, preguntándose por qué alguien había decidido instalar un picnic a mitad de la noche… a menos que hubiera sido planeado.

—No me había olvidado que me pediste venir al festival juntos… Sólo que quería que estuviéramos sólo nosotros. —Kakashi le explicó. —Me he dado cuenta de lo difícil que es hacer cosas a solas cuando eres Hokage.

Ella sabía que eso era cierto en un montón de maneras. No importaba a donde fuera, era saludado por la mayoría y empujado a tener conversaciones, así que tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para leer tanto como hacía. Se burlaba de él mismo y decía que conocía de principio a fin su amado Icha Icha como para continuar leyéndolo, pero sabía que era porque simplemente no tenía tiempo.

Lo observó mientras caminaba hacia el picnic, para quitarse el sombrero y colocarlo a un lado de donde él se sentó en el mantel. Golpeando el hueco que quedaba al lado suyo, dijo: —Compláceme…

Sin palabras, podía sentir como sus mejillas se teñían con un ligero sonrojo mientras se arrodillaba cerca de él, todavía sorprendida de que hubiera armado eso. Simplemente no sabía qué decir. —G-gracias, Kakashi. —Tartamudeó. —Esto es… e-esto es realmente…

—Ah-ha. —Le cortó, sin duda salvándole de avergonzarse frente a él. —Así que _sabes_ mi nombre. La primera vez no fue una coincidencia.

—Mis disculpas, Hokage-Sama. —Replicó con una sonrisa. —No sucederá de nuevo.

Él suspiró derrotado, abriendo la pequeña canasta antes de ofrecerle algunos bocadillos. —Sigues rompiendo mi corazón.

Ella extendió la mano para tomar un puño de uvas, pero él las alejó de su alcance. Ella se río y suspiró antes de preguntar. —¿Me dejarás comer si te llamo por tu nombre?

—Sí.

—Kakashi…

Alzando una ceja por el silencio que había dejado, finalmente le dejó tomar las uvas que estaba sosteniendo sobre ella.

—- _Sensei._ —Agregó, tomando con rapidez la comida antes de que tuviera chance de recuperarlas.

Él gruñó juguetón mientras tomaba sus pequeñas manos, pero ella consiguió mantener las uvas fuera de su alcance hasta que ambos cayeron de espaldas sobre el mantel. Su espíritu competitivo comenzó a decrecer mientras él se cernía sobre ella, sus manos apretando las de ella mientras intentaba alejar las dulces frutas sin mucho éxito.

—Es mejor que te rindas. —Le advirtió, acercando sus enmascarados labios a los suyos. —Tal vez intente hacer algo desesperado.

El corazón de Sakura casi se salía de su pecho mientras él eliminaba la distancia entre ellos. Estaba asustada de que él intentara algo más, pero su silencio parecía haberlo hecho. Al siguiente instante, ella sonrío suavemente y llevó un dedo hacia la orilla de la máscara, lo que lo congeló. Lentamente movió la tela para exponer sus labios, ella se inclinó y casi presionaba la boca contra la suya, pero en lugar de eso, empujó una uva dentro de su boca.

Entrecerrando los ojos mientras masticaba la involuntaria golosina, dijo: —Esto… no es lo que tenía en mente.

—¿Oh? —Replicó casi apática. —¿Y qué era exactamen-

Él no le dio oportunidad de finalizar mientras atrapa sus labios. Tomada fuera de guardia, titubeó un poco antes de relajarse contra su pecho mientras él se inclinaba todavía más, mientras un par de dedos le acariciaban la frente en el proceso de recolocar algunos mechones rosados fuera de su rostro.

Los besos fueron tranquilos al principio, explorando con lentitud esta nueva sensación entre ellos. Sintiéndose con más confianza, Kakashi profundizó el beso casi dejándola sin aliento.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de un violento rojo una vez que se apartaron, insegura de qué decir después de lo que acababa de suceder. Había un montón de preguntas que quería hacerle, pero mientras veía dentro de sus ojos ni siquiera podía recordar cómo hablar.

Pero mientras ambos compartían una sonrisa tonta y tímida antes de mirar al cielo con algo de incomodidad, de alguna manera sus labios se encontraron una vez más por segunda ocasión esa noche. Las palabras podían expresar mucho… y mañana sería otro día.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Wooo,gracias a todos por dejarme ideas en Tumblr y que causaron que escribiera este drabble salido de una dulce primavera. Quería escribir algo que tuviera muchos sentimientos esponjosos y cursis. **rogersbellamy** sugirió los festivales de primavera y terminé escribiendo esto. ¡Fueron muchas grandiosas ideas! Así que quizá escriba más.

En una nota divertida, me gusta pensar que Kakashi comenzó a quedarse tarde en la oficina durante las siguientes noches sólo para tener la oportunidad de hablar a solas con cierta kunoichi de cabello rosa.

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

(*) _Yozakura:_ Las flores de cerezo por la noche. Decidí dejarlo así porque en el original aparece escrito en romaji y le da otro toque (?).

Muchas gracias por leernos y los comentarios (por cierto, los responderé en un rato)... jajaja hablando de ellos, ¡Lo sabía! Todas pidiendo que leer cochinadas, pervertidas. Tranquilas, dentro de nada tendrán lo que quieren -aunque no en este fic- jajajaja

Creo que ahora no tengo nada más que decir. Excelente inicio de semana a todos :)


	64. Holy Moly

¡Hola a todos! Esto será rápido por dos razones: una, es un drabble cortísimo, dos, debería de estar trabajando, pero necesito darme un break mental. Mañana (a más tardar el viernes) respondo reviews, estoy con la creación de personajes y me está matando el proceso. Así que esa es mi excusa. De verdad, lamento no poder responderles pero he leído todos (Sí, hasta los que hoy **Lexia** me dejó amablemente)

Espero les guste la historia de hoy ^^

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Holy Moly (*)**

Kakashi pasó otra hoja de su libro y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Podía sentir un par de ojos verdes observándole a través de la cubierta naranja de su libro. Vio hacia abajo para encontrar a la dueña de esa mirada que le contemplaba con una sonrisa tímida en los labios; estuvo a nada de rodar los ojos.

Cerrando el libro, lo colocó en el pasto y frunció el ceño. —Sakura, mis ojos están arriba.

Su sonrisa se derritió en un gesto de sorpresa. —¡Pero siempre me estás viendo!

—Eso es diferente. —Replicó con seriedad, acomodándose al lado de ella. —Eres hermosa.

—Y tú también.

Él suspiró. —¿Podemos olvidar el beso de la otra noche?

—Creo recordar besarte muchas veces antes, ¿Quieres que me olvide de todos? —Se burló, levantando un dedo para trazar desde el puente de su nariz hasta sus labios cubiertos. Lentamente, deslizó la máscara.

—Sí. —Replicó secamente.

Sintiendo que le besaba en un costado de su barbilla en lugar de sus labios, mantuvo su expresión y dejó salir otro suspiro. —Te odio y odio haberte mostrado mi rostro.

—Kakashi, eres tan guapo. —Declaró con sinceridad. —Simplemente no puedo creer que hayas estado usando una máscara todos estos años sólo porque te avergüenzas de un bonito lunar que sólo te hace como diez veces más guapo. Voy a seguir besándolo hasta que aceptes que amo cada pedacito de ti.

—¡No me avergüenza! —Se defendió. —Sólo me gusta usar máscara.

Sin creerle la excusa, ella le besó la barbilla una vez más. Y otra vez y otra vez hasta que él le tomó por la barbilla.

—Mis labios están acá arriba. —Dijo con una sonrisa, forzando sus labios a encontrarse. Profundizando el beso mientras caían de espaldas en el pasto, se aseguraba de que ella nunca lo olvidara.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Lamento / No lamento el título. Está inspirado por el headcanon de **xtcetera** : _"HC en el que Sakura se burla de Kakashi sin misericordia por su lunar cuando ella sabe de su existencia y cuando lo besa siempre es en ese lugar hasta que Kakashi está tan frustrado que termina deteniéndola y obligándola a besarlo en los labios"._

Pensé en dejar esto acá ya que es un drabble y por primera vez no una _novela_ (Lo sé, también yo estoy impresionada). Simplemente amo que Kishimoto sea el troll más grande que ha existido, mostrándonos hasta ahora el rostro de Kakashi. Ugh.

Como sea, recomiendo que chequen el Tumblr de xtcetera y su arte. Ella es una de las más increíbles artistas del fandom KakaSaku y les provocarán muchas cosas sus dibujos.

Como sea, gracias por leer.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

(*) **Holy Moly.** Bueno, **Serenity** se disculpa porque la expresión regularmente se ocupa para expresar un total asombro de una manera vulgar, es la _hermana gemela y tímida_ de "Holy Shit", pero también consideremos que _Mole_ es lunar, así que se puede manejar como un juego de palabras entre lo que sería "Holy Mole / Holy Moly" ( " _Santo lunar / Santa mierda". )_

Nos leemos el viernes :)


	65. Jaque mate

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Jaque mate**

Alzando una botella de agua sobre su cabeza, Kakashi derramó algo del frío líquido contra su frente y desarreglado cabello plateado. Después de tallarse la ceja, la colocó dentro del pasto mientras veía a su antigua estudiante entrenar en la distancia.

Sonrió con una mezcla de fascinación y horror mientras la veía –literalmente- derribar de raíz un árbol con un golpe del dedo pulgar de su pie. Siempre admiró y envidió el control que tenía sobre su crakra a través de los años, pero agradecía a su suerte porque supiera contener su inhumana fuerza cuando entrenaban juntos.

—¿Algún día le vas a pedir que salgan, Jefe? —Preguntó el pequeño pug mientras se sentaba cerca de los pies de Kakashi.

Él suspiró. —Estoy en ello.

—Dijiste eso el año pasado.

—Estoy esperando por el momento, um…correcto. —Masculló en voz baja con un puchero oculto. Bajando un poco su máscara, tomó un rápido sorbo antes de volver a colocar la tela contra sus labios.

—Ajá. Si no lo haces, yo se lo voy a pedir por ti. Estoy cansado de verte dando pena en la casa.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. —Yo no doy pena.

—Lo estás haciendo ahora.

—Estoy actuando normal.

—Exacto.

El Shinobi de cabello plateado dejó salir un suspiro apático mientras rodaba los ojos. Viendo a Sakura aproximarse a ellos, se levantó un poquito y rápidamente quitó algunos de los mechones despeinados que caían sobre sus ojos con los dedos.

—Pregúntale. —Pakkun le animó.

—Pakkun. —Kakashi dijo con un nuevo suspiro.

—Pregúntale. —Repitió.

—Shhh.

—Entonces lo haré yo.

—No te atrevas. —Murmuró duramente.

—¡Pregúntale!

—¿Preguntarme qué? —Sakura preguntó a su vez mientras alzaba una toalla del suelo. Quitándose el sudor de la cara y cuello, se sentó frente al par y alzó una ceja por el silencio. —¿…Bien?

Inclinando la cabeza, Pakkun se levantó y respiró profundo. —A Kakashi le gustaría-

—Pakkun. —Le advirtió, retando al pug con los ojos de no atreverse a terminar la frase.

Intrigada, Sakura dijo: —¿A Kakashi que le gustaría?

—Tú.

Una repentina brisa sopló, dejando caer algunas hojas sobre ellos.

—¿Er, qué? —Sakura preguntó, no habiendo escuchado claramente la primera vez.

Kakashi dejó salir una risa y jaló al pug a su regazo, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza de una manera no muy cariñosa. —Aha, está divagando.

Pakkun trató de continuar mientras su cabeza rebotaba. —Quiere que seas su compañera-

—-de juegos. —Kakashi le cortó con otro acceso de risa grave mientras trataba de cubrir la boquita del perro. —Me gusta jugar ajedrez.

Sakura veía divertida como Pakkun luchaba por liberarse de los brazos de su amo. —Ya veo- ¿Así que querías preguntarme si jugaría ajedrez contigo?

—Um… ¿Sí? —Aclaró su garganta, dándose cuenta de lo inseguro que había sonado. —Quiero decir, sí.

—Oh, um… seguro. Estoy un poco oxidada, pero me gustaría jugar contigo ¿Te parece si vamos al café después de que nos duchemos? Tienen algunos tableros que podemos usar.

—Seguro.

La pelirrosa sonrió antes de levantarse y recoger sus cosas. —¿Te veo en una hora?

—De acuerdo. —Replicó con rapidez, ofreciéndole un corto adiós con las puntas de sus dedos mientras se daba la vuelta.

Pakkun asomó el hocico entre los brazos de Kakashi y agregó. —Es una cita.

Kakashi tosió con fuerza, esperando que ella no hubiera escuchado eso.

Cuando Sakura estuvo lo bastante lejos, finalmente dejó escapar a Pakkun. —Te voy a matar. —Gruñó a través de sus dientes.

—Me amas demasiado, Jefe.

—Hoy no.

—Al menos ahora tienes una excusa para verla de nuevo.

—Grandioso, excepto que no sé cómo jugar ajedrez.

—¿No sabes?

El Shinobi se encogió de hombros. —Es algo a lo que nunca me atrapó. Cuando no estoy en deber, usualmente estoy entrenando, leyendo o durmiendo.

—Debes ser divertido en las fiestas. —El perro dijo secamente.

—Tiendo a no ir si puedo evitarlo.

Pakkun bufó. —Y eso sólo me da la razón de por qué debes salir más y acudir a la cita.

—Habrá mucho tiempo para eso cuando me retire.

—Ella terminará como la esposa de alguien más antes de que eso pase.

—Entonces quiere decir que no somos el uno para el otro.

—No cuando nunca lo intentas, Jefe.

Kakashi dejó salir un suspiro, bajando al perro de su regazo antes de sacudirse los pantalones. —Supongo que tienes razón.

—Por supuesto que la tengo.

Suprimiendo otro suspiro por estar escuchando los consejos amorosos de un pequeño pug, Kakashi levantó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia su apartamento para ducharse. Supuso que lo menos que podía hacer era ver hacia donde iban las cosas desde ese punto.

* * *

Kakashi suspendió la mano nerviosamente sobre el pomo de la puerta del café, pensando en que no sería tan terrible si entrara y le ofreciera una excusa diciendo que no se había sentido bien de camino a casa. No era que no la quisiera ver, pero temía quedar en ridículo. Además, verse fuera de los entrenamientos o los almuerzos improvisados siempre lo sacaban de su zona de confort. Incluso comer a solas con ella era todo un reto debido a su autoimpuesta incomodidad mientras que en las charlas siempre eran tras un libro. Miró a través de la ventana mientras Sakura le saludaba, suspirando y de mala gana entró al café.

Tomando asiento frente a ella, cruzó los brazos y vio como ella sacaba las piezas y comenzaba a acomodarlas. Con un suspiro interno, supuso que podría intentarlo y ver que sucedía. Si estudiaba los movimientos que ella hacía, quizá sería capaz de entender lo básico sin avergonzarse totalmente. Había visto antes gente jugando, pero nunca había puesto realmente atención suficiente como para aprender. Ahora ciertamente se estaba arrepintiendo.

—¿Listo? —Preguntó.

Mirando el tablero, estaba comenzando a repensar todo. —Um… antes de que comencemos debería pedir algo de té, ¿Quieres algo?

—Oh, de hecho ya pedí algo, pero gracias. Debí haber pedido algo para ti antes de que llegaras pero no estaba segura de qué te gustaría.

Forzó una ligera sonrisa debajo de su máscara. —No te preocupes, regreso enseguida.

Prácticamente corrió hacia el mostrador, sin pensar en lo que quería ordenar mientras la barista le preguntaba qué podría prepararle. Nombrando un simple té, estuvo preparado y puesto frente a él en cuestión de segundos. Suspirando, pagó por la bebida mientras regresaba con lentitud a la mesa.

Soplando a la bebida caliente, tomó un sorbo antes de sentarse. —Puedes mover primero. —Sakura sugirió.

Comenzó a entrar en pánico. —Oh… um, no, damas primero.

—Insisto. —Sakura replicó con una sonrisa.

Mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro, aceptó educadamente pese a que no sabía cuáles eran las reglas. Moviendo una de las piezas del frente, Sakura respondió moviendo una propia a través del tablero.

— _Esto no está tan mal._ —Pensó.

—No puedes moverla ahí. —De pronto habló.

—Oh… correcto. —Deslizó con lentitud la pieza hacia otra casilla observándola a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

Cuando ella no dijo nada, asumió que el lugar era correcto. Pero en menos de un minuto, sin esfuerzo había movido sus piezas y dijo jaque mate, lo que significaba que era el fin del juego y que ella había ganado, al menos eso era lo único que sabía del juego.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Sakura dejó salir un decepcionado suspiro. —¿Te estás burlando de mí? Juega en serio, Kakashi. Pensé que querías jugar.

—Yo… —Se talló la nuca. —De acuerdo, momento de la verdad. No tengo idea de cómo jugar al ajedrez.

Alzando una ceja, replicó: —Ahora estás bromeando.

—No lo estoy. —Le aseguró.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué querías venir a jugar?

—Para… pasar tiempo contigo. —Podía sentir sus mejillas ponerse inusualmente cálidas.

—Ya veo…

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Kakashi-

—Tengo que irme, lo siento. —Rápidamente se levantó, derribando la silla y provocando un gran ruido cuando chocó contra la duela pulida. Sintiendo que los ojos de todos dentro del café estaban puestos en él, se sintió completamente avergonzado. Para hacerlo peor, repentinamente vio a Pakkun con sus patitas presionadas contra la ventana de la tienda, sacudiendo la cabeza repetidamente diciendo "no".

Sorprendida por su repentina reacción, tartamudeó. —N-ni siquiera te has terminado el té.

Kakashi se fue antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir algo más. Dando vuelta en la esquina del edificio, sintió un pequeño jalón al final de su pantalón.

—Jefe, regresa. —Pakkun farfulló a través de la tela.

—Paso. —Replicó, tratando de zafar al pequeño pug de su tobillo mientras caminaba.

—Ni siquiera te estás dando la oportunidad.

—No soy bueno en esto. No tengo citas y no sé cómo. —Suspiró, deteniendo sus pasos. —Pakkun, aprecio lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero ni siquiera puedo hacer esto aunque quiero.

—¿No puedes sólo intentarlo? La amas, ¿No es así?

—Más que nada, pero ni siquiera sé cómo podría decírselo. Sólo… no puedo.

—Le gustas a ella, Jefe.

—Yo… ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Humanos. —Replicó con sequedad. —No es muy difícil de darse cuenta por la manera en que te mira.

—No podrías saberlo.

—De hecho, lo sé. Le pregunté.

La cara de Kakashi palideció. —Tú… ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Antes de que vinieras para verla. —Pakkun parecía complacido con sí mismo mientras se sentaba y ondeaba su cola. —Y ella está parada justo aquí, ¿Por qué no le preguntas por ti mismo?

Horrorizado por la idea de que ella lo hubiera escuchado proclamar su amor por ella, Kakashi con lentitud se giró para echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Se dio cuenta de ello, Sakura estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados.

—Sabes, quería ofrecerme para enseñarte a jugar ajedrez… y compartir el hecho de que también quería pasar un rato contigo. —Ella dijo.

Caminando hacia él, le dio una sonrisa amplia. —Eres bonito cuando estás avergonzado.

Él dejó salir una risa nerviosa antes de voltear a ver a Pakkun y murmurar muy por lo bajo: —Realmente voy a matarte.

Pakkun continuó moviendo felizmente su cola. —Me agradecerás después.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Originalmente está inspirado por un post de Tumblr que vi el año pasado sobre Pakkun. Raramente incluyo a la adorable cosita y de pronto vino esto. Supongo que Kakashi es del tipo que sabe cómo jugar ajedrez o shogi, pero también me gusta la idea de que no.

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

¡Hola a todos! Muy bien, estoy respondiendo los mensajes ahora mismo...

Me alegra que les esté gustando leer tanta cursilería junta; muchas gracias por los mensajes y las nuevas alertas ^^~


	66. Las Confesiones de Borracho de Kakashi

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Las Confesiones de Borracho de Kakashi**

Ondeando un cálido adiós al último invitado, Sakura suspiró con cansancio y una rebosante sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta. Girando dentro del departamento, vio las docenas de platos vacíos y botellas que habían quedado por doquier. Decidió que lidiaría el día de mañana con todo ello ya que era demasiado tarde, lo único que quería era acurrucarse en la cama con su _ahora_ prometido.

Tenía las mejillas todavía coloreadas de un ligero rosa debido a la cantidad de sake que había consumido durante la noche, sabía que Kakashi había bebido mucho más que ella gracias (pero no gracias) al ánimo que le estaban dando sus amigos. Preocupada porque finalmente estuviera sintiendo los efectos del alcohol, le buscó por un instante antes de verlo en el balcón.

Abriendo la puerta corrediza, Sakura salió antes de poner una silla al lado de la de él. Los grillos chirriaban en la distancia mientras una pequeña brisa mecía la campanilla que colgaba del techo. Kakashi sostenía un vaso de agua contra en sus labios, tomando un sorbo antes de luchar para colocarlo en el suelo mientras las puntas de sus dedos comenzaban a deslizarse contra el cristal.

Rápidamente Sakura lo tomó, y tragó de él antes de ponerlo en el suelo. Los ojos del hombre ya estaban medio cerrados y ocasionalmente dejaba caer su cabeza mientras bailaba en la delgada línea que le separaba del sueño. Encontrando la vista más que adorable mientras él trataba de despertarse y después dejaba caer su cabeza hacia el frente, Sakura apenas reprimió una risa mientras lo observaba por un momento.

—Kakashi. —Murmuró finalmente, jalándole la manga. —Vamos a dormir.

Frunciendo el ceño, dejó salir un suspiro ruidoso. —D-de acuerdo.

Cuando no hizo la mínima señal de que se levantaría luego de un minuto, jaló esta vez su mano. —Hora de dormir, amor.

Respirando profundo, se talló los ojos y al fin parecía un poco más despierto antes de comenzar a sentarse en la silla. No tomó mucho tiempo para que volviera a recostarse. Viéndola, finalmente sonrió con amplitud.

—¿…Qué? —Preguntó divertida, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de adivinar en lo que estaba pensando.

Él alzó tres dedos. —Hay d-dos _tús._

Mirando su mano, volvió a aguantarse la risa. —Oh, ¿Así que eso?

Él asintió. —¿Estás usando un _clan_ de s-sombras, quiero decir un _jutshuss_ de clones?

Dejando salir una risa, agitó la cabeza. —No, sólo soy yo.

Él le dio una mirada de decepción. —Oh.

Dándose cuenta de que sus manos estaban conectadas, Kakashi llevó los dedos de ella hacia sus labios desnudos y besó cada nudillo, tardándose con el anular que estaba adornado con su anillo de compromiso. Repentinamente su expresión se volvió seria.

—S-Sabes… Nunca creí que dirías que sí. —Murmuró.

Sorprendida por esas palabras, le preguntó: —¿Por qué?

—Porque eres increíble. —Murmuró, besando a lo largo de su brazo entre sus siguientes palabras. —Hermosa, brillante, maravillosa, cuidadosa… —Deteniéndose sobre los labios de Sakura, le besó con suavidad. —E incluso eres mucho más que eso. Mereces todo… y no sé si _yo_ merezco a alguien como tú.

Sonriendo, ella le hizo retroceder y con los dedos trazó el contorno de sus cálidas mejillas. —Kakashi, mírame.

Mordiéndose el labio mientras él miraba hacia algún punto en la distancia, agregó con una risa. —No… no estoy por encima de eso.

Inclinando su cara, ella recargó la frente contra la de él y sonrió, besando sus labios. —No hay nadie más en este mundo que me haga tan feliz como tú en este par de años, Kakashi. Eres amable, guapo, fuerte, sabio, gentil, atento… considerado. Eres mi todo, tonto. Soy yo la que no te merece.

Abrazándolo, pudo sentir cómo él sonreía contra su cuello mientras inhalaba la esencia de su cabello. Devolviendo el abrazo, respiró profundo, murmurando algo inaudible contra su oreja. Lentamente, él comenzó a dejarse caer en sus brazos.

—¿…Kakashi?

Escuchó de pronto un ronquido contra su hombro, suspiró y soltó una risita. —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Usando su fuerza, lo cargó con cuidado en sus brazos, tratando de no reírse imaginando lo avergonzado que estaría de saber que estaba siendo cargado así. Llevándolo hasta el dormitorio, amablemente lo recostó. Mientras cambiaba su ropa por una playera holgada, lo observó sacudirse y girarse en las sábanas. Sakura caminó para acomodarse a lado suyo.

Jalándola contra su cuerpo, besó la parte trasera de su cuello antes de caer profundamente dormido. Ella apretó su mano antes de hundirse en la suavidad de su almohada; parecía que no podía dejar de sonreír. No podía esperar para pasar el resto de su vida con él.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¿QUÉ? ¿SEMANA KAKASAKU? Para aquellos que no lo sepan, es Semana KakaSaku en Tumblr y comienza hoy.

Saben que realmente amo las tristes y depresivas historias de Kakashi borracho, pero pensé que sería bonito probar y escribir algo diferente. Además, la imagen de Sakura cargándolo estilo nupcial es mi cosa favorita en este mundo desde ahora. Ha.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

¡Hola de nuevo! Ah~ Estoy feliz porque tenemos nuevas lectoras ^^~ Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo :) Como soy una desorganizada, se me han juntado algunas cosas de la "vida real" y necesito ocuparme de ellas, así que mañana responderé los mensajes. Espero me disculpen u-u


	67. Lluvia Veraniega

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Lluvia veraniega**

—No entiendo de donde vienen todas estas tormentas. —Sakura se quejó con un suspiro. Juntando las manos, sentía la lluvia clavarse en su piel mientras comenzaba a llover con más fuerza alrededor de ella. —Estaba soleado cuando comenzamos la excursión.

—Bueno, ahora vamos a resfriarnos si escalamos todo el camino de regreso. —Kakashi respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Con cuidado iba bajando una colina llena de pasto mientras la seguía, se ajustó la mochila y agregó: —Lamento que no podamos tener un picnic como lo habíamos planeado, pero podemos intentarlo de nuevo mañana. Por ahora, tendremos que conformarnos con un almuerzo en mi casa.

—Es mi culpa por esperar hasta hoy. —Dijo frunciendo el ceño. —Y ahora estaremos empapados para cuando lleguemos a la Aldea.

—Un poquito de agua no dañará a nadie. —Se burló.

—Yo-¡Aaah!

Kakashi se giró demasiado tarde mientras ella caía sobre él. Cayendo los dos en el suelo, ambos se deslizaron por casi toda la colina antes de poder detenerse.

Sakura corrió frenética a su lado. —¡Lo siento, Kakashi! ¿Estás bien?

—Mi-mi pierna. —Dijo a través de sus dientes, tomando con fuerza su espinilla con lo que parecía mucho dolor mientras se doblaba. —Creo que está rota.

Horrorizada, enrolló la pierna del pantalón y dejó que el brillo verde de su chakra emanara de sus manos. Perpleja, observó cómo él comenzaba a reírse.

Movió las manos para calmarla. —S-Sakura, estoy bien. Lo siento, pero la mirada en tu cara no tuvo precio.

Golpeándole el brazo, gritó: —¡Maldito idiota!

Él se río con más fuerza, tomándole la muñeca antes de que se levantara. —Lo siento, fue una broma pesada. Sakura, ven.

—¡Tonto!

Él la rodeó con los brazos, intentando que se quedara quieta mientras luchaba por alejarse de él. Besándole la mejilla, dijo: —Sakura, vamos. Estoy bien y de verdad lo siento. —Acariciando con suavidad la enrojecida zona raspada de sus manos, preguntó: —¿Y tú, estás bien?

Ella se quedó callada con un puchero en los labios mientras evitaba verlo, al mismo tiempo él intentaba encararla. Sentándose en la lluvia en silencio, ella le arrojó sobre el suelo lodoso.

Él suspiró mientras miraba las esponjosas y grises nubes arriba en el cielo; ella le miraba. —Ahora estás jugando sucio. —Murmuró.

En broma le dio un golpe a un montón de lodo que se había quedado pegado a sus manos contra ella, su boca se abrió cuando el lodo le golpeó en la cara.

—S-Sakura, no quería-

Ella respondió arrojándole un montón todavía más grande de lodo contra su camisa, y arrojó otra contra su cabello. Pretendiendo sacudirse polvo con satisfacción, sintió cómo él embarraba lodo contra su espalda.

Pronto eso se volvió una fiera pelea de lodo y terminaron tacleándose el uno contra el otro hacia el suelo. Respirando con fuerza mientras terminaban tendidos lado a lado cubiertos de pies a cabeza con el lodo, se miraron y rompieron a reír con fuerza, para finalmente besarse.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Día 2 de la Semana KakaSaku. Quería hacer un drabble bonito, cursi y lodoso.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

¡Hola a todos! Lamento actualizar a estas horas, pero hoy me tocó grabar y acabamos hace unas horas, así que tenía que reponerme un poco de todo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ahora sí ya contesté ;O;

Sólo me falta **VyB** , así que lo hago por acá: Muchas gracias por el apoyo hasta este punto del fic :3 En verdad que Kakashi es tierno incluso sin intentarlo, ¿Verdad?

Ah, ahora sí, creo que les he respondido a todos, si no es así, disculpen pero cuando no respondo enseguida me hago líos D:

La siguiente historia es de dos partes y sé que les gustará, porque implica que Kakashi terminará pasando un _mal_ rato.

See ya~


	68. Bikini a lunares amarillos

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Bikini a lunares amarillos (*)**

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro mientras caminaba a través de varios locales del mercadillo y veía por las ventanas de los mostradores de las tiendas. Su vista fue atrapada súbitamente por un vistazo de cabello plateado que pasaba a través de las bulliciosas calles de Konoha; su estómago se vio plagado de un mar de mariposas. Tomó su bolso esperando que él no la hubiera divisado, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan ridícula?

Después de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por su antiguo profesor, no sabía qué hacer con ella misma últimamente, en especial cuando estaban juntos. Se habían hecho buenos amigos y compañeros de equipo con el paso de los años, pero la idea de ser algo más era algo que sólo venía de su parte, estaba segura. El hombre raramente tenía citas, y sin duda alguna ella estaba fuera de su radar de intereses románticos.

Sin importar qué tanto intentara ignorar sus sentimientos, siempre se encontraba de la misma forma alrededor de él. Se estaba haciendo insoportable pretender que no sentía nada. Si ella estaba segura de algo era que él no estaba interesado, así que, ¿Por qué no podía superarlo? Si sólo hubiera una manera de preguntarle directamente, o…

—¿Haciendo algunas compras? —Una cálida y curiosa voz murmuró contra su oreja, enviando un escalofrío a toda su columna.

Saltando en su lugar, sus ojos se movieron a los de Kakashi antes de comenzar a reír. —Oh, um, sí… de hecho, sí…—Tratando de no perder (más) los nervios mientras él la observaba con una ceja en alto, respiró profundo. —M-me alegra encontrarte. Me puedes ayudar con algo.

—¿Oh?

—¿Tienes tiempo ahora mismo?

—Um. —Él se rascó la barbilla y dijo: —Bien, déjame checar mi agenda…

Entrecerrando sus verdes ojos mientras él fingía pasar las páginas de una imaginaria agenda, finalmente asintió. —¿No hay nada en el _librero_ para hoy?

—Ja. —Se río secamente. —Entonces, ¿Con qué quieres que te ayude?

—Sígueme. —Pidió, llevándolo lejos del mercado hacia una de las tiendas al final de la calle.

Una campana tintineó mientras entraban a la tienda que estaba llena completamente con varios trajes de baño coloridos, toallas, sandalias y otros accesorios. Un par de vendedores les saludaron mientras se abrían paso en la tienda. Dejando que sus dedos acariciaran un par de telas mientras pasaban, trató de inventarse una excusa explicando por qué requería _su_ ayuda.

Kakashi miró alrededor de la tienda con nerviosismo, escurriendo los dedos en el lomo de su inseparable libro. —Entonces…

Respirando profundo, ella le condujo hacia los vestidores que tenían un par de sillas afuera de las casetas. Ella le tomó del brazo y lo obligó a tomar asiento. —Necesito la opinión de un hombre.

Él se aclaró la garganta. —Aj-ah ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, para saber qué traje de baño debo llevar. —Agregó casualmente. —Quería ir a la playa mañana.

Comenzó a palidecer. —No debería, um, Ino… o…

—Ella tiene trabajo hoy. —Respondió con tristeza. Tragándose su corazón antes de que saliera por su garganta con las siguientes palabras, agregó: —¡Es por eso que estoy contenta de haberte encontrado! Eres un gran amigo… así que confío en tu opinión, Kakashi.

—Ya veo… bueno… si estás segura…

—Escogeré algunas cosas para probarme, ¡No tardaré!

Él asintió, poniéndose _cómodo_ en la silla mientras abría el libro y empezaba a leer.

Le dio una mirada de preocupación por encima del hombro mientras tomaba unas perchas en las que colgaban trajes de baño, su corazón hundiéndose. Claramente no le gustaba mucho la idea, ¿Quizás había sido una muy mala idea?

Suspirando, se dijo que no podía echarse para atrás ahora. Escogió algunos trajes de baño sin fijarse realmente en ellos y volvió hacia los vestidores. Kakashi seguía con los ojos pegados a su libro mientras ella pasaba. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, se deshizo de sus botas y la falda. Cuando dejó colgando la blusa en la orilla de la puerta, escuchó una pequeña tosecilla del otro lado, seguida del rechinido de una silla.

Admirándose en el traje de una pieza color rojo que mostraba sus curvas debido al corte del diseño, contuvo el aliento intentando encontrar su confianza de nuevo y salir. Cuanto más rápido terminara con esto, lo más pronto dejaría de ponerse en vergüenza frente a él.

Abriendo la puerta de la caseta, echó un vistazo antes de revelarse por completo. Tratando de imaginarse que era un día de compras cualquiera con Ino, dio una pequeña vuelta y colocó una mano en la cadera. —¿Qué piensas de este?

Sus ojos se separaron del libro por apenas medio segundo. —Luce genial.

Suspiró por dentro mientras él volvía a poner la vista en su libro, se metió de nuevo al caseta y se vistió el otro traje de baño, la parte de arriba era un halter con pequeños shorts con la tela impresa con un diseño bonito de flores. Recibiendo la misma respuesta que el anterior, pensó que realmente no tenía sentido probarse el último porque no le interesaba.

Sin embargo, se puso un bikini amarillo de lunares para darse cuenta de que era una talla más pequeña de la que necesitaba. Cubría lo suficiente, pero apenas dejaba algo a la imaginación mientras con trabajo conseguía cubrir sus pechos y la parte de abajo llegaba realmente _muy abajo_ en sus caderas.

Alzando los hombros, salió una vez más y preguntó: —Entonces… ¿Qué hay de este?

Kakashi se le quedó viendo como un ciervo a los faros de un auto. —…E-es… um.

Viendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer, una maliciosa sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Se dio lentamente la vuelta para darle la espalda y escuchó que algo caía al suelo. Mirando por encima de su hombro, vio que de alguna manera había tirado su libro.

—L-lo siento. —Tartamudeó mientras sus ojos llenos de pánico se fijaban en los de ella. Tomó su Icha Icha con rapidez y lo abrió para pretender volver a su lectura, ella se giró completamente y alzó una ceja por su silencio.

—Así que... ¿Te gusta este? —Preguntó, bailando sobre sus talones mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

En silencio, alzó su pulgar antes de esconderse todavía más en su libro.

Viendo que se tallaba la ceja, se preguntó si estaba comenzando a sudar. Se metió a la caseta para descolgar una percha con uno de los trajes de baño, regresó y preguntó: —¿Entre estos dos, cuál crees que luce mejor?

Dándole una vista lateral de su actual traje de baño, él dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro. —T-todos lucen grandiosos, Sakura.

—¿No tienes un favorito? —Ella suspiró. —Bueno, supongo que llevaré el que estoy usando. Pero creo que necesito una talla menos.

Accidentalmente él arrancó la hoja que estaba pasando mientras decía eso. Dejando salir una risa incómoda, hizo una bola con la página y la metió entre dos páginas del libro.

—¿Acabas de-

—-Hay algunas partes que realmente m-me gustan. —Le interrumpió, completamente rojo.

Ella trató de no reírse por la penosa excusa. —Así que… ¿Por eso arrancaste la página completa?

—S-síp. —Levantándose de la silla, dijo: —A-acabo de recordar que tengo algo.

—¿…que hacer?

Él asintió con rapidez, despidiéndose con la mano antes de prácticamente correr fuera de la tienda. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, pensativa. ¿Sería que él la encontraba atractiva después de todo? Con una sonrisa, decidió invitar al shinobi a la playa.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Día 3 de la Semana KakaSaku, lo siento / no lo siento. El día de mañana tiene la temática _"Líneas de bronceado"_ y creo que voy a continuar este porque a mi musa le apetece una historia con temática playera. Sí. No sé porque me encanta atormentar a Kakashi, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

(*) El título original era _Itsy Bitsy Polka Dot Bikini_ , inspirado en el título de una canción de **Brian Hyland** ( _Itsy Bitsy Teeni Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini_ ) de los 60s. En español tuvimos varios covers de esa canción realizada en diferentes tiempos que se llama _Bikini a Lunares Amarillos._

En la canción original, cuenta la historia de una chica que está apenada por salir del vestidor con su bikini, al final consigue salir a la playa y meterse al mar, pero luego ya no quiere salir aunque ya no está cómoda y es que ha perdido el traje de baño…

¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por seguir acá y por el amor que le muestran a los escritos de Serenity ^^~

 **VyB** : Muchas gracias; en realidad siempre trato de contestar a todos porque me gusta lo que me dejan, siento que debe de existir una correspondencia, por eso me siento mal cuando no consigo responderles :C

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, la siguiente parte cierra con esta historia... Los que no la han leído, ¿Qué esperan que suceda? ¬u¬


	69. Líneas de Bronceado

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Líneas de Bronceado**

Sakura caminó en la playa de blanca arena con Kakashi a lado suyo; de pronto, golpeándole con el codo, dijo: —Estoy contenta de que hayas decidido venir. —Y trató de transmitirle su contento con una sonrisa.

—Es una pena que nadie más haya podido. —Respondió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí… una verdadera pena.

Tratando de no mostrar su sonrisa, no podía negar que estaba simplemente feliz por estar a solas con él. Después de todo el _drama_ eligiendo el traje de baño que usaría, no estaba segura de si él realmente la veía como algo más o si sólo estaba mortificado. Le tomó un montón de coraje preguntarle si iría con ella a la playa, pero cuando él accedió, sintió que tal vez sí sentía algo parecido a lo que ella sentía.

Apuntando hacia una pequeña sección de la playa, encontraron un lugar a unos metros lejos de las olas del océano y tendieron dos toallas debajo de una gran sombrilla que había llevado. El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir con entusiasmo mientras alisaba su toalla antes de arrodillarse sobre ella. Esta era la primera vez que salían los dos solos fuera de una misión o de un entrenamiento. Seguro, habían almorzado muchas veces juntos, pero de alguna manera estar juntos sin ninguna otra alma lo hacía sentir diferente –más íntimo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras veía a Kakashi arrastrar su mochila de lona gruesa, se preguntó si esto era algo así como una cita, pero parecía ser más un deseo de su propia parte. Él no le pidió exactamente salir o viceversa, pero esperaba que al menos los dos pasaran un buen rato y tal vez, conseguir que Kakashi saliera de su caparazón.

Respirando profundo, tomó la orilla de su playera enorme y se la quitó, revelando un bikini de color rojo cereza. Acomodándose los mechones rosas de cabello, alzó una ceja ante la mirada de Kakashi.

—Veo que decidiste no comprar el de lunares amarillos. —Comentó, escondiendo una sonrisa.

—Lamento decepcionarte. —Se burló.

—Oh, no… estoy decepcionado de ninguna forma. —Respondió mientras evitaba su mirada. —Créeme.

Jurando que había visto un débil rosa asentarse en sus mejillas todavía cubiertas, se dijo que nunca pensó que podría ser capaz de sonrojarse después de lo del día anterior. Era adorable y muy intrigante dado que siempre tenía una cara compuesta.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba sentando y todavía cubierto con su playera de manga larga y pantalón, ella se aclaró la garganta. —Puedes ponerte algo más cómodo, ¿Lo sabes, no?

—Estoy bien. —Respondió con simpleza.

—¿No estás usando traje de baño?

—Lo estoy… pero estoy bien así.

—No seas tonto. Tienes que venir y nadar conmigo. —Le dijo. —Si estás preocupado por tu máscara… o…

—No es eso. —Respondió. —Realmente no me importa mostrar mi cara si soy honesto, pero…

—¿… Pero?

Recostándose un poco, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —Todavía no he empezado a usar ningún tipo de ropa veraniega…

Ella dejó salir una risita. —¿Quieres decir esa playera de mangas tres cuartos que te gusta usar y los pantalones capris que son tan largos como tus pantalones normales?

—Oye, me gusta esa playera. —Se defendió juguetonamente.

Rodando los ojos, con curiosidad observó cómo extendía su brazo.

Enrollando la larga manga de su playera, reveló una muy visible línea de bronceado en su muñeca. Nunca se dio cuenta de lo muy pálido que de hecho era. Luego alzó un dedo y bajó un poco la máscara para que Sakura apreciara la muy obvia línea que sin duda alguna dividía su rostro.

—Awww, Kakashi… no tienes por qué avergonzarte por eso. No me importa de qué color seas, lo juro. —Sonrió y agregó. —Podrías ser punteado y realmente no me importaría.

—Eso es reconfortante. —Suspiró y luego se río en tono bajo.

—Además, sólo somos nosotros, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Rascándose la nuca, se encogió de hombros. —Lo siento, sé que estoy siendo realmente tonto.

—No lo eres; lo entiendo. —Pensando por un momento, preguntó. —¿Por qué aceptaste venir conmigo a la playa si estabas preocupado por ello?

—Porque… me gustas.

Sintiendo que sus mejillas se estaban calentando, esperaba que Kakashi no lo estuviera diciendo en serio. —Ajá.

Con una pizca de humor reflejada en sus ojos, dijo: —Y ya que ayer obviamente me estuviste torturando… creo que es momento para una compensación.

Su corazón estaba latiendo prácticamente para salirse de su pecho. —¿Oh…?

Viendo cómo se levantaba, se sobresaltó cuando repentinamente se bajó los pantalones, revelando un traje de baño en dos tonos de azul debajo. Lo siguiente que hizo fue levantarse la playera junto con la máscara, revelando esta vez su abdomen plano.

Sintiendo sus orejas comenzando a arder y a hacer juego con su cara sonrojada, siguió observando hasta que Kakashi le arrojó su ropa sobre la cabeza.

—Kaka-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando él la levantó y cargó sobre su hombro. Mientras la ropa que estaba cubriendo su cara caía sobre la arena, vio cómo era llevada hacia el mar.

—¡Kakashi!

Él comenzó a aumentar su velocidad.

—¡Kakashi! —Chilló, retorciéndose entre sus brazos. —¡No! ¡Va a estar fría!

—Pero pensé que querías nadar. —Se burló.

—¡Kakashi!

Las olas salpicaron sus pies mientras caminaba dentro del agua. Alzándole por la cintura, la arrojó dentro del mar y luego se empezó a reír.

Escupiendo el agua que se había tragado, comenzó a salpicarle con agua frenéticamente. —¡Idiota!

—Eso es lo que obtienes por-

Jalándolo con facilidad, le hundió con ella dentro del agua.

El tiempo fluyó con facilidad el resto del día en la playa, y lo convirtió en la primera de muchas más citas.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Perdón por el final abrupto, pero quería cerrar aquí. Realmente amo los trabajos de **Dimisfit** ( **KSANON** en Tumblr –N/T: tiene la etiqueta "Artist:Di"-) donde se muestra la línea de bronceado de la máscara de Kakashi, debe de tener una _*sacude a la persona más cercana a ella*_ Debe tenerla y estaría adorablemente avergonzado por ella.

Gracias por leer∽

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:** Hagan caso a **Serenity** y sigan el Tumblr de KSANON (KakaSaku Anonymous), todos los trabajos son lindísimos, pero los de **Di** , ¡DIOS! Preciosos ;O;

Me voy a poner a responder los reviews. Muchas gracias por ellos ;)


	70. Sakura baña a los Ninken

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Sakura baña a los Ninken**

Abriendo el chirriante grifo de la bañera, checó la temperatura del agua con la mano. Satisfecha, dispuso de un cepillo y shampoo antes de dar un corto silbido.

Ocho perros inmediatamente llegaron del corredor hacia ella, mientras Pakkun era dejado atrás por toda la jauría.

—De acuerdo, formen una línea. Bull, eres el primero- —Todos los perros la pasaron e inmediatamente saltaron dentro de la bañera con felices ruiditos. —Esperen, esperen, esperen ¡Uno a la vez! ¡Ni siquiera caben todos!

Pakkun le golpeó la pierna con su huella. —¿Puedes bañarme con el shampoo que nos gusta a los dos?

Mirando con preocupación toda el agua que había salpicado sobre el suelo, replicó: —Seguro, si todos se mantienen quietos…

Luchó durante un rato para cepillarlos a todos; esto no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando se le ocurrió bañarlos por primera vez. Sabiendo que Kakashi regresaba ese día después de una larga misión, pensó que podía arreglar un poco el lugar y ayudar con los quehaceres para que él pudiese descansar.

Los perros se deslizaban de sus brazos y corrían alrededor del baño mientras salían y entraban en la bañera con constancia. Todo eso antes de que la larga cortina del baño se saliera del riel y cayera, llevándose muchas cosas a su paso junto con ella. Vio con horror como algunas de las botellas de colonia de Kakashi caían sobre el inodoro, su bolsa de maquillaje vaciada junto con sus cepillos de dientes.

—¡Chicos! —Gritó, tratando de poner algunas cosas en orden sólo para que se cayeran un segundo después.

Escuchando que la puerta del frente estaba siendo abierta, sus ojos se abrieron mientras los ninken pasaban olímpicamente de ella y corrían con emoción mientras dejaban un largo recorrido de agua detrás de ellos.

—Hola a todos. —Kakashi dijo con una sonrisa cansada. Arrojando su mochila en el genkan mientras se quitaba los zapatos, les dio una palmada en la cabeza. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estaban completamente mojados. —Esperen… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Sakura nos estaba bañando. —Respondió Pakkun felizmente, sacudiéndose y salpicando agua.

Kakashi parecía intranquilo mientras caminaba en el corredor hacia el baño que tenía la puerta entreabierta y escuchaba el sonido del drenaje. —¿…Oh?

Caminó con cuidado, tratando de evitar los charcos; lentamente empujó la puerta con un solo dedo y resolló cuando vio en lo que se había convertido su baño. Colocando una mano sobre su enmascarada boca, tratando de contener un acceso de risa mientras se imaginaba a Sakura intentando bañarlos a todos al mismo tiempo. Él había aprendido a la mala que eso era imposible.

Aclarándose la garganta para componerse, retrocedió y gritó: —¿Sakura? —Sin una respuesta, caminó hacia el dormitorio y la encontró tirada bocabajo en la cama. —…Sakura.

Tomando asiento en la cama, colocó la mano sobre su espalda para darse cuenta de que su blusa estaba mojada. Encontrando que otra risa estaba comenzando a formarse en su pecho, esta vez no pudo contenerla.

Ella giró un poco la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, su cara totalmente roja y con el ceño fruncido. —¡No es gracioso!

Tomando un mechón de cabello mojado y llevándolo detrás de su oreja, le besó la mejilla y murmuró. —Sí, lo es.

Gruñendo, decidió ignorar su burla y enojarse consigo misma. —Sólo quería hacer algo bonito para ti.

Él sonrió. —Y lo aprecio, no importa si nuestro baño ahora es zona de desastre.

Con un suspiro, movió la almohada debajo de su barbilla. —Lo siento.

—Sakura. —Él se rió, besando su mejilla nuevamente antes de dejar un camino de besos en su cuello tratando de hacerla sonreír. Jalándola hacia él, dijo: —¿Sabes qué me hace feliz? _Tú._

Una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios. —Eres muy dulce, Kakashi.

—Lo sé. —Se burló. Besándola una última vez, se levantó de la cama. —Yo limpiaré.

—No tienes que hacerlo…

—¿Quizá podamos tomar un baño después? —Movió sus cejas juguetonamente.

Riéndose por sus payasadas, suspiró. —Eres un gran pervertido.

—Lo amas.

Sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la cama, jaló a Kakashi para abrazarlo y se levantó de puntitas para plantarle un beso en los labios. —Tal vez.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Estoy sorprendida por haber conseguido escribir algo todos los días! Si tengo suerte, tal vez pueda hacer que la magia dure los siguientes últimos dos días. Como siempre, ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Nota de la traductora: ¡Ah! Casi me olvido de subir la historia de hoy. Lo siento mucho, me distraje traduciendo los últimos drabbles y viendo series (¿Algún fan de _Orange is the New Black_?)... Dios mío, este es el drabble 70 así que, queridos míos, nos quedan 6 drabbles más y he terminado con _A Pocket of Drabbles._

En estos momentos estoy empezando con la traducción del capítulo del próximo proyecto, así que mañana contestaré los mensajes.

Uhh... Muchas muchas gracias por leer ^^


	71. Observando estrellas

**¡Hola a todos!** Disculpen la tardanza, pero la vida real me está atacando inmisericorde y parece que no va a terminar pronto. Realmente me estoy sintiendo de la mierda *pido perdón por la palabrota. Así que he decidido actualizar esto en lugar de no hacer nada.

De momento, espero ponerme pronto a responder los mensajes y a terminar con la traducción del primer capítulo de The Window. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios tan bonitos para las historias de **Serenity** y por el apoyo hacia la historia. Realmente me están haciendo muy feliz re-leerlos. Ah, por cierto, aún no le he enviado sus mensajes a Serenity, ella misma me ha dicho que no le hace falta que sea regular con ellos, pero espero pronto enviarselos; seguramente le hace feliz y empieza a escribir de nuevo. Así que pronto espero traducir todo y enviarlos.

Espero volver al ritmo normal de actualizaciones.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Observando estrellas**

Kakashi sonrió con calidez, moviendo un brazo para envolver a Sakura mientras ambos se sentaban en la orilla del muelle que vigilaba un gran lago. Las estrellas brillaban en el reflejo de la quieta agua, ocasionalmente ondeando por el movimiento de sus pies.

Acurrucándose contra su pecho, Sakura se detuvo mientras se percataba del brillo de las luciérnagas alrededor de ellos. Dejando salir un suspiro de contento, ella se apretó su cintura. —De acuerdo, tenías razón. Fue una buena idea venir aquí de noche.

—Ah, ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó, colocando una mano en su oreja con una sonrisa sabionda. —¿Dijiste que tenía razón?

Rodando los ojos, escuchó la risa cálida vibrar desde su pecho mientras ella se acurrucaba todavía más contra él. —Sí, sí. Disfruta de tu pequeña victoria mientras puedas.

—Oh, lo haré. —Prometió, besando con gentileza la coronilla de su cabeza.

Disfrutando el suave sonido de los grillos y las ranas alrededor de ellos, se quedaron quietos por un largo rato mientras veían al despejado cielo nocturno. Sentía los dedos de Kakashi cepillar con ternura su cabello, cuando alzó la mirada para verlo y él le robó un beso.

Sonriendo, ella enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo jaló para besarlo de nuevo. Cuando él lo profundizó, ambos cayeron con lentitud contra el suelo de madera del muelle. Dejando que sus manos cayeran hacia sus costados, él acarició con las palmas sus brazos hasta que sus dedos estuvieron entrelazados con los de ella. Sintiendo como dejaba un recorrido de besos en su cuello, se comenzó a reír cuando él le hizo cosquillas en la oreja con su maliciosa lengua.

—De-detente. —Se río otro poco, retorciéndose contra él hasta que se movió para hacer lo mismo en su otra oreja. —S-sabes que me haces cosquillas.

—Oh, ¿Así que eres cosquilluda? —Murmuró contra su oreja, sonando sorprendido. —No tenía idea.

—Mentiroso.

—Nunca te mentiría. —Replicó inocentemente.

—Más mentiras. —Murmuró juguetonamente, conteniendo el aliento mientras él movía en círculos la lengua contra su cuello.

Mordiéndole, finalmente se retiró y sonrió al ver su cara totalmente roja. —¿Qué sucede? —Se burló.

—Tú sabes _qué._

Separando sus manos, él se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos, pareciendo no saber a qué se refería. —No tengo idea.

Suspirando, ella le jaló por el cuello de la playera. —Ven acá-

Se calló mientras se percataba de que había algo en uno de sus dedos que no estaba ahí antes. Mientras inclinaba su mano para observar de cerca, un anillo brilló con la luz de luna. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, podía jurar que su corazón se detuvo de la impresión.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —Murmuró él.

Sintiéndose sobrecogida por la emoción, se le quedó viendo casi con incredulidad. El silencio se estiró por lo que parecían eternidades aunque sólo fueron segundos. —S-sí, por supuesto. Kakashi… Yo-Yo…

Soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo, para inmediatamente besarle en los labios. —Te amo tanto. —Murmuró entre cada beso. —Y te amaré por siempre.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Me gusta la idea de Kakashi deslizando hábilmente el anillo en su mano. Ughhh lamento estar drenando en ustedes mis sentimientos _matrimoniales_ pero es que una de mis mejores amigas se acaba de comprometer y estoy muy feliz por ella. Así que esa felicidad está salpicando a mi OTP. No puedo contener… estos cursis sentimientos. Ahhhh…

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Notas de la traductora: Mentiras y más mentiras; lo había olvidado, pero Serenity tiene otro (sí, otro aparte de este) drabble de boda. Así que pronto lo tendrán.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	72. Cállate y baila conmigo

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Cállate y baila conmigo.**

Un solitario hombre de cabello plata suspiró mientras tomaba asiento, aflojando el nudo de la corbata en su cuello. Observaba las mesas decoradas y las lámparas blancas que se mecían cubiertas por la luz de la luna alrededor; todos parecían estar pasando un buen rato comiendo y bebiendo. Había estado preocupado porque no hubiera suficiente comida porque se sentía que la Aldea completa estaba ahí.

La noche apenas comenzaba y aún habían muchas cosas por hacer antes de que la fiesta se terminara. Estaba queriendo seguir adelante con todo, excepto por una cosa. Vio con nerviosismo al grupo que estaba tocando música suave en la distancia y dejó salir otro largo suspiro.

Observaba a la más hermosa mujer dentro de la gran sala hablar con algunos invitados, sus ojos verdes capturaron los suyos y comenzó a caminar hacia él a través de la multitud. Su vestido blanco flotaba alrededor de ella mientras se movía con gracia, sosteniendo la cola que estaba en la parte trasera para caminar con más facilidad.

—Kakashi, ahí estás. —Le dijo con una cálida sonrisa. —¿No estás tratando de esconderte para leer algo de Icha Icha en nuestra boda, verdad?

Él se golpeó los bolsillos de los pantalones del traje. —Demonios, creo que lo dejé en la Iglesia. —Se burló.

—Sí, bien. —Respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tú eres la única distracción que necesito esta noche.

—¿En serio?

Asintió con una sonrisa escondida tras la máscara. —Definitivamente.

—Entonces… ¿Sabes que pronto van a tocar nuestra canción para abrir el baile?

—…Sí. —Respondió aprensivo.

—¿Y qué me prometiste bailar conmigo, recuerdas?

Él se rascó la nuca. —Lo sé, pero… um… estaba pensado que podríamos hacerlo después.

—Nunca has bailado conmigo en ninguno de los festivales desde que hemos estado juntos. Me debes un baile, Hatake.

—He bailado contigo un montón de veces. —Se defendió.

—Únicamente cuando estamos solos dentro del departamento.

—Exacto, ¿Lo ves?

Ella suspiró, tomándole la mano para forzarlo a levantarse. —No me voy a perder mi primer baile con mi esposo en nuestra boda.

—Sakura, soy horrible.

—Eres mejor de lo que crees.

—Voy a ponerte en vergüenza.

Ella dejó salir una risita. —Kakashi, te amo.

—Y… —Se detuvo, levantando un dedo para trazar con ternura una de sus mejillas. —Yo te amo más que nada en este mundo.

Jalándolo, ella puso un beso brusco en sus labios. —Entonces cállate y baila conmigo sólo esta vez.

Abriendo la boca para protestar, suspiró antes de asentir resignado. Una promesa era una promesa, y él no iba a comenzar a romperlas ahora, especialmente en su primer día como marido y mujer.

Sakura le condujo hacia la pista de baile y señaló al animador que estaban listos. Kakashi respiró profundo, soltando su mano para secarse el sudor en el saco negro.

—No te preocupes. —Murmuró con tranquilidad en su oreja.

Una vez que anunciaron el baile, tomó su mano y la condujo al centro de la pista mientras todos animaban alrededor de ellos. No sabía por qué se sentía de esa manera después de haber bailado incontables veces con ella en privado, pero cuando la vio sonreírle sintió que era –de alguna forma- todo lo que él necesitaba. Todos los demás alrededor de ellos desaparecieron y continuaron bailando el resto de la noche.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Prometo que será el último drabble de boda que haré _*cruza los dedos tras la espalda*_ Es la última propuesta de la Semana KakaSaku y me divertí. Esta colección de drabbles originalmente comenzó con el reto de El último fan de pie que era diario y duró un mes, y saben que fallé.

Por cierto: Mi mejor amigo (de diez años atrás) se rehusó a bailar conmigo hasta que lo obligué, pero haré que me prometa bailar conmigo en la boda.

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Más mentiras... Nos falta todavía un drabble más de boda... Y los que llegue a escribir en el futuro *risas*

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios, según yo, he respondido todos, excepto a VyB.

Queridx VyB: No tengo palabras para ti, siempre estás comentando cada uno de los drabbles ; ^; Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero supongo ya leíste por qué el retraso de esta ocasión. Me alegra leer que han sido de tu agrado las historias pasadas y espero que las restantes te provoquen lo mismo. Y creo que tendremos que hacer una lista de todos los que quieren un Kakashi en su vida /3

Y listo :)

Si nada se atraviesa en estos días, el martes tendrán el próximo drabble. Así que en dos semanas esto ya se terminará (al menos por el momento). Gracias de nuevo por leernos


	73. Tormenta Veraniega

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Tormenta Veraniega**

Intentando recuperar su aliento después de correr hacia el interior de una cueva que estaba escondida dentro del paisaje lleno de colinas, los dos Shinobi observaban como la lluvia comenzaba a caer en pesadas gotas. Truenos comenzaron a hacer eco en la distancia y el viento comenzó a ganar velocidad, agitando los altos árboles del bosque alrededor de ellos.

—Nunca había visto el clima así. —Dijo Sakura mientras jadeaba, presionando las manos contras sus rodillas mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

—Esperemos que pase pronto. —Kakashi respondió con un suspiro, sacudiéndose algunas gotas de agua del chaleco. —Fuimos afortunados por encontrar este lugar.

Un trueno golpeó a unos metros lejos de ellos, provocando que ambos saltaran con sorpresa.

Jalando el brazo de Sakura, Kakashi la hizo moverse hacia la base de una de las rocas, poniéndola de espaldas. Sin poder ir más adentro, se acuclillaron juntos en el suelo hombro con hombro mientras veían otro rayo iluminar el paisaje por medio segundo antes de un ruidoso boom.

Sakura se encogió por el sonido antes de darse cuenta de que Kakashi había pasado un brazo protectoramente sobre ella. Pese al fuerte latido de su corazón y sus mejillas rojas por el pequeño abrazo, comenzó a relajar su cuerpo contra el de él, recibiendo su calor.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo permaneció quieta antes de mover uno de sus brazos alrededor de él. El miedo agarró su corazón preguntándose cómo reaccionaría, pero cuando él se quedó quieto, temió que él sólo estuviera siendo educado y por eso no le pedía que se moviera.

Pero cuando acomodó la barbilla sobre su cabeza en silencio, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa por el amable gesto. Nunca se habían atrevido a estar tan cerca y nunca habían hecho algo que se sintiera tan bien como lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos. Por un largo rato hubo muchas noches en que había permanecido despierta, preguntándose si él podría sentir en algún momento algo más que simple camaradería o una relación entre estudiante y maestro.

Una vez que lo peor de la tormenta hubo pasado y dejó una ligera llovizna detrás, Kakashi lentamente se separó. Cuando ella alzó la vista, su único ojo le devolvió la mirada en silencio, como si estuviera pensando, antes de titubear y evitar sus ojos.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse dentro del estómago de Sakura mientras el silencio se posaba entre ellos. Había palabras presionadas en la punta de su lengua, pero no podía decirlas. Estaba demasiado asustada por la posible respuesta. Cuando él parecía que se iba a levantar, con rapidez le tomó por la manga de la playera para mantenerlo a su lado.

—K-Kakashi. —Tartamudeó. —Espera, yo…

Incapaz de decirlo en alto, apretó con los dedos su brazo antes de que repentinamente se hiciera hacia adelante para chocar sus labios contra los de él. No sólo no había atinado a sus labios y el beso fue a dar hacia la orilla de su enmascarada boca gracias a sus nervios, sino que él no respondió. Ella se sintió como una idiota.

Asombrado y mortificado mientras ella comenzaba a retroceder con lentitud, ella pensó que había cometido el peor error de su vida antes de sentir que un dedo alzaba su barbilla. Manteniendo los ojos en el suelo mientras trataba de girarse, intentó murmurar una disculpa antes de que un pulgar cepillara suavemente la base de sus labios para detener sus murmullos. Estaba asustada cuando él se bajó la máscara y le dio un beso que fácilmente le arrancó el aliento.

Con lentitud su intercambio dudoso de besos se volvió más seguro y frenético con cada segundo que pasaba, deteniéndose únicamente para cambiar a posiciones más cómodas. Permanecieron donde estaban por un largo rato después de que la tormenta hubo pasado, olvidándose de todo lo demás que tenían que hacer ese día.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Esto es para **whitewind4578** , que quería otra historia con temática de lluvia para la semana KakaSaku e iba así: _"Kakashi y Sakura están refugiándose en una diminuta cueva, y ellos tienen que_ _acurrucarse_ _"_

Sí, acurrucarse junto con otras cosas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

Hola a todos, como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir aquí leyendo. Lamento mucho la tardanza, ya saben, por apenas responder sus mensajes y por actualizar hasta ahora. Y muchas gracias por los mensajes personales que me enviaron. Aunque generalmente lo hago, encuentro algo desafortunado andar contando penas de la vida real en las historias, pero a veces uno necesita desahogarse o explicar por qué los retrasos. Al menos siempre siento esa necesidad de explicarles por qué tardo al responderles y eso.

VyB: Gracias por tu mensaje y por ser tan paciente con lo de las respuestas. En dos drabbles más volverás a gritar, lo sé jajaja.

Anónimo: Muchas gracias por animarte a comentar y por darle otra leída al fic. Me alegra que mi traducción haya estado a la altura.

Bien, creo que es todo. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo e infinita paciencia conmigo.


	74. Creciendo

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Creciendo**

Kakashi dejó salir un suspiro algo temeroso y se quitó los lentes para leer cuando escuchó un golpeteo suave en la puerta.

—Yo voy. —Gritó.

Cerrando los lentes, los colocó en la mesa junto a su libro antes de recorrer la silla y levantarse. Dando inhalaciones profundas conforme se acercaba a la puerta del frente, se detuvo antes de girar el pomo y abrirla, mirando al joven Shinobi que estaba del otro lado.

—Ho-hola, Hatake-San. —El joven saludó nerviosamente con una reverencia. Mirando a través de la abertura de la puerta, preguntó: —¿Está lista Reika-Chan?

Cruzando los brazos, colocó el pie en la base de la puerta así no se podría abrir más. —Mi hija estará lista en un rato. Puedes esperar aquí afuera.

—Oh, um… —El chico se detuvo, echando un vistazo a la nieve que caía detrás de él con una suave ventisca. Regresó la vista a la cara indiferente de Kakashi, retrocedió un paso y respondió: —S-seguro.

—Kakashi, no seas tonto. —Una voz sonó detrás de él. —Deja que el chico entre, cariño; está helando allá afuera.

Mirando a Sakura que curioseaba por encima de su hombro, suspiró y de mala gana abrió la puerta por completo. —Bien. —Masculló.

—Hola, soy Sakura, la madre de Reika. Tu nombre es Haruo, ¿Cierto? Entra, ella casi está lista. —Juntando las manos con emoción mientras los hombres cruzaban el genkan, agregó: —Espero que no te importe que quiera tomar una foto de ustedes antes de que se vayan.

Haruo asintió en silencio, dirigiendo una mirada de preocupación hacia Kakashi mientras él seguía a Sakura dentro de la sala. Ante su insistencia de que se pusiera cómodo mientras esperaba, tomó asiento cerca del sofá.

—Está casi lista, pero déjame echar un vistazo. Regresaré enseguida. —Agregó.

Una vez que ella les dejó, Kakashi tomó asiento al lado de Haruo. Con una expresión indescifrable, se le quedó viendo directo a los ojos mientras hablaba. —Quiero dejar algo completamente claro.

Titubeando, miró al antiguo Hokage antes de responder: —¿S-sí, señor?

—Ella es mi única hija. —Kakashi comenzó. —Así que no hay nada en este mundo que no haría por ella. Si tocas un solo cabello de su cabeza… le lastimas de alguna manera, te las verás conmigo. Lo juro.

Kakashi dejó salir una genuina risa como si lo que acabara de decir fuese una broma, palmeando con rudeza el hombro de Haruo mientras veía que Sakura y Reika se aproximaban en el corredor. Conteniendo el aliento, murmuró: —He aprendido algunas cosas en ANBU sobre esconder cuerpos.

La cara de Haruo se tornó pálida.

—Vengan, les tomaré una foto a los dos. —Sakura dijo mientras rápidamente tomaba la cámara de la mesa de centro.

— _Mamá,_ por favor. —Reika se quejó con vergüenza.

—Será rápido y entonces ustedes pueden marcharse y disfrutar de su baile. —Invitando a Haruo a aproximarse, él se levantó de la silla temblando y se paró junto a Reika completamente rígido. —¡Sonrían…!

La cámara disparó un flash. —Oh, Haruo-San, parece que has visto un fantasma. Necesitas sonreír. —Le animó, preparándose para tomar otra foto.

Su sonrisa parecía más una mueca que otra cosa, pero Sakura estaba lo suficientemente satisfecha como para tomar otra.

—Te quiero en casa antes de las once. —Murmuró Kakashi, dándole a su hija un fuerte abrazo antes de soltarla de mala gana. Moviendo sus ojos hacia Haruo, agregó: —Ni un segundo tarde.

Después de despedirse, Kakashi observó a través de la ventana mientras la pareja caminaba fuera de la casa y se adentraban en la nieve. Con un suspiro, cerró las persianas después de ya no poder divisarlos.

Sakura le abrazó por la espalda, dándole un suave beso en el brazo. —Kakashi, no te preocupes tanto. Ya es una niña grande y puede cuidarse sola. Además, es sólo un baile.

Con burla agregó: —Es mi trabajo preocuparme.

Alcanzando su cabello para agitarlo así como hacia él en años pasados, dejó salir una risita y dijo: —Eres tierno cuando actúas así… y Kakashi…

—¿Hmmm? —Él se giró y la jaló por la cintura hasta tenerla entre sus brazos.

—No puedes seguir ahuyentando a todos sus posibles novios.

—Puedo intentarlo.

Ella suspiró y le apretó con fuerza. —Tienes que dejar a nuestra niñita crecer.

—Nope.

—Algún día ella se va a casar.

—Sobre mi cadáver.

— _Kakashi._ —Se río. Él sonaba tan en serio. —¿No recuerdas lo que fue para nosotros? ¿Quieres que ella encuentre su felicidad, no es así?

Suspirando, se inclinó y la besó, murmurando contra su cabello que probablemente tuviera razón, antes de besar su cuello. Su aliento tembló contra su piel mientras susurraba. —Te amo, Sakura.

Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. —Yo también te amo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** No sé por qué amo escribir cosas tan súper cursis. Es como una terrible adicción y siento el azúcar derramarse de mis dedos cada vez que lo hago.

Tuve una petición anónima (aunque tengo un presentimiento sobre quién es whoo) sobre escribir un fic acerca de "Papá-Kakashi" y fue lo que inspiró esto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer *lanza una bolsa de azúcar sobre todos*

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir acá~

Ah, esto es complicado, tengo un mensaje de un anónimo (y supongo que es **VyB,** pero no lo sé, si no eres tú, que me disculpe quien lo publicó, pero no salió su nombre). Te diré que me encanta leer sobre los primeros besos e imaginarme la situación de compartir un abrazo por tanto tiempo... es una idea muy romántica, la verdad.

Isa: Muchas gracias por tu comentario; no te preocupes, a veces son muy cortas las historias como para dejar algo. Me alegra leer que todo _el azúcar que ha estado derramando_ Serenity te haya gustado. Esperemos que en un futuro vuelva a escribir y nos deje más historias así.

Muchas gracias también a los que han agregado el fic a alertas/favoritos. A las chicas que les debo respuesta ahora mismo me pongo en ello.


	75. Piel de gallina

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Piel de gallina**

 _-Mes KakaSaku-_

Inclinándose ociosamente contra la pared con las manos inquietas, Sakura suspiró por enésima vez mientras observaba a Ino irse de su lado acompañada de un extraño enmascarado. Tenía el presentimiento de que eso sucedería. Era su culpa decidir ir a la Mascarada Anual de Konoha sin una cita y en el último minuto, pero se había convencido de que necesitaba _sazonar_ su vida y ser un poco más social.

Oh, cuánto se arrepentía.

La noche seguía siendo joven, pero era un poco decepcionante observar a la mayoría de sus amigos bailando mientras ella se quedaba de pie en las paredes como si se tratara de un florero ¿Era porque su cabello rosado hacia que la identificaran con facilidad pese a la máscara? Ser la antigua aprendiz de Tsunade era una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo. Alguna gente encontraba difícil aproximarse a ella por una razón u otra. No importaba si ella podía salvar una vida con sólo el golpe de su dedo pulgar.

Levantando su bebida de la mesa mientras volvía a inclinarse, levantó la máscara de sus labios rosados para beber. Derramó una gota que se deslizó de su barbilla hacia su pecho, estuvo a punto de escupir el resto de la bebida mientras trataba de atraparla antes de que cayera en el vestido. Lo último que necesitaba era arruinar el pomposo vestido que Ino le había prestado.

Suspiró con alivio al notar que la tela adornada con cuentas en su pecho seguía seca, volvió a colocar la bebida en la mesa detrás de ella y suspiró una vez más. Era triste pensar que en el mejor momento de la noche ella casi se derramaba algo como una idiota.

Mientras se debatía sobre cuánto tiempo más debería quedarse sin que Ino armara una escena por irse temprano, Sakura admiró las decoraciones alrededor de ellas. Había pequeños centros de mesa hechos con calabazas y hojas doradas y rojas cerca de las esquinas del gran salón. Había una luz tenue gracias a algunas velas y linternas; amplias piezas de tela floja colgaban del techo entre los candelabros de cristal. El ambiente que provocaba era ligeramente romántico y misterioso, perfecto para una mascarada.

Escuchando el comienzo de otra canción lenta, se preguntó qué más podría hacer para pasar el rato. De pronto, una mano enguantada en negro entró en su campo de visión.

—¿Me concede esta pieza?

Levantó la mirada, sorprendida por la pregunta, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro de pie frente a ella. La máscara de porcelana que usaba era lo único que cubría la parte de arriba de su rostro pálido, revelando una sonrisa decorada con un par de hoyuelos. Apenas podía notar el lunar en su barbilla dentro de la tenue luz alrededor de ellos, pero tuvo un extraño déjà vu que le decía que conocía a este hombre de algún lado.

Mientras se levantaba con la boca abierta en sorpresa, él no esperó por una respuesta verbal y le tomó de la mano para conducirla hacia la pista de baile. Tenía que admitir que no era muy buena bailando, ya que había pasado la mayoría de sus días en los campos de entrenamiento y enterrando la cara sobre ensayos médicos.

—E-espera, debes saber que no soy muy buena en esto. —Sakura tartamudeó mientras él enlazaba la mano a su cintura. —Tal vez te pise.

El hombre simplemente sonrió en respuesta a sus preocupaciones, ofreciéndole un reconfortante apretón en la mano mientras la guiaba en el baile. Las capas de chiffon del vestido se mecían mientras él expertamente la movía como si hubiera bailado por años.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras la gente comenzaba a rodearlos para admirar los pasos que daban juntos. Girando una vez antes de volverse a unir, ella conectó sus ojos con los de él a través de la máscara, finalmente recordando algo.

—¿Tu nombre es Sukea? —Preguntó repentinamente.

Otra encantadora sonrisa surgió en sus labios sellados, jalándola para volver a girarla a través de la pista.

—Eres del tipo silencioso, por lo que veo. —Agregó de broma.

Se sentía segura de que el hombre frente a ella era Sukea, a quien había conocido más de una década atrás y que recordaba gracias a su lunar, se acordó de que era un Shinobi que se convirtió en fotógrafo nómada. Quería una rara foto: la cara de su antiguo maestro sin máscara. Tenía curiosidad de cómo luciría y el Equipo Siete había tratado de ayudarlo, pero había fallado miserablemente. Incluso hoy en día seguía sin saber cómo era el rostro de Kakashi sin la máscara.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron una vez que sintió la caricia de sus guantes viajar en su brazo. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió las venas ante su ligero toque mientras él reclamaba su mano. Aquella sensación la conocía perfectamente.

Atrapando nuevamente su vista, sintió como su cara comenzaba a sonrojarse. El corazón casi se le salía por la garganta mientras todo empezaba a cobrar forma en su mente. De pronto él la rodeó antes de acercarla a su pecho.

Sus verdes ojos se abrieron mientras un aplauso resonaba alrededor de ellos ¿Cuando la multitud se había hecho tan grande? Había estado tan ensimismada que no se había dado cuenta de que la canción ya había terminado. Enlazó su brazo con el de él, jalandolo fuera de la pista de baile hasta un corredor vacío.

La música comenzó a sonar con suavidad de nuevo mientras la puerta cerraba detrás de ellos. Se giró para encararlo mientras él movía nerviosamente sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, ella llevó los dedos hacia la orilla de su propia máscara, dudando un poco antes de retirarla por completo. Haciendo a un lado a sus miedos internos, lo hizo descender por el cuello de su casaca y llevó sus labios para cubrir los de él.

Su aliento demostró su shock mientras se congelaba contra ella, pronto regresando el gesto antes de mover sus dedos con lentitud hacia las mejillas carmesí de ella para acercarla lo más que pudiera.

Sakura dejó salir un suspiro de felicidad cuando se separaron lo suficiente antes de que él volviera a reclamar sus labios, mordiendo la orilla de su boca para pedir entrada. Cualquier preocupación que hubiera tenido en la cabeza pronto se derritió mientras él la abrazaba.

Recuperando su postura y sonriendo, extendió un dedo para trazar con suavidad la línea de su mandíbula como si fuera todo lo que quisiera hacer por un largo tiempo.

—…Kakashi. —Suspiró.

Su cuerpo se volvió rígido al sonido de su nombre, lentamente retirando los dedos que bailaban en su mejilla. Se confirmó lo que sospechaba. Sukea era Kakashi todo ese tiempo. Entrelazando sus dedos, volvió a jalarlo para darle un beso que decía que todo estaba bien. Que ella estaba feliz de que fuera él en lugar de alguien más.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Básicamente estaba desesperada por escribir sobre un baile y no tenía idea de por qué estaba atascada en la idea de una mascarada. Como regalo de mí para mí por mi cumpleaños (que fue hace semanas). Gracias por leer esto que hice con todo el espiritu del mes KakaSaku en Tumblr.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

¡Hola de nuevo! Ah... bien, bien. Parece que voy a terminar con el fic esta semana. Sólo nos queda una historia más y he terminado con _A Pocket of Drabbles._ Tengo planeado mandarle a Serenity todos los mensajes que me dejaron y que no le he pasado.

VyB: Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^ Algo me decía que eres tú (siempre eres la primera en dejarme review) pero no quería meter la pata por si era otra persona. Me imagino a Kakashi como el tipo de padre demasiado despreocupado (cuando fuesen bebés)... Aunque leerlo como celoso también me ha resultado divertido jajaja.

Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decirles por hoy. En el siguiente one shot ya les hablaré del futuro (?) Muchas gracias por leer~

PD Ah... ¿Alguien ya leyó el final de Better Man de Kakashisgf? No puedo con todo ;O;, mi corazón está muriendo de la felicidad. (Sí, ya le mandé un mensaje para traducir el fic jajaja)


	76. Moderación

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Moderación**

 _Mes KakaSaku_

Sakura se congeló mientras de la nada Kakashi se arrodillaba frente a ella en medio del camino hacia el mercado rodeado de gente. Sus ojos denotaban la sonrisa que estaba escondida tras su máscara mientras envolvía cálidamente su mano.

¿No podía ser, o sí? ¿Allí mismo? ¿En ese momento?

Cuando vio que él respiraba profundo para borrar lo que ella asumió eran sus nervios, su corazón comenzó a latir dentro de su pecho como un martillo. Sakura contuvo el aliento mientras lo observaba con asombro e incredulidad.

—Sakura, ¿Me harías el honor de… —Tiernamente besó su mano. —venir conmigo a almorzar?

Ahogando un resuello de indignación, jaló con brusquedad su mano mientras la cara se le ponía de un brillante rojo. Le había asustado hasta la muerte pensar que él le iba a proponer matrimonio en medio de la calle. —¡¿Hablas en serio?!

Él reprimió una risa ante su reacción, reclamando su mano con caballerosidad. —Sí, estoy hambriento.

Moviendo la mano de nuevo, suspiró y le vio con mala cara. —¿Tenías que pedírmelo así?

Kakashi frunció el ceño, pretendiendo no tener idea de lo que ella quería decir. —¿Así cómo?

Viendo a la pequeña multitud que se había formado alrededor de ellos, se inclinó y con voz dura murmuró: —¡Como si me estuvieras pidiendo matrimonio!

Él pretendió no escucharla. —Lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo qué?

Ella dejó salir un gruñido de molestia antes de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho. —¡¿Te puedes levantar?!

—Oh, lo siento. —Kakashi respondió con una sonrisa tímida detrás de su máscara. Se levantó para sacudir el polvo de sus rodillas y continuó: —Quería empezar a practicar.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco por la excusa, se dio la vuelta sobre uno de sus tacones y caminó el resto del camino en silencio. No era un secreto que ellos planearan casarse algún día después de estar juntos por casi tres años, pero nunca habían puesto una fecha. Lo único que había dicho refiriéndose al compromiso, era que esperaba era que fuera algo especial y romántico cuando hiciera la gran pregunta, bromeando agregó que era mejor que no lo jodiera. Ahora se preguntaba si la estaba compensando por aquel pequeño comentario.

Mientras que la idea de casarse con el amor de su vida le emocionaba, no tenía ninguna prisa. Las cosas entre los dos eran buenas y no necesitaban de un papel que dijera que se amaban para sentirlo. Volteando a ver al Shinobi de cabello plateado que iba detrás de ella mientras caminaba, él le saludó tímidamente.

Ella había esperado que su pequeña broma de proponérsele ese día fuera la última, pero tristemente estaba equivocada. Caminando con un montón de reportes dentro de la torre del Hokage, Kakashi se había detenido de pronto en medio de su oficina antes de arrodillarse frente a ella. Varios Jounin que cruzaban el lobby se detuvieron para presenciar el intercambio, incluyendo a Yamato que parecía más divertido que sorprendido. Todos los demás en la habitación parecían estar conteniendo el aliento.

—Sakura, eres la luz en mi oscuridad. —Kakashi comenzó. —La flor en mi jardín… el yin para mi yang…

Sakura podía escuchar risitas disimuladas por sus vergonzosas palabras mientras comenzaba a buscar algo dentro de su bolsillo, casi causando que arrojara los papeles que llevaba en una muestra de pánico.

—Amor de mi vida, ¿Me harías el honor de… —Sostuvo un cupón arrugado y lo ondeó. —Ir conmigo más tarde de compras? Hay una promoción de compra una y llévate otra col-

—¡Kakashi! —Gritó con fuerza al sentir que sus orejas se tintaban de rojo, provocando que los que les rodeaban comenzaran a reír. Ella le golpeó con los papeles. —¡¿Dejarás de hacerlo?!

—¿Dejar de… hacer las compras?

Ella le volvió a golpear, esta vez con más fuerza casi noqueándolo. —Te odio.

—Es práctica. —Murmuró. —Pero en serio, nos quedamos sin leche en la casa.

Sakura suspiró antes de tratar de ignorar las miradas sobre ellos.

* * *

Durante varias semanas, Sakura comenzó a ponerse paranoica sobre cada cosita que él hacía sin querer- Su corazón se agitaba cuando parecía que él se arrodillaría, aunque sólo fuera para atarse las agujetas. Otros días simplemente sospechaba de las invitaciones para salir con amigos o para pasar un rato juntos en la noche. Finalmente después de un mes completo, estaba agradecida de que por fin acabaran sus bromas. El hombre le estaba desquiciando.

Después de pasar el día entrenando a un grupo nuevo de aspirantes a médicos ninja en el hospital, Sakura llegó a casa para encontrar a Kakashi descansando en el sofá con su libro favorito en la mano. Ella se inclinó y lo saludó con un beso luego de arrojar su bolsa en la puerta.

—No sé tú, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre. —Sakura dijo, a punto de caminar hacia la cocina para ver qué sobras podía calentar, Kakashi le tomó la muñeca de pronto.

—Ah, tengo una pregunta rápida que hacerte antes de que se me olvide. —Dijo, jalándola hacia el sofá para que tomara asiento junto a él. —Debí haberte preguntado antes.

Después de aclararse la garganta, preguntó: —¿Cuál es la talla de anillo que usas?

Ella dejó salir un gruñido largo. —Al menos podrías tratar de sorprenderme, lo sabes, no.

—Creo que el elemento sorpresa zarpó justo después de que comenzamos a hablar de hacerlo el año pasado.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.—Después de un corto silencio, ella estiró los dedos. —Creo que cinco.

Kakashi se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella, tomando su mano por un momento antes de deslizar algo en su dedo anular. —¿Te queda este?

Conteniendo una risa pensando que estaba bromeando de nuevo, ella medio esperaba que le hubiera dejado un alambre endeble en el dedo. Su sonrisa cayó al descubrir un anillo de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes que brillaban con la luz.

—¿Haruno Sakura, te casarías conmigo? —Kakashi gentilmente preguntó con una sonrisa rebosante.

Cerca de perder las palabras, lo miró y luego al anillo de nuevo antes de tartamudear. —¿E-esto es de verdad?

Él contuvo una risita. —Sí.

—¿En serio, de verdad?

—Definitivamente.

—¿E-Estás… seguro?

—Sakura. —Él se río, inclinándose hacia ella, con ternura tocó su frente con la suya antes de bajarse la máscara. Después de darle un suave beso, la miró directamente a los ojos y preguntó una vez más: —¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella seguía sin creerlo, pero no podía evitar el murmurar un "sí" antes de volver a besarlo. Cuando sus labios se separaron, con ansiedad la levantó del sillón mientras se ponía de nuevo la máscara y la llevaba hacia el balcón que estaba en el patio del departamento. Ella gritó sorprendida al verse de pronto saludada por casi la mitad de Konoha debajo del balcón. Aplausos y gritos de felicitación hicieron un eco que le provocó un sonrojo por toda la atención.

Algunas luces conectadas punteaban de blanco los edificios alrededor de ellos junto con varias linternas que iluminaban la fiesta abajo. Docenas y docenas de mesas estaban adornadas con velas y flores –obra de Ino, sin duda alguna. Había conseguido organizar una enorme fiesta fuera de su edificio sin que ella se diera cuenta e incluso había asumido el trabajo de checar el montón de detalles en la decoración y conseguido suficiente comida para alimentar a casi todos los habitantes de Konoha, seguro lo había estado planeando por un rato. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, incluyendo a su familia, lo que casi le hizo llorar al darse cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para ella que estuvieran ahí en ese momento. Para compartir su felicidad con todos… era genuinamente especial.

Girando hacia él, Sakura sonrió y tomó su cara antes de besarlo suavemente a través de la máscara. Más aplausos sonaron bajo ellos, lo que hizo que su rostro enrojeciera todavía más con vergüenza, pero sobre todo eso, estaba más que feliz por estar con Kakashi.

No había otro lugar en el que prefiriera estar, y no había otra persona con la que ella quisiera pasar el resto de su vida más que Kakashi.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Juro que en algún momento dejaré de escribir sobre bodas y compromisos. T_T La idea de "moderación" me hizo pensar en… secretos y cuanto creo yo que Kakashi estaría ardiendo con la idea de casarse con _esta chica,_ pero esperando hacerlo memorable (y por supuesto, burlarse de ella hasta la muerte).

Espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

¡Hola! Bien, llegó el momento que todos sabían llegaría pero nadie quería (?) Este es el último drabble hasta esta fecha, **Serenity** ha dejado desde octubre esta historia abierta, así que es posible que tengamos a futuro nuevos drabbles. Como saben, ella ha estado totalmente ocupada con su boda, así que poco ha escrito. Reiteradas veces en tumblr ha dicho que quiere seguir escribiendo sobre la pareja y, sobre todo, terminar las historias que ha dejado como pausadas dentro de este mismo año.

Así que, debido a eso, este mismo fic **permanecerá abierto** hasta que ella diga que ya no tiene más historias para este fic. **_Reason_** , está pendiente para traducción, pero será hasta que la termine.

Como siempre, **muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic hasta acá** , sobre todo por leer los drabbles y la atención que se le dio al fic. Muchas gracias a los lectores anónimos y a los que nos agregaron a favoritos. Y sobre todo a aquellas personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios, porque lejos de que me guste leerlos, son esos los que le sirven a Serenity para saber que sus historias han tenido una verdadera aceptación y que gustan en lugares alejados a ella.

 _Respondiendo comentarios:_

 **VyB:** Muchas gracias como siempre por tus palabras! Y yo también te amo jajaja ¡Y estoy segura de que Serenity también! En serio, gracias por todo el apoyo m(u/u)m

 **Isa:** Muchas gracias a ti también ¡Me alegra mucho que disfrutaras de la traducción de estas historias! (Y obviamente, también de las historias). Como también soy lectora es obvio que me gusta que las historias estén actualizadas rápido y por eso me esforcé con el fic (ojalá lo hiciera con mis propias historias jaja), así que no lo agradezcas.

Por cierto... ya que no tienen cuenta, creo que si me dejan un nuevo review para este capítulo no será posible que se los responda :/ Pero de cualquier forma, gracias por adelantado. Y a las personitas con cuenta, acabo esto y les respondo.

 _Sigo con anuncios:_

Les recuerdo que el siguiente fic en la lista de traducción es: **_The Window_ ** de **SilverShine** (Que se va a subir como "La Ventana"), es clasificación 'M' y por supuesto, nos presenta una historia con temas más maduros que los presentados acá, pero eso ya se especificará más adelante en la propia historia. Tentativamente la fecha de subida será el 18 de julio (podría ser antes -me estoy muriendo de ganas de subir ya el primer capítulo-). Esto porque necesito traducir el bonche de reviews que me dejaron para Serenity xD Así que, estoy en _semi-hiatus_ por lo pronto.

 **¡En serio, muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en mi mi primer proyecto de traducción!**

Si en un futuro tenemos más drabbles por parte de Serenity ,tengan por seguro que se actualizará este fic y los que en un futuro me permita, así que, hasta la siguiente semana en la nueva historia KakaSaku (LOL).


	77. Cumpleaños Perfecto

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Cumpleaños perfecto**

Sakura murmuró una maldición mientras corría rapídamente por el largo corredor del hospital, bajando la velocidad ocasionalmente antes de volver a tomar velocidad luego de pasar a algunos compañeros. Su turno había terminado tres horas atrás, pero una mezcla de agendas le había hecho quedarse hasta que alguien pudiera cubrirla.

Finalmente llegó hasta las escaleras, ascendió rápidamente hacia el techo del hospital. Cubriéndose los ojos de la luz del sol del atardecer mientras corría la pesada puerta de metal, abrió de nuevo su bolsa y checó que todo estuviera en orden antes de volver a correr hacia el borde del techo.

No era seguido que saltara por los techos sólo para evadir la usual multitud que llenaba las calles a esta hora del día, pero estaba muy atrasada para sus planes de esa noche. Generalmente hubiera hecho una pequeña cena de cumpleaños, pero esta era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo especial como esto. Quería que fuera perfecto.

Luego de diez minutos aterrizó en la terraza de su departamento y se tomó un momento para llevar aire a sus pulmones y quitarse el sudor de las cejas. Necesitaba con desesperación una ducha, pero eso tendría que esperar. Luego de usar la llave para entrar y deslizar la puerta corrediza que daba entrada a la cocina, tiró su bolsa al suelo y echó un vistazo al reloj.

—¡Sabía que tenía que haber hecho esto anoche! —Gritó con pánico. —Bueno, esperemos que él llegue tarde.

Sakura se río por el pensamiento mientras empezaba a buscar dentro de sus gabinetes. La única vez que no quería que Kakashi llegara temprano cuando se suponía que tenía que hacerlo; nunca pensó que viviría para ver eso. Rápidamente fue por la receta que había elegido para hacer un pastel, leyó las instrucciones y preparó los ingredientes en tiempo record. Una vez que el pastel estuvo dentro del horno, se preparó para lo siguiente. Dándose cuenta que no tenía tiempo para hacer algo muy elaborado, eligió hacer pescado asado con vegetales al vapor y arroz.

Mientras el pescado comenzaba a crepitar dentro del sartén, pensó que finalmente tendría tiempo para esa ducha que quería, pero sus planes tuvieron que parar cuando escuchó el familiar golpeteo en la puerta.

 _Mierda ¡¿Llegó temprano?!_

Mordiéndose el labio con preocupación, caminó hacia la sala y se dio cuenta de lo desordenada que estaba. Se había olvidado que la noche anterior Ino, Hinata y Tenten habían ido para una noche de chicas. Luego se habían quedado dormidas en el sillón por accidente y tuvieron que irse corriendo al trabajo en la mañana.

Mientras maldecía una y otra vez al mismo tiempo en que corría en círculos dentro de la sala recogiendo basura, platos y vasos sucios, junto con otras cosas, después corrió de vuelta a la cocina para arrojar todo en el lavaplatos. Otro golpe sonó en la distancia.

—¡Ya voy! —Gritó, sintiendo más pánico con cada segundo que pasaba. Corrió de nuevo a la sala, viéndose sin querer en el espejo que estaba cerca de la entrada del departamento. Su corazón se detuvo.

Su cabello se veía descuidado y la mitad se salía del moño que se había hecho; su vestimenta consistía en el uniforme arrugado del hospital y tenía el maquillaje corrido. Se veía horrible. Parte de ella sabía que Kakashi ya le había visto en sus mejores y en sus peores días a lo largo de los años, pero esto era antes de que comenzaran a salir –unas cuatro semanas atrás.

La corriente de sentimientos e incertidumbre que estaba experimentando ahora, era algo que nunca había sentido por otra persona y era increíble y al mismo tiempo atemorizante y más –cosas que no podría poner en palabras. Tenía una razón para sentirse emocionada para dejar el trabajo y apresurarse a regresar de misiones y juntas para pasar tiempo con él. Había un lado diferente de Kakashi que nunca antes había visto. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que no sabía sobre su antiguo profesor y él siempre le sorprendía de alguna manera cada día.

Mientras siempre se había sentido cómoda con él en el pasado, su nerviosismo por esperar que su nueva relación progresara parecía burbujear cada vez que se veían. Tuvo mucho miedo cuando le confesó sus sentimientos, sabiendo que nunca podrían regresar a su larga amistad una vez que cruzaran esa línea invisible que existía si se volvían más que amigos. Seguía siendo demasiado pronto para que él pudiera decirle cómo se sentía con la idea de 'ellos' luego de haber salido un par de veces, pero todo lo que ella esperaba era que sucediera lo mejor.

Se desenredó con rapidez el cabello y lo acomodó en un moño más apretado esta vez. Suspiró. Ya se arreglaría después. Con ansiedad abrió el cajón de un mueble cercano, se roció de perfume para cubrir los olores del hospital que se le hubieran pegado luego de pasar todo un día ahí. Finalmente abrió la puerta, puso su mejor sonrisa que cambió con rapidez a una mueca de sorpresa por encontrarse cara a cara con un arreglo de rosas.

Kakashi bajó las rosas y suspiró con falso alivio, tallándose el brazo con la mano libre. —Dios, pensé que seguiría sosteniéndolas. —Bromeó a manera de saludo.

Boquiabierta, tartamudeó. —¿Q-qué es eso?

Levantándolas de nuevo, él las miró confundido. —Uh ¿…flores?

Su cara mostró cierto hartazgo. —Quiero decir, ¿Para qué?

—¿Para que mueran lentamente en un florero dentro de tu departamento? —Él alzó los hombros. Ella parecía todavía más sorprendida. —Sakura. —Agregó con una risa. —Sólo quería dártelas, ¿De acuerdo? Te ofreciste a preparar la cena para los dos esta noche, era lo menos que podía hacer. Son para ti, eso es todo.

Dándose cuenta de que probablemente parecía una ingrata, respondió: —Oh, ¡Lo siento! Me tomaste por sorpresa. Es tu cumpleaños, no tenías que traerme algo, pero gracias ¡Me gustan mucho! E-es un gesto muy bonito de tu parte.

Tomó con cuidado las rosas, sus nervios descendiendo lentamente mientras abría la puerta para invitarlo a entrar.

Una vez que cruzó el marco de la puerta, echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, confundido. —¿…Se está quemando algo? —Preguntó con lentitud.

Sus ojos se abrieron antes de regresarle las flores. —Lo siento, ¡Dame un minuto!

Corriendo hacia la cocina, se encontró el pescado muy cerca del negro total y se le quedó viendo a la flama que había emergido dentro del sartén. Cubriendo el platillo arruinado con una tapa para aplacar la flama, se quemó mientras movía el sartén fuera de la estufa.

—¡Tonta! —Masculló en alto, corriendo hacia el lavaplatos para mojarse con agua fría.

—¿Todo está bien? —Preguntó Kakashi, echando un vistazo en la cocina. —¿Puedo ayudarte?

Ella se giró con un chillido de sorpresa, tomándole por los hombros para llevarlo de regreso a la sala y sentarlo en el sillón. —No, no. Toma asiento.

Acordándose de las flores que ahora estaban ligeramente desarregladas –comparándolas con su acomodo original-, estiró las manos para tomarlas. —Disculpa, me ocuparé de ellas.

Él las abrazó protectoramente. —Pero me las regresaste.

—¡No quería hacerlo! —Se defendió.

Él se río por su reacción mientras ella trataba de recuperarlas. Luego de evadir sus intentos, finalmente cedió. —De acuerdo, bien, tómalas.

Luego de colocarlas en un florero con agua en la cocina, se dio la vuelta para ver de nuevo a su platillo principal ahora arruinado. Después de revisar el refrigerador, suspiró y se encontró con literalmente nada para ofrecerle, salvo medio bote de crema agria echada a perder. Sólo había comprado las cosas necesarias para el día. Al menos tendrían arroz y vegetales, ¿Y si hacía algo de yakimeshi para la cena?

Mirando a su arrocera, su cara se torció en un horrible gesto al darse cuenta que no estaba encendida. Checó el enchufe en que la había conectado, presionó el botón de encendido varias veces. No parecía responder.

—Grandioso, está rota. —Masculló.

Casi quería saltar por la terraza. No había arroz, tampoco vegetales al vapor. Respiró profundo para tratar de controlarse ¿Y si intentaba hacer algo con vegetales enlatados? Ugh. De acuerdo. Probablemente a él no le importaría si sólo tenían postre.

Volvió a la sala, aclarándose nerviosamente la garganta. —La cena se arruinó, pero el pastel está casi listo, ¿Te importaría si comemos eso por el momento? Se… se me ocurrirá algo para la cena.

—Eso es más que perfecto, Sakura. Aprecio que te hayas tomado la molestia. —Kakashi respondió con simpleza.

—Traté de llegar antes a casa para tener todo listo, pero las cosas no salieron como quería. —Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos. —¿Te importa si me doy una ducha rápida? Me siento asquerosa.

—No hay problema, me quedaré aquí y mantendré un ojo en el horno.

Ella suspiró aliviada. —Gracias, perdón por la molestia. Ugh, incluso olvidé felicitarte. Feliz cumpleaños, Kakashi.

Él sonrió cálidamente debajo de la máscara. —Gracias, pero en serio, no te preocupes por nada. Significa mucho que quisieras hacer esto para mí. Prefiero estar aquí que en cualquier otro lugar, así que no es molestia.

—Bien… entonces, me alegra.

Con una sonrisa tímida, se disculpó antes de desaparecer por el corredor hacia el baño. Se quitó la ansiedad y los nervios que había acumulado desde que había llegado a casa y sin duda alguna se sintió mucho mejor luego de la ducha. Se sujetó el cabello mojado en una coleta, se maquilló un poco para lucir más fresca y se vistió con un sencillo vestido negro –el que usaría originalmente.

Justo cuando volvía a la sala, el minutero del horno sonó.

—Ah, sincronía perfecta. —Kakashi murmuró mientras veía por encima de su libro. —Luces hermosa como siempre, Sakura. Incluso antes de que te cambiaras.

—Gracias. —Respondió con una sonrisa. —Eres un adulador.

—Sólo digo lo que veo.

—Ajá. Dame un segundo y sacaré el pastel, adulador. —Se burló.

Mientras caminaba a la cocina, tomó un par de mitones y abrió el horno. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que el pastel lucía normal. No quería que la noche se arruinara más de lo que ya estaba. Luego de enfriar el pastel, tomó dos rebanadas y las colocó en platos con tenedores, agregando una sola vela a una de ellas como toque final.

Se sentía como una tonta cantando 'Feliz cumpleaños' sólo ella una vez que salió de la cocina, pero la sonrisa que vio en sus ojos hizo que valiera la pena. Si había una sola cosa que sabía, era que raramente celebraba su cumpleaños con amigos. Era por lo general una persona solitaria y no le gustaban mucho las fiestas, pero parte de ella siempre deseó poder hacer algo al respecto. Eran buenos amigos, pero siempre estaba asustada de ofrecerle algo especial por su cumpleaños. Con su nueva relación, finalmente tuvo el suficiente valor como para preguntarle. Esa era otra razón por la que quería que esa noche fuera especial. Significaba mucho que no sólo accediera, sino que quisiera pasar esa noche con ella.

Kakashi se bajó la máscara y sopló la vela. —Gracias, Sakura.

El pequeño vistazo de su hermosa sonrisa casi hizo que tirara los platos. No había tenido suficientes oportunidades para verlo sin la máscara, así que todavía le tomaría tiempo para acostumbrarse y no sorprenderse por ello.

—Sé que no eres fan de los dulces, pero… ¿Escuché que te gustaba el pastel de zanahoria? —Dijo mientras colocaba los platos en la mesita para café. Las mariposas comenzaron a volar no sólo dentro de su estómago sino en su pecho mientras tomaba asiento al lado de él en el sillón.

Él se río. —Ah, eso explica por qué me han hecho tantas preguntas sobre pastel últimamente. Naruto dijo que era una encuesta para hacer un top ten de los postres más populares en Konoha, luego Yamato me pidió enlistar 5 tipos de pasteles que me gustaran. Ino me preguntó de la nada qué postre elegiría para comer por el resto de mi vida.

Ella suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Les pedí que fueran discretos.

—Pues no lo fueron mucho.

Riéndose por la torpeza de sus amigos, Sakura finalmente dio una probada al pastel y se congeló mientras lo mordía. La textura era… como algo granuloso parecido a la arena. El sabor parecía ser opacado por la canela. El pastel era un desastre.

Pero mientras se preparaba para disculparse, él no hizo ningún comentario o reacción señalándole que lo odiaba. De hecho, casi se había terminado su rebanada ¿Tal vez era su rebanada la única que había salido mal? ¿O era que estaba escondiendo que era terrible?

Luego de poner el plato vacío en la mesa, él pidió educadamente un vaso de agua. Con un asentimiento, se levantó y corrió a la cocina para regresar igual. Bajándose la máscara hasta la barbilla, en cuestión de segundos consiguió vaciar el vaso por completo. Se aclaró la garganta mientras se limpiaba los labios, regresándole el vaso.

—Gracias por el pastel, Sakura.

Tratando de adivinar qué pensaría, le preguntó: —¿Quieres otra rebanada?

Él parecía estar luchando para responder. —Um… bien… quizá más tarde.

Ella suspiró. — _Kakashi._

—¿…Sí?

—Sé que el pastel estaba horrible.

Él dejó salir un gran suspiro de alivio.—Oh, gracias a Dios.

—¡Kakashi!

—Lo siento. —Replicó riéndose.

La cara de ella se puso roja de la vergüenza. —¡No es gracioso! ¡Me siento muy mal!

Kakashi parecía no poder dejar de reírse, haciéndola sentir incluso peor. —Lo siento, de verdad. Ven aquí, Sakura.

Él la jaló para abrazarla mientras ella decía cuánto lo sentía. La noche estaba completamente arruinada y ella había querido que fuera especial, pero todo el universo se había puesto en su contra.

—Desde que me desperté en la mañana, todo fue-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso repentino que provocó que se olvidara de lo que estaba diciendo. A ese beso se le sumó otro y luego otro.

Sonrojada, no pudo esconder la sonrisa una vez que se alejaron. —Bien, supongo que debería hacer más comida horrible si eso es lo que conseguiré. Me queda más pastel, sabes…

—¿Oh? —Pretendió estar sorprendido. —¿Cuántas rebanadas quedan?

—Seis.

Volviéndola a jalar hacia él con una sonrisa, le plantó otros seis besos en los labios.

—¿Dije seis? Quise decir ocho. —Le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Él le dio otros dos.

—Quiero decir, quince.

—Ahora estás siendo ambiciosa. —Susurró contra su oreja, pero terminó besándole de cualquier forma.

Para cuando se acordaron de la cena, decidieron ir a cualquier puesto de comida rápida que siguiera abierto en la calle. El resto de la noche ocurrió sin ningún percance. Todo lo que Kakashi siempre había querido para su cumpleaños era estar con ella. No podía pedir nada más.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** He estado escribiendo un montón de cosas deprimentes últimamente (Próximamente los tendrán junto con un montón de adorables drabbles –y también capítulos para otras historias que juro actualizaré pronto. LO JURO.)

Pero quería dejar este drabble feliz inspirado por el cumpleaños de Kakashi. Espero que hayan disfrutado de todo el pastel y la _cursilería._

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿No es cierto?

Bueno, pues hoy **Serenity** actualizó _A Pocket of Drabbles_ y pues me puse a traducir el capítulo (si lo hago después sentiré que ya no tendría mucho chiste), así que aquí lo tienen.

Por cierto, luego de que 'cerré' el fic, me llegaron muchos comentarios y alertas, muchísimas gracias, si Serenity cumple, aquí me tendrán actualizando también. Respecto a los reviews, tengo unos de **Cielito Saiyajin** y otros que aparecen como 'Guest' así que supongo que deben ser de ella también, si no es así, discúlpenme, por favor. Lamento no haberlos podido responder, pero se me cruzaron con los de 'La Ventana' T_T *Publicidad descarada: Ya está traducido el capítulo y enseguida lo subo*

En fin, ¿Qué les pareció este drabble? ¡Me estaba riendo como tonta y sonriendo por la escena del pastel! Fue extremadamente cursi -sí, así como me gustan los drabbles, en serio que no puedo esperar a que Serenity se anime a escribir más *_*

Creo que de momento no tengo nada más que decir... Pero vean que sí cumplí ^^~

¡Nos leemos!


	78. Día 1: SaladoEnojado

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **The Window** _ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **KakaSaku Week**

 **Día 1: Salado/Enojado**

Los ojos grises de Kakashi eran ilegibles mientras sostenía la cuchilla de su arma a menos de un centímetro lejos de la garganta de su oponente. Ignorando el sudor que le corría por la frente, ojos verdes le veían, retándole a moverse más cerca. Sintiendo la punta de un kunai presionado contra su pecho, él se preguntó cómo demonios terminaron así.

Sakura estaba montada a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, sus labios estaban torcidos en una sonrisita altanera. Su rostro estaba algo sucio con lodo, pero por la manera en que estaba sonriendo, era obvio que no podía importarle menos.

—¿Empate? —Ella de pronto preguntó.

Kakashi dejó salir un suspiro, sintiendo que su ego se achicaba antes de dejar salir la siguiente palabra: —Empate.

Ambos quitaron con lentitud sus armas antes de que Sakura finalmente saltara fuera de él y le ayudara a ponerse de pie.

—¿Cuántas veces más vamos a terminar empatados? —Él se quejó, estirándose para aliviar algo del dolor de los músculos en sus brazos. —Llevamos semanas así.

—Hasta que te derrote, lo que va a ser _muy pronto._ —Ella se burló, girando juguetonamente su kunai con un dedo. —Supongo que la estudiante finalmente se ha vuelto la maestra luego de todos estos años.

—Ja. —Él respondió burlón. —Quisieras.

—Fue un deseo por mucho tiempo; ahora no.

—Sí que te sientes muy segura. —Murmuró secamente.

Ella respondió con una gran sonrisa por encima del hombro mientras comenzaban a caminar a través del gran campo de práctica juntos. Habían pasado la mayoría de su tarde entrenando juntos como usualmente lo hacían los domingos; algo que se había vuelto un tipo de costumbre. Era raro que pudieran tener algo de tiempo entre semana por sus demandantes agendas, e incluso todavía más raro que pudieran verse. Aunque a veces tenían juntas en la semana, siempre eran dedicadas a lo que les atañía y nada más.

Como Hokage, Kakashi estaba constantemente entre misiones con los Consejeros, juntas políticas o, atrapado detrás de una montaña de papeleo. Sakura pasaba su día como directora del Hospital de Konoha, cuyas responsabilidades iban desde juntas con el comité, planear exámenes para los médicos, entrenar y manejar otra docena de cosas entre todo eso. Tener algo de tiempo personal era algo difícil, pero de alguna forma hacían el esfuerzo para que el domingo lo tuvieran libre.

Una vez que llegaron a la base de un gran árbol que les diera sombra, Kakashi echó una mirada a Sakura mientras se agachaba para conseguir algo de su mochila que estaba en el suelo. Mientras más ella estaba en esa posición, más se preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Observó cómo abría una botella de agua, tomaba varios tragos y luego echarse algo del sobrante en la cabeza para enfriarse. El agua brillaba a lo largo de su cuello mientras se deslizaba camino a su pecho debajo de la playera.

Apartando la mirada, Kakashi estaba muy seguro de que la falta de lectura de Icha Icha estaba comenzando a afectarlo -haciéndolo- más pervertido de lo usual. Últimamente era más difícil ignorar _cositas_ que pasaban mientras entrenaban juntos. Como el tacto de su piel, la manera en que se lamía los labios rosados o la forma en que sus dedos corrían entre su despeinado cabello. Hoy su compostura había sido derrumbada cuando ella terminó a horcajadas sobre él.

Si no fueran buenos amigos desde muchos años atrás, tal vez hubiera pensado que había algo más, pero era demasiado loco como para ser cierto. Primero que nada, comparado con ella, él se sentía como un viejo que la tierra reclamaría pronto y no había manera en que ella le viera de otra forma. Segundo, ella podía tener a cualquier hombre en el mundo por lo talentosa, hábil y hermosa que era. Tercero y más importante en su opinión, ella estaba fuera de su liga.

—¿Kakashi, quieres agua? —Sakura preguntó.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, él se preparó para atrapar la botella que le iba a arrojar ella. Luego de tomarla, bajó la máscara lo suficiente para tomar algunos tragos antes de arrojársela de vuelta. —Gracias.

Ella se sentó en el pasto, metiendo la botella de nuevo a la mochila. Se inclinó contra el árbol; alzó la cabeza momentáneamente mientras una brisa mecía las hojas. Una sonrisa atrevida se formó en su cara.

Kakashi suspiró y alzó una ceja. —¿Qué estás planeando ahora?

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que hay al menos una cosa en la que _fácilmente_ puedo derrotarte. —Sakura respondió.

—Oye, sólo porque mis habilidades médicas son prácticamente elementales comparadas con las tuyas-

—Bueno, eso es verdad. —Le interrumpió con una risa. —De acuerdo, dos cosas entonces.

—Ajá.

—¿Recuerdas tu pequeña lección con el chakra y él árbol? Fui la mejor entonces y lo sigo siendo ahora. —Comentó convencida.

Él se río luego de recordar eso, cuando el Equipo Siete había comenzado a trabajar bien. Se sentía como si hubiera sido como un millón de años atrás. Ella había derrotado con facilidad a los chicos usando chakra por primera vez, para correr por el costado de un árbol. A diferencia de sus antiguos compañeros, ella tenía un perfecto control nato.

—No voy a negar que eres _una_ de los mejores. —Comentó. —Lo que eres capaz de hacer con tu control es más que asombroso, pero… recuerda que ese pequeño ejercicio es sobre control _y_ resistencia. Creo recordar que yo también caminé en ese árbol y me quedé ahí por un largo rato, ¿No es cierto? Eso toma de un montón de aguante.

—Así que, ¿Estás diciendo que no tengo la resistencia como para hacerlo? —Le retó.

Por supuesto que tenía resistencia. El control de chakra requería de un delicado balance mientras usabas todas tus habilidades en una prolongada batalla. Un hombre ciego podría ver la cantidad de increíble control que ella usaba para sus ataques, pero ella ya se había burlado lo suficiente de él por hoy. Era su turno de regresársela.

—Bueno… —Su voz se fue apagando mientras alzaba los hombros. Apuntando al campo de práctica enfrente de ellos, agregó. —Aunque te has esforzado mucho el día de hoy.

—Apuesto a que puedo estar más tiempo de cabeza que tú. —Le advirtió con rapidez.

—Ajá.

De la nada se levantó del suelo con energía renovada. —Entonces vamos. Si gano…—Se detuvo para pensar por unos segundos, luego agregó: —Me tienes que comprar la cena esta noche.

—Y si yo gano, tú tienes que hacer el papeleo que tengo atrasado. —Él sugirió feliz.

Cruzando los brazos, se le quedó viendo.

Él suspiró. —Tenía que intentarlo. Bien, de acuerdo. Si yo gano, entonces me compras tú la cena.

Mientras la observaba caminar por el costado del árbol, él le siguió hasta que ambos se detuvieron debajo de una rama que se mecía. Él tomó esto con mucho humor, viéndola atarse el cabello con más firmeza.

La sangre ya estaba en sus cabezas, causando que sus rostros se sonrojaran ligeramente. Sakura se ajustó la falda para intentar cubrirse con un poco más de propiedad. Viendo que él le estaba mirando, ella le dio una sonrisa burlona.

Los minutos pasaron mientras estaban de cabeza, en silencio.

—¿Te das la vuelta por aquí seguido? —Kakashi preguntó, riéndose por su tonta broma.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, ella dejó escapar un suspiro. —Me quedaré aquí toda la noche si es necesario.

—¿En serio? —Respondió. Luego de buscar con cuidado en su bolsillo, intentando no dejar caer nada, sacó su viejo libro naranja que no había leído en mucho tiempo.

—¿De verdad? —Ella comentó al verlo.

—Quería matar el tiempo, pero de cualquier manera te vas a rendir pronto. —Murmuró.

Ella bufó, juguetona. —Yo creo que no.

El silencio volvió a asentarse sobre ellos mientras él iba leyendo, ocasionalmente alzaba la mirada por encima de su libro para verla –ella le estaba viendo. —Si estás así de aburrida, supongo que puedo leer en voz alta. —Sugirió.

—N-no, graci-

Él le interrumpió aclarándose la garganta. — _Él la observó tragarse con lentitud cada gota de-_

—Detente.

Él le miró con falsa sorpresa. —¿Pero por qué?

—No quiero escucharte leyendo porno.

—No es porno. —Él se aclaró la garganta una vez más. —Como sea… ¿Dónde estaba…? Oh, sí. _Él la observó tragarse con lentitud cada gota de-_

— _Kakashi._

—¿Qué? —Él puso un dedo en la parte que iba leyendo. —La siguiente línea dice 'orgullo'

—Oh…

—¿Qué creíste que decía? —Kakashi se burló.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

Luego de pasar la página, volvió a leer: — _Amoldó sus manos alrededor de cada una antes de apretar-_

—Maldición, Kakashi. Sólo estás brincando entre partes para leer el porno.

—Si me dejaras terminar, sabrías que está hablando sobre naranjas. —Respondió. Dejó salir un suspiro de falso hastío, pero pronto reanudó la lectura. — _Apreciando su sabor con cada chupada-_

—¿Estás tratando que me rinda, no es cierto? —Murmuró.

—¡Es sobre naranjas! —Argumentó riéndose.

—Mentiras.

—Quizás lo sabrías si me dejaras terminar.

Ella ignoró su altanería. —Bien, por favor, continua entonces.

 _Mierda._

Internamente su cabeza se hizo un revoltijo mientras encontraba algo que tuviera sentido. Era gracioso que pudiera leer estas cosas sin una pizca de emoción, pero leerlo en voz alta para que alguien le escuchara era totalmente diferente. De hecho él estaba ya muy avergonzado.

—¿Y bien? —Le presionó.

Respirando con fuerza, comenzó a leer con incomodidad. — _Lentamente, arrastró sus dedos en la punta de la…_ naranja _…dándole un ligero apretón. Lamiendo la…_ um, naranja, _con hambre, porque…_ tú sabes, _el desayuno es la comida más importante del día_ … _él apretó la otra_ naranja, _apreciando lo suaves que eran bajo su toque._

Sakura intentó contener la risa. —¿Qué demonios-?

— _La_ naranja _contuvo un gemido en respuesta a su toque._

Ella se estaba riendo con fuerza, apenas manteniendo la concentración de chakra en sus pies, casi deslizándose. —¡Maldición!

Cerrando el libro, se cruzó de brazos tratando de esconder su vergüenza interna con falsa confianza. Afortunadamente, su cara ya estaba sonrojada por estar de cabeza por un largo rato. —Oh, ¿Es mucho para que puedas manejarlo?

Reestableciendo su agarre en el árbol, finalmente dejó de reírse. —Eso es completamente ridículo.

—Bien, sabes, si no puedes manejarlo…

Kakashi se congeló cuando ella caminó con cuidado debajo de la rama, violando su espacio personal. Apenas unos centímetros de su rostro, ella alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla, lentamente bajando su máscara.

—Sa-

Él intentó llamarla, todavía sorprendido, pero fue interrumpido al instante por unos labios que se estamparon contra los suyos. Una mezcla de júbilo, sorpresa y muchas otras cosas le cubrieron, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde que él se estaba cayendo.

Kakashi aterrizó con un estruendo sobre el pasto, su libro aterrizando sobre su pecho con un _plop_. Se quedó sin aire por un momento, pero su visión se aclaró para ver a Sakura todavía de pie sobre él, con una sonrisa enorme.

—¡Gané! —Le gritó.

Él le apuntó, acusándola. —¡Tramposa!

—No te enojes. —Se burló. —Era lo justo, considerando que intentaste romper mi concentración por querer hacerme reír hasta la muerte.

En eso, ella finalmente dejó de poner chakra en sus pies e intentó aterrizar a un lado de él con un elegante salto. Sin embargo, de pronto el cambio en la fuerza de gravedad por haber estado de cabeza por tanto tiempo provocó que se mareara y tropezara, cayendo inmediatamente después de que hubiera tocado el suelo.

Los labios de Kakashi seguían expuestos, mostrando una sonrisa complacida porque hubiera caído sobre su pecho. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él la jaló para darle un beso largo.

Lentamente, separándose, él susurró en su oreja. —Digamos que fue un empate.

* * *

[ **Nota de autor:** Muy cursi y ridículo, lo sé. Quería escribir algo diferente y tonto, sobre algo que pudiera apostar y fue cuando me acordé del entrenamiento con el chakra y el árbol de sus días de Genin.

YAY, ES LA SEMANA KAKASAKU EN TUMBLR. Probablemente no seré capaz de participar todos los días, o subiré las historias muy tarde, pero ánimos a todo el fandom. Siempre es increíble verlo fuerte :D]

* * *

Nota de la traducción:

 **¡Hola a todos!** Al fín subo esto, en teoría tenía que haberlo subido hace dos semanas porque la **Semana KakaSaku** comenzó el 24 de octubre, pero como algunos sabrán estaba ocupada con la otra traducción y mis intentos fallidos para mi participación ._,

 **Serenity** sólo participó el primer y el tercer día, el tema es 'Cuento de hadas / Legendas' y escribió una larga historia que, sinceramente, no me gustó a mí, pero de cualquier manera, ES OBVIO que la tendrán aquí y ustedes ya me contarán, ¿Vale? No sé cuando lo vaya a subir, pero mañana lo traduzco, ahora estoy respondiendo reviews.

 **VyB:** Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, me dio gusto saber que la historia pasada te gustó y espero que también este sea de tu agrado :D Espero subir en esta misma semana el siguiente drabble, aunque no puedo garantizar nada.

Bueno, espero poder leer sus opiniones sobre este drabble ^^~ Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y tal vez me tarde, pero seguiré subiendo las historias que Serenity tenga para nosotros :D


	79. Día 3: Cuento de Hadas Película

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **A Pocket of Drabbles**_ pertenece a **serenity-touched** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **KakaSaku Week:**

 **Cuento de hadas / Legendas**

 _(UA – misma edad / inspirado en el cuento Rapunzel – la película Tangled)_

Un solitario chico de cabello plateado aventó una roca al lago por puro aburrimiento, preguntándose qué más podía hacer este día. Sintió la recién robada barra de pan dentro de su viejo saco de cuero, esa que debía durarle los próximos días. Odiaba ser un ladrón, pero no sabía qué más hacer luego de que su padre hubiera fallecido ya casi un año atrás. Había perdido todo ya que no tenía ningún otro familiar. Incapaz de conseguir un trabajo por su edad, terminó siendo echado de su hogar por su desalmado casero sin nada más que la ropa que llevaba y lo que pudo guardar en el saco.

Los siguientes días vagó por las calles casi por inercia. Parte de él seguía pensando en la partida de su padre mientras buscaba un lugar donde pasar la noche. Su orgullo finalmente se rompió la primera vez que rogó por comida o dinero a un lado del camino. En días buenos la gente se compadecía de él, pero había otros días donde no podía comer. Pronto, luego de casi una semana de constante lluvia, se vio obligado a robar comida debido a lo hambriento que estaba. Había sentido mucha pena y culpabilidad la primera vez que lo hizo, especialmente al verse casi atrapado. Siempre se decía a sí mismo que algún día pagaría lo que había tomado. Sólo que no sabía cuando.

Debido a que estaba obligado a robar seguido y a lo tonto que era al principio, si se quedaba más tiempo en la ciudad sus probabilidades de ser atrapado se volverían todavía más altas. La última vez estuvo a nada de ser capturado, se había quedado dormido cerca del callejón del mercado donde una pareja de policías le habían tironeado para despertarlo. Le habían pedido que los acompañara para responder algunas preguntas ya que habían recibido numerosas quejas sobre un chico que encajaba con su perfil. Él se zafó de su agarre y luego de una larga carrera, los perdió una vez que se internó en el bosque.

Desde entonces, el bosque se convirtió en su refugio. Algunas veces la oscuridad y los ruidos extraños le asustaban en la noche, especialmente porque estaba solo, pero con cada día que pasaba ahí se iba acostumbrando y comenzaba a ser más valiente. Luego de varios meses viviendo entre la frontera de la ciudad y el bosque, terminó adaptado a su nueva vida.

Después de arrojar otra piedra en el lago quieto, dejó escapar un suspiro. Sus oscuros ojos se volvieron al bosque antes de decidir gastar el resto del día explorando. El bosque que rodeaba la ciudad se expandía tanto frente a sus ojos y no estaba seguro de si podría encontrar su final.

Sus viejas botas chillaron mientras recorría el camino que él mismo se iba haciendo, tomando moras de los arbustos. Luego de una hora, decidió encontrar un lugar para descansar de la luz del sol antes de tropezarse con un amplio campo abierto con una alta torre de piedra.

—Bueno… eso es extraño. —Murmuró.

¿Qué estaría haciendo esa torre en medio de la nada? Curioso, caminó con cuidado para ver mejor la torre. Parecía estar vacía, pero era difícil de asegurarlo teniendo sólo una ventana en lo más alto de la torre.

Viendo una gran puerta de madera, se acercó a ella e intentó abrirla con ayuda de la manija de metal, encontrándose con que estaba cerrada. Pensativo, caminó alrededor de la torre esperando encontrar otra puerta o algún tipo de entrada. Sin éxito alguno, terminó poniendo su atención en un alto pino que había pasado momentos atrás. Preguntándose si podría ver el interior de la torre por la ventana, dejó caer su saco en el suelo antes de ponerse a trepar el árbol.

Sus botas se resbalaron en varias ocasiones mientras peleaba por subir por el grueso tronco del pino. Cuando finalmente llegó a la rama más alta, respiró profundo mientras intentaba alcanzar el alféizar de la ventana. Todo el tiempo miró hacia abajo, todavía sujetándose de la rama, teniendo miedo de caer y no alzó la vista hasta que no alcanzó el final. Una vez que lo hizo, se sorprendió de encontrar a una joven con el cabello rosado que le miraba de igual forma.

Perdiendo su agarre mientras eso sucedía, casi se cae de la rama, al mismo tiempo la chica le gritaba que fuera cuidadoso. Estirándose para volver a sujetarse de la rama, se encontró de frente con la chica una vez más.

Inclinándose sobre el alféizar lo más que podía –para poder verlo-, la chica le estudió con sus verdes ojos por un momento. —¿Quién eres tú? —Finalmente preguntó.

—K-Kakashi. —Tartamudeó de regreso.

—¿De dónde vienes?

Él alzó los hombros como toda respuesta, mirando la dirección de donde venía. —De por ahí, supongo… ¿Vives aquí?

Un pequeño ceño fruncido se formó en su rostro. —Sí, este es mi hogar. He vivido aquí desde que recuerdo.

—Oh… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Rapunzel, pero realmente no me gusta mi nombre. —Admitió.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé, pero… desearía poder cambiarlo.

—Bueno… te llamaré de otra manera. Tu cabello es rosa, como los árboles de sakura y alguna vez escuché que existió una princesa con cabello como el tuyo, cuyo nombre era Sakura, ¿Te puedo decir así?

—Sakura… sí, me gusta. —Respondió con una sonrisa. —¿Conociste a una princesa que se llamaba así?

—Creo que murió en cuanto nació… hace unos diez años. No estoy seguro de cómo va la historia.

—Oh… ya veo. Entonces, ¿Vives en la ciudad? ¿Cómo es el bosque?

—¿Nunca has estado en el bosque? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Mi madre no me permite salir. Dice que es demasiado peligroso, pero cuando sea adulta me dejará hacerlo.

—Debes estar aburrida.

—Algunas veces desearía poder ver la ciudad.

—No es nada especial, pero quizás pueda enseñártela en algún momento. —Sugirió.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con emoción. —¿De verdad lo harías?

—Seguro, pero ¿Hay alguna forma en que puedas salir de la torre? ¿Tienes una llave para abrir la puerta?

Ella miró al suelo con algo de decepción. —No, siempre está cerrada para protegerme cuando mi madre no está. Estaba esperando que algún día el árbol se volviera lo suficientemente alto como para que pueda saltar, pero parece que todavía falta mucho para eso y, además, me dan mucho miedo las alturas.

Continuaron hablando sobre un montón de cosas durante las siguientes horas, hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse en el horizonte. De mala gana Kakashi dijo que necesitaba irse antes de que la noche llegara, pero regresaría al día siguiente para verla de nuevo.

* * *

No pudo dejar de sonreír una vez que se fue, sintiéndose feliz por finalmente hacer un amigo luego de estar por mucho tiempo solo. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba hasta que llegó a la silenciosa tienda de campaña que había hecho. Los únicos sonidos que podía escuchar eran el usual ruido de los grillos, el crepitar de su fogata y el andar de las criaturas que vagaban a esas horas de la noche. Su garganta se sentía incluso algo adolorida por hablar tanto tiempo en tan pocas horas. A lo largo del año, apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con alguien.

Por los siguientes días así como había prometido, regresó al mismo lugar en el árbol donde ella le estaba esperando, acomodada en el alféizar. A veces él le contaba sobre los distintos tipos de tiendas que había en la ciudad y como siempre parecía estar llena de cientos de personas. Hicieron planes sobre los lugares que tendría que mostrarle, como los mercados y el puerto que constantemente tenía barcos que venían de distintos países. En sus pláticas diarias, se dio cuenta de cuan afortunado era porque podía ir a donde quería sin más razón que esa. Podía ir a nadar al mar y a pescar, podía caminar en campos abiertos y ver los jardines abiertos del palacio que estaban abiertos a cualquiera que quisiera visitarlos. Sakura sólo conocía el mundo exterior de manera limitada.

Cada día le prometía que encontraría la forma de ayudarla a escapar de la torre para que pudieran ir y recorrer la ciudad juntos. Odiaba sólo describírsela. Él quería mostrársela. Pero con cada intento para escalar la torre, siempre venía un fracaso. Su fuerza era limitada y sus cortos brazos sólo alcanzaban cierta altura. El árbol estaba muy lejos como para que ella pudiera saltar desde su ventana o viceversa. No tenía idea de cómo abrir la puerta, así que cada día hacia el esfuerzo por incrementar sus habilidades para abrir la cerradura. Aunque parecía que no podría conseguirlo, se prometió no darse por vencido.

Por casi un mes Kakashi la estuvo visitando diariamente. Una mañana caminó hacia la torre, dispuesto a verla como usualmente hacía, pensando de qué podría hablarle hoy o qué juego podrían jugar. También había descubierto cuánto disfrutaba ella de leer novelas y le contaba a él sobre sus historias favoritas. Un par de días atrás ella le había arrojado un libro para que lo leyera y aunque en un principio pensó que no le gustaría, fue totalmente lo contrario. No podía dejar de leerlo y lo había llevado consigo a donde quiera que fuera. Todavía le quedaba mucho para terminarlo, pero la historia era acerca de un joven Shinobi que luchaba con crecer siendo un huérfano, pero que tenía dentro un increíble poder sin saberlo. Era una historia de un héroe desconocido que se esforzó por reunir a las personas. Él deseaba en secreto poder hacer lo mismo.

Kakashi iba silbando mientras caminaba sobre el camino que conducía a la torre de Sakura. Una vez que se aproximó al familiar campo, se detuvo en seco cuando vio que el árbol que usaba para trepar no estaba.

El pánico corrió a través de sus venas mientras corría hacia el tronco caído. Parecía que el árbol había sido arrancado desde raíz y arrojado a un lado de su posición original ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Cuando se había ido el día anterior estaba perfectamente bien. Tampoco había habido alguna tormenta en la noche y el árbol parecía completamente saludable ¿Qué pudo provocar algo como esto?

Dirigiendo la vista a la ventana, desesperadamente comenzó a gritar. —¡Sakura! ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Estás ahí?

Era inusual para ella no estarle esperando en el alféizar. Sintiendo que su corazón se hundía al no obtener respuesta, retrocedió lo suficiente como para ver que la ventana había sido cerrada con tablas de madera. Ella siempre dejaba la ventana abierta. ¿Por qué ahora lo cambiaría?

Determinado a saber qué sucedía, corrió hacia la puerta delantera en la torre con la esperanza de que por algún milagro tuviera éxito a diferencia de las otras veces. Agarrando la larga manija, la jaló con toda su fuerza y se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que cedió. Yéndose de espaldas, se quedó viendo incrédulo la puerta abierta.

Levantándose, se sacudió los pantalones y lentamente se internó dentro de la oscura torre. Todo el interior estaba negro, excepto por un punto iluminado proveniente de una antorcha que colgaba en la escalera que conducía a la cima de la torre.

—¿Sakura? —Le llamó con preocupación.

Tan pronto como puso un pie en el primer escalón, una fría mano que provenía de las sombras se posó en su garganta, apretándola, mientras sofocaba su grito. Arrojado hacia la pared con una fuerza inhumana, él se desmayó.

* * *

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se abrieron, el olor de aire salado llenó sus sentidos. Escuchando el golpe de agua alrededor de él, se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de un pequeño bote.

—¿Qué demonios? —Murmuró roncamente, intentando sentarse sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba amarrado al bote. Aterrorizado por no poderse mover, intentó todo en su poder para escapar de sus ataduras. Mirando al claro cielo nocturno, contuvo las lágrimas mientras intentaba pensar en qué había hecho para merecer esta situación. Pero el pensamiento que más le atormentaba era el no saber qué le había pasado a Sakura ¿Ella estaba bien? ¿Seguía en el interior de la torre? ¿Qué le había sujetado a él antes de caer inconsciente?

Por mucho que luchara, no podía escapar. Las horas pronto se extendieron frente a él y pronto el sol comenzó a aparecer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el sol alcanzó su máximo punto sobre él, el calor era insoportable. Antes de que se diera cuenta un día se convirtió en dos, entonces en tres. Lentamente estaba perdiéndose más y más en el mar y su piel estaba comenzado a quemarse por no tener protección. Se quedó sin esperanza alguna cuando apenas se podía mover o incluso hablar; entre su consciencia que se desvanecía sintió que era levantado pero no pudo saberlo exactamente porque sus ojos no se podían mantener abiertos. Fue hasta días después que supo que había sido rescatado por un barco pesquero. La tripulación en el navío hablaba un idioma que él no conocía, pero que lentamente comenzaría a hablar con el tiempo.

Le tomó varias semanas antes de sentirse lo suficientemente bien como para ponerse en pie de nuevo. Pronto fue puesto a trabajar en el barco para pagar la deuda que había contraído por el alimento y techo que le estaban dando. Pasaron varios meses antes de que se diera cuenta que no importaba qué tanto trabajo hiciera, nunca sería suficiente como para liquidar la deuda. A la primera oportunidad que tuvo, cuando el barco se detuvo en un puerto, voló de ahí. Encontrándose perdido dentro de un país desconocido sin dinero o dirección para encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa, continuó sobreviviendo como ladrón.

* * *

Casi diez años habían pasado antes de que Kakashi finalmente pusiera un pie de nuevo en la tierra en que había crecido. Puso la vista en sus pies, su alta sombra se extendió sobre la madera del puerto, muy diferente a lo que sucedía cuando él era un niño. Él había cambiado tanto en muchas formas desde la última vez que había estado ahí, antes de ser arrancado de la ciudad por quién sabe quién. Los últimos años no sólo lo habían vuelto más fuerte, sino más sabio también. Era un experto ladrón que nunca pudo mantener un solo trabajo por mucho tiempo. No había podido asentarse en un solo punto. Sakura había estado siempre en un rincón de su mente que se había visto consumido últimamente en viajar para regresar a su antiguo país.

Parte de él estaba asustado de regresar. Estaba asustado de descubrir que había gastado años de su vida pensando que tal vez ella estaba muerta así como él debía de estarlo. Él había podido regresar al reino mucho tiempo antes, pero no lo había hecho porque pese a tener el dinero para el viaje, estaba asustado de lo que podría encontrarse. Incluso ahora, mientras estaba ahí de pie, a nada de encontrar la verdad, seguía asustado.

Pese a su miedo, se movió hacia la gran multitud de gente. El reino se seguía moviendo con tanta prisa como recordaba; reconoció la mayoría de los lugares en los que había caminado en el pasado, pero había muchos que estaban cerrados y otros nuevos habían surgido. Varias lámparas habían sido puestas a lo largo de las calles, señalando que esa noche sería el festival en honor al cumpleaños de la princesa perdida. Él recordaba haber visto las luces cuando era un niño con su padre, pero nunca había conocido a fondo la historia detrás del festival. Un pensamiento al fondo de su cabeza le decía que tal vez si la princesa seguía viva, había probabilidades de que fuera la misma chica que había conocido en la torre. Aunque sería demasiado loco como para ser verdad.

Sus pisadas pronto le condujeron a la torre, no le tomó mucho tiempo antes de encontrarse plantado en el mismo camino que había hecho para sí mismo a partir de caminar varias veces hacia el mismo punto más de una década atrás. Pasó los dedos sobre los cortes que había hecho en el tronco de varios árboles, respirando profundamente mientras intentaba contener sus nervios.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó el campo abierto de la torre, se dio cuenta de que todo seguía igual a cuando él se había ido. El tronco se había podrido en el suelo y la torre seguía casi igual, excepto por las verdes y frondosas enredaderas que habían crecido en la pared de piedra. Dirigió la vista a la única ventana, su corazón latiendo al notar que estaba abierta.

Encontrando que la puerta estaba cerrada, se movió hacia la ventana antes de sacar una herramienta de su saco. Cuidadosamente sacó una larga cuerda con un gancho atado al final de ella; comenzó a mecerla con facilidad antes de arrojarla con toda su fuerza dentro de la ventana.

Envolvió su mano con la cuerda una vez que probó que era seguro colgarse de ella, su pie pronto comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la pared de la torre mientras se impulsaba para subir. Su corazón estaba latiendo como loco, preguntándose si ella estaría del otro lado. No se atrevía a pensar que podían ser nada más que esperanzas vanas… aunque esperaba que no lo fueran. Recorriendo los muebles cuidadosamente guardados, se acercó a una pintura en particular que representaba un árbol grande. En la parte de arriba, un pequeño niño con cabello plateado sentado en una rama.

Su corazón se apretujó.

Sintiendo una presencia detrás de él, lentamente miró por encima de su hombro. Una chica con cabello increíblemente largo y rosado sostenía una sartén en el aire, preparada para golpearlo en cualquier momento.

—¿Qui-quién eres tú? —Tartamudeó. El color llenó sus mejillas cuando le dio la cara por completo.

Sosteniendo sus manos en aire para señalarle que no planeaba hacerle daño, su garganta comenzó a apretarse dándose cuenta de que era Sakura la que veía frente a él. Seguía ahí… atrapada dentro de la maldita torre.

—¿Kakashi? —Murmuró con incredulidad, lentamente bajando la sartén que seguía agarrando con firmeza entre sus manos para defenderse.

Había perdido las palabras, así que no le quedó otra cosa más que asentir en silencio.

Ella comenzó a llorar. —Pensé que habías muerto. Mi madre se enteró de ti y… y-…

Arrojando la sartén, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza; era el abrazo más largo que le hubieran dado. Él no quería volver a dejarla. Todo lo que pudo decirle fue cuan arrepentido estaba por el tiempo que había dejado pasar antes de ir a buscarla.

Temeroso de perderla de nuevo, preguntó si ella todavía quería irse con él. Sin un segundo pensamiento, Sakura aceptó e inmediatamente se movió para tomar algunas cosas que consideraba preciosas para ella y que debía llevarse.

Luego de ayudarle a escapar de la torre, se maravilló con la sensación del pasto bajo sus pies por primera vez. Tomándole la mano entre las suyas, Sakura nunca volteó hacia la torre mientras ambos se internaban en el bosque.

* * *

[ **Nota de la autora:** sentí que podía fácilmente tomar esta larga historia y expandirla todavía más para narrar las aventuras que tendrían fuera de la torre, pero quise cortarlo ahí. No es exactamente lo mismo que pasa en la película y sé que cambié un montón de cosas, pero supongo que si _bizquean_ lo suficiente podrán encontrar las similitudes. Pero de verdad tienen que intentarlo.

De vez en cuando veo que mencionan _Tangled_ como un UA donde encaja el KakaSaku y es difícil pasarlo para este día en la Semana KakaSaku.

Como sea, gracias por leer.]

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están todos? Muchas gracias por su paciencia infinita. Como ya acabé la traducción de la otra historia y como ya he descansado, al fin me senté a traducir esta. Sigue sin ser de mis favoritas, pero al menos mi alma descansa porque he terminado con todos los one-shots hasta el momento.

Cualquier comentario que tengan se lo pasaré a Serenity :)

¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
